<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐈𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐦 𝐃𝐌 // 𝚂𝚔𝚣 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛 by minholythighs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958491">𝐈𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐦 𝐃𝐌 // 𝚂𝚔𝚣 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minholythighs/pseuds/minholythighs'>minholythighs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band), GOT7, ITZY (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, ChanLix, Depression, Drinking, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, Hyunlix, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minlix - Freeform, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Reader centric, Self-Harm, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, changlix, em - Freeform, hopemin - Freeform, hyunin, hyuninmin, i come from wattpad sorry, idontknowhowtotag, jeonglix, jikook - Freeform, jilix, jinmin - Freeform, minbin, minchan, minjoon - Freeform, minmin, minsung - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, pls be nice, seungbin, seungho ?, seunghyunmin, seungin, seungjeong, seungjin - Freeform, seunglix, skzxreader, stray kids - Freeform, taekookmin - Freeform, vmin - Freeform, why is this a tag, yoonmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>129,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minholythighs/pseuds/minholythighs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>@yong.bokkkie replied to your story<br/>You realized from the name it's a stay. You opened the message and soon you became best friends.</p><p>or<br/>where you meet wonderful internet friends, that turn out to not be who they pretend they are.<br/>.<br/>this is my first fanfic pls be patient<br/>TWs discussed in the 1st chapter end notes!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Reader, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Yedam/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Reader/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Reader, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Reader, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. o n e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <span class="u">Y/N POV</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">*SIX MONTHS AGO*</span>
</p><p><em> 'Why don't I make a fan account? It seems fun'  </em> I thought.</p><p>
  <span class="u">*PRESENT*</span>
</p><p>"UGHHH", I groaned into my pillow. "What the actual fuck should i post next??"</p><p>"I did dating doors so much I'm out of themes, I have NO idea for the story game and people don't like the wyr games. SO WHAT THE FUCK DO I POST" I let out and exasperate sigh and flop face first in my bed. "I mean, repeating dating door themes never hurt anyone right?"</p><p>I got up and scroll through pictures for the dating door. </p><p>"wait. WHICH GROUP? OH MY GOOOD" I let out a cry and crash on your chair. </p><p>"Wait what day is it today???" you quickly scrambled to your feet and look at your calendar, "HOLY SHIT ITS STAY SELCA DAY I CAN JUST POST  SELCA EDIT, APOLOGIZE AND POST ANOTHER TIME! FUCK THIS SHIT IM TIRED" I said throwing myself on my bed.</p><p>"Why are you yelling again?", my mom asked coming into my room.</p><p>"Oops, sorry mom I was on call with a friend", I apologized sheepishly.</p><p>"Well, be more quiet okay? I have work." she said leaving the room.</p><p>" I should really stop talking to myself.." I whispered to myself. </p><p>"OH MY GOD I DON'T HAVE PICS!"</p><p>"Y/N!!" mom yelled from the other room.</p><p>"SORRY <em>EOMMA</em>" I said resuming to my inner voice. </p><p><em>'Okay I took some random selfies a while ago.. let's see' </em>I scrolled and saw a selfie which seemed okay.<em> 'Now lets see a member doing a similar pose'</em></p><p>After what seemed an eternity, I found Hyunjin doing a similar pose to mine, did the collage real quick and posted the pic on my fanpage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@minholythighs_o.o_ posted a photo</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">image attached</span>
</p><p><span class="u">likes: 58   </span> <span class="u">comments: 4</span></p><p>
  <em>'Hi guys! .(づ￣ 3￣)づ</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm so sorry for not posting a game in a while! I'm currently having a creator's block(if that's a thing) I also have been super busy with school and my home situation isn't the best so I'm kind of very stressed. I will post a dating door tomorrow and a  story game next week because it's a bit more difficult to make. Thank you for staying with me even if I'm a small account. I love you guys even if you are 30 ppl or 100k I love you. Everyone please take care and stay safe during these times.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, Isa' </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">load comments:</span>
</p><p><span class="u">@ //chanbangie97: </span> <em>It's okay sweetie no worries ^^</em></p><p><span class="u">@ //inniesluv: </span> <em>Take care too babie</em></p><p><span class="u">@ //felixsfreckles: </span> <em>You look so pretty&lt;33</em></p><p><span class="u">@ //doyoungscheeks: </span> <em>Omg so beautiful</em></p><p> </p><p><em>'Oh!this went better than i thought'  </em>I sighed closing my eyes<em> 'maybe if i made regular content and focused on this better, I would have more than 250 followers' </em>I groaned turning over in my bed '<em>well I'm doing this for myself and my groups, not for followers.... even if that would be a plus.. UGH' </em>I groaned for the 100th time that day and went back to my online classes<em>. </em>Since the pandemic started I have been a bit more focused on my fanpage, but as soon as I got back on track, our teachers decided to spring a ton of last minute work on us. </p><p>I sighed looking at my posters <em>'I hope you are all doing well'</em>. I knew the situation was better in Korea than it was here so I was a bit relieved. </p><p>I resumed to my online class not paying much attention and playing solitaire on my laptop while the teacher said something about theorems and numbers and whatnot. </p><p>I got bored so I went on my fan account and started playing with filters and posting them. After a while I resumed to looking through memes and sharing them on my story with witty and funny remarks of my own. </p><p>The teacher started talking about some projects so I decided to pay attention and left my phone. </p><p>
  <em>'Great MORE projects. Cuz we really need them, especially now that school is over in two weeks. Like, fuck off mate' </em>
</p><p>After class was over I looked at my phone's screen and saw a notification.</p><p>
  <b>@ yong.bokkkie replied to your story</b>
</p><p>
  <b>@ yong.bokkkie sent you a message</b>
</p><p>I was curious who this person was, since I never get strangers replying to my stories.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>@yong.bokkkie replied to your story:</em> </span>
</p><p>OH MY GOD YOUR SO CUTE ANDTHATNOSESCRUNCH SHUTUP</p><p>
  
</p><p> I started blushing when I read that. </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs_o.o_</span>
</p><p>OHMYGOD NO STOP IMBLUSHING</p><p>SKSKKSKS (┬┬﹏┬┬)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>NOO FOR REALL BABY</p><p>you are adorable as heck</p><p>also very funny i loved your daily memes</p><p> </p><p><em>'baby sksksk'</em> I thought blushing.  I'd never admit it out loud but I love when people call me cute names like baby, sweetie or honey.</p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs_o.o_</span>
</p><p>You-you look at my daily memes?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>OF COURSE I DO</p><p>I've followed you for a long time, you're my fave acc</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>(A/N i give up on writing the entire user)</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>OH MY GOD NO WAY REALLY??</p><p>Nobody ever texted me this:(</p><p>I never met anyone who liked my account</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>wait for real?</p><p>i thought you'd have a lot of friends here</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>yea well</p><p>i have friends but i met them long before this account</p><p>i didnt have anybody message me because of my account or me</p><p>i think there just isn't anybody that actually likes my account＞︿＜ </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>awww thats not true!</p><p>i like ur acc</p><p>i love it</p><p>its like really everything that goes on in your head</p><p>and i feel its great that you manage it by your heart and not mind</p><p>not letting you follower count dictate anything</p><p>its really amazing just like you</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> @minholythighs</span>
</p><p>🥺🥺🥺🥺</p><p>thank you...</p><p>nobody told me this before</p><p>i appreciate it a lot thank you &lt;33</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>no worries baby</p><p>take care of yourself and dont let the stress overwhelm you</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>oh you read my post heh</p><p>i never expect ppl to actually read captions</p><p>well, thank you i will try&lt;33</p><p>you stay safe to okay? message me whenever</p><p>i mean if you want of lol</p><p>hehe</p><p>i should go to sleep now</p><p>goodnight</p><p>and thanks again</p><p>it was nice talking to you today</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie<br/></span>
</p><p>its rlly nothing!!</p><p>im happy to talk to you</p><p>you can message me too!</p><p>and ofc i want to talk to you dummy</p><p>now go to sleep baby&lt;33</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>seen</em> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, it's me, the author! I hope you enjoy this fic and sorry if it's not what youexpected it to be, this is me writing what goes through my head and im not a writer but i try my best and hope it's good enough for you guy! I promise ot gets better in the future and the time will be discussed in noted at the beginning if it gets confusing. I PROMISE IT ACTUALLY GETS GOOD please take my word for now (&gt;~&lt;)<br/>ALSO!!!<br/>!!TW!! some triggering aspects that may pop up are: cursing, eating disorders, anxiety, depression, smoking, abuse, drinking, insomnia, self-harm. It will not be too detailed and wont be the MAIN plot , I will ad warnings at the beginning of the chapter if it contains tws. (except for cursing, it will be there prolly 100% of the time)</p><p> </p><p>I will add a simple TW at the beginning of a chapter because I dont wanna spoil too much already. I am personally apologizing if it makes you uncomfortable it is not my intention. I dont want to offend anyone with my story, I personally experienced things like this so the LAST thing I wanna do is offend anyone. </p><p>Love, </p><p>Isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. t w o</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**TIME**<br/>This takes place a week or so after the last chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I woke up early for my Korean online class and started getting ready. I made myself some coffee and some toast and went back in my room to scroll through instagram. After a while i decide to check my dms <em>'why do i always open my dms last? what if  it's something urgent? smh y/n'</em> </p><p>The first dm i noticed was<span class="u"> @yong.bokkkie</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>good morning~</p><p>did you sleep well?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>omg good morning!! ^o^</p><p>i slept  meh</p><p>im sad that i had to wake up early for class:((</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie </span>
</p><p>awh:( im sorry</p><p>how much did you manage to sleep?</p><p>also why do you have classes on a saturday?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>i managed about 5-6 hours i think</p><p>and well i have korean class which is private, not taught by the school you know</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>ohhh i see</p><p>you should rlly sleep more tho</p><p>at least 8 hours</p><p>also</p><p>YOU TAKE KOREAN CLASSES OMG THATS SO COOL ME TOO</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@ minholythighs</span>
</p><p>OMG YAY</p><p>I'm still a beginner tho i barely understand anything &gt;.&lt;</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>oh well i've been studying for 4 yrs and there still are moments when i dont understand</p><p>so it's fine</p><p>I can help you!!</p><p>How long have you been studying for? </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>for about 6 months</p><p>but we only have a lesson a week so we are moving slowish heh</p><p>AND HOLY SHIT 4 YEARS?</p><p>WHEN DID YOU START??</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>well i started at 16</p><p>and i had like 2 or 3 lessons a week</p><p>but thats cuz it was like prioritary for me since i had to move to korea</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>ohh i see</p><p>damn u 20 now??? pfff u oldd</p><p>jk ur cool ^.^</p><p>and damn u moved to korea without knowing korean</p><p>why</p><p>i mean what happened?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>well we had to move with my mom's job</p><p>and since i also didnt know korean i was homeschooled throughout highschool</p><p>but yea now everythings g</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs </span>
</p><p>oh im sorry:(</p><p>it must have been tough moving to another country like that</p><p>where did you live before?</p><p>if you dont mind me asking ofc</p><p>u dont have to answer after all im a total stranger hehe</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>no!! its totally fine</p><p>and ik u r theoretically a stranger but</p><p>i've followed u for so long i feel like i already know you :)</p><p>i lived in australia before</p><p>in sydney 🤙🤙</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>oooooh</p><p>aussie aussie aussie</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>oi oi oi </p><p>ksksdnkjdk</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>skskksksks</p><p>damn you are like felix and chan then wow</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>sshshshhfs yea i am!!!</p><p>thats the main reason why felix is my bias^^</p><p>and how i got into skz</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>skkskss kinda figured it out from your username^^</p><p>oh and im from romania by the way  <strong>(use your own country here! It's easier for me when i write to just write like this, sorry)</strong></p><p>thought it was only fair i shared too since u did hihi</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>ooo damn</p><p>the place with vampires? dracula? </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>ksksksks yes thats the one</p><p>if you ever come here go visit castle bran</p><p>its p good and its popular for romania</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>its on my bucket list now!!</p><p>so i assume from your user that your bias is minho 👀👀 </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>what makes you think its minho from skz?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>Oh..</p><p>sorry</p><p>which one then</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>AHHAH SKZSKSH im just messing with you</p><p>it is minho from skz</p><p>but he isn't my bias</p><p>not the only one at least</p><p>im ot9  u see</p><p>ot8*</p><p>:((</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@ yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>yeah... its tough right? even tho its been so long</p><p>i mean i guess you can be ot9 since u also stan woojin but skz is ot8 now..</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs </span>
</p><p>yes i know:(</p><p>i mean i should stop saying ot9 since the subject clearly bother skz and it would be a reminder of him</p><p>last thing i want to do is hurt them</p><p>well that was a bit rant-ish sorry</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>:(((</p><p>nah its okay i get you</p><p>i think its sweet you think abt the members feelings</p><p>it shows how soft you are</p><p>wait i never asked </p><p>how old are you</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>...</p><p>i am 17 sir</p><p>or ma'am</p><p>or person </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>🥺🥺🥺</p><p>u r legit a baby then</p><p>also sir will work just fine ;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>😳😳😳</p><p>o-okay sir</p><p>wait omg i never met a fanboy before omg</p><p>ksksksksk</p><p>sorry im v happy</p><p>my irl friends r mostly guys so i rlly wanted internet guy friends too</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>SKkskssk</p><p>im glad im the first then ;) </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>omg stop being like this</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>like what?...</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>....</p><p>nvm</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>:)</p><p>so ur ot8 thats cool</p><p>but u must have had a first bias right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>yea..</p><p>it was felix:)</p><p>but then it changed to jisung</p><p>and then minho</p><p>and then minjilix</p><p>then chan and seungmin and jeongin</p><p>then changbin and woojin and hyunjin</p><p>and then i said</p><p>fuck it this means im ot9</p><p>and then well after a few motnhs ot8</p><p>months*</p><p>yh sorry u will see many typos</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>omg feliixxx yay</p><p>we stan</p><p>and damn thats a trip</p><p>wait</p><p>i saw on ur story a while ago that u were also ot7 in bts</p><p>and in day6</p><p>and in itzy..?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>yea well its different than with my ults</p><p>is cuz i cant decide and my bias changed a lot</p><p>my ults r skz bts and day6</p><p>they have that special place in my heart</p><p>also is it a bad time to say im ot21 in nct..?</p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>wow damn eye</p><p>i cant imagine stanning so many groups at the deep level of being ot</p><p>wait how many do you stan exactly? </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>well</p><p>20 if you dont count every nct subunit and solo artists</p><p>and these are only the groups that i stan and know everything abt</p><p>or almost everything</p><p>so i'm caught up</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>wow okay then i understand having 3 ults</p><p>omg that means u have been a stan for a few years now, right? </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>well i have one (1) year</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>wow damn</p><p>a wait yes i saw ur post for skz anniversary where u said that they got u into kpop a year ago</p><p>well i think in three yrs u will stan every group possible at this rate</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>hahhahaha no</p><p>its too stressfull stanning many groups</p><p>i only stan them if i rlly like them</p><p>for instance rn im starting to stan shinee and txt</p><p>i used to stan the rose and jbj95 but fell out:(</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@ yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>aa i see</p><p>i get it</p><p>im the same</p><p>i could only stan exo skz twice red velvet day6 superjunior got7 itzy nct dream ateez and bts</p><p>and i'm a stan since i was very little </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>damnn</p><p>thats like a long time tho</p><p>i never managed to stan exo tho:(</p><p>im scared of the fandom and also its a lot to catch up</p><p>and nothing ever pushed me to stan them u know</p><p>like an impulse</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>aa yes ik ik im the same with the boyz and gidle</p><p>oh wait i have to go now</p><p>ttyl!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>oh okay no worries</p><p>bye!!</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>seen </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello guys,</p><p>Sooo, nobody come at me abt the groups okay? thank you. How is everyone I hope you are doing good, if not I'm sorry and pls be strong, im here for u&lt;3 I hope u liked this chapter too, ngl it was a filler. I will post one with plot tomrrow!!<br/>Have a good day everyone, stay healthy and safe and string!!</p><p>Love,<br/>Isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. t h r e e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>I sighed as I looked at the text in front of me. My mind for some reason blanked and I couldn't focus on translating the text. <em>' why do I know what it means but cant translate it WHY AM I STUPID'</em> I sighed again and tried explaining however well I could and , luckily, the teacher understood.</p><p>After the two hour lesson finished I made my way to the kitchen to refill my coffee mug.</p><p>"Aren't you going to eat anything? You haven't eaten breakfast either" my mom asked.</p><p>"I'm not really hungry, my stomach has been bothering me again" I explained.</p><p>"You still should eat something. You are only going to get sick if you keep this up" she scolded me.</p><p>"Fine" I sighed and took out some soup and put it in the microwave.</p><p>I put the bowl on the table and started eating while scrolling through instagram.</p><p>I decided to text yong.bokkkie since I missed my new friend<em>. 'wait ... can I call him my friend?' </em>I wondered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>hi</p><p>how are you?</p><p>I hope im not bothering you..</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>No NO not at all!!!</p><p>I just took my break</p><p>We have been practicing for like two hours so we have a 10min break</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>ohh I see</p><p>what are you practicing</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>dance practice!!</p><p>We have a competition soon so we are practicing a lot</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>oh OMG THAT'S SO COOL</p><p>we were also supposed to have a competition 2 months ago but corona happened:(</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>oh im sorry:(</p><p>what competition? Dance?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>yepp</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>OMG NO WAY</p><p>Omg now im even more sorry:((</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>thanks:(</p><p>its okay tho I probably would've dragged our team down anyways</p><p>I missed a few practices cuz I was sick a lot so I wasn't in my best form</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>Im sure its not true</p><p>Can i-</p><p>Can I see a video of you dancing?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>oh</p><p>well</p><p>im shy &gt;.&lt;</p><p>and I suck</p><p>the only video I have is one where I make a mistake in a trio stage</p><p>and also I have been dancing for like 5 months when I danced in the vid</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>that's okay!!</p><p>How long have you been dancing now?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>em</p><p>9 months I think</p><p>but like a month was me doing nothing cuz of the lockdown</p><p>only learning 3 kpop dances</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>ooo yay we stan kpop choreos</p><p>soo...</p><p>are you gonna send that vid?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>oh! Yes</p><p>but</p><p>u have to send one too</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>hmm..</p><p>fine</p><p>but im shy too</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>great</p><p>this is only fair</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">*video attachment*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>there u go</p><p>ewe w</p><p>EW I JUST REALIZED I SENT U THAT UGH</p><p>How long have you been dancing for?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>me?</p><p>5 years</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">*video attachment*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>damn 5 years?</p><p>Okay imam go watch that now</p><p>...</p><p>WOW</p><p>IM</p><p>WOW</p><p>Also u do be looking fine</p><p>Aren't you hot with the mask on though??</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>hahaha just a bit but it looks cool doesn't it ( ͡• ͜ʖ ͡• )</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@miholythighs</span>
</p><p>...</p><p>smh yongbokkkie</p><p>hello?</p><p>Are you still there?</p><p>You disappeared</p><p>&gt;:(</p><p>:((</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>oops</p><p>sorry</p><p>I was watching the video</p><p>And</p><p>Wow</p><p>You are really good</p><p>Esp at 6 months??</p><p>Are you sure u meant 6 months??</p><p>Because it looked way better</p><p>Like wow</p><p>You are very talented</p><p>You remind me of a friend of mine from my dance group</p><p>He is also v talented</p><p>And caught on quickly</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>...</p><p>eye-</p><p>ur joking right?</p><p>I am like a mess</p><p>Esp in that video</p><p>But ty ig</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>nah isa ur fine <b>(A/N isa is y/n's internet name, haha wonder how that name came up😳)</b></p><p>trust me baby</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>its not fair idk ur name&gt;:(</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>call me zack</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>^o^</p><p>yee</p><p>oki Zack</p><p>I like the name</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>awww thank you I like u too</p><p>urs*</p><p>hehe</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>aha yea sure Zack</p><p>u r whipped for me wbk 💁♀️💁♀️</p><p>ahah jk</p><p>..unless😳😳</p><p>:)))</p><p>ahah just kidding</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@ yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>damn shit you almost exposed me</p><p>wait I gotta go to practice now</p><p>wait tell me abt ur Korean class meanwhile!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>oh okay</p><p>well</p><p>firstly, bye and don't overwork urself</p><p>second, it went okay but I had trouble translating a bit and stuff</p><p>I mean we didn't do anything too difficult</p><p>But there are so many particles man im loosing braincells</p><p>Well at least Korean doesn't have genders like in romanian and german</p><p>Oh wait that's a tmi</p><p>A yes tmiotd: I speak german</p><p>And its difficult as shit even for native speakers</p><p>Well that's it ig</p><p>Have fun at practice</p><p>I gtg no im gonna bake something</p><p>Tell me abt ur day too!</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">delivered</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello~</p><p>its me again! I saw that overnight i got one kudo and 35 hits and im so happy??? i just hope they weren hit and runs (hahhahahaha im so funny). Anyways, today is also a double update so I'm posting another chapter. And soon something interesting will happen and you will find out more abt y/n's life!<br/>Stay safe and healthy everyone! Be strong&lt;3</p><p>Have a great day~~</p><p>Love,<br/>Isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. f o u r</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Y/N POV</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>omg i get it korean is hard</p><p>but u get used to particles</p><p>don't overthink it just use what u feel is right in the moment</p><p>also tmiotd is tmi of the day</p><p>well then my tmiotd is that I also cook!</p><p>Also what r u baking send pics!</p><p>U r housewife material damn</p><p>And me husband material</p><p>Omg look at that we fit;)</p><p>Jk jk</p><p>Soo my day went great</p><p>We practiced for another 2 hours then called it a day</p><p>Then I went to my korean classes too</p><p>Lately we have been working more and more on like pronunciation and slang</p><p>Because my teacher is cool and told me I need to know slang too</p><p>And then I made some food for me and my friends</p><p>And now im on the couch texting you during this boring movie my friends chose</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>wow</p><p>so ur just texting me cuz ur bored and not cuz u wanted:'(</p><p>haha jk jk</p><p>text me whenever ur bored</p><p>also learning slang that's so cool!!!</p><p>U have to teach me some too</p><p>Also omg house-band material</p><p>KSKSKSK</p><p>Im so funny</p><p>Also I made</p><p>Chocolate banan bread</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">View photo</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>banan</p><p>bAnAn</p><p>BaNaN</p><p>AHAHHAH</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>eye-</p><p>omg shut up!!!</p><p>I told u I makr typos &gt;:(</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>Ahahah ok sorry ill stop</p><p>Also I like texting u don't doubt that</p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>awwww whipped already Zack?</p><p>Jk jk I like texting u too :)</p><p>We should also call sometimes!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>OMG YES</p><p>Totally</p><p>Are we calling on ig?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>wwell yeh</p><p>I cant call for free in korea on the normal phone</p><p>:')</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>ohh yea forgot abt that</p><p>well ig it is then</p><p>wait it only has video call..</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>ew no im ugly</p><p>emm</p><p>kakaotalk voice call?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>yes perfect!!</p><p>************</p><p>here is my number</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>okii thanks</p><p>heres mine</p><p>*********</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>oki lets switch to kkt then</p><p>I kinda like that format more than ig</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>I KNOW RIGHT</p><p>I HATE NOT BEING ABLE TO REPLY TO MSSGS ON INSTA</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>KSKSK IKR</p><p>But the best part is being able to set ur own name</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>omg yesss</p><p>ok ok ill go add ur contact</p><p>and text u on kkt</p><p>bye see u later boy see u later</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>is that a blackpink reference?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>mmmmmaybee</p><p>:))</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>eye</p><p>okay bye</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">seen</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I clicked on the number and added it to my contacts under 'Zack(づ￣ 3￣)づ' . <em>'hi hello' </em>popped up and I chuckled and opened the whatsapp chat.</p><p> </p><p><b>Zack(</b> <b>づ￣ 3</b> <b>￣)</b> <b>づ</b></p><p> </p><p>Hi hello</p><p> </p><p>Wow using a day6 reference?</p><p>(see what I did there?)</p><p>I am pleasantly surprised</p><p> </p><p>Hhahaha omg</p><p>Well this is actually Zacks friend</p><p>He would never use a day6 reference</p><p>Maybe twice</p><p> </p><p>OMG</p><p>HI ZACKS FRIEND</p><p>I'm Isa! Nice to meet you</p><p> </p><p>Hi nice to meet you too</p><p>OH so THAT'S your name</p><p> </p><p>Emm yea?</p><p>I thought he saved my contact number</p><p> </p><p>Oh he did</p><p>I just wasn't sure if 'tiniest baby' was your actual name</p><p> </p><p>OH MY GOD SHUT UP</p><p>THAT IS N O T WHAT HE SAVED ME AS</p><p> </p><p>Oh but it is</p><p>Look</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">*image attachment*</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>oh my god</p><p>I hate him</p><p>Im blocking him</p><p>Wait</p><p>Why do you have his phone and whats ur name</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh well he went to the bathroom and I was bored and saw this</p><p>Also why should I give my name to a stranger?</p><p> </p><p>But I told you mine:(</p><p>That's not fair...</p><p>Hmph &gt;:(</p><p> </p><p>Oh my god</p><p>I get the name now</p><p>Fine</p><p>Minwoo</p><p> </p><p>I love your name^o^</p><p>Its v pretty I like it</p><p> </p><p>Em..thank you</p><p>So where r u from</p><p> </p><p>Why would I tell a stranger where Im from?</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>well played</p><p>fine</p><p>but wait</p><p>its not fair!</p><p>U know where I am froom &gt;:(</p><p> </p><p>Yea but I didn't ask u</p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>oh my god u r one evil girl</p><p>I like you</p><p> </p><p>Oop- stop im blushing</p><p>jk I like you too</p><p>so how old are you</p><p> </p><p>20</p><p>you?</p><p> </p><p>Of 17</p><p>So ur the same age as zack that's cool</p><p>Are you also in his dance group?</p><p> </p><p>Oh yes I am</p><p>Wait he is coming back</p><p>It was nice meeting u isa</p><p>Bye</p><p> </p><p>Bye Minwoo!!!^o^</p><p> </p><p>OMG IM GONNA KILL HIM</p><p>NO DON'T TRUST AANYTHING H SAID</p><p>HE*</p><p> </p><p>Oh, so your name of me isn't 'tiniest baby'?</p><p> </p><p>...no</p><p>it is not</p><p>he told you that?</p><p>Pffff idiot</p><p>Its not</p><p>Its 'isa'</p><p> </p><p>Oh oki:)</p><p>But he sent me a screenshot zack</p><p>U r not getting out of this:)))</p><p> </p><p>I HATE U BOTH</p><p>U guys r PERFECT for each other</p><p> </p><p>I know right!!</p><p> </p><p>What</p><p>No</p><p>Don't even think about it&gt;:(</p><p> </p><p>b-but he's a myday..</p><p>I want another firend!</p><p>And he seems so cool</p><p>Can you give me his number?</p><p>Pleaseeeeee</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p>:(</p><p>No.</p><p>:(((</p><p>UGH FINE</p><p>JUST-</p><p>Just don't pout</p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>:D</p><p>yay thank you o(〃＾▽＾〃)o</p><p> </p><p>oofff</p><p>yw..</p><p> </p><p>wait I didn't mean to upset you im sorry:(((</p><p>I wont text him if ur upset</p><p>Im sorry if I made u uncomfortable</p><p>I didn't mean to</p><p>I know I can be annoying sometimes</p><p> </p><p>No its fine</p><p>Im just overreacting</p><p>And ur not annoying stop it</p><p>I just</p><p>Nothing nvm</p><p> </p><p>No say it</p><p>What is it babie?</p><p> </p><p>I just get jealous okay&gt;:(</p><p>I am p clingy</p><p>Sorry I am that friend</p><p> </p><p>WAIT BABIE WHAT</p><p>Oh honey its totally fine!</p><p>Thank u for telling me</p><p>I actually like those friends cuz u know they care</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>h-honey?</p><p> </p><p>Omg u idiot is that all u understood from that?</p><p>Smh zack</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I chuckled silently and saved Minwoo's contact in my phone 'Minwoo(～￣▽￣)～' and decided to text him a quick <em>' hi hello'</em> so that he knows its my number.</p><p> </p><p><b>Minwoo(</b> <b>～￣▽￣)</b> <b>～</b></p><p>Hi hello</p><p> </p><p>Isa???</p><p> </p><p>O wow u answered quick</p><p>Yes isa!</p><p>Sorry I got ur number from zack cuz I wanted to talk more!</p><p> </p><p>No its okay!</p><p>I just was just surprised</p><p>At first I didn't know why a random nr texted me</p><p>But then I saw ur mssg and realized it was u</p><p> </p><p>Hehe am I that easy to read?</p><p>Hehe jk I hoped u recognized me</p><p>Anyways</p><p>How r u</p><p>Zack said u guys were watching a movie?</p><p> </p><p>O yea we are</p><p>Also I think zack is broken??</p><p>He has been starting at the tv blushing like crazy</p><p> </p><p>Oh my god that idiot</p><p>HAHAHHAHAHA</p><p>Im actually laughing</p><p> </p><p>Omg u broke him</p><p>What did u say to him?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>*sent photo*</em> </span>
</p><p>I think he thinks im a weirdo now</p><p>I mean I am 3 yrs younger than him</p><p>He must be uncomfortable</p><p>Tell him I said sorry pls</p><p>Irl</p><p> </p><p>OMG THIS IS PRICELESS</p><p>IM CRYING HAHHAAHAHA</p><p>THIS IS AMAZING</p><p>And fine I will tell him</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">seen</span> </em>
</p><p>Ok wait</p><p> </p><p>Wait? Wait for what?</p><p>
  <em>*ding*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Zack(</b> <b>づ￣ 3</b> <b>￣)</b> <b>づ</b></p><p>You are not making me uncomfortable</p><p>Im just being dramatic</p><p>Don't worry</p><p>i liked the nickname tho</p><p>but it shocked me a lil hehe</p><p> </p><p>o sorry</p><p>I call al my friends babie</p><p>So I guess it slipped</p><p>Im sorry</p><p> </p><p>No its fine!!</p><p>Anyways I see u and minwoo are talking</p><p> </p><p>O ye lol I just texted him so that he has my number</p><p>Also its getting late for u guys</p><p>U should sleep</p><p> </p><p>Hmm no</p><p> </p><p>Ok</p><p> </p><p>Ok?</p><p>That's it?</p><p>Wow</p><p>Well after a month of knowing each other u must have gotten used to it:)))</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Delivered</span> </em>
</p><p>Isa..?</p><p>Where did u go?</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Delivered 2 minutes ago</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Minwoo(</b> <b>～￣▽￣)</b> <b>～</b></p><p> </p><p>Go to sleep</p><p> </p><p>Who are you</p><p>My mom?</p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>Go the fuck to sleep its 1am</p><p>At least get into bed</p><p> </p><p>No</p><p>Wait</p><p>What do I get out of this</p><p> </p><p>Emm??</p><p>Em idk I can make a dating door for you? Or a kpop game for you? an imagine too! If u r a kpop stan that is</p><p>O wait ur a myday</p><p>I can</p><p>Make</p><p>An aesthetic with u bias</p><p>I bet its wonpil or jae</p><p> </p><p>Eye-</p><p>That's it tempting</p><p>And how did you know??</p><p>It is wonpil indeed</p><p> </p><p>A feeling</p><p>Mine is also wonpil(&amp;jae)</p><p>Well ot5 but u know</p><p>So</p><p>Deal?</p><p> </p><p>...fine</p><p>to be sure, an aesthetic suitable for my lockscreen?</p><p> </p><p>Yes, minwoo.</p><p>A lockscreen aesthetic with wonpil</p><p>But make zack go to bed too</p><p>And ur other friends too</p><p>Its fucking late y'all had a full day</p><p>U should rest</p><p> </p><p>How do u know</p><p>Oh wait zack prolly goes on and on about his day right?</p><p>Smh</p><p>Fine</p><p>Wait here</p><p> </p><p>Okay</p><p>And yes he does</p><p>Its adorable</p><p>But its perfect</p><p>Cuz usually I don't talk much</p><p>I prefer being the listener its easier and more comfortable</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Delivered</span> </em>
</p><p>Okay I'll wait text me when you're in bed</p><p>You have 10 minutes</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Delivered 5 minutes ago</span> </em>
</p><p>Hmph</p><p>I want attention now</p><p>&gt;:(</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">delivered 10 minuted ago</span> </em>
</p><p>ur time's up</p><p>and im lonely now</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">delivered 2 minutes ago</span> </em>
</p><p>sorry if I annoyed you</p><p>goodnight</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi~~</p><p>tomorrow im uploading chapter 5, you will see what happened last night basically annnddd get a glimpse of isa's life!<br/>I have to clarify that, this, is something i wrote in my notes so it is based around my life mostly because that is how i like to write and it feels more relatable you know? I hope you enjoy it anyways. </p><p>Hvae a great day everyone! Stay strong, healthy and safe&lt;3</p><p>Love,<br/>isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. f i v e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!!TW!!!<br/>BTW here schools opened again, that's why there is no more online class , summer break passed<br/>I'm sorry i messed up the time frame.<br/>I wrote this fanfic in like 5 months so I forgot the timeline mention.So schools r open again at this point</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>!!!!TW!!!! (see A/N chapter one for details)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>..................</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Y/N POV</span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Minwoo(</b> <b>～￣▽￣)</b> <b>～</b></p><p>Hey no sorry it took so long </p><p>it took some time to put everyone to sleep</p><p>8 guys two bathrooms, gets crowded</p><p>omg shut up ur not annoying!!</p><p>im soso sorry i didnt text you&gt;:(</p><p>what time is it for u?</p><p>its 2 am here</p><p> </p><p>oh..hi</p><p>im sorry i overreacted i thought i annoyed u</p><p>i mean issa sleepover i get it u sleep late</p><p>but..</p><p>u guys have been practicing so much and u need ur sleep!</p><p>also ur 20 maybe u have college or sth??</p><p>also its only 8pm here dw</p><p> </p><p>well i do have classes yes</p><p>im at college </p><p>and we were v busy so we rlly should sleep ur right dw</p><p>sometimes we r all too dumb to admit it </p><p>or realize it</p><p>okayy 8pm ur somewhere far damn</p><p> </p><p>yeah</p><p>u should sleep Minwoo</p><p>we'll talk when u wake up</p><p> </p><p>okay</p><p>goodnight isa!</p><p>nice meeting u</p><p>really</p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>nice meeting u too:)</p><p>goodnight^o^</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">s e e n</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">*earlier that day*</span> </em>
</p><p>I came back from school and left my stuff in my room before heading to the kitchen when I heard yelling. </p><p>"YOU STUPID WHORE I WILL NOT MAKE THIS EASY FOR YOU" I heard my dad yell. <em>'huh he must have heard about the divorce then.'</em> I thought<em> 'mom, make it quick please'</em> I sighed and went back to my room, appetite gone. </p><p>I scrolled aimlessly on my phone, texting Zack and now Minwoo! When they stopped responding I decided to be productive, because they probably just fell asleep. Although I was bummed and missed them, I understood that it's late. <em>'Fucking time zones'</em></p><p>I sat down at the table making out some part of the yelling, some being about me. I went to get my homework from my bag when the door flew open. </p><p>"You.. did you know about this??" my dad yelled angrily glaring at me.</p><p>"Em.. yes I knew." I said in a calm tone hoping he wouldn't get mad.</p><p>"And what do you think of it? It's bullshit right? Those people clearly brainwashed her. She wants me to move out WELL I SAY NO, SHE SHOULD LEAVE RIGHT?" he stomped his foot and circled the room. "I BUILT THIS PLACE IF SHE WANTS SOMEONE ELSE SHE SHOULD LEAVE"</p><p>I felt anger and frustration rise up in me <em>'incompetent asshole'</em></p><p>I took a deep breath "but she didn't find anyone else AND you didn't BUILD this. I think you should really talk with HER, this is none of my business."</p><p>He stopped and looked at me angry "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU WOULDN'T BE LIVING HERE. STOP DISRESPECTING ME! YOU THINK YOU KNOW IT ALL? YOU ARE AN INSUFFERABLE 15 YEAR OLD"</p><p>"I am 17  DAD" I said in a tone I am not proud of.</p><p>"That does not matter! YOU ARE STILL MY CHILD AND WILL TALK WITH RESPECT TO ME" he stepped closer looking down on me.</p><p>"Well, for what it's worth, divorce sounds like a good idea, has been one for years now." I retorted, venom in my tone, when suddenly my eyes closed and my left cheek throbbing in pain, I felt my eyes watering, numerous flashbacks popping in my head. I raised my eyes and saw him lift his hand again.</p><p>I stepped back and yelled "GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE" I then closed my room door only for him to open it again, "We are not done. Never say that again or I will make the trial hell for both of you!" he then left slamming  the door shut.</p><p>I sat down on the floor as a panic attack took over me and images from my  childhood flashed in front of my eyes. My breathing got quicker and shorter, I was sobbing silently in my hand. My mind could not stop all the memories playing, where my father constantly beat me.  It has been four years since he last physically harmed me but at least it was only a slap this time. I chuckled softly at that and wiped my tears. </p><p>I started slowly getting conscious of my surroundings and started counting off things around me while practicing my breathing. </p><p>I got up and checked the time, it was 10:30pm. I grabbed my bag and decided to take a walk.</p><p>I texted my mom that I left for some air after the fight and left. </p><p>I walked around the neighborhood with my earphones on listening to my playlist until I reached a bench hidden between some trees. I sat down and took out a cigarette from my pack and lit it. I turned off the music to hear if someone was passing by. </p><p>I kept replaying every single fight with my father and I couldn't get my mind to stop running. I took another long drag and focused on the way my lungs burned numbly. I focused only on smoking trying to block out any thoughts or emotion that may come up.</p><p>Three cigarettes later I decide to visit an old playground. I lit up another stick and started walking.<em> 'left, right, left, right.....okay that's a tree.. that's a house,,, a dog. okay what am I doing just.. stop.' </em>I sighed before inhaling another puff of smoke.</p><p>I sat down on a swing looking around to see if there was anyone nearby, either a weird killer or someone who knew me, since I was still in the neighborhood. </p><p>I swung slowly letting the wind blow through my hair and the smoke fill my lungs. I started to feel uneasiness come over me, being in the dark while I was still scared of it made my anxiety rise a little. I sat down on a bench and scrolled aimlessly through instagram.  I opened my account for friends only and decided to take a photo on my story and add a time sticker <em>'in case i get kidnapped they will know where and when'</em> I laughed, only then I saw that it was almost 1am. I felt a little proud that I made it this long during the dark and decided to do it more often <em>'its more comfortable  to smoke here than in my room anyways' </em>I chuckled and started heading home, hoping they wouldn't hear the door opening. </p><p>I sent a text to my brother quickly to brother asking if he was awake, which, fortunately, he was, and asked him to quietly unlock the front door because the keys made too much noise. He replied with okay and I sighed relieved, thanking God he was even awake <em>'might have to scold him for that one but eh what can you do'. </em></p><p>I finally arrived home and laid in bed scrolling through my phone and reading fanfiction to forget about my own world. </p><p>I sighed and put my phone down. Laying on my back I was involuntarily replaying the day and then my mind started drifting towards the future and how awful it will be. My dad making the house a living hell for my mom and I for the rest of the divorce process, him not wanting to move out, maybe starting to beat me again. My heart slowed down at the thought and my head started to hurt. I kept wondering about different scenarios of the future or thinking back on things from the past.</p><p>I breathed loudly and went to drink water in the kitchen. I filled my glass and sat down, feeling dizzy from the lack of eating and sleep from the past few days. I looked at the clock on the microwave and saw that it was 3:30am and sighed painfully. I filled a big water bottle and went to my room. </p><p>I sat down on my chair and packed my bag for school because I wouldn't have energy to do it at 6am when I woke up. I moved to my bed and starting playing some games on my phone not feeling tired at all. <em>'maybe a little thinking will get me sleepy'</em> is what motivated me to play solitaire for an hour. I saw a notification pop up and immediately clicked it. </p><p> </p><p><b>Zack(</b> <b>づ￣ 3</b> <b>￣)</b> <b>づ</b></p><p>hellooo~~</p><p>i went to sleep as u said</p><p>well more like Minwoo told me to</p><p>and our dad friend after hearing this, commanded  us all to sleep</p><p>-_-</p><p> </p><p>omg uwu ^.^</p><p>my power</p><p> </p><p>wha- NO</p><p>dont uwu me youngg lady!</p><p>hmph anyways</p><p>Minwoo says hi but he is too lazy to get up and say it</p><p> </p><p>omo so cute ヽ(&gt;∀&lt;☆)ノ</p><p>tell him i said hi too!</p><p>also good morning sunshine, slept well?</p><p>go eat breakfast</p><p> </p><p>ok moooom -_-</p><p>I did sleep well tyvm</p><p> </p><p>:)</p><p>im glad</p><p> </p><p>wait isnt it super late there tho? (/early?)</p><p> </p><p>em yh but its fine! imma sleep soon</p><p>dw~</p><p> </p><p>ok..</p><p> </p><p>oki imma go sleep now cuz i wake up at 6am </p><p>so bye zackie</p><p> </p><p>bye isa!</p><p><em><span class="u">s e e n</span></em> </p><p> </p><p>I went to my editing app and started making a lockscreen wallpaper for Minwoo to keep my promise.  After half and hour I sent it to him. </p><p> </p><p><b>Minwoo(</b> <b>～￣▽￣)</b> <b>～</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>*image attached*</em> </span>
</p><p>soo what do you say?</p><p>any changes you want?</p><p> </p><p>what the fuck</p><p> </p><p>hey （&gt;﹏&lt;）</p><p>i tried!</p><p> </p><p>not that</p><p>why the fuck r u awake its 5:30am for u!!</p><p>u told Zack ur going to sleep </p><p> </p><p>oh yeah only cuz he worries</p><p>i usually go to sleep right after tho</p><p>but today i went to do the edit before taking a 30 minutes nap before school</p><p> </p><p>you sleep 30 mins?</p><p>why did u go to sleep so late..?</p><p>do you always do this?</p><p> </p><p>well</p><p>yeah</p><p>but not always</p><p>my sleep schedule is off</p><p>i sleep either less than 6hours</p><p>or more than 10</p><p>no in-between </p><p> </p><p>that</p><p>cant be healthy</p><p> </p><p>oh well</p><p>im used to it so im fine</p><p> </p><p>do you often have insomnia?</p><p> </p><p>yeah i guess</p><p>but most of the time its not rlly insomnia per say</p><p>more like i get carried away doing stuff and forget the time</p><p> </p><p>hm well i'll remind u to sleep then:)</p><p> </p><p>hihi thank you</p><p>ihave to go get ready for school now</p><p>talk later?</p><p> </p><p>definitely  </p><p>bye~~</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">s e e n</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I got up and made myself some coffee as I started getting ready to leave. </p><p><em>'6:25am shit I better run to catch that bus'</em> I thought and ran through the door taking the keys quickly from the table. </p><p>I took a seat at the back of the bus and started looking on my phone. </p><p> </p><p><b>Zack(</b> <b>づ￣ 3</b> <b>￣)</b> <b>づ</b></p><p>sooo</p><p>minwoo told me u havent slept</p><p>&gt;:(</p><p> </p><p>well yeah i forgot</p><p>but its okay</p><p>i mean im tired as hell now</p><p>but i drank a coffee and will get another before class</p><p> </p><p>yeah speaking of</p><p>maybe u can nap during one!</p><p> </p><p>hm no cant do</p><p>u kno my school is super strict</p><p>cant afford that</p><p>plus i sit in the front</p><p>and i have  project today btw!</p><p>im nervous</p><p> </p><p>u will do great</p><p>like on the last ones!!</p><p>also..</p><p>i wanted to ask</p><p>how is it with minwoo..?</p><p> </p><p>its great!!!</p><p>he is super cool</p><p>i like him</p><p>seems like a tsundere</p><p>its cute</p><p>is he a tsundere?</p><p> </p><p>nah not rlly</p><p>pretty chill</p><p>also v cute unintentionally </p><p>he resembles a puppy its amazing</p><p>but he is a bully and v mean (&gt;~&lt;)</p><p> </p><p>hehehheehhe</p><p>love it</p><p>ok ttyl im at school</p><p> </p><p>oki byeee</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>s e e n</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>I walked down the hall greeting my friends and stopping at the smoking place before class. If you saw me on the street you wouldn't think I'd smoke, but it happens sometimes and it helps with  my nerves and anxiety. The bell rang and I put the cigarette out and headed to class.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi~~</p><p>fifth chapter and omg 70+ hits and  3 kudos in 3 days im so happy🥺🥺 I hope u like it and that this chapter didnt scare u away ://<br/>I will post the next chapter later today too! </p><p>Have a great day everyone! Stay strong, healthy and safe&lt;33</p><p>Love,<br/>Isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. s i x</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!!TW!!! SLIGHT MENTIONS (from last chapter)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <span class="u">Y/N POV</span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie replied to your story</span>
</p><p>what damn its late what were you doing out??</p><p>👀👀👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>I went for a walk</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>at that hour??</p><p>wait</p><p>did ur parents fight again?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>yeah</p><p>just the usual</p><p>dad found out abt the divorce and got angry</p><p>i went outside to calm down</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>Im sorry baby:((</p><p>did he do anything to u...?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>em..</p><p>it was nothing awful</p><p>he just yelled at me and slapped me once </p><p>but im ok!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>that's not okay!!!</p><p>im sososo sorrry babieee</p><p>Can I adopt you please 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>yes pls</p><p>legally you can so what's stopping you👀👀👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>ur right</p><p>I WILL FLY RIGHT NOW TO U</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>Hehe kjdncscnsk</p><p>thank u zack:)</p><p>so how r u on this fine day</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>im at practice!</p><p>you? did u finish school?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>not yettt</p><p>i finish at 3pm</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>and that is ...when</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>are u joking</p><p>WE HAVE BEEN FRIENDS FOR  TWO MONTHS</p><p>AND U CANT REMEMBER THE TIME DIFFERENCE?</p><p>ask minwoo he knows.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>IM SORRY U KNOW IM DUMB</p><p>okay he said its 45 mins away</p><p>wait</p><p>WHY DOES HE KNOW IT</p><p>oh,,, ok</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>????</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>he answered me</p><p>ThatSFGdcbjdbvfbdjHUS</p><p>That he has the mental capacity of a goldfish and also that I can remember a simple information</p><p>plus its not that hard to do the math</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>OMG MINWOO HI</p><p>also sksissksc HEHE</p><p>yes yes he is a goldfish</p><p>an adorable one tho</p><p>how are you! how is practice?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>sucks</p><p>its hard</p><p>:(</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>awwh my poor babie :(((</p><p>rest a bit and drink water</p><p>listen to day6 during break</p><p>and u will be fine</p><p>did u have classes today?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>yepp!</p><p>I had english and history</p><p>and in the eveningi have IT class</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>holy fuck</p><p>IT??</p><p>ur so smart wth</p><p>teach me pls </p><p>im failing it so bad</p><p>well its not IT literally its informatics ( idk translation?)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>omg yes i can tutor u!!!</p><p>on the phone!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>omg tysm</p><p>i can send u pics with what we did so far and u can tell me if u understand?</p><p>i can translate most stuff on the phone if u want</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>oki thats great!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>wait</p><p>drop ur ig user!!</p><p>for when Zack wants his phone back</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>okioki</p><p>its <span class="u">@wonpilsapple</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>AHAJKSS I LOVEN UR USERNAME</p><p>ITS AMAZING</p><p>LOCE*</p><p>LOVE*</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>not as great as urs tho ;)</p><p>minho stan?</p><p>also thats a lot of typos</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>ot8!</p><p>and yeah icb to correct it</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>HOW</p><p>wait rlly thats cool</p><p>how long have u been a stay</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>not that long,,</p><p>around a year and a half</p><p>since miroh</p><p>well a bit after miroh cuz a didnt know kpop then</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>woah thats still long</p><p>and thats sweet that they r ur first group</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>yeha!</p><p>i mean im jealous of predebut stays and debut stays:(</p><p>but i cant do anything now</p><p>alsoo yes they r my first group and will be my ult until i die</p><p>i mean</p><p>they r that funny relatable group everyone loves</p><p>and i think in another life we couldve been besties </p><p>we have that gen z humor</p><p>even if they are mostly millenials </p><p>except for jeongin (and maybe 00line idk the timeline for sure)</p><p>they get gen z humor and act crazy </p><p>crackheads i stan</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>OMG IKR</p><p>who do u think is funniest</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>OMG THEY ALL ARE</p><p>but if i had to choose</p><p>jilix</p><p>and minho </p><p>hmmmm seungmin too</p><p>cham makes dad jokes that r funny </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>chaM KSK</p><p>also,</p><p>seungmin???</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>YES</p><p>he has that roast-y sense of humor i stan</p><p>i stan one man ('♡‿♡')</p><p>well 8 but shh</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>awww that so cute</p><p>i also think seungmin is the funniest</p><p>ur the first to agree</p><p>anJGIUuisgchuvjdbJ</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>oh hi Zack</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>yaLL TALK BEHIND MY BAKC</p><p>R00Dಠ_ಠ</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>you mad bro?</p><p>wanna throw hands bro?</p><p>come here   ノ(ಠ_ಠ)ノ</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p> OH IM AM COMING</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>thats what she said  ヽ(￣ω￣ )ゝ</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>( ￣＾￣)</p><p>i hate you</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>no u dont</p><p>u love me (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>no i dont</p><p>i hate u</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>fine</p><p> ill go talk to minwoo</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">d e l i v e r e d</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I giggled and clicked Minwoo's account clicking the follow button and messaging him right after. </p><p>"Dude" my desk mate nudged me "the teacher is on his way here be careful"</p><p>"Ok ok thanks" I lowered my phone and hid behind the kid next to me, unfortunately she happened to be my nosy friend and turned towards me. </p><p>"Oooooh who r u texting?" she smirked.</p><p>"Nobody! Turn back around you are my cover" I whisper yelled and pushed her away.</p><p>I could hear my deskmate  laugh behind me."so who's the guy?"</p><p>"It is a guy but he is my internet friend, now shut up." I rolled my eyes at him. </p><p>As the teacher went back to the front of the class talking about whatever, I typed a message to Minwoo. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>hello~~</p><p>r u with zack</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@woniplsapple</span>
</p><p>yh why</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>pretend i said sth funny and laugh</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@woniplsapple</span>
</p><p>y</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>just like that</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@woniplsapple</span>
</p><p>y</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>u r annoying</p><p>&gt;:(</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@woniplsapple</span>
</p><p>thx</p><p>y</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>UGH FINE</p><p>*image attached* </p><p>here</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@woniplsapple</span>
</p><p>u both r hopeless</p><p>but fine</p><p>but</p><p>tell me sth actually funny</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>i will come there and literally kick ur ass</p><p>눈_눈</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@woniplsapple</span>
</p><p>KDJDXLALAH ok that was a bit funny</p><p>cuz u prolly cant reach higher anyways :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>that is not a lie</p><p>but i will get a stepping stool and flick ur forehead mister -_-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@woniplsapple</span>
</p><p>ok that was actually funny</p><p>i laughed</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>thank u! (～o￣3￣)～</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@woniplsapple</span>
</p><p>yeah yeah whatever</p><p>so how tall r u</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>159 <b>(add ur own height tho i just put mine)</b></p><p>thats 5'2 </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@woniplsapple</span>
</p><p>ew ft</p><p>who uses that</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>only americans</p><p>dumb ppl</p><p>why use sth else thats so complicated </p><p>i have to convert the height every time</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@woniplsapple</span>
</p><p>just use standard measurements i understand those</p><p>also u smol</p><p>i am 180 :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>a, giant.</p><p>i have taller friends tho so :)</p><p>i mean ur still giant</p><p>where would i even reach</p><p>wait imma go to my tol friend </p><p>wait a sec</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@woniplsapple</span>
</p><p>ok???</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>so id reach ur chest</p><p>ur tiddies 👀👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@woniplsapple</span>
</p><p>i hate u -_-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>NO NOT U TOO</p><p>&gt;:(((</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@woniplsapple</span>
</p><p>jkjk</p><p>its ok</p><p>it was funny</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">s e e n</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I saw the millionth notification from Zack pop up so I clicked on it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>hey NO</p><p>WAIT WHERE DID U GO</p><p>OC E</p><p>COME BACK*</p><p>why is minwoo laughing at his phone</p><p>r u guys talking</p><p>????</p><p>ISA</p><p>yes its u </p><p>he said "isa is v funny"</p><p>WHY IS HE MEASURING 40 CM FROM HIS HEAD</p><p>ISA</p><p>ANSWER ME</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs</span>
</p><p>QAHAHAHAHAHAHAH</p><p>NO WAY</p><p>HE MEASURED ON HIMSELF UWU THATS SO CUTE</p><p>he asked how tall i was</p><p>and he said he was 180</p><p>so i went to my 180 friend and measured where id reach and told him</p><p>i guess he did the same</p><p>uwu so cute</p><p>imma go tell him he is exposed</p><p>tysm zack i love u</p><p>o(〃＾▽＾〃)o</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>EYE-</p><p>WHAT IS THIS BEHAVIOR </p><p>I DONT APPROVE</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>s e e n</em> </span>
</p><p>ISA </p><p>ISA</p><p>I-</p><p>whatever -_-</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">s e e n</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@wonpilsapple</span>
</p><p>why is Zack glaring at me</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@miholythighs</span>
</p><p>cuz i told himwhy u measured urself</p><p>btw</p><p>EXPOSED</p><p>ur a softie omg</p><p>so cute uwuwuwu</p><p>u actually care and ogikvn</p><p>sorry teacher came by</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@wonpilsapple</span>
</p><p>no eye-</p><p>bye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@miholythighs</span>
</p><p>no dont be mad</p><p>its cute!!</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">d e l i v e r e d</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I chuckled as the bell rang and gathered my things. I said goodbye to my friends and called Zack on kakaotalk .</p><p>
  <em>**ring ring ring ring ring**</em>
</p><p>"Hello?" a deep voice said. </p><p>"E-em, h-hi Zack?" I stuttered taken aback by his voice.</p><p>"I-Isa?? Hi why r u calling?"</p><p>"I just was wondering if you were free? If you're not we can talk l-later?" I felt heat rise to my cheeks in embarrassment. "I forgot u had practice!"</p><p>He chuckled" No, it's okay we finished and are home now"</p><p>"We?"</p><p>"Yeah me and Minwoo are roommates!" he said excitedly .</p><p>"Oh really! Thats so cool is he with you?"</p><p>"Yeah wait a sec. Minwoo!! Come here! Omg can you be any slower?" a grunt followed right after "hey!"</p><p>I chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Isa how are you?" a sweet slightly nasal voice asked. </p><p>"M-Minwoo? Hi! I'm fine, heading home right now. I'm waiting for the bus. You?"</p><p>"I'm good I just showered. Sooo it means its your turn now Zack." he said pointedly.</p><p>"Ughhh, fine" Zack huffed and shuffling was heard. </p><p>"So I'll keep you company till he comes back." Minwoo giggled.</p><p>"Thank you" </p><p>"No problem"</p><p>"Don't you have class in the evening?"</p><p>"I do but I'll skip and take notes from my friends."</p><p>"What why??? Don't  skip school it's not good" I huffed.</p><p>"You are pouting aren't you?"</p><p>"M-maybe... doesn't matter!"</p><p>"Well, I am not going cuz I hurt my ankle slightly today at practice and decided to rest today so it gets better tomorrow."</p><p>I gasped "Minwoo!! I didn't know oh my god, how did it happen?? Does it hurt? Go put ice on it! Ma-"</p><p>"Isa, im fine! It' okay don't worry. It hurts a little when I step but it's okay." he chuckled "I will put ice on it. And during a dance move I stepped wrong, no big deal"</p><p>I pouted in worry and whined worriedly. </p><p>"I'm fine really! Stop being sad!!!" </p><p>"Fine." I huffed. </p><p> </p><p>"How was your day, tiny"</p><p>"T-tiny?! I am NOT TINY?"</p><p>He laughed" of course you are and it's adorable" ("<em>who is that "</em> someone asked in Korean) "a friend, hyung." ("<em>oh, a friend?</em>") "yes, no- shut up."</p><p>I chuckled lightly "who is that?"</p><p>"Ah- it's my ANNOYING hyung" ("<em>hey!</em>") "ouch! stop , go away!"</p><p>"What is he doing with you?" I giggled again.</p><p>"Just being annoying. He always crashed here to sleep." </p><p>"Ohh I see"</p><p> </p><p>I could overhear some talking in korean, I could only make out that they were deciding what to eat. </p><p>"<em>I really don't know hyung, you decide</em>" Minwoo sighed "sorry"</p><p>"So what are you ordering at last?"</p><p>"Probably samgyeops- wait you understood that?"he asked alarmed.</p><p>"Yes" I giggled "Didn't Zack tell you I'm studying Korean?"</p><p>"No???? How well can you talk?"</p><p>"<em>Just a bit, I am still studying </em>", I replied in Korean. </p><p>" <em>Oh, you're accent is pretty nice. </em>" he answered. </p><p>"<em> thank you Minwoo-ssi</em> " I giggled. "<em>So, samgyeopsal it is? </em>"</p><p>" <em>Yeah, I guess. Hyung really likes samgyeopsal. He eats like a pig.</em> " (" <em>I heard that</em>") "<em>I know!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>I laughed out loud "<em>I love this, it's too cute and funny. But stop being mean to your hyung! </em>" </p><p>"<em>Yah! Whose side are you on?? </em>" Minwoo yelled offended. ("<em>what, what did she say? </em>")</p><p>"<em>I'm just saying! I am an older sister and I hate it when my young brother annoys me like that. It's hard taking care of younger ones...</em>" I sighed dramatically.</p><p>(" <em>HEY THANK YOU! SEE?OW- NO STOP</em> ")</p><p>"<em> Yah, Isa-ssi I'm older than you too, watch how you're talking</em> " he said lowly. (" <em>Ooooh Isa? That's her name? Sounds pretty</em> "  "Yes she is, NOW leave her alone she called ME, to talk to ME not YOU")</p><p> </p><p>"Zack? You're back! I missed you!!" I said cutely.</p><p>("<em>Oh my- OW!</em>") </p><p>"I've been gone 10 minutes Isa... but I missed you too my baby." he said mirroring my cute voice.</p><p>"What do you mean she is pretty, did you see her??" Minwoo asked. (" Yeah did you? " ) </p><p>"Yes, I did. Don't you follow her personal main account? I also follow her private personal account- OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR" </p><p>"stop looking so proud, it's annoying" the hyung's voice was clear now. </p><p>"Oh, am I on speaker?"</p><p>"yeah" spoke three voices at once. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh okay then. <em>Hello Minwoo's hyung. I'm Isa! Nice to meet you!</em>" </p><p>" <em>Hello,  Isa-ssi. I'm Minseok. Nice to meet you too. </em>" he replied.</p><p>I giggled "<em>Minwoo-ssi? </em>"</p><p>"Yes?" he replied in english.</p><p>" If you wanted you could've asked for my personal"</p><p>"I didn't know you had one!"</p><p>"Oh yeah cuz the fanpage is all I do and have no life? Right" I scoffed. </p><p>"No! Not like that! I didn't know if I should ask!"</p><p>"Well dumbass, she still has a profile picture on kakao." Zack retorted. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah that's right. Wait!! "</p><p>"Waiting. Zack give him my personal too pls"</p><p>"Will do ma'am"</p><p>" <em>OH, yeah you're pretty</em>" Minseok said.</p><p>"<em>Hyung! Don't say that!</em>" Minwoo exclaimed.</p><p>"Oh. so I'm ugly? It's okay I know" I chuckled.</p><p>"NO YOU ARE NOT" Minwoo said and a slap was heard.</p><p>"Oh my fuck just shut up. Isa forgive him he is stupid. You are very pretty." Minseok said calmly in english with a bit of accent showing. </p><p>"Oh, thank you..."</p><p> </p><p>" Awww Y/Nie is shyyyy"Zack cooed.</p><p>"ZACK" I yelled when he called out my real name.</p><p>"Y/N..?"Minwoo wondered.</p><p>"IM SORRY ISA" Zack yelled.</p><p>"That's your real name? Y/N?" Minwoo asked.</p><p>I sighed "yes it is. But I don't like using it online because I don't want a stranger knowing my name. Zack knows it because I gave him my personal and it has my name on it."</p><p>"Oh, but we can call you that right? We are friends now." Minwoo questioned.</p><p>"Yeah you can because I know and trust you guys... except Minseok I don't know him yet."</p><p> </p><p>The two younger boys chuckled.</p><p>" Hey now, that's not how you talk to someone that called you pretty"the guy in question whined.</p><p>"The 40 year old Arabs and Indians in my DMs also call me pretty Minseok, you have to step up your game. They even write me poems" I teased. </p><p>"Oh remember that guy!!! He wanted you to have his children so that 'your beauty won't go to waste' I LOVED HIM" Zack laughed.</p><p>"Then YOU have his children Zack. We don't want your intelligence to go to waste-oh, too late!"I attacked.</p><p>I heard wild laughter in the background and an offended gasp from the attacked boy. </p><p>"TAKE THAT BACK"he yelled.</p><p>"Ok." I replied calmly.</p><p>"O-ok?" he asked confused.</p><p>"Yeah, I love you and I don't want to offend you accidentally." I said seriously. I could hear the boys coo.</p><p>"I love you too Y/Nie" he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy two month anniversary"</p><p>"Happy two months" </p><p>Everyone stayed silent for a while until-</p><p>"Wait, you guys have been together for two months??"</p><p>"MINSEOK" we all yelled.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We are NOT together! It's our friendship anniversary you idiot"I said.</p><p>"Awww look at you calling me an idiot as if we were friends" he cooed.</p><p>"Oh my god, I can't- shut up"I sighed.</p><p> </p><p>We talked for another half an hour about random stuff and I got to find out more about Minwoo and Minseok and found out they have pretty similar personalities but Minseok radiates more mature energy. Minseok isn't his actual brother, he is a friend and also part of the dance group. He is korean but has been studying english for a while and is too shy to talk. </p><p> We ended the call when it was 10pm for them when the food came and by that time I'd also arrived home. </p><p>"Okay, guys enjoy your meal! I will go do homework now. Talk to you later, byeee"</p><p>"Byeee" the boys chorused. </p><p> </p><p><b>Zack(</b> <b>づ￣ 3</b> <b>￣)</b> <b>づ</b></p><p> </p><p>actually do homework okay</p><p>stop procrastinating mate</p><p> </p><p>BRUH IM IN SENIOR YEAR</p><p>I CANT PROCRASTINATE ANYMORE</p><p> </p><p>yeah sure</p><p>last week you couldnt talk to me bcs ur were busy copying homework during the 10 minute break -_-</p><p> </p><p>that is only cuz I didn't know how to do it and that class is useless</p><p>im failing at it anyways</p><p>might as well have a good hw at it</p><p> </p><p>fair point</p><p>did u get a tutor yet?</p><p> </p><p>nooo buuut</p><p>Minwoo said he will try and tutor me!</p><p>over the phone</p><p> </p><p>oh really?</p><p>thats great!</p><p>i hope he can do it</p><p> </p><p>yh me too</p><p>ok fr imma do hw now</p><p>buh bye zack</p><p> </p><p>okkkk</p><p>byeee</p><p>:3</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">s e e n</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I did my homework and studied for the next day peacefully until late at night.  As the clock turned 12am, I decided to call it a day and go to sleep. Feeling tired from all the studying I fell asleep instantly. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. s e v e n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <span class="u">Y/N POV</span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>It's been two months since I met Minseok over the phone and he seems genuinely nice. We haven't talked privately though, only when calling with either Zack or Minwoo. </p><p>Speaking of, Minwoo is tutoring me in IT now and it's going great, I am getting big enough grades to pass the class, which is more than perfect for me, but he insists I can do better and wants me to get even bigger grades. I hate to disappoint him but I honestly cannot do more than this and it's fine with me. </p><p>Zack and Minseok are teaching me Korean slang and have been helping me improve my speaking. In exchange, Zack and I are teaching Minseok english. I teach him the basic grammar with Zack helping me as a native speaker. </p><p>So, of course, after spending so much time together on the phone it was normal to start wondering what they look like but I don't want to seem weird so I just keep it to myself,,, and Zack.</p><p>
  <em>**ring ring ring**</em>
</p><p>I look at my phone and see it was a FaceTime call from Zack. <em> 'hm WHAT'</em></p><p>I go look at a mirror quickly and arrange myself, luckily I had just gotten back from school and just sat aimlessly at my desk, homework opened but untouched . I pressed answer.</p><p>"Hiii, why so sudden?" I asked him. All I could see was a ceiling, "Zack? Hello?"</p><p>I heard giggling "Hi Y/Nie~~" he greeted.</p><p>"Em...where are you?"</p><p>More snickering "I'm right here, what do you mean?"</p><p>I could hear the teasing in his voice. I furrowed my eyebrows and pouted at him.</p><p>"So you're facetiming me, without showing your face? That's rude" I frowned.</p><p>"Sorryyy, I just wanted to see you"</p><p>"Yeah, well I wanna see you, too. This is not fair at all. Goodbye" I said turning the camera off.</p><p>"No,no please don't go!! I'm sorry I am not comfortable yet... but you are so cute I wanted to see you." he said also turning off his camera.</p><p>"Fine, I understand that... but I won't show my face cuz I just feel stupid then..."</p><p>"Please? I missed you and you didn't spam me with cute selcas lately" he whined.</p><p>"Yeah sorry, for all I know you are a 30 year old pedophile.." </p><p>"Yeah sure" he snorted. </p><p>I giggled and turned the camera back on and propped up my phone on the table. I had notebooks on the desk and the laptop was open.</p><p>"Wait a sec" I told him and went to turn on the lights. "Ok, I'm back. I am interrupting homework for you, what's up."</p><p>He chuckled. "Yeah, sure. You've been active on instagram for two hours straight now."</p><p>"W-well yeah! I was waiting on my motivation to show up..." I pouted.</p><p>"Like mate, stop procrastinating" he said in a heavy australian accent. </p><p>"Woah that was so cool. I actually feel like Chan is disappointed in me" I gasped. "Oh no, he probably is" </p><p>"Nahh, don't say that. He loves you more than anything, I promise" Zack said.</p><p>"Hehe, yeah I know. But I bet he would be laughing at me right now, I mean he knows Stays are idiots."</p><p>"True that" he said. </p><p>"Oh, who's that?" another voice said.</p><p>"Hi, Minseok." I giggled "How are you?"</p><p>"I-ISA?? OH MY GOD HIII, wait it's a videocall, why are you on video <em>WAIT DID SHE SEE YOU</em>?" he asked in a hurry. </p><p>"<em>Chill out hyung, no she didn't, I'm not ready yet.</em>" Zack answered.</p><p>"Oh, okay. Hi Y/N how are you?" Minseok asked.</p><p>"I'm fine thank you! And you?" I smiled. </p><p>"I'm fine too, it's nice seeing you like this, wow! <em>You're really really pretty..</em>" he whisper yelled.</p><p>"<em>Thank you, Minseok-ssi. I bet you're really handsome too.</em>" </p><p>"Stop flirting!" Zack groaned. "What homework do you claim to have been doing Ms. Y/N?"</p><p>"cla-im?" Minseok asked confused. </p><p>" 'to claim' usually means to demand something, but in this case 'to claim to be doing something' means to pretend to be doing something." I explained in english and Zack translated in Korean. </p><p>"Ohh, oke" Minseok said "thank you"</p><p>"No worries" I smiled. "Aaand to answer the question, I must correct my current homework in german, so I was gonna read it and see what I can change."</p><p>"Oh what is it about?" Minseok asked.</p><p>"It's a drama analysis. The drama is called 'Faust' which translates to 'fist' by this author called Goethe. But it's the name of a person, not an actual fist" you said. </p><p>"Oh, what is it about?" Zack asked, "Do people fight?"</p><p>"Nah, it's about this sad dude that made a deal with the devil." I explained.</p><p>"Oh, that's interesting" he said.</p><p>"I guess... But it's stressful because my exam relies on a perfect analysis of this shit" I put my head in my hands and sighed "I'm just too dumb sometimes.."</p><p>"<em>Read it to us</em>." Minseok said.</p><p>"<em>What? But you won't understand it?</em>" </p><p>"<em>Doesn't matter, it will make you see your work more clearly. And it helps to read it out loud.</em>" he explained.</p><p>"<em>Wait, wait. Slower please</em>" I asked him not keeping up with his fast Korean. He laughed and repeated it slower this time.</p><p>"<em>Okay ,then but won't you get bored?</em>" I questioned looking uncertain.</p><p>"<em> No, we won't</em>" he reassured. ("Yeah!" Zack cheered in the background)</p><p>"I've been dying to hear your german!!" Zack exclaimed.</p><p>I chuckled and cleared my throat:</p><p>"<em>Faust ist unbestritten Goethes Hauptwerk. An der aus zwei Teilen bestehenden Tragödie hat der größte deutsche Dichter fast 60 Jahre lang gearbeitet. Dabei bezog er...</em>" I continued reading out loud whilst quickly making small signs on the paper  in places I wanted to change something. </p><p>I finished reading it and kept making notes on the paper and writing on another small notepad ideas, circling typos in the original text. I stopped quickly and saw that they had muted themselves. I sighed a bit disappointed, thinking they most probably got tired of listening to me talk german and then watch me for five minutes writing in my notebook without any reaction. </p><p>"Hey guys" I chuckled awkwardly "it's okay, I'm done now. We can talk" I waited a few seconds for a response and then saw that they unmuted themselves.</p><p>"Yeah. Talk about how great that sounded!"Zack yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, I agree" a new voice said.</p><p>"Em, thanks. Who-who is that" I asked.</p><p>"Oh, this is Chris-hyung. Short for Christian"Zack said.</p><p>"Hi" Chris said cheerily.</p><p>"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Isa"</p><p>"I know" he chuckled "these guys always talk about you"</p><p>"O-oh"</p><p>"Y/N-ahhh that was great!! Hope you don't mind it but I recorded" Minwoo's voice sounded.</p><p>"Minwoo!! Hiiii how are youu?? I MISSED YOU"you squealed and smiled brightly.</p><p>"We talked like, two days ago" he chuckled.</p><p>"Well, yeah and that is a long time ago" I huffed.</p><p>"Sorryyyy, I was busy with school. I promise we'll talk tonight and in the morning, you know, cuz you never sleep." he said in a slightly scolding tone.</p><p>I giggled "See? It's perfect!"</p><p>"Remember how we met?" Minwoo asked.</p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p>"You scolded me for not sleeping and made us all go to sleep at 2am"he said.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, I remember that!!" I laughed.</p><p>"Oh, wait. Is that why you suddenly made us all go to sleep a few weeks ago?" Chris asked.</p><p>"Yeah, she promised me a Wonpil wallpaper." Minwoo shrugged. </p><p>"I also remember Zack being super sad that night" he added.</p><p>"Oh, you were jealous, weren't you?"Minseok asked smirking.</p><p>"I WAS NOT JEALOUS" Zack defended himself.</p><p>"Em, yeah you were. I have the screenshots." I said winking at the camera.</p><p>Chris laughed "Mate, you're whipped"</p><p>"Shut up" the boy in question whined.</p><p>"So, wait, you were actually listening to me?" I asked again.</p><p>A chorus of "yes" followed.</p><p>"But you guys were muted I thought you just went back to your stuff" I pouted.</p><p>"No, no, no. We just didn't want to disturb you with our noise." Zack explained. "We yelled at Minwoo to come here and record you and didn't want you to hear"</p><p>"Wait, so you were for real then?? You recorded me?" I asked with pure shock written on my face.</p><p>"Yeah, we really like your accent. And your german sounds hot and cute at the same time" Zack said.</p><p>"I- thank you?"</p><p>"How did you learn german?" Chris asked.</p><p>"It's my mother tongue besides romanian<b> (*insert your own mother tongue, but if it's german just use that)</b> "I answered. </p><p>"Oh really? Were you born there?" he asked.</p><p>"No, but my mom knows it so she just spoke to me in german my whole life" <b>(AGAIN SORRY, IF U R GERMAN YOU WERE ALREADY BORN THERE I JUST LIKE WRITING STUFF BASED ON MYSLEF SORRY IF ITS WEIRD)</b></p><p>"Oh, that's so cool. Do you wanna move there?"</p><p>"No, actually. I want to move to Korea."I answered smiling shyly.</p><p>"Really? That's so cool. What do you want to do here?" this time Minwoo asked</p><p>"StudyMedicine" Zack and I replied simultaneously. I stared a bit at the camera and snickered lightly. </p><p>"Wow, that's hard." Chris said.</p><p>"I guess" I shrugged "but I want to help people. Also, it's either that or psychology but my dad doesn't allow that. But it's okay, I like medicine, too. And if it's too hard I'll change my major."</p><p>"What about business?" Zack asked.</p><p>"I thought about that, but there is not much I could do."</p><p>"How about be a manager?" he asked.</p><p>I snorted "I though about that too, but I don't know..."</p><p>"Go to a big Idol company and be one" he said.</p><p>I laughed "Yeah, sure. I will be the definition of a koreaboo. Plus I couldn't stand being surrounded by Idols, I'd be too anxious."</p><p>"Oh, okayt.." Minwoo said.</p><p>"Anyways, I have until the end of the year to decide. First, I hope to be accepted anywhere in Seoul." I smiled "It would be so great. If I get in I will 100% cry."</p><p>"I really hope you will come here. We can finally meet!" Zack exclaimed.</p><p>"Oh my god yes!!! I would come over there to meet you with or without university, don't worry" I smiled.</p><p>"<em>Awwwwww cute, I will throw up. Is that your girlfriend hyung?"</em> a new voice said.</p><p>"No! Why does everyone say that?!" he yelled exasperatedly.</p><p>I laughed "<em>Because it's too fun to annoy you, jagi-ya</em>"</p><p>"Not you too.." he huffed.</p><p>"How many people are there though?" I asked, referring to the new voice.</p><p>"Oh, that was Junsu. I kinda called you in the practice room" he explained.</p><p>"Oh, you have practice? Why did you call me then, go practice Zack!" I ordered gesturing with my hands "<em>Also, nice to meet you Junsu</em>. Damn Zack, you're a hyung? That's hard to imagine, you're so childish."</p><p>"We finished practice. And hey!!! I'll have you know I am a great hyung." he exclaimed "<em>Junsu, aren't I the best hyung?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yes, hyung. Nice to meet you too, Isa-ssi.</em>" he greeted "<em>Hyung, shouldn't you be nicer to your noona? </em>"</p><p>I laughed as Zack made a screeching sound. "<em>SHE IS NOT MY NOONA</em>" </p><p>" Oh, wait really?" Chris asked. I could hear Minwoo and Minseok laughing too.</p><p>"YES SHE JUST SAID THAT SHE IS IN SENIOR YEAR, HYUNG? WHAT DO YOU MEAN-" Zack yelled.</p><p>"Oh yeah I forgot." he said.</p><p>" <em>Yeah, hyung .She just seems way more mature than you."</em> Junsu said.</p><p>"<em>You know, that is true. </em>I am indeed more mature than you." I smirked as I supported my head with my palm.</p><p>"She's right. I like you Y/N-ah" Minwoo said.</p><p>"Oh, I know. You liked me ever since I made you that wallpaper." I winked.</p><p>"Yeah and I never stopped. You are my favorite person now." he replied. </p><p>"<em>Isa-ssi, you can't see but Minwoo-hyung just winked at you</em>" Junsu told me.</p><p>"<em>Oh, really? Thank you Junsu-ssi.</em>" I said and grinning at the camera.</p><p>"<em>Anytime</em>"</p><p>"I hate all of you" Zack groaned.</p><p>"No, you don't. Stop being a drama queen Zack" I retorted.</p><p>"Yes, I do. And now that I think about it, I <span class="u">am</span> older than you! So call me oppa" he said.</p><p>I stared at the camera for a second and felt a blush creep up my cheeks.</p><p>"Yeah me too!We are friends now after all!" Minwoo added. I felt my blush intensify, so I moved further from the camera.</p><p>"<em>Okay, then. If that's what you want, oppa</em>" I answered averting my eyes from the camera.</p><p>"<em>Cute</em>" I heard someone whisper but couldn't make out the person.</p><p>"<em>W-well, I have to go do homework now guys. Byee! It was nice to meet you Chris and Junsu.</em>" I said and ended the call.</p><p>I sighed and started rewriting my essay. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>**ding**</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I opened the notification.</p><p>
  <em>'You have been added to <span class="u">crackheads</span> groupchat'</em>
</p><p>I opened the chat and recognized two usernames<em> 'Zack and Minwoo,what are you doing here' </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie</span>
</p><p>Hi ISAAAAA</p><p>Welcome to the chat with my friends</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@wonpilsapple<br/></span>
</p><p>Hi isa</p><p>pls dont run ik they r stupid sometime </p><p>but bare with us</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs<br/></span>
</p><p>Hey guys</p><p>lmao minnie I wont run</p><p>leave you alone with the stupid? u will go crazy</p><p>(sorry i dont want to make u guys stupid im sure u r great )</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@yong.bokkkie<br/></span>
</p><p>lmaoo y/n its ok they wont mind</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">@minholythighs<br/></span>
</p><p>&gt;:(</p><p>no </p><p>it was a joke dont wanna seem rude</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">@minholythighs </span>changed their name to <span class="u">issajoke</span><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">issajoke</span>
</p><p>there</p><p>i like this</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="u">@wonpilsapple</span> changed their name to <span class="u">Minwoo</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">@ yong.bokkie</span> changed their name to<span class="u"> Zack<br/></span></em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Zack</span> changed <span class="u">issaok's</span> name to <span class="u">Isa </span></em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>:(</p><p>why</p><p>its funny</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minwoo</span>
</p><p>no it was not</p><p>only u think that </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Isa </span>changed <span class="u">Minwoo's </span>name to <span class="u">Meanwoo</span></em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Meanwoo</span>
</p><p>wow real mature</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>i know</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>children stop arguing</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>Who is that</p><p>Also Im not a child&gt;:(</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>Chris</p><p>and yes u r shut up</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>Why Chad</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Zack</span>
</p><p>Cuz he is the dad</p><p>si we mixed Chris with Dad </p><p>and BAM Chad</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>but Chad has a ch sound and chris has khh</p><p>??</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Zack</span>
</p><p>who r u</p><p>grammar police</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>yes we established that during lessons</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">MinMin</span>
</p><p>yea zack we did</p><p>she is the grammar police</p><p>and u r just the native speaker</p><p>the translator </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>now that's just rude</p><p>he helps a lot</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">MinMin</span>
</p><p>Does he though?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>Minseok stop being rude to the people who help u</p><p>You have homework one more chapter</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">MinMin</span>
</p><p>Yeah sure lol</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>you think Im joking?</p><p>If you Don't have the extra chapter by Friday I will hang up and wont answer till u have it</p><p>and i wont teach u anything anymore</p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">MinMin</span>
</p><p>what ur serrious</p><p>fuck fine</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>Omg dont swear i did not teach u that &gt;:(((</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">MinMin</span>
</p><p>Im a grown man</p><p>u cant tell me what to do</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>:( </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">MinMin</span>
</p><p>okokok i wont swear</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Zack</span>
</p><p>*shivers*scary</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>HOW</p><p>literally fucking how </p><p>he just listened to u</p><p>u just POUTED </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>:)</p><p>Im just cute like that</p><p>I have power Chris </p><p>watch and learn ;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Meanwoo</span>
</p><p>yeah </p><p>thats why we listen to her and not u</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>ur name suits u well</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>Ikr!</p><p>I changed it 😌😌</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Zack</span>
</p><p>and that is how she wins dad over</p><p>HEY</p><p>y'all can be parents together</p><p>mom and dad</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>its not v legal zack baby</p><p>maybe next year</p><p>until then i can be the little sister that has u guys wrapped around her finger ;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>so ur saying u turn 18 next year</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>yep</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>great</p><p>coolcoolcoolcoolcoolcool</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>I love me a man who uses b99 references 🥰🥰</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>Oh-oh my 😳😳</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Meanwoo</span>
</p><p>great she broke dad</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>:(</p><p>sorry</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Peterpan</span>
</p><p>cute🥺🥺🥺🥺</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>Z-zack a stranger is talking to me(&gt;~&lt;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Zack</span>
</p><p>Im here im here baby</p><p>Peter</p><p>shut up stop lurking ur creepy like that</p><p>y/n sweetie thats peter my friend</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Meanwoo</span>
</p><p>our friend</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Peterpan</span>
</p><p>AHAH UR NAME I LOVE IT</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Isa</span> changed <span class="u">Meanwoo</span>'s name to<span class="u"> Minuwu</span></em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">MinMin</span>
</p><p>what just happened</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minuwu</span>
</p><p>I-</p><p>this is not better but ill take what i can get</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>:(</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minuwu</span>
</p><p>NO</p><p>I MEANT</p><p>I LOVE IT</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>^o^</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Peterpan</span>
</p><p>what is going on</p><p>im cofused</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>I'm sorry</p><p>Hi peter im isa</p><p>nice to meet u!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Zack</span>
</p><p>omg my baby is growing🥺🥺🥺</p><p>she is v shy at first , pls be kind</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Peterpan</span>
</p><p>when am i not kind</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minuwu</span>
</p><p>whn ur rude </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>kskskksk</p><p>anyways i think peter is lovely</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Peterpan</span>
</p><p>thank you very much isa</p><p>at least SOMEONE has faith in me</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Sam</span>
</p><p>hello?</p><p>WAIT NO WAY</p><p>ZACK WE FINALLY MEET ISA</p><p>YAY</p><p>HI ISA IM SAM</p><p>IM HAPPY TO FINALLY MEET YOU</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>OMG SAM HI NICE TO MEET U TOO</p><p>zack told me abt u!!</p><p>that ur the other great dance in ur team!!</p><p>he also said ur ridiculously good looking</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Sam</span>
</p><p>oohhhhh really ?</p><p>well thank u zack</p><p>HE told ME that u r unnecessarily pretty and funny</p><p>and after stalking u for a while i must say that i agree</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Isa</span>
</p><p>Awwww  u stalked me im flattered </p><p>im blushing️ (❁'◡'❁)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Sam</span>
</p><p>sooo</p><p>tell me abt urslef!</p><p>all i know from zack is that ur 17 speak german and wanna come here for uni</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>that is basically it  hahah</p><p>well i have a younger brother</p><p> he is 11</p><p>a cat and he is my baby</p><p>two divorced parents </p><p>2 best friends i would die for, they live right next to me and we r like sisters</p><p>one unnie from class whom i love dearly</p><p>a guy bff who is my deskmate at school and always helps me stay out of trouble and hates it when i do shit he hates</p><p>hmmm</p><p>i want to study medicine in Korea</p><p>i speak five languages and thats it</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Sam</span>
</p><p>ooooh</p><p>that sounds great</p><p>im sorry abt ur parents tho:((</p><p>when did they spilt up?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>a month ago</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Sam</span>
</p><p>oh im so sorry</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>dont be!! its way better like this</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Zack</span>
</p><p>yeah i can  agree to that</p><p>no offence but i hate ur dad</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p> its ok me too:)))</p><p>what about u sam? whats ur story</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Sam</span>
</p><p>oh well i am an only child</p><p>have a child</p><p>a dog and i love him a lot</p><p>two parents who r luckily happily married</p><p>and these great guys here</p><p>i am 21</p><p>also i am tall</p><p>185m</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>wow 185 meters that is indeed tall</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Sam</span>
</p><p>uisjsjbc NO I MEANT CM</p><p>CMCMCMCMMCMIK</p><p>UHGH</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Zack</span>
</p><p>its ok sam y/n cant type either</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>HEY</p><p>wait thats true</p><p>anyways WOW TOL GUY OMG</p><p>im 159cm uwu</p><p>WAIT UR TALLER THAN MINWOO</p><p>AND I REACH ALMOST HIS SHOULDER</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Sam</span>
</p><p>OMG THAT MEANS</p><p>UD REACH MY CHEST</p><p>JUST ABOVE THE STOMACH</p><p>THAT IS </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>THE PERFECT HUG SIZE</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Sam</span>
</p><p>THE PERFECT HUG SIZE</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>OH-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Sam</span>
</p><p>OH-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">MinMin</span>
</p><p>how the fuck did they say that at the same time</p><p>do they share a mind???</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minuwu</span>
</p><p>hey i thought I was perfect hug size</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>u r</p><p>but sammy is just </p><p>✨ <em><strong>p e r f e c t</strong></em>  ✨</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Sam</span>
</p><p>uwuwuwuuw SHE CALLED ME SAMMY HELP</p><p>DAD CAN WE KEEP HER</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>imust say this is endearing to watch</p><p>yes of course son</p><p>but only if she wants to</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Sam</span>
</p><p>Y/N DO YOU WANT TO</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>OMG YES PLEASE</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>im signing the adoption papers right now</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Zack</span>
</p><p> NO </p><p>now ur going too far</p><p>I will be adoping her </p><p>not U</p><p>i already asked her THREE MONTHS AGO</p><p>and she said yes</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minuwu</span>
</p><p>oh yea just like how all love stories begin</p><p>beautiful</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Zack</span>
</p><p>...</p><p>on second thought-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>soo is nobody adopting me?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cheolmin</span>
</p><p>i leave for two hours and we r adopting?</p><p>i guess i introduce myself</p><p>Im Cheolmin hello ur big bro or sth ig</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>lmao hi</p><p>im isa nice to meet u</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cheolmin</span>
</p><p>WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>???????</p><p>did I.. do something?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cheolmin</span>
</p><p>ive been lurking</p><p>and saw u introduce urself so nicely to everyone</p><p>i get 'lmao hi'</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>its just i didnt know how to respond???</p><p>hi bro??? </p><p>WHAT MORE DO U WANT FROM ME</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cheolmin</span>
</p><p>okay yeah she will be perfect here</p><p>:)))</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>i hate u</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minuwu</span>
</p><p>get in line</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>ok now that just seems sad</p><p>
  <em>how r u cheolmin-ssi</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cheolmin</span>
</p><p>
  <em>im fine, you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wait</em>
</p><p>what </p><p>
  <em>oh right i forgot nvm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>how was ur day</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>
  <em>nothing rlly happened</em>
</p><p>
  <em>went to school got home...</em>
</p><p>was added without any reason to a groupchat full of strangers </p><p>not complaining tho</p><p>the more friends the merrier right?</p><p>wait where's peter</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Peterpan</span>
</p><p>oh im here</p><p>u were added cuz WE WERE DYING TO MEET U</p><p>:'(</p><p>im so excited</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>omg peter ur too sweet🥺🥺</p><p>ill make u a wallpaper</p><p>tell me ur ult bias</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Peterpan</span>
</p><p>han jisung uwu ty &gt;3&lt;</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minuwu</span>
</p><p>HEY</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>hi:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minuwu</span>
</p><p>u go around making wallpapers a lot?</p><p>and u just met him and u r MAKING him a wallpaper</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>awww baby</p><p>its okay what we had will always be a special memory to me</p><p>and </p><p>i barely met u when i made urs too ://</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minuwu</span>
</p><p>HAD .. MEMORY</p><p>AHHH THE PAIN</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>NO BABY NO IM SORRY</p><p>HAVE</p><p>STILL MY TOL BABY</p><p>....</p><p>RELATIVELY TOL BABY</p><p>my tol baby is sammy now</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Sam</span>
</p><p>HA</p><p>SUCK IT</p><p>also UWUWUUW THANK YOU</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="u">isa </span>changes <span class="u">Minuwu</span>'s name to <span class="u">miniuwu</span></em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>i thought it was only appropriate </p><p>dont worry mini minnie</p><p>ur still my love</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">miniuwu</span>
</p><p>fine:(</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cheolmin</span>
</p><p>okay who the fuck are you and where i minwoo cuz istg i never saw him this soft </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Zack</span>
</p><p>scary right hyung</p><p>ive been there</p><p>also</p><p>y/n my darling</p><p>excuse you</p><p>did you not forget anyone?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>Oh my, oh my- ur ight!!</p><p>OMG how could I</p><p>Where is my baby daddy</p><p>where is my darling minmin</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">MinMin</span>
</p><p>right here baby</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>oop-</p><p>b-baby</p><p> bye</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Zack</span>
</p><p>bye</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>i hate to interrupt but</p><p>zack may u be </p><p>jealous 👀👀👀👀</p><p>not fr y/n-ah i think he is sad he is pouting rn</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>aww noo baby im sorry</p><p>u know id never replace u  right</p><p>i was joking a bit</p><p>u know u r the loml and my soulmate right</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Zack</span>
</p><p>...i know</p><p>dont forget that</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>never ever bunny</p><p>i love u 🥺</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Zack</span>
</p><p>i love you too babe</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">miniuwu</span>
</p><p>and he says he doesnt get why we think theyre together</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Junsu</span>
</p><p>they arent???</p><p>what i could swear they were</p><p>BUT LOOK AT THEM</p><p>oh wait then r isa and minwoo together then?</p><p>cuz i totally understand that</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>junsuuu hiiii</p><p>i missed u</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">miniuwu</span>
</p><p>im startinng to feel no more meaning behind that</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>shut up meanwoo </p><p>u know i miss everyone</p><p>im constantly alone so ofc i miss yall:((</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">miniuwu</span>
</p><p>yea no i know</p><p>and we miss u too</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Junsu</span>
</p><p>hi isaa</p><p>i've been just watching u guys</p><p>cant be bothered to answer tho</p><p>cheolminnie-hyung was thinking the same</p><p>but decided to butt in</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Zack</span>
</p><p>i-</p><p>ur english is super good why</p><p>...where is peter?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Junsu</span>
</p><p>..hi?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>PETER FUCKING- WHATEVER UR LAST NAME IS-</p><p>GIVE.</p><p>ME.</p><p>JUNSU.</p><p>NOW.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Junsu</span>
</p><p>fucking hell</p><p>scary woman</p><p>fine here</p><p>hi isa! it's junsu here</p><p>how are you</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>I'm fine!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">MinMin</span>
</p><p>let me guess </p><p>u missed him</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>well</p><p>yeah</p><p>okay i will not stay here and be attacked.</p><p>good.bye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Sam</span>
</p><p>nooooooo y/nie dont gooo:((</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>:((</p><p>baby sammy im afraid i have to</p><p>oh wait </p><p>who is the youngest of yiu</p><p>uo*</p><p>oy*</p><p>YOU****</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Junsu</span>
</p><p>Me!! I am 20</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>ohh same age as minnie and zack</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Zack</span>
</p><p>yeah but he is an 01liner</p><p>and me sam minwoo and peter r 00</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>oh ok</p><p>and the oldest?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>that would be me</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>i see</p><p>how old r u</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>24</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>awh:(</p><p>thats cool</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Zack</span>
</p><p>isa shut up</p><p>go do your homework and actually study</p><p>dont wanna fail another class right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>oh ok</p><p>i guess not</p><p>Ill see u guy later then</p><p>bye</p><p> </p><p>I exited the chat feeling very anxious and disappointed by Zack's change in attitude.I felt hurt by his comment and felt my heart sink. I decided to go study and later hang out with my friends in the park. As the night set over the neighborhood I grabbed my phone,earphones, keys and cigarette pack and left the apartment.</p><p>I quickly sent a text to my friends and told them I'd be waiting at our usual spot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello lovelies~~</p><p>look who is updating so soon 🥰🥰🥰<br/>I HAVE TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR READING AND LEEAVING KUDOS AND COMMENTS I AM SO HAPPY YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY! I was so surprised to see 120 Hits??? I literally started this story like 4 days ago (iy had been sitting in my drafts for months tho) and this gives me motivation to keep going and not stop! </p><p>Anyways, this chapter was longer than usual and FUNFACT i have checked all the capters so far an they r gradually getting bigger. I hope that makes u guys happy!! if not i cam just make a big chapter like this in smaller ones. Next chapter will be in Zack's POV and u will find out who he is;) LMAO wait u prolly already know why do u think he snapped like that? also who do u think is the end pairing here out of curiosity..?I def have the plot somewhere... Anygays, hope you enjoyed aaaand have fun reading my story.<br/>Thank you all again so much SO MUCH &lt;333</p><p>Thank you for sticking by until now and reading. Voting is much appreciated thank you,^^</p><p>Have a great day everyone! Stay healhty and safe.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. e i g h t</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dude, what the fuck?" Jisung whispered to Felix. Felix remained frozen, eyes staring at the rectangular device in his hand.</p><p>His face seemed emotionless but in his mind, he was fighting with himself, blaming himself for being so rude towards Y/N. He looks back at his text <em>'isa shut up' </em> <em>'don't want to fail again?' </em>, he felt unbelievably guilty . He couldn't believe he spoke to Isa, <em> his</em>  Isa like that. He knows, he really knows how terrible she must be feeling right now. He is very much aware that her anxiety was probably making her head spin right now, or maybe her depression would make her mind and heart numb to it all? He didn't even want to imagine.</p><p>His eyes scanned over earlier texts, too <em>'are Isa and Minwoo together? i could see that' </em>, he felt his heart growing tighter. Little Jeonginnie didn't mean any harm by that, obviously, but it still hurt. <em>'does it? does it make sense for them to be together?'  </em> Felix thought <em>'she gets along with them all now. she even forgot about me or to check in with me. what if she doesn't care anymore...'  </em> he was so caught up in his mind that he didn't hear footsteps approaching the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin was stomping his way to the living room, absolutely furious with Felix's behavior. He tried calling Y/N and leaving her messages but she wouldn't answer. Not going to lie, Seungmin was scared. Him and Y/N have been talking almost daily, he got to know her so well. He listened to her talk about her problems, fears and anxiety and she also listened to his worries and troubles. They were very close, so it was only fair of him to feel angry at Felix for snapping at her like that for no valid reason. </p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LEE FELIX?"he hollered, making his way close to said boy, who remained still. More hurried footsteps were heard as other members rushed down the hall.</p><p>"Seungmin calm down" the leader spoke calmly.</p><p>"Calm down? Calm, down?! IS IT YOUR FRIEND THAT WAS TREATED LIKE THAT? NO." he yelled at his hyung. </p><p>Seungmin turned back to the freckled australian, "You, what the fuck were you thinking?! You know how she feels now do you? She 100% feels like shit and is blaming herself BUT SHE SHOULDN'T BECAUSE IT'S YOU FUCKING STUPID TEMPER AND JEALOUSY YOU CAN'T CONTROL"</p><p>Felix stood up at that and walked towards the angry boy, "Seungmin, let's be honest it wasn't THAT bad, why are you freaking out like that? </p><p>"Ar-are you seriously asking me this? You should know better than anyone!" the boy said looking incredulously. </p><p>"Know what? That she will overreact and victimize herself again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hyungs?" a small voice called over. </p><p> </p><p>They all turned their heads to the little maknae. "What?"</p><p>"I-em- I managed to call Y/N bu-but" his voice quivered a little, "she heard everything you guys said" he help up his phone, display lighting up on an ongoing call. </p><p>Everyone froze. They looked at each other and at the phone in the middle of their little huddle.</p><p>"Y-Y/N?" Seungmin started "A-are you okay honey? I tried calling you bu-but-" he froze as tears welled up in his eyes. A sniffle was heard from the other line as Y/N hung up.</p><p>Jeongin felt his heart beat quicken as worry took over. </p><p>"Why, hyung? Why!" he asked Felix in a whisoper, "She loves you and trusts you, w-why would you say that?"</p><p>"What do you know?" the freckled boy snapped. "Why do you even care?"</p><p>"I-I know her... Isa. We have been online friends for a few weeks now.. I didn't know it was your Y/N though!" he quickly added.</p><p> </p><p><em>'oh, that's why she was so fond of him' </em> Felix thought. Thoughts were rushing through his head, his texts, the way Y/N must be feeling, right no. <em>'I can't believe I did this. Why-why did I say that? She is my friend! Oh no, I am a bad friend. No no no no'- </em> he felt tears well up in his eyes as he rushed out of the dorm, ignoring the members calling after him.</p><p>He rushed down the stairs, not bothering to take an the elevator and exited the building. He didn't even know where to go, he just stayed there, letting the cold autumn breeze hit his face. He felt a buzzing in his pocket, he took out his phone and saw that Y/N was calling him. He pressed answer without thinking twice about it, but when he placed the phone to his ear, he couldn't get out one single word.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," Isa sniffled, "I really am. I made you so uncomfortable, it was all my fault. I'm so sorry, please forgive me?" </p><p>Felix froze. He didn't expect this at all. </p><p>"No, no Y/N-ah it's my fault, please, please don't cry. I'm sorry I was jealous, I shouldn't have been mad at you for making friends, I-" he sighed, " That's why I made the groupchat, so you can meet my friends! They have been dying to meet you and they are chaotic and so are you! And I shouldn't have taken it so personally I- I'm the one that should be sorry Y/Nie.." he rambled.</p><p>"No, no" she sniffled some more, her voice getting stuck in her throat, "I- I should've thought about how YOU were feeling... I KNOW you get jealous easily and I KNOW it's just because you're scared I won't talk to you anymore." she paused, "But you're my best friend. You are my soulmate Zack. I'd never do that to you. I love you..." she finished softly.</p><p>"I love you, Y/N. I really love you a-and I promise that I won't be like this again." Felix said quietly as cars passed by.</p><p>"Me too." she paused "Zack, where are you?"</p><p>"Oh, me? I kind of ran outside of the building. Everyone was mad at me and I kinda panicked?" he chuckled.</p><p>"Oh, baby.. I'm really sorry. You should go back. It's late and cold and the other must be worried..." she sighed "Go home, Zack."</p><p>"Okay, I'm going. Thanks.. Hey, I know it's late there too, so try to get some sleep." he said. Y/N giggled and agreed pressing the red button.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">ZACK POV</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strike> <strong> <span class="u">ZACK POV</span> </strong> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">FELIX POV</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I went back upstairs, thinking about the phone call. I couldn't get it out of my head that she was crying, and I couldn't help but ask if it was entirely my fault. I opened the door to the apartment and saw Chan-hyung sitting on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Lixie... Are you okay?" he asked opening his arms in an inviting manner. I nodded and laid down and cuddled up next to him, head on his chest. </p><p>"She called me" I mumbled through the fabric of his shirt. </p><p>"And, how is she?" he asked.</p><p>"She said she's fine...but hyung she was crying, and I think she was outside... it's late over there, I'm worried she will close up again" I whimpered and snuggled closer to him. </p><p>I felt Chan kiss my forehead. </p><p>"Baby, I'm sorry. She will be fine, she's strong.. I heard Seungmin is trying to call her again. Stop worrying, she forgives you, doesn't she?"</p><p>"No, hyung. That's the problem!" I whined pulling away, "she called me to apologize! She thinks it's her fault and that I was upset with her! She must feel awful, especially after hearing our fight!"</p><p>"Oh wow... It was just a little fight though, right? Did she say anything about it?" Chris-hyung asked.</p><p>"No, hyung. But stuff like that, stuff that I said.. they are things she is insecure about, she was bullied about.. and I knew that. Does that make me a bad person?" I said tears welling up in my eyes as I looked at him.</p><p>"No, no, no, baby.. It doesn't! We all say things we don't mean when we are upset. You will have to apologize in the morning though." Chan said stroking my hair.</p><p>"Speaking of, what time is it?"</p><p>I checked my phone, "It's 4am hyung, we should go to sleep."</p><p> </p><p>Hyung agreed and we walked to bed together. We passed Seungmin's room and noticed that the light was still on. I looked over at Chan and saw him shaking his head lightly and walked to bed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Y/N POV</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>**a few hours earlier, after the incident**</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I walked at a fast pace out of the apartment, to the place I'd meet my friends. I quickly texted them that I'd arrived and took out a cigarette. I stayed like that, sitting down on a bench, dragging long puffs of smoke into my lungs, listening to music. </p><p>"Hey" two people greeted at the same time, flopping down next to me.</p><p>"Hi" I responded putting out my cigarette. "How are you guys?"</p><p>"OH my god, the craziest thing just happened!" my friend announced and started telling her story.</p><p>Just like that we started talking about random stuff, joking and playing cards. The entire time I was ignoring phone calls from Minwoo and trying not to think about it. As time passed they suggested we start walking home together. </p><p>"Oh, no. It's okay guys, I'll just stay a little longer" I said and told them goodbye.  I walked to the nearest convenience store and bought can of beer and a small vodka bottle. I mixed the pocket sized vodka into the beer and took a sip. I was lost in thought, as I lit up another cigarette and looked at my phone. <em>'Junsu&lt;33' </em> I actually met Junsu through my fan account a few weeks ago and have been talking ever since. I pressed answer.</p><p> </p><p><em>" Hello, Junsu-ssi"  </em>I greeted. <em>" how are you?" </em></p><p><em>"How- how am I?? How are you Y/N-ahh... I'm sorry, my hyungs are stupid. How are you? Where are you?" </em>he asked rapidly.</p><p><em>"Outside" </em> I replied casually.</p><p><em>"Why?? It's late!"</em>  he scolded.</p><p><em>"Sorry, mom." </em> I rolled my eyes and heard him huff, <em>"I needed some fresh air..."</em></p><p><em>"Look," </em> he sighed, "<em>I know my hyungs are stupid. S-Minwoo-hyung has been trying to call you for some time. We are all worried.. Please talk to us?"</em></p><p>I sighed <em>"fine.." </em></p><p>I heard him thank me and tell me he was going to put me on speaker. </p><p> </p><p>"Ar-are you seriously asking me this? You should know better than anyone!" I heard Minwoo yell.</p><p>"Know what? That she will overreact and victimize herself again?" an all too familiar voice called back. <em>'zack..He's right, I am victimizing myself again.. It's nit a big deal for me.. but for HIM,, oh my god he hates me</em>' I thought. I could hear the hatred in his voice. </p><p><em>"Hyungs..."</em> Junsu's small voice started. </p><p>"What?" multiple voices answered in both english and Korean.</p><p>"I-em- I managed to call Y/N bu-but" his voice quivered a little, "she heard everything you guys said"</p><p>There was no sound, I started shivering. Tears falling down my face, knots tying themselves together in my throat.</p><p>"Y-Y/N?" I heard Minwoo call me, "A-are you okay honey? I tried calling you bu-but-" he suddenly stopped, his voice breaking. I sniffled and hung up,</p><p> </p><p>I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks and onto the pavement. <em>'I can't believe I fucked up a friendship..again. Over something stupid, just because I'm oversensitive.' </em> I let the smoke burn my lungs for longer and took a bigger gulp of my drink <em>'I should just, not feel at all...' </em> I thought. I dragged the cigarette longer and started gathering my words to form an apology to Zack. It wasn't worth losing another friendship just because I read too much into stuff.</p><p>I took my phone out and pressed his contact. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," I sniffled, "I really am. I made you so uncomfortable, it was all my fault. I'm so sorry, please forgive me?" </p><p>"No, no Y/N-ah it's my fault, please, please don't cry. I'm sorry I was jealous, I shouldn't have been mad at you for making friends, I-" he sighed, " That's why I made the groupchat, so you can meet my friends! They have been dying to meet you and they are chaotic and so are you! And I shouldn't have taken it so personally I- I'm the one that should be sorry Y/Nie.." he rambled.</p><p>"No, no" I sniffled some more, my voice getting stuck in my throat, "I- I should've thought about how YOU were feeling... I KNOW you get jealous easily and I KNOW it's just because you're scared I won't talk to you anymore." she paused, "But you're my best friend. You are my soulmate Zack. I'd never do that to you. I love you..." </p><p>"I love you, Y/N. I really love you a-and I promise that I won't be like this again." Zack said quietly and I could hear cars pass by.</p><p>"Me too." I paused "Zack, where are you?"</p><p>"Oh, me? I kind of ran outside of the building. Everyone was mad at me and I kinda panicked?" he chuckled. I smiled at the irony.</p><p>"Oh, baby.. I'm really sorry. You should go back. It's late and cold and the other must be worried..." I sighed "Go home, Zack."</p><p>"Okay, I'm going. Thanks.. Hey, I know it's late there too, so try to get some sleep." he said. I giggled and agreed pressing the red button.</p><p> </p><p>I felt a weight slightly lift from my chest, but I couldn't feel good for too long, because my anxiety rose up again. I started overthinking my actions and made a promise, that I'd never take things personally again. I felt my phone buzzing. I took it out and saw Minwoo's contact pop up. I pressed answer. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi" my voice broke slightly.</p><p>"Y/N? Y/N, please don't hang up! How are you? Where are you?"he rapidly asked.</p><p>"I won't hang up, Minwoo... Thank you for worrying, but I'm fine." I shut him off. </p><p>"No, you're not! I can't believe F-Zack, he" Minwoo sighed loudly, "he was such an asshole. I'm so sorry."</p><p>"No,no. It's okay. Really" I giggled "It was my fault anyways. I know he gets jealous easily. I should've been more careful"</p><p>"Are you joking? This is not your fault! Do you hear me? NOT your fault" he repeated louder and clearer. </p><p>I froze and felt my throat close up. These words breaking the wall I tried to build. The wind blew and I started shivering like crazy. I must've made a sound, because Minwoo asked, </p><p>"Y-Y/N-ah? Are you okay? Where are you?" </p><p>"Doesn't matter, does it? I'm out." I sniffled.</p><p>"Baby... listen to me. It's NOT your fault. You are allowed to make friends! Zack should be sorry... Please don't cry.. it's okay to cry!" he added quickly "but this is not worth it"</p><p>I chuckled dryly, "You know, I called him earlier. He apologized but I didn't let him."</p><p>"Why?" he whispered.</p><p>"Because it's not his fault.."</p><p>"Who's is it then?"</p><p>"..Mine" I said quietly, another sniffle escaping.</p><p>"No, it's not. You're right, it isn't his fault, but it isn't your's either! You both are entitled to feel this way..."he sighed. "Please don't blame yourself... It's okay to feel bad about what he said! Your feelings are valid, always."</p><p><em>"Thank you, oppa" </em> I sniffled. <em>"I love you"</em></p><p><em>"I love you too, Y/Nie.." </em>he said softly, "I think it's time for you to go home now"</p><p>"I can't, not yet..."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I-..My dad is home.. I don't know why, but him and mom are fighting and I-I'm scared..."I whispered.</p><p>"Oh, sweetie. Okay I'll stay with you on the phone for a while longer. Tell me about classes, ok?" he supplied.</p><p>"okay.." I said in a small voice. </p><p> </p><p>We kept talking about things for an hour or two, until I saw that it was 12 am for me, which meant 6am for Minwoo. </p><p><em>"Yah, oppa! It's 6 in the morning for you! You have school today!!Why didn't you tell me you were tired.. I kept you up so long..."</em> I scolded.</p><p><em>"Y/Nie-yah..it's fine. I don't have classes today, and talking to you didn't make me sleepy... I'd rather stay up, knowing you're safe, than go to sleep worried." </em> he chuckled <em>"I probably couldn't have fallen asleep though"</em></p><p>My heart melted, <em>"Oppa~~"</em> I whined. He laughed.</p><p>"How about you start heading home, I'm sure it's safe now. And when you are safe in bed, I'll go to sleep."</p><p>"Okay.." I trailed off. </p><p>I stood up and started walking home, complaining about the darkness and cold. I smoked another cigarette to keep me warm and listened to Minwoo ramble about Junsu's snoring -because, apparently, the crew was sleeping over again. I giggled and fumbled with the key in the lock.I noticed it was quiet. I silently walked to my room after washing my hands off the tobacco smell. </p><p>"Okay, I'm in my room now." I whispered in the speaker.</p><p>"Well, change and go to bed. I'll sing to you again so you can fall asleep. Okay?" he asked softly.</p><p>I nodded, but realized he couldn't see me, "Yes, I'd love that. Wait for me  sec."</p><p>I got changed and hopped into bed listening to Minwoo's voice peacefully. He stopped singing and asked if I was still awake. </p><p>"Barely, I almost fell asleep.." I mumbled,  "I'll play some music for the both of us to hear so we can go to sleep together. How does that sound?" I suggested.</p><p>"Yea, that sounds lovely." he responded.</p><p>I played my playlist from my laptop and put the phone on speaker mode on the nightstand. </p><p>"Goodnight. Minwoo" I whispered.</p><p>"Goodnight, Y/N" he answered.</p><p>And I drifted away into a deep sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi,<br/>So... I really don't know why I did this... I have no explanation eye- *sigh* I hope you didn't hate it too much:')<br/>I guess,,,, I don't know how to do this but I hope it makes sense! Em, yeah, sooo. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS ON IT alsooo I have my korean exam in 2 days and I am SO scared and underprepared. I'll have to cram tomorrow like crazy.<br/>Have a great day everyone!!</p><p>Love,<br/>Isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. n i n e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!TW!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"> <strong>Y/N POV </strong> </span> <span class="u"></span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I woke up in the morning feeling well rested. I did my morning routine and decided to check my phone to pass some time. I saw that the groupchat was silent, most probably the boys felt like they shouldn't they anything. I thought about our fight from two weeks ago and chuckled. I opened the chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>Hello~~</p><p>How is everyone on this fine morning</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cheolmin</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>we are fine </em>
</p><p>
  <em>the other guys are out doing their own stuff</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm at home doing nothing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">isa</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <em>I am great!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I slept great thanks to Minwoo!</em>
</p><p>And I'm happy I slept in today</p><p>A full 11 hours!!</p><p><em>@miniuwu </em>look! i slept</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cheolmin</span>
</p><p>
  <em>that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i am proud but also concerned ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>so what r ur plans for today?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>
  <em>nothing much</em>
</p><p>
  <em>prolly just chilling at home</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cheolmin</span>
</p><p>
  <em>hm same</em>
</p><p>
  <em>do u play any games?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>
  <em>not rlly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>just roblox and solitaire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i like counter strike tho</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but i dont have it</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cheolmin</span>
</p><p>
  <em>why?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>idk how to install it...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;.&lt;</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cheolmin</span>
</p><p>
  <em>that ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>is so adorable oh my god!!! ^O^</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>
  <em>oh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>thank u</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cheolmin</span>
</p><p>
  <em>wanna play roblox then?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>YES!!!</p><p>
  <em>call me!!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cheolmin</span>
</p><p>
  <em>okkk</em>
</p><p>
  <em>now</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I waited a second and saw the phone screen light up. I pressed answer.</p><p><em>"Hello? Cheolmin-ssi?" </em>I answered.</p><p><em>"yes, hi! How are you?"</em> he replied. His voice weirdly familiar, I thought it was a beautiful sound. It sounded manly, a bit deep and raspy.</p><p><em>"I'm fine"</em> I giggled <em>"shall we play?"</em></p><p><em>"yes, of course. Give me your username"</em> he said.</p><p>I gave him my name and once we friended each other, we picked a game to play. He suggested, since I liked 'counter strike', we should play the roblox version 'counter blox'. I told him I already knew it and excitedly clicked on the game. We both chose to be on the same team , 'terrorists'. We played two rounds before getting to know the map. </p><p>" Oh shit! <em>I have the bomb! Yes! Come with me so I can emm,,, </em> deploy it? <em>place it?" </em> I stumbled across my words, trying to find the right Korean word. Cheolmin chuckled and told me the word for it. We then walked as a team towards the place where I had to place the bomb. We encountered a few other players but quickly killed them. When I arrived at the place I deployed the bomb and we both hid behind some boxes, in order to kill whoever came to deactivate it. </p><p>I was hit, "Ah, Fuck!" I yelled and started running towards an open space to see the attacker, <em>"Be careful, someone is here! Look at the person shooting me" </em>I announced  before being shot multiple times to death. I groaned loudly in frustration "Yes! I killed him Y/N-ah!!" he declared victoriously and we both celebrated as the game came to an end, our team as winners. </p><p>After a few more rounds, we changed the game and played multiple others for a while until my head began to hurt. I glanced at the clock and saw that 2 hours passed. </p><p><em>"Cheolmin-ssi, we have been playing for two hours. My head is starting to hurt"</em> I told him apologetically. </p><p><em>"Oh, I'm sorry. We'll stop today then"</em> he said softly. </p><p><em>"Thank you..."</em> I said and logged off.  "<em>I </em><em>had fun playing with you."</em></p><p><em>"Me too, Y/N-ah." </em>he sighed contently.</p><p><em>"Say, tell me more about yourself!" </em>I asked excitedly. </p><p><em>"Well...okay"</em> he chuckled and hummed thoughtfully <em>" well, I am an only child. I am 22 years old, I am on the dance team, but don't practice as often as those guys. I am short but never point it out or I'll fight you."</em></p><p>I giggled, <em>"What are you gonna do? Steal my kneecaps?"</em></p><p><em>"Yah!"</em> he scolded and I quickly added an "I'm kidding"</p><p><em>"I'm still taller than you. A whole 8 centimetres." </em> he huffed.</p><p>I couldn't help but coo.</p><p><em>"Okay, so what's your favorite food?" </em>I questioned.</p><p><em>"Easy, fries. Yours?" </em>he answered.</p><p>"Ohmy god yes fries!!<em> I love all food so much I can't even choose. I think lasagna and pizza are my top two. Fries too though, I can't eat anything without them."</em></p><p><em>"You are quite the chatterbox aren't you?"</em> he chuckled.</p><p><em>"what?"</em> I asked, not understanding.</p><p><em>"It means you talk a lot"</em> he explained.</p><p><em>"Oh, sorry" </em> I chuckled nervously.</p><p><em>"No,no. In a good way!!"</em> he quickly added. I giggled. </p><p>We talked for a few more minutes about this and that, I found out he is actually pretty funny and his english is very cute. He said that he also likes to work out at the gym and I told him he'd soon be a big tiddie gang member, which he laughed at. </p><p><em>"I'm home!" </em>a voice yelled from Cheolmin's line. </p><p><em>"Who is that?"</em> I asked.</p><p><em>"It's Sam, he came from school now. Sam, come say hi to Isa."</em> he yelled.</p><p>"Isa?? Oh my god, hi!! How are you?"he asked joyfully. </p><p>I giggled, "I'm fine! We played games until now, it was fun!!"</p><p>"Games? Without me?" he whined.</p><p><em>"We played Roblox and you don't even like</em> it" Cheolmin accused. and I could hear Sam huff.</p><p>"How are you Sam? How was school?" I chuckled.</p><p>"It was fine, nothing much. Just discussing some book I don't know." he groaned.</p><p><em>"Yah! Get off me, you brat!" </em>Cheolmin squeaked.</p><p>
  <em>"Hyuuungg~~ I'm tired let me lay here"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here? On me? No, get off!" </em>
</p><p>"Fine, you're no fun."</p><p>"Oh, come on Cheolmin-ssi  let him stay there. Don't be so grumpy." I teased.</p><p>"Yah! You try and be his pillow all the time, it gets tiring" he puffed.</p><p>"I don't see a problem, I'll come and be his pillow right now. I think it's endearing" I admitted.</p><p>"Ah! Y/N-ahh come here and hold me then, this grumpy hyung is no fun" Sam said.</p><p>"You know I'd come there right now if I could" I told him truthfully. </p><p>We spent a few more minutes bickering before I heard the front door slam. I froze and listened to heavy steps rapidly coming to my room. I recognized the steps, it was him, but why was he here? My room's door slammed open. </p><p>"Where is she? You ungrateful brat! I did not raise you to take HER side!" he hollered, alcohol staining his breath. I quickly unfroze and hung up the phone.</p><p>"S-she's out with a friend" I stuttered. </p><p>"With a friend? What friend?" he growled.</p><p>"I-I don't know, someone from work." I answered. </p><p>His expression changed, "How are you? Did you miss me?"</p><p>"Y-yeah, dad. Of course." I said shakily.</p><p>"LIES" he yelled, "It's been almost two months and you haven't visited or called!! I bet this was all YOUR doing! It's all YOUR fault!" he chuckled darkly ,"ever since you were born, THAT'S when everything started changing. IT IS YOUR FAULT" </p><p>"I-I didn't DO anything! This is between YOU and NOT ME. Whatever happened is YOUR doing. And I know how you were back home so DON'T TRY TO BLAME ME FOR BEING A SHIT PERSON" I yelled back with anger. </p><p>I felt a slap on my cheek and a push, I fell down on my butt and hit my head on the wall. "Never, NEVER, talk back to me" he hollered.</p><p>I stood up wobbling and grabbed my phone quickly dialing my mom's number, "I'm calling mom, so you better leave this house, right now." I said calmly.</p><p><em>"hello?"</em> she answered and I put her on speaker. </p><p>"Mom, dad is here. I asked him to leave but he won't."I said.</p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? LEAVE, I MADE IT CLEAR YOU CAN'T COME BACK. AND DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER OR I'LL CALL THE COPS ON YOU" mom yelled through the phone, clearly angry.</p><p>"Fine, I'm leaving." he said and stomped off.</p><p>"Are you okay sweetie?" my mom asked.</p><p>"yeah, mom. I gotta go." I whispered and hung up. </p><p>I slid down against the wall, my head throbbing loudly. I was breathing heavily, heart beating fast. I was trying to catch my breath, focusing on inhaling and exhaling slowly. Funnily, my mind was empty and my heart numb, I didn't have any reaction this time. I touched the back of my head to see if it was bleeding, which luckily wasn't, and held my hold hand against my cheek.</p><p>My phone rang. I picked up and saw Minwoo's name on the screen and multiple messages from Cheolmin and Sam.</p><p>"Hello? Y/N?" he asked softly.</p><p>"Hi" I whispered.</p><p>"The boys told me they heard yelling and you hung up. Are you okay? Was it him?" he softly questioned.</p><p>"Yeah..."I quietly said.</p><p>"Oh, baby. How are you feeling? Are you okay?" he asked in the most caring tone ever.</p><p>"Y-yeah, yeah I am." I answered truthfully.</p><p>"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about what he said or did?" </p><p>"I-It wasn't much. Just the usual yelling and blaming me." I sighed, "H-he slapped me again..and pushed me on the ground, I-I hit my head and it hurts a bit."</p><p>He gasped "How much does it hurt? Do you think you should go to the hospital? Maybe you have a concussion."</p><p>"No, no. It's fine, it doesn't hurt THAT bad. I'm just, very tired." I yawned.</p><p>"Don't fall asleep! Wait for your mom to come home and check you, maybe she'll take you to the doctor." he said.</p><p>I chuckled, "Yeah, no mom doesn't..." I trailed off, my vision turning black as I felt myself fall on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>3rd Person POV</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Y/N??? Y/N? FUCK" Seungmin yelled as he heard a thump.</p><p>"What? What happened!?" Hyunjin asked worriedly.</p><p>"I think she fainted!" Seungmin exclaimed running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Wait, I know what to do." he said and took out his pone calling Felix.</p><p>"Seungmin" the freckled boy greeted.</p><p>"Felix, what were the names of Y/N's best friends? You know, those neighbors!" he quickly asked.</p><p>"Oh, those twins? Sarah and Hannah." he said.</p><p>"Give me their Instagram, quick please!" he demanded.</p><p>"Why what happened?" Felix asked growing worried.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure Y/N fainted an she is home alone!" Seungmin explained.</p><p>"WHAT? Okay I'll send you their info now." he hung up.</p><p>Seungmin's phone lit up and he clicked on the first profile his friend sent him and pressed the call button. She declined him, probably thinking he is a freak.</p><p>He quickly sent her, Sarah, a message <em>'it's about Y/N it's urgent please answer. I'm a friend' </em></p><p>He called again and this time Sarah answered. He then realized that he just video called her with his camera on. <em>'wait, Y/N said her friends don't like kpop, I'm good' </em></p><p>"Hello?" the girl questioned. </p><p>"Hi! Sarah? Are you home?" he quickly asked.</p><p>"Why? You said it was about Y/N, what happened?" she pointed out.</p><p>"Yes! I was on the phone with her and I think she fainted! Please go check on her, I'm afraid she has a concussion" he worriedly said.</p><p>"What? What do you mean you THINK? What happened? Concussion?" Sarah rapidly questioned. </p><p>"What, who fainted?" another voice asked, probably Hannah.</p><p>"Y/N!" her sister exclaimed.</p><p>"What? Why??" Hannah screeched.</p><p>"Her father came by today and she was alone.. she said he was mad. When he came she was on a call with my friends and they said they heard yelling. Then I called her and she said he pushed her and that her head hurt and felt sleepy. Then she was saying something and she didn't finish her sentence and I heard a thump, I think she fainted and fell on the floor" he rapidly explained.</p><p>"Okay, we are on our way to check on her. Thank you, bye" Sarah said hurriedly as they scrambled in the room. </p><p>"Thank you! Please text me when you find her! Bye!" Seungmin said and hung up.</p><p> </p><p>.........................</p><p> </p><p>Sarah and Hannah quickly made their way out of the apartment and called Y/N's mother and explained what they had just heard. Hannah asked if she could stay on the line while they go check on her. </p><p>They entered the apartment and walked towards Y/N's room, not stopping to take their shoes off. They both gasped as they saw their friend lying on the floor, face down on the carpet. </p><p>"She fainted! She is on the ground!" Sarah almost yelled into the phone.  Hannah quickly rushed to the girl on the floor and turned her body around as she checked for a pulse.</p><p>"She has a pulse. SARAH CALL AN AMBULANCE" she yelled as she cradled her unconscious friend's head in her arms.</p><p>Y/N's mother shakily told Sarah the address and hung up. The twin called the emergency number and quickly told the address and situation. </p><p>When the paramedics came, after a long fight, they agreed to let the twins ride along with them to the hospital. Once they arrived there, they texted Y/N's mom the hospital's name and watched as their friend was rushed around on a stretcher. They called their own mother and explained where they were and what happened. Their mom gasped and said when Y/N wakes up she will come by with some food for her.</p><p>You see, the two families were so close people always thought they were related. Mary, Y/N's mom, was best friends with Carla, the twins' mother, since she moved with Y/N to the neighborhood five years ago. The girls quickly became friends and even quicker, inseparable best friends. The went to the same school and many people thought they were either sisters or cousins.</p><p>Carla, she always was like a mother to Y/N and took care of her like she was her own daughter. When Y/N was sick, she'd come by with a few vitamins and warm food. Carla would also quickly sense when Y/N wasn't feeling good, if she was sad, angry or tired, she always told her she had a beautiful smile and that she likes her being happy. Mary and Carla were good friends, they gossiped about everything, but also helped each other, Carla helped Mary through the divorce and ,indirectly, Y/N too, giving her strength.</p><p>Y/N loved them all dearly, she considered them family more than even her own sometimes. At school, if her two friends were missing, she'd be in a bad mood all day. Or if Carla was cheerful about what happened at work, she'd listen attentively and talk with her. Even the twins would get along with Tyler, her little brother, more than herself sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Mary came bursting through the hospital doors, quickly spotting the two identical looking girls.</p><p>"Hi, where is she?" she panted as she hugged them. </p><p>"They took her through that door, they said they were gonna run some tests and an MRI for her head. They think she has a concussion." Hannah explained. </p><p>"Oh god... I can't believe this happened." Mary sighed. "How's your mom?"</p><p>"She is at work now. She told us to call her when Y/N wakes up, she wants to bring her some food." Sarah said sitting down next to the worried woman. </p><p>"Where is Tyler?" Hannah asked referring to Y/N's brother.</p><p>"He is staying at a friend's house." she said. </p><p> </p><p>After three hours a nurse called them, to talk to the doctor.  The three followed the nurse down the hallway where they met a tall man in a white robe, standing in front of a closed door. </p><p>"Hello, Y/N's family?" he asked. </p><p>"Yes. What happened?" she questioned. </p><p>"Well, she fell unconscious due to a concussion, " he paused and sighed, " but even without that I doubt she was far from it. Our test results show over exhaustion, malnutrition and dehydration. And.." he took a look at the files in his hand, "I take it you didn't know about the anemia?"  </p><p>"Anemia? Oh no, she use to be anemic when she was little, but she took some meds and that was it." Mary supplied. </p><p>"Ma'am, anemia like this doesn't just go away. After some looking, it seems the condition has been back for a while now. Any idea when it could have started?" he asked.</p><p>"W-well... she had some, often, symptoms around, three years ago?" she admitted and sighed, " And everyone said she could be anemic.. I just didn't think it was possible"</p><p>"Three years?!" the doctor exclaimed "It's a wonder she hasn't collapsed earlier, no offence ma'am. Did she have a vitamin supplement or something?" The woman shook her head.</p><p>"She is very strong..." Hannah quietly says.</p><p>"What is that?" the doctor asked curiously. </p><p>"S-she... a year ago something happened and she stopped eating. Before that she used to either eat normally or overeat. I think something snapped in her because she was very careful of what she ate.." Sarah said quietly. "She also sleeps very little, she rarely sleeps for more than 5 hours a night. She usually sleeps for 3 hours or not at all or she sleeps for like 14 hours or even more.." she added.</p><p>"It's no wonder her body is so weak now!" he exclaimed. "Does she have mental illness history?"</p><p>"She has anxiety and panic disorder." her mom says. </p><p>"I think it is pretty obvious that depression too... she said she didn't want to go to therapy anymore when I suggested it, though. I think it started a year ago, I noticed changes in her behavior." Sarah pressed.</p><p>"I didn't want to bring it up but... we noticed some scars on her arms when we took the tests." he sighed heavily and the woman gasped loudly "I strongly suggest you talk to a therapist. We can bring someone in and you can talk to her, tell her what you noticed about Y/N and.. work it out. It's for the best." </p><p>Mary nodded, looking at the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks. </p><p>"I'd also like to talk to you about the concussion. You said she hit her head on a wall right?" the girls nodded, "Were you there when it happened?" </p><p>"No, we weren't. She was talking to a friend on the phone when she fainted and he contacted us. He is in another country so there wasn't much he could do. He said that someone pushed her and she hit her head and felt sleepy." Sarah said.</p><p>"Did he say who?" the doctor questions, "this could be a matter of the police."</p><p>The twins looked at each other and then at the mother.</p><p>"I think we'll talk with Y/N about this before" Mary said.</p><p>The doctor left a copy of the papers with the mother and let them enter the room saying that it will be a while until she woke up.</p><p>Sarah quickly texted Seungmin letting him know of Y/N's condition.</p><p> </p><p>........................</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Y/N POV</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>I felt my head throbbing so hard, I thought it was going to explode. I opened my eyes slowly, looking around. I felt weak, I wanted to just sleep for a week without a break. </p><p>"Y/N you're awake? How are you feeling?" my mom asked rushing to my side. I looked behind her and saw the twins standing right behind her. </p><p>"I'm fine mom." I groaned as I tried to sit up, but my arms gave out. I puffed as I fell on the bed. </p><p>"Careful..." mother said, arranging a few pillows behind me and lifting me up with the help of Hannah. </p><p>"You're not fine Y/N... the doctor told us about how you have been doing..." Sarah started. </p><p>They told me what the doctor said, about the malnutrition, anemia and the other results. They also said that they brought a psychologist to talk to me because they think I've been harming myself on purpose. I laughed it off and told them not to worry, which sent my mom over the edge and she started yelling at me telling me I needed help, but she ended up crying and leaving the room .</p><p>The twins came to my side and told me it wasn't my fault and that they'd stay by my side and that therapy wasn't bad. I ironically chuckled and said that it was, because I didn't want a stranger talking to me about my problems as if they knew what was going on in my mind. </p><p>My mom came back accompanied by a woman in her 30s.</p><p>"Y/N, this is Ms. Amelia. She will be your therapist starting today." she sighed, "You don't have to talk to us but... talk to her. Please."</p><p>"I don't need therapy! I'm fine, mom." I rolled my eyes harshly and looked away. </p><p>"How about, we talk just today and then I'll tell your mom if your fine or not?" the therapist said softly.</p><p>"Fine." I said just to get it over with. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>**two hours later**</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, Ms. Amelia was a big liar, because I ended up with two sessions per week for 'an indefinite amount of time'. I felt frustration boiling inside of me and refused to talk to my mom. </p><p>"Y/N, the doctor asked how you got concussed.. we said someone pushed you but didn't say who. I think that's up to you.." Hannah said.</p><p>"Y/N even if you don't want to, I will press accusations because I'm your mother." the woman said. </p><p>"Okay." I replied ignoring the proud smiles of the people in the room.</p><p>Carla came by with some food meanwhile and we waited for the nurse to give us permission to check me out. </p><p> </p><p>Two hours later and I was in a car headed home. Once we arrived I went to my room and laid in bed. </p><p>I wasn't allowed to look at electronics until tomorrow, so I decided to go to sleep. It was a long day and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hiii~~~<br/>So this was angsty, I'm sorry (&gt;.&lt;),,, buut we soon will get rid of HIM sooo that's great! Also I finished my exam and on the first part I got 50/50! I didn't get the results for the second half but I know I made two mistakes, I just hope it's not more than taht:((((<br/>SOOO, Isa was bonding with Changjin today, don't we love that *^.^*<br/>Anyways, thanks for the wait!<br/>Have a great day everyone! Stay strong, healthy and safe!</p><p>Love u,<br/>Isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. t e n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I edited the previous chapter a bit!<br/>Time reference: it's been two weeks since the groupchat was founded (and since the fight)<br/>also i want to say TW : know that it gets sensitive around mental health.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Y/N POV</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>I woke up the next day around noon with a headache. I went to the kitchen where my mom was waiting. </p><p>"Good morning sweetie. How are you feeling?" she asked.</p><p>"Like shit. I feel nauseous and my head hurts" I pouted and sat across her at the table.</p><p>"I'm sorry, honey... Here, I picked up some medicine for headaches and nausea that the doctor recommended . I also picked up the prescription medicine from your therapist." she said taking out multiple cartons and bottled pills. </p><p>"What prescription?" I wasn't told anything. </p><p>"Ms. Amelia gave me one after your talk. Some pills you have to take very day, anxiety medication and antidepressants..." she trailed off, eyes glued to the bottles in front of her. </p><p>"Oh, okay. When do I have to take them?"</p><p>"These pills," she gestured to a blue bottle "are the anxiety pills, you have to take one in the morning and evening. The others, "she pointed to the red one "are the anti depressants that need to be taken once a day, in the morning. You also have some sleeping pills here" a yellow bottle "that you should take whenever you can't fall asleep." </p><p>"Is it necessary I take them..?" I asked look at the ground.</p><p>"Yes, for now. Ms. Amelia will decide how you continue further." she stood up and walked towards me holding my shoulders, "I want you to know, that I am always here for you. I don't judge you for this... I just wish you'd be more open about it."</p><p>I scoffed "Yeah sure, because everyone with anxiety and depression freely expresses their emotions." My mom sighed and walked back to her seat. </p><p>" Oh, also! This is for your anemia, take it with the vitamins.Take these and see if you are up for eating."she paused, "no, you WILL be eating, just come back in an hour tops or I'm dragging you here myself."</p><p>"Yes, mom..." I said taking the boxes and bottles to my room. I saw a post-it on the bag with the dosages for each day. I took all my pills and laid down with my eyes closed, waiting for the nauseating sensation to pass.</p><p>After half an hour, according to the clock on the wall, I sat up and went back to the kitchen where my mom was standing, making some food.</p><p>"Feeling better?" I nodded and sat down. </p><p>"Mom, I can't eat anything heavy...I'm not feeling entirely better." </p><p>"Okay, how does toast with butter and a few veggies sound?" she questioned.</p><p>"With mint tea?" I asked giving puppy eyes. She laughed and agreed. </p><p>"Hey, mom? What day is it?" I didn't have my phone yet, I wasn't allowed yet. </p><p>"It's Tuesday." she said pouring hot water over the mint leaves. </p><p>"Tuesday??? What about school?" I looked at her with wide eyes. "Wait! It was Sunday when I passed out!"</p><p>"Yeah, you were unconscious for 27 hours. And forget about school today, maybe next week. Depending on how you feel." she said.</p><p>"Wow, mom. You never forced me to stay home," I teased "not even with that fever I had."</p><p>"Hey, it's different now!" she exclaimed, " I saw you in that hospital bed and I felt like an awful mother. I didn't notice you falling apart and getting weaker everyday... I was only focused on myself. I'm sorry I always ignored you when you were feeling sick, I always felt that it was nothing. I mean a cold, a fever? It's not like you couldn't walk, you know? That's how I thought, but after hearing about what you've been suffering through.. I can't imagine how weak and sick you must've felt with just the slightest cold.." she sighed.</p><p>"It's okay mom. It's not like I told you. It's really fine. You know now and have learned what to do. Now, is that tea ready?" </p><p>She chuckled and ruffled my hair bringing me my cup and the plate.</p><p>"Oh, mom. Can you call the twins and ask them to come over? Since I can't use my phone and all" </p><p>"Yeah, sure. I'll call Carla and tell her. They want to visit you, too." she answered taking her phone and dialing Carla's number, "Carly? Hi, how are you?"</p><p>"Mom, speaker" I whisper yelled. She held up a finger and then did so. </p><p>"-some food for Y/N. How is she?" the woman asked.</p><p>"I'm fine, Carla!" I chirped, "and what food?" I giggled.</p><p>"Oh, Y/N! Hi, you're awake. The food is a surprise." I could feel her wink through the phone. </p><p>"Ugh, fine" I groaned, "Can you give me the twins?"</p><p>"They aren't back from school yet, why?"</p><p>"I wanted to ask if they could come over."</p><p>"Oh, well text them. Oh, wait- nevermind. We'll all come by after 4pm when they get back!" she promised.</p><p>"Oh, yay! Thanks." I exclaimed. </p><p>"Okay, Carla. Thank you!" my mom said pressing the speaker button again, "how was your day?" she asked Carla going into another room.</p><p><em>'great, they will gossip for another hour now'</em> I laughed quietly and started eating. </p><p>I looked at the microwave clock and saw that it was 3pm, which meant only an hour wait till the girl came over. I never realized how boring life could be without a phone.  The worst was that I couldn't even watch TV, so I had to listen to the radio on a quiet volume. Everything was kinda eerie, with the dark house and all TV's closed. I knew from research *cough*tvshows*cough* that gadgets and hard thinking should be avoided for about 48 hours. I hoped that would be the case with me too, since  24 hours passed already. </p><p>After 45 minutes I managed to finish eating the food, not being used to eating right after waking up. Breakfast was the easiest to skip and I never felt like I needed it anyways. But the dietetician is forcing me to eat three meals a day, no matter the time. I looked at the scale in the corner of the living room and without realizing it, I was walking towards it. I stood on it,  <em>'58 kg'</em> I cringed and got off it. </p><p>I got into the shower and changed before the girls came over. As I put on my shirt I heard the front door open.</p><p>"We're here!!" Carla's loud voice announced.</p><p>I stood up from my bed and walked towards them as quickly as possible.  I was still feeling heavy headed and weak. </p><p>"Hi guys!" I yelled and hugged them.</p><p>"Woah, easy Y/n." Hannah squeaked as I almost made her fall while she was taking off her shoes.</p><p>I giggled and hugged Carla and Sarah. </p><p>"We made you cheesecake and lasagna!" Carla exclaimed handing me the bag. </p><p>"OH MY GOD THANK YOU" I yelled and hugged her.</p><p>"Oh, hi guys." my mom greeted coming out of her room. "Y/n honey, don't yell. Loud noises are forbidden." she scolded.</p><p>"Sorry.." I apologized. </p><p>Me and the twins went to my room and the moms stayed in the kitchen gossiping. </p><p>"So, how are you feeling?" they asked simultaneously.</p><p>"I'm okay. The medication is making me sleepy tho and I don't like how I'm feeling... but what can I do" I shrugged.</p><p>"Damn, that's a lot of pills" Hannah gestured to the pile of boxes and bottles on the table.</p><p>"What are they even for?" Sarah asked.</p><p>"Well, this is for gallbladder, nausea, headaches,fatigue, dizziness and some ibuprofen for muscle and bone pains" I counted pointing to different boxes, "These honeys here are: anxiety meds, antidepressants, sleeping pills, vitamins, iron and other stuff for my anemia." I said picking up and shaking each bottle.</p><p>"Damn, all of this? That's a lot..." Hannah whispered. I agreed and sat down sighing and closing my eyes. </p><p>"Let's just play Uno and talk?" I suggested. </p><p>The twin stalked about school and said that they sent me pictures of the missed lessons, which I'll be able to check out after I get my phone back. I told them that mom wants to keep me home for a week but I said that if I feel better tomorrow then I'll convince her to let me go the day after tomorrow. </p><p>"How long are you not allowed on your phone?" Sarah asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure... I think 2 days, I saw it on a show once. Let me ask mom." I said calling my mom over here. </p><p>"Yes?" she asked.</p><p>"When can I go on my phone again?" </p><p>"After a week." she said. </p><p>"What?! One week? Really?" my eyes widened. </p><p>"Yes, dead serious. The doctor said no hard thinking for 3 days and no devices for a week. You had it pretty bad Y/n." my mother pointed out seriously.</p><p>I gasped and she walked out. </p><p>"Don't worry Y/N, we'll keep you updated."the Hannah patted my back and I groaned plopping face down on the pillow. </p><p>They left after one hour, Sarah promising me to text Minwoo that I'm fine. The rest of the day passed quickly, I ate a few snacks here and there because my stomach couldn't handle a full meal yet. The next day I woke up and everything went the same, but the twins didn't visit.</p><p>At dinner I told my mom that I felt better and that I wanted to go to school tomorrow. She looked wary but agreed if I went to sleep at 9 so that I slept a full 9 hours, she told me to take a sleeping pill so that I can sleep without interruption and that she'll wake me up. I thanked her and she called the twins and asked them to stay with me and take care that I take all my meds and ate something. She didn't know I heard her, but I was frowning a bit at her concern. </p><p>I laid in bed and took a pill feeling it hit shortly after and I drifted away into a dreamless sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>"Y/N? Honey? It's time to wake up." my mom shook me softly. I groaned and turned around, "Sweetie, it's time for school school. If you don't get up you'll stay home."</p><p>I woke up at that and stood up quickly making my way to the bathroom, but fell down due to dizziness on the way there. </p><p>"Y/N! Are you okay?"I heard my mom gasp as she helped me get up. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. I got up too suddenly and got dizzy." I defended myself. </p><p>She looked worriedly at me, "Are you sure? You can stay home today, too."</p><p>"No, mom! It's fine, today I don't have any difficult classes. Plus, the twins will tell you if I feel sick." I rolled my eyes and continued my way to the bathroom.</p><p>After getting ready, I drank the chocolate protein shake my mom made for me, it was from a good nutrition company and it had all the nutrients for my body to work. I drank it slowly and heard the door open. I looked over and saw the twins with their backpacks on smiling at me.</p><p>"Ready?" they smiled. </p><p>"Not yet, we still have time. Sit down" my mom instructed them to the couch.</p><p>"Y/N go take your pills and pack them with you." she ordered me and I complied. After taking all medicine I packed them in a bag and placed in my backpack.</p><p>I was feeling chilly today since October was showing it's presence -Oh, and also because I was still weak. I quickly changed into a comfy <a href="https://ro.pinterest.com/pin/613122936763150703/">outfit</a> and grabbed my bag, exiting my room. I looked good today in my opinion,I even put on some makeup. </p><p>I walked out and my mom gave me my lunch and water bottle, which I packed right away. The twins and I walked out of the apartment and headed towards the bus station. The ride was one hour long and since it was 6:30 am I decided to sleep. As soon as I closed my eyes I fell asleep against the window, cuddling into my hoodie. </p><p>I felt someone tapping my shoulder and I woke up. Hannah told me that we'll get off at the next stop. We exited the bus and the bright light hurt my eyes, giving me a headache. It seemed like the sun got out during my nap. I took my sunglasses out and placed them on my nose. On the 5 minute walk to school we stopped to grab some coffee to go. </p><p>We arrived in front of the building and the usual wave of anxiety was almost not noticeable, under the influence of the meds. We stepped into the building and suddenly a wave of kids from smaller grades ran past us, I got dizzy and stumbled a bit and fell on Sarah. </p><p>"Woah, are you okay?" she asked concerned as I stabilized myself. I nodded and grabbed her arm as we continued walking to class. We stopped at the lockers and Hannah grabbed my books and notebook for me while Sarah and I slowly walked up the stairs. </p><p>We entered the classroom, greeting the classmates already there and Sarah helped me to my desk. Hannah went to close the lights and blinds and brought my stuff over. I plopped down on the chair feeling exhausted and nauseous, I took a gulp of water. My deskmate came in and saw the girls sitting next to me. He raised and eyebrow and sat down on his seat, on my left.  </p><p><strong>(the tables are for 3-4 people)</strong> </p><p>"Hi, how are you?" he asked dryly.</p><p>"I'm, good. You?" I asked. </p><p>"Why is it so damn dark here?!" a loud voice yelled from the back of the classroom turning the lights on. I flinched at the volume and sudden brightness and put my sunglasses back on. </p><p>"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I'll tell you later..." I muttered and took out the pills for fatigue and headache. The teacher, who is our homeroom teacher too, entered the classroom quietly asking about our day. I felt Sarah nudging me with her elbow. </p><p>"What?" I turned towards her. </p><p>"Here is your doctor's note, for your absences." she said handing me a paper.</p><p>"Oh, thank you. Did my mom give you this?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah, she said she wanted to make sure you don't think too much about it, you know." she explained and I nodded. </p><p>"Ca-can you take it to the teacher please? I'm not sure I can stand up..." I said looking at the ground. She softly agreed and went to the teacher, he looked at me while they were talking and I smiled a little at him and he nodded looking worried.</p><p>"Hey, you're worrying me.." Dennis, my deskmate, whispered concernedly and I told him that I'll explain during the break. </p><p>The class went by quickly, the teacher talking to us about the history lesson, from today. The bell rang and he gave us homework and finished the class. </p><p>"Y/N can you here, please?" the man asked quietly. I nodded and got up slowly making my way to his desk, using the chairs around me for support. </p><p>"Yes, sir?"</p><p>"I wanted to ask if you're feeling alright? If you need to leave you can go." he said.</p><p>"No, sir it's okay. I can't stay at home anymore doing literally nothing. I'm good here. Thank you for your concern." I said smiling softly. "Oh, and I's sorry that I have to wear sunglasses during class..."</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about it!"he waved his hand brushing me off, "I will inform the rest of your teachers of your condition, so you don't have to worry about it, okay?" </p><p>I nodded and thanked him. I went back to my desk and he left the classroom. </p><p>"Are you gonna tell me now?" Dennis questioned impatiently.  There were still classmates around but they were in the back of the class. </p><p>I nodded and lowered my voice. </p><p>"I was in the hospital. I fainted and was unconscious for 27 hours." I started and he gasped. </p><p>"Why? What happened?" he asked worriedly.</p><p>"I fainted due to multiple stuff.... malnutrition, fatigue, a concussion, stress and anemia, which I apparently have." I explained. </p><p>"What? Really, I'm so sorry..." he looked sad, "But why didn't you text me I left , like a hundred messages!" he exclaimed. </p><p>I flinched and placed my hand on his arm, "Firstly, don't yell, I'm sensitive to loud noise and bright lights. I also can't look at any electronic screens for a week."</p><p>"Oh, sorry. Eww, ONE WEEK?" he yelled and then proceed to talk about all the stuff I missed. The bell rang and our classmates came back.</p><p>The math teacher entered the room and sat down at her desk. </p><p>"Class, I was informed about a student's condition today. I was told they wanted to keep it quiet, but I think it's best if you knew, so that you are careful with your actions and take care of them." she paused and looked at me for permission. I nodded at her and she smiled.</p><p>Ms. Frankie was always sweet and caring, a great teacher and nice person.</p><p>"Y/N here, was hospitalized because she fainted due to multiple reasons, one of them being a concussion. So I'd like to ask you to take in consideration her well being for the rest of the week. Y/N could you tell us what would make you feel comfortable?" she asked looking at me. </p><p>"I-" the words got stuck in my throat. I didn't like talking to my classmates like this, I mean, I have known them for four years, but I felt very shy at the moment. </p><p>"Bright lights make her eyes and head hurt, which can be damaging. Also, loud noises affect her. She also isn't allowed to look at a phone, computer or TV for a week. And she can't think too much, like, do a math equation, for example" Sarah joked slightly earning a chuckle from the teacher. I quietly thanked her. "She is also on a diet for health issues, so don't offer anything" Hannah added chuckling a bit, which earned a few giggles here and there.</p><p>The teacher thanked them and said that today we will close the lights and blinds and have a class where we simply talk to each other. </p><p>The rest of the day passed quickly, the twins made sure I took my meds and vitamins and that I ate and drank water. Our classmates were quieter than usual and the light remained off during the day, some even came up to me and asked how I was. My other deskmate, who moved for the time being at the twins' request, came and hugged me, she asked about what happened and I told her. When my closer friends in that class asked about my condition, I explained without shame, because we get along well- but of course I left some personal parts out.</p><p>The teachers kept the schedule light and easy to understand. The only problems were that I constantly fell whenever I got up to do something and one of my friends always had to catch me or stay with me. When I went to the bathroom, on the way, someone bumped my shoulder and I spun a bit before falling, but instead of coming face first into the concrete, a guy, Luke, whom I used to have a crush on, caught me and helped me steady myself, he even yelled at the kid.</p><p>The rest of the week passed in the same manner and soon, I was allowed on my phone again. </p><p>The first thing I noticed was that I had many missed calls and messages from my friends and my online friends. </p><p>I opened them all quickly, not bothering to answer, because they were weeks old. I entered the <span class="u">'crackheads'</span> groupchat with a smile on my face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>
  <em>hello~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i wanted to tell you guys that I'm fine but I'm still limiting my phone time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ik sarah told minwoo what happened so pls dont worry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i have to go now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>good night</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Zack</span>
</p><p>My baby 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺</p><p>im glad ur okay</p><p>i was so so so worried</p><p>i heard abt what happened but sarah didnt tell us much</p><p>only that ur fine</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">miniuwu</span>
</p><p>OH MY GOD ISA I MISSED YOU</p><p>Are you sure you're okay???</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minseok</span>
</p><p>
  <em>i was so worried</em>
</p><p>
  <em>zack is an awful english teacher btw</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Zack</span>
</p><p>
  <em>hey thats not true</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ist just y/n is better...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>Y/n how are you feeling?</p><p>What happened to you?</p><p>What did the doctor say?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Junsu</span>
</p><p>
  <em>hyungs..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she said she has limited phone time... don't talk too much</em>
</p><p>
  <em>maybe we can call later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Peter</span>
</p><p>
  <em>our smart junsu🥺🥺</em>
</p><p>
  <em>lets let dad do the talking</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>yes,, thank you</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>
  <em>i'll call u guys tomorrow sh now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>gn&lt;3</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I giggled and turned my phone off and went to sleep, after taking some painkiller for my headache. My mom told me she phoned the doctor and he said I can use my phone but just for about one or two hours a day. I could also watch TV for 2 hours, and now the brightness around me should be adjusted according to how I felt. Once my dizziness and headaches disappeared completely I could go back to how I was before, he said it may last another week, and if I need to, I could refill my prescription. </p><p>During the last week, I visited Dr. Amelia once more and we talked about the medication and I complained about the side effects. She reassured me that I'll get used to it. We also talked about how I ate and she asked about my childhood. I wasn't being cooperative and she kept asking questions, so at some point I gave up an answered them, maybe under the effect of the drugs, I found it easier to open up. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next week at school, Thursday I was allowed to take my phone with, but the twins would supervise me. </p><p>"Bye, mom! I'm leaving now!" I yelled and left the apartment rushing down the stairs, because I was running late and I was meeting the girls at the stop. I ran a bit more and was happy that I didn't faint from the effort. </p><p>" 'Morning" I panted grabbing a tree for support. </p><p>"You ran? Why did you run? You aren't allowed to make any effort yet!" Sarah scolded me. </p><p>"I was <span class="u">running</span> late! Also, I'm completely fine" I said closing my eyes as I steadied my breath.</p><p>"Yeah, obviously." she rolled her eyes, "It's literally a 20 second run and you look exhausted. You just lost 30 minutes on your phone!"</p><p>"What? You can't do that!" I gasped.</p><p>"Oh, but we can. Your mom gave us directions and orders." Hannah smirked.</p><p>"But- but- I can't have FOUR moms!!" I whined.</p><p>"Oh, shut up and get on the bus." Sarah said as the bus pulled into the station.</p><p>We sat down and I took my daily nap on the way on Sarah's comfy shoulder. Today it was one of the more pleasant days so I decided to wear <a href="https://ro.pinterest.com/pin/1125968646417336/">something</a> lighter than usual.</p><p>During our 3rd break Hannah came and sat down next to me on my deskmate's empty spot, she had her lunch with her.</p><p>"Let's eat together!" she chirped.</p><p>"Hmm.. okay" I said taking out my own lunch. </p><p>I had asked mom to include an orange juice once or twice a week for nausea, today I had that and some grilled vegetable and a small piece of grilled chicken. </p><p>I started with a small bite of the chicken and continued with the veggies, while talking with some passing classmates I abandoned my meal and drank a bit of orange juice. </p><p>"Hey!" I yelled at Hannah who just slapped my hand.</p><p>"Eat." she said firmly.</p><p>"But I'm full" I whined.</p><p>"You can't be serious" Dennis asked from my left, "That was nothing. You ate two bean pods and that was it"</p><p>"Noo~" I cried, "I ate half of the veggie mix AND I took a big bite of the chicken" I pouted.</p><p>"Y/N,"Hannah started softly rubbing my back, "please eat a bit more. Just one more chicken bite."</p><p>"I can't anymore, I feel sick" I whispered and felt tears in my eyes. I already felt physically full and I was disgusted at myself, I knew I would only gain weight, instead of losing it.</p><p>Hannah stopped rubbing my back and grabbed my face with her hands. I looked at her and felt tears escaping my eyes and fall on my cheeks.</p><p>"How about you eat the rest later?" she suggested while wiping my cheeks. I nodded and pushed the box away. I saw some classmates give me worried looks.</p><p>Hannah closed the lid on my food and put it in my bag. She brought me close to her and whispered:</p><p>"You did well, today. You ate chicken! That's great!" she was stroking my hair. I swallowed a chuckle and thanked her. </p><p>"Can I use my phone next break?" I asked pouting at her.</p><p>"Ah... you have to talk to Sarah about that. I'm in charge of food and she is your phone holder." she sighed.</p><p>I nodded and heard the bell ring, I looked at the door and saw Sarah come in. </p><p>"Sarah! Can I use my phone next break?" I asked her.</p><p>"Fine, but only if I stay with you." she said and went to her desk. </p><p>"It's so,,, weird seeing you like this." Dennis said.</p><p>"Like what?" I asked making a confused face.</p><p>"Getting help and.. I don't know, you're just weird" he said and slapped my shoulder.</p><p>I laughed, "That may be effect of my medication, don't get used to it"</p><p>We laughed and payed attention to the teacher, who had just entred the class. </p><p>After 50 agonizing minutes the bell rang again, signaling recess. I groaned and took a pill for my headache. </p><p>"Here" I see Sarah placing my phone on my desk and pushed me aside to sit on the chair with me, "You aren't allowed messages, games, videos and bright lights. I am here to watch you and the second you open it I'm timing you." she said as she opened the timer app on her phone.</p><p>"Wow, okay. It's like you're a cop" I muttered and opened my phone. </p><p>"START" Sarah yelled.</p><p>"OW! Woman, shut up!" I screeched. </p><p>She ignored me and gestured to the phone. I opened Instagram opened the dm page instinctively, which earned me a slap from Sarah. I went back to my feed and saw that stray kids posted new photos, so I clicked their account and checked their feed.  I came across Seungmin's post and cooed. </p><p>"Hey, this is Minwoo!" Sarah exclaimed.</p><p>"What?" I stopped and looked at her.</p><p>"The guy who called us! He told us about you! Minwoo was his name, right? This is him, no?" she said.</p><p>"What, no. This is Seungmin from Stray Kids" I said, " a kpop Idol??"</p><p>"What? No, it's Minwoo. Looks, he has the same earrings and hair, and look at this necklace. He was wearing it when we called." she insisted.</p><p>"Oh, well maybe he just bought the same jewelry, he <span class="u">is</span> a Stray Kids fan. And all Koreans have this hair." I explained.</p><p>"Emm... if your'e sure. Yeah, you're right, it can't be an idol. But wow they look similar." she sighed.</p><p>"Yeah, well... you say that about all Korean guys." I laughed and she slapped me.</p><p>Later that day we left school and headed home. Hannah has managed to make me eat the rest of my food during the last break, I had to take nausea medication afterwards because I almost threw up.</p><p>"Mom, I'm home!" I announced as I took off my shoes and entered the apartment. </p><p>"Oh, hi. How was school? Did you eat your lunch?" she interrogated me as soon as she saw me.</p><p>"Its was fine and yes I ate all of it." I said showing her my empty lunch box. She cooed and told me I can go use my phone for an hour and a half, because ,apparently, Sarah told her I used it during school and that I also ran that morning I thanked her and went to my room. </p><p>I opened the groupchat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>
  <em>hi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>im back home and can talk if u guys want</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i'd prefer call though cuz  its better for me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">miniuwu</span>
</p><p>
  <em>hi y/nie!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>how r u</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ofc we can call</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>oh minwoo!</p><p>omg did u see seugmin's last post?</p><p>Sarah said u have the same earrings and necklace!</p><p>she was like"oh that's minwoo" and thought she was right</p><p>it was funny</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">miniuwu</span>
</p><p>oh really</p><p>haha</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">isa</span>
</p><p>yeah its funny</p><p>where did u get the jewelry tho</p><p>they look dope i want some</p><p>minwoo??</p><p>...</p><p>guys</p><p>COME ON I WAS JUST ALLOWED ON MY PHONE</p><p>dont tell me u have practice </p><p>Ughhh</p><p>text me </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">d e l i v e r e d</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I groaned and opened other chats.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The Stray Kids Dorm</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>"Hyung?" Seungmin called, "Chan-hyung?"</p><p>"Yeah, Minnie, I saw. I'm calling manager-nim right now." he announced.</p><p>The boys have talked to their manager about Y/N a few days ago. They showed them her profiles and the chats they had with her. They did a background check and ran the idea (of the boys revealing their identity) through the company and even JYP himself agreed after Chan and Minho talked to him. </p><p>"Yes? Thank you so much manager-nim! Goodbye!" Chan chirped. "We have the approval! Everyone gather in the living room!" </p><p>"Hyung? Is this yes?" Seungmin asked and Chan nodded.</p><p>"Yes, we have permission to reveal ourselves. Now, I was thinking Seungmin should FaceTime her and clear up the idea and then he will turn around so that we are also in the camera frame. We should tell her that nothing is different and that we would appreciate it if she didn't tell anyone about us. If she gets aggressive, which I doubt she will, we threaten her with a lawsuit. If she starts crying we threaten her that we will also cry." the boys chuckled.</p><p>"Okay, let's do it." they said. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Y/N POV</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>I was scrolling through TikTok when I recieved a Facetime call from Minwoo. I sat up straight and moved to my desk to make myself look presentable. I pressed accept.</p><p>I waited for the call to connect and was greeted with an all too familiar face.</p><p>"Seungmin? Minwoo, what's this?" I asked confused, "How did you do this?"</p><p>"Hi, Y/N." a melodic voice said, which sounded way too familiar to the one owned by the face on the screen. </p><p>"Em, w-what's this?" I stuttered. </p><p>"It's me, Minwoo." he said.</p><p>"Em, that's Kim Seungmin, Minwoo. Is this a filter or something?" I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. </p><p>"Yes, it is Seungmin, but I'm not a filter. It's me, I'm Minwoo." he affirmed. I felt my confusion morph into disbelief, anxiety and suddenly, excitement. </p><p>"What do you mean? Yo-you're Kim Seungmin?Right now, in the flesh?" I questioned and the boy nodded and hummed in affirmation.</p><p>"What? What? I- I don't understand? S-Seungmin? M-Minwoo is this a joke? I'll kill you."</p><p>"No, it's me! I am Kim Seungmin, Facetiming you now. I was the one you were talking to online, I am <span class="u">wonpilsapple</span>, I am Minwoo. I made those accounts to see what was going on. Felix he-he started to interact with you though, I don't know why. We agreed not to ,but we all started talking to you and, yeah. It's us." he finished.</p><p>My eyes grew wider as he kept talking, tears gathered in my eyes and my chest was constricting.</p><p>"U-us? A-all of you?" I croaked. He nodded and moved around the room making 7 other boys come into sight. My tears fell and soon, I was fully crying. I brought the phone closer to my face and looked at them.</p><p>"You?" I squeaked, "what?" I turned off the camera and started sobbing wiping at my face. </p><p>"Hey, hey. It's okay. Let it out." Chan's voice said. I sobbed harder now that I knew it was his voice. "It's still us! Chris, Minseok and the rest! "</p><p>I calmed down after a minuted and wiped my eyes. I turned the camera back on and signaled that they should wait a second. I got up and walked to my nightstand to get my headache pills from the drawer. I gulped down the pill with some water. I walked back.</p><p>"S-sorry, I had to take a pill for my head. I'm still a bit sensitive to overthinking a-and stuff..." I explained..</p><p>"It's okay. We're sorry we sprung this information on you so suddenly. Are you okay?" Chan asked and I nodded. </p><p>"So, Zack?" I asked waiting for my 'soulmate' to answer.</p><p>"Here" Felix raised his hand and I felt a new wave of tears hit. I fanned my face a bit letting out a breathy chuckle.</p><p>I laughed, "I swear if I wasn't a walking dead right now, I'd be handling this a lot better."</p><p>The boys chuckled and assured me it's okay.</p><p>"M-Minseok?" Minho raised his hand and smiled. My lower lip wobbled. </p><p>"Don't tell me Jisung is Peter" I chuckled.</p><p>"But it <span class="u">is</span> me." he said proudly and I laughed. I felt more at ease now, <em>'they're are still your crackheads' </em></p><p>"Does this mean Sam is Hyunjin?" i giggle when he raised his hand and smiled.</p><p>"So Junsu is Jeongin, cuz he is the Maknae. And that leaves Cheolmin, so Changbin?" I questioned.</p><p>"Yep!" Changbin answered popping the p.</p><p><em>"Those were some... very creative names." </em> I teased.</p><p><em>"I know, right?"</em> Hyunjin said.</p><p>"Wow,I still can't grasp this. Wait, if you guys are really the crackheads online then prove it. Why did we fight on the first day?" I asked.</p><p><em>"Because Felix-hyung was being a jealous idiot and told you to leave."</em> Jeongin said,<em> " And after the fight, I called you and tried to make it right but you heard Lix-hyung and Seungminnie-hyung fighting" </em></p><p>"I can make it right" I sang the BTS song lyrics, "Sorry, yeah okay true. Wow now I really can't believe this."</p><p>"It's okay, We'll be here to remind you, everyday." Felix said smiling. </p><p>"So... how are you guys?" I awkwardly asked. </p><p>"We're gooood. We finished practice. You? How are you? We haven't heard from you for a week!!" Felix exclaimed.</p><p> I giggled, "Sorry, it's pretty weird to see the actual Lee Felix being excited to talk to me"</p><p>"Get used to it, because the actual Hwang Hyunjin also is excited to talk to his tiny baby" Hyunjin whined. </p><p>I blushed and hid my face in my hands and groaned, "Stooop."</p><p>He laughed, "How were you Y/N-ah?"</p><p><em>"I've been okay... I was in the hospital as I'm sure you knew"</em> I said, "<em>Oppa, what did Sarah tell you?"</em></p><p><em>"Just that you're fine and have been hospitalized and had a concussion."</em> he said.</p><p>"Oh, okay. So I assume you want the whole story?" I asked unsure.</p><p>"Of course we do!" Felix exclaimed, "Just because you now know my face, it doesn't mean I'm not still Zack. And Seungmin Minwoo. Would you have told them?" I nodded, "then tell them! Tell us!"</p><p>"Wow, real motivational speaker, aye?" I chuckled, "okay, so" I took a deep breath.</p><p>"Felix and Seungmin, you kind of know me by now and my habits, right?" they nodded, "did you tell the guys?" they shook their head, "Okay, then I'll tell you. Chan a bit of help translating please, I can't speak that much Korean or my head will explode." he agreed and the boys nodded. </p><p>"So, you know my mom and dad are divorced. Well, he wasn't the greatest... he was abusive." I paused and let Chan translate, "He doesn't live here anymore, but that day, when I was on the phone with... Changbin and Hyunjin, he came here looking for mom. He was drunk." I sighed.</p><p>"I hung up after he yelled, he started saying stuff and he slapped me and pushed me hard against the wall. I called my mom and he eventually left. I then called M-Seungmin back and well you know, I fainted." Chan motioned for me to go on. </p><p>"I woke up after 27 hours in the hospital. The doctor said that I had a concussion, but the collapse was also caused by acute fatigue, malnutrition, dehydration, anemia and stress. That's why I was unconscious for so long." I saw as their face morphed into sadness. </p><p>"I was also sent to the therapist, because during the tests, they found some... em... scars on my arms. I was diagnosed with depression and bulimia, beside my anxiety."</p><p>I took a breath to calm myself, as Chan silently continued translating. </p><p>"I was given a shit ton of pills and therapy appointments, twice a week. I couldn't be on the phone or literally do anything for a week. Now I can use electronics again, but with a limit." I finished.</p><p>"Oh, and my friends constantly babysit me now" I added.</p><p>"My baby... I'm so sorry this happened to you" Felix pouted.</p><p>I chuckled, "You can tell me 'I told you so' if you want"</p><p>"No, that would be rude. But it's good to know that you know I was right" he said.</p><p>I chuckled, "Yeah..." </p><p><em>"So, Y/n-ah... How long until you can play games again?"</em> Changbin asked.</p><p><em>"I don't think I can play computer games at the time... I can't watch fast movements or I get dizzy."</em> I explained.</p><p><em>"Oh,okay." </em> he pouted.</p><p>"Hey, do you guys know Cards Against Humanity?" I asked quietly.</p><p>"Oh, yeah we do." Chan answered.</p><p>"Do you want to play the online version?" I continued. </p><p>"Yes! Let's go! Let me get my phone!!" Felix yelled and ran out of the room.</p><p>I giggled and opened my laptop but it froze instantly.</p><p>"Oh, come on." I groaned and hit the power button multiple times.</p><p>"What's up?" I heard Jisung question.</p><p>"My laptop froze again, it will take a while until I send you the link... Sorry" I scratched my head and started pressing some buttons on the keyboard and it suddenly lit up, "Oh! Yay!"</p><p>"Okay, I'm back! What  did I miss?" Felix sat back down on the couch.</p><p>"Y/n's laptop froze." Jisung supplied.</p><p>"Of course it did, it's like, super old." Felix rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, well it still works just fine!" I said, "Here, check the chat. I sent you guys the <a href="https://allbad.cards/">link</a>." <strong>(in case u guys want it) </strong></p><p>They all clicked on it and we started the game. Minho was the first one to pick.</p><p>"Okay! My grandmother told me that back in her day, they didn't have fancy things like...... They had to make do with...." he read out.</p><p>I picked my card <em>'Billy Mays // Every man's fantasy of doing it with Leia in her armored bikini.' </em></p><p>He picked Felix's card though <em>'Chunky milk // Freedom of speech.' </em></p><p>"Oh, come on! Mine was good!" I whined. We played a few more rounds, but we grew bored quickly so we decided to call it a day. </p><p>"Y/N, phone time's over!"my mom announced as she walked into my room. </p><p>"Oh, okay mom. I'll tell my friends bye, then." </p><p>"You can talk to them if you want but not on video. Who is it anyways, do I know them?" she asked coming over to me. </p><p>I quickly got my phone and held it out of her range of view, "No, you don't! It's my internet friends."</p><p>"The one with that Stray Kids fanboy? Or is it the ones you have known for two years?" she questioned.</p><p>"The new guys! The ones from Seoul!" I said rapidly, motioning her the door to leave.</p><p>"Hey, don't make me leave! Isn't one of them the boy that called Sarah and informed her about the incident?"</p><p>"Y-yes, Minwoo."</p><p>"Oh, is he there? I want to say thank you." she smiled.</p><p>"You can say it from there! He is shy and doesn't want you to see him." I excused him. I knew if my mom saw them, she'd recognize them immediately because she is also a fan, and I'd never hear the end of it. Plus, she never stops talking, so all her work friends would probably find out soon.</p><p>"Why are you like this?!" she whines, "Fine. Thank you for taking care of my baby Minwoo! <em>Annyeong </em>" she finished with her, slightly, broken Korean. </p><p>I released the breath I was holding when she left the room. </p><p>"Hey! I wanted to meet your mom." Seungmin complained.</p><p><em>"Oppa, you know she is a Stay right? She would've recognized you immediately. And also, you can see Changbin-ssi very well and he is her bias, she would've noticed quickly " , </em>I said.</p><p><em>"Yah, Y/N-ah... Just call me oppa, too. We've known each other for long enough." </em>Changbin said. </p><p>The rest of the guys quickly jumped in and said the same thing. I blushed a little and smiled shyly.</p><p><em>"Okay, oppa. I have to go now. You should get some sleep soon, it's getting late."</em> </p><p>A chorus of 'yes' was heard and we hung up. </p><p>I walked towards my bed and fell on my back. I looked at the ceiling processing the fact that I have just talked with my idols. I giggled and rolled around hugging the blanket to my chest. I kept giggling and burying my head in my pillow for a few minutes. I sighed and felt my head hurt <em>'must be the new information. tmt, too much thinking' </em> I silently laughed and turned around sighing. </p><p><em>'Today was really a nice day.'</em> I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile on my face.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello~<br/>FOR YOUR INFORMATION, YES THEY ARE EATING IN THE CLASSROOM, THERE IS NO CAFETERIA THERE. Y'all be living the dream if u have cafeterias 😞😞 This was a longer chapter! So the BIG REVEAL finally happened aye? I'm sorry if it wasn't as grand as you expected, but I thought it was fitting. Also, I never had a concussion so all info I have is research from medical sites. I know that it took longer to update, but it took longer to write.<br/>I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update twice a week!<br/>Have a great day everyone! Stay safe, strong and healthy!!<br/>Love u~<br/>Isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. e l e v e n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this is more of a filler chapter, I've managed to make myself work properly for a bit to write this. Sorry if its all over the place!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Y/N POV</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I woke up the next day and went to school as usual, Sarah snapping at me every time I tried to get my phone, Hannah making sure I ate at school and that I drank enough water. In the morning they even came to my house 10 minutes earlier to make sure I don't run late and try...well, <em>running</em> after bus.</p><p>It was a nice day but I felt distracted the entire time, I couldn't focus in class and daydreamed the entire time. The weight of the news the boys sprung on me still heavy on my mind. I kept thinking about how lucky I was, that it was THEM that were willing to befriend me and keep being friends with me. I thought back to the times I went to 'Zack' and the other guys and fangirled about THEM (and other idols). I cringed at the thought of Felix reading my thirsty rants and also my soft, heartfelt rants. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. </p><p>I knew I had to keep acting normal to them, after all its still the same boys (men?) from before, I feel comfortable with them. I will just tone the fangirling down a notch. </p><p>I grinned, <em>'I can now ask them everything I have been curious about... of course while still respecting their privacy as artists.... OH FUCK IT , Zack is my soulmate and I have soulmate privileges . Wait... Zack..my internet best friend and soulmate is.. Felix?? Shit, what the fuck, I have to talk to Felix see if I still have soulmate privileges.' </em></p><p>
  <em>**rriiing**</em>
</p><p>The school's bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I gathered my stuff and headed towards my friends (No, not the twins, I have other friends, too.) </p><p>"Hi guys!" I smiled and gave a little wave. Four of my girl friends were there, two of which are my classmates. </p><p>"Hey, Y/n! Wanna come with us to the mall? There is a sale and we want to check it out!" Lori, my classmate, said.</p><p>"Oh, really? Wow okay, sure! Let me tell the twins to go home without me." I look around for the pair of identical looking girls.</p><p>"Oi, Sarah!" I yelled at her, motioning for her to come here. "I'm going to the mall, you guys can go home without me."</p><p>"Okay, here's your phone then." she handed me my phone, "You. Make sure she doesn't use it too much." she turned towards Julie, my other classmate. </p><p>Julie nodded vigorously, Sarah's death glare clearly scaring her. I huffed and rolled my eyes, "I'm not a kid Sarah."</p><p>"You are. Now shut up. Go and have fun, see you tonight." she retorted.</p><p>"Tonight? What's tonight?" I tilted my head trying to remember any important date. </p><p>"Our mothers planned that dinner, remember?" </p><p>"What? Really? OH YEAH, where? Ours or Yours?"</p><p>"Ours. Be there at 7pm." she said and left.</p><p>"Let's go!" Lori exclaimed and hooked her arm through mine. I laughed and we headed towards the mall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>**3 hours later**</em>
</p><p>I opened the door to the Carla's apartment, "I'm here!"</p><p>I took off my shoes and walked to the living room, where everyone was sitting. Carla stood up and hugged me offering to bring me something to eat. I kindly declined and said I'll have something to drink first and maybe eat later. She frowned but walked to the kitchen to bring me some water. </p><p>"Hi, what's up?" I sat on the couch with the twins. </p><p>"Nothing much. How was it at the mall sweetie?" my mom said from the armchair.</p><p>"I got some earrings and sunglasses. Also I got a cute baby blue knitted pullover." I answered.</p><p>"Sunglasses? In winter?"Hannah frowned. </p><p>"It's October you idiot, and yeah. They are very cheap now." I slightly slapped the back of her head and giggled. </p><p>"God, stop being so violent." she scoffed and rubbed her head and I shrugged.</p><p>Carla came back with my water, some wine and snacks. </p><p>"Oh, thank you" I grabbed the water from her.</p><p>"Did you apply to universities yet, Y/n?" the woman asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I applied to SNU and some other universities in Seoul." I took a sip of water as nervousness crept up on me.</p><p>"Oh, that's great. Did you get an answer?" </p><p>"Not yet... It's still early though." I said, "did you guys apply yet?"</p><p>"Not yet, you know the university we want has an entrance exam that's after this school year's over." Sarah replied.</p><p>"Oh yeah, that's right. And do you think you're ready? Architecture entrance exams are pretty hard." my mom asked.</p><p>"I mean, we don't know. We hope so, our tutor says we are very good, so we're confident."Hannah said awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.</p><p>"Well, I know that you will do great." Carla smiled as a bell rang, "Oh, that's the lasagna!" she ran to the kitchen and called us there to eat. </p><p>"Woah, Carla you made lasagna? That's amazing, oh my god I can't wait to eat!" I exclaimed walking into the room. </p><p>Everyone in the room silently smiled at that.</p><p>"I know it's your favorite, that's why I made it." she said stroking my hair.  </p><p>I looked up to her, "Really? Thank you." I hugged her and smiled widely. </p><p>"No problem, sweetie. Don't eat too much though, we have dessert." she smirked. </p><p>"...what dessert?" I questioned raising and eyebrow. </p><p>"Chocolate Soufflee with vanilla ice cream." she sung and I gasped. She laughed and went to bring some plates. </p><p>We all sat down and Carla served us all with a lasagna slice immediately. She brought out champagne glasses and a champagne bottle. </p><p>"Champagne?" I asked confused. </p><p>"We are celebrating the fact that you are better now!" Carla said with her usual bubbly positiveness. I giggled and rolled my eyes. </p><p>Dinner passed and soon I was back home in my own bed. </p><p>I took the liberty to use my phone and opened it to the message app. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>7 unread messages</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>I clicked the first one, which was the groupchat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Crackheads</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="u">MinMin</span> changed their name to <span class="u">Minho</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">miniuwu</span> changed their name to <span class="u">seungmin</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">PeterPan</span> changed their name to <span class="u">Jisung</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Sam</span> changed their name to <span class="u">Hyunjin</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Cheolmin</span> changed their name to <span class="u">changbin</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Zack</span> changed their name to <span class="u">felix</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Junsu</span> changed their name to <span class="u">Jeongin</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Chad</span> changed their name to <span class="u">Chan</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>I smiled, I felt butterflies in my stomach for some reason. I took my phone out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Isa</span> changed their name to <span class="u">y/nie</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>I left the chat and looked at my other messages. <em>'Hyunjin??'</em></p><p>I clicked the chat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>hi</p><p>how r u</p><p>i hope ur ok</p><p>text me when u can please?</p><p>i miss chu:(</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>Hi,,,Hyunjin</p><p>:)</p><p>feels weird to say that JISHSCHS</p><p>iM GRetasdghx</p><p>sorry my phone fell on my face</p><p>Im great thank you</p><p>how are you?</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">d e l i v e r e d</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I opened another chat.</p><p><span class="u">Minho oppa</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <em>the name stays</em>
</p><p>
  <em>;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>no really tho</em>
</p><p>
  <em>are you okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>we just finished practice we're pretty tired we'll fall asleep soon but text me when ur free</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>the name does NOT stay</p><p>it looks like ur my boyfriend and im cringing </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">y/nie</span> changed <span class="u">Minho oppa</span>'s name to <span class="u">Minho</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>there</p><p>:)</p><p>
  <em>sleep well i know you guys r tired</em>
</p><p>
  <em>u deserve tons of rest</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(tell anyone abt this and you're dead.)</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>d e l i v e r e d</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>I had a goofy grin on my face as I opened another chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>
  <em>hi isa!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y/n* sorry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y/n-ah I hope your day was great</em>
</p><p>
  <em>text us when you're available!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i miss you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>maybe we'll call soon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i hope the news didn't scare you away...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>know that we are still here for you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>im going to sleep now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i hate time </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>
  <em>hi jeongin-ssi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>im doing great!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>dont worry the news didnt scare me away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>they shocked me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and im very,, flustered and embarrassed now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sleep well ^o^</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>d e l i v e r e d</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>hi y/nie</p><p>how are you?</p><p>i hope i didnt scare you away</p><p>i meant we*</p><p>i hope its not weird between us but i get it if it is!</p><p>i just,,</p><p>you have to know that i still care about you the same way, nothing changed for me.</p><p>text me when you can use your phone again</p><p>goodnight!</p><p>&lt;333</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Min's y/nie</span>
</p><p>&lt;33333333</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>d e l i v e r e d</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Lixie</span>
</p><p>hi</p><p>so</p><p>where r u</p><p>wait</p><p>know that</p><p>i still love u</p><p>ur my soulmate still</p><p>if,,if you want</p><p>if you dont i get it</p><p>i just</p><p>miss you and i hope we are good</p><p>call me tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="u">y/nie</span> changed their name to <span class="u">lix's soulmate</span></em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">lix's soulmate</span>
</p><p>always Felix.</p><p>i was wondering if YOU still wanted to be my friend, let alone soulmate,,</p><p>but now im not letting u go</p><p>(unless u want to bcs consent is everything)</p><p>i love u</p><p>im just very embarrassed u kno</p><p>ill call u tmrrw at 1pm for me 7pm for u</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>d e l i v e r e d</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>I sighed relieved and happy. There was one more chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>hi</p><p>you're probably not expecting me to write</p><p>wait</p><p>no</p><p>you are prolly expecting it u know us well enough</p><p>are you okay? how was ur day? did anything happen? are you healthy?</p><p>did u eat? did u drink water?</p><p>are you scared of us now</p><p>....</p><p>its been 3 hours but im back here because im rlly worried about our reveal and..</p><p>I wanna know how you're feeling </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/n</span>
</p><p>Chan</p><p>what the fuck</p><p>its like</p><p>4am there WHY are you up</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>ur a stay i thought u knew i cant fall asleep</p><p>:))))</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/n</span>
</p><p>Yeah true but</p><p>i never knew just HOW late u were up</p><p>anyways</p><p>to clear stuff  up for u</p><p>cuz i dont want u to worry your beautiful mind over me</p><p>im fine</p><p>i ate</p><p>i drank water (and not only;) )</p><p>i am not scared, im embarrassed and still dont know if its real</p><p>ok i know its real im just,,,, very fucking embarrassed and happy too</p><p>imm flustered most of all</p><p>i was a blushing mess the whole day</p><p>and im healthy dont worry</p><p>How are YOU?</p><p>all the guys r asleep</p><p>whatchu doing</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>im so relieved </p><p>but why r u embarrassed</p><p>if its cuz ur a fan dont worry abt it</p><p>itll pass</p><p>also</p><p>Underaged drinking?? Young lady u have some explanation to do-_-  -_-  -_-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/n</span>
</p><p>chill out mate</p><p>im european</p><p>🙄🙄🙄</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>fine</p><p>only cuz felix told me EVERYTHING you do -_-</p><p>and ik its ur lifestyle.... still dissapointed</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/n</span>
</p><p>omf chan ur not my dad!</p><p>,,,</p><p>i mean</p><p>👀😏</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>NO</p><p>DONT</p><p>OMGHSFDJ</p><p>UR EMBARRASSING ME</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/n</span>
</p><p>am I?</p><p>...dad-dy?</p><p>HAHHAHUJHDBJS</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>STOOOOOOOP</p><p>babygirl-</p><p>....</p><p>okay now ik why felix and u get along</p><p>u guys r too much</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/n</span>
</p><p>hey chan</p><p>wanna call?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>yea sure!</p><p> </p><p>"Hi" Chan started giggling as soon as he said that.</p><p>"Hi" I mimicked and fell into a quiet laughter, "you sound tired.."</p><p>"Yeah, I am a bit. But I gotta finish this piece!" he groaned cutely.</p><p>"Can't you finish it tomorrow?"</p><p>"No.. I need to do this today."</p><p>"Why? Is there a deadline?"</p><p>"Well, no.. But I don't like to procrastinate."</p><p>I groaned, "That is such a Chan thing to say."</p><p>"Well this may come as a surprise but I'm actually Chan." he whispered dramatically. </p><p>I sighed in frustration, "How much more do you need to work though? Like,, what do you need to do now."</p><p>"I finished the song kinda, but it's missing something and I don't know what. Maybe a beat drop somewhere? Or a softer part, some more shells somewhere, I don't know!" I listened as rambled and clapped his hands. </p><p>"Well, I think if you <em>go to sleep now </em>you can listen with a pair of fresh ears tomorrow."I pointed out. </p><p>"I can't fall asleep knowing it's unfinished." he said seriously. I felt bad because I didn't know how to help. </p><p>"Well, if you ask me you'll sleep just fine." I said in my smart, sassy tone.</p><p>"Yeah? And why's that?" I could basically hear the smirk in his voice as if he knew I would be wrong.</p><p>"Well. for starters you agreed to talk with me <em>knowing </em>you have work to do, which you claim to be 'impossible to postpone'. If you ask me you're looking for an escape because you're tired." I smiled proudly at my explanation.</p><p>Judging by the silence on the other end I could only do a small victory dance in my head.</p><p>"I'm assuming I'm correct?" I asked.</p><p>"Maybe.." he grumbled. I heard some creaking and figured he stood up from his chair. </p><p>"So what will you do now?" I used my sweet, covincing, motherly voice on him.</p><p>"I guess I'll go home and sleep." he mumbled.</p><p>"Stop being sad, you're mumbling. You'll see tomorrow you will do better." I tried my best to confort him and make him go home.</p><p>"Yeah..okay. Maybe I'll get Changbin or Jisung to give it a listen too." he paused, "You're right I just have to go home and tomorrow will be different."</p><p>I hummed in approval and listened as he gathered his stuff and heard a door lock. </p><p>"You done?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I ordered a cab and I'll go to the dorm." he said.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>There was a bit of a comfortable silence. </p><p>"Jeongin was right you're scary." he admitted suddenly. </p><p>I made a startled noise in confusion. "Who? Me? Why, what did it do?"</p><p>"You weirdly convinced me to go home and sleep. I didn't even think to not listen to you. You're good."</p><p>"Well, it's probably because I'm good at people and psychology." I shrugged. I felt a bit nice that I could affect people in a positive way.</p><p>"You'd make a terrific therapist." Chan said.</p><p>I smiled. "Thank you. Can I tell you a secret?"</p><p>He hummed. "Of course, if you want to."</p><p>"I actually wanted to study psychology in Korea but my dad never let me. He threatened to kick me out if I did it. Felix doesn't know this. I never even second thought about it until he left."</p><p>"Your dad, you mean?"</p><p>"Mhm, yes. Now I'm considering either double majoring or just study psychology. I'm going to apply to both and see where I get in."</p><p>"Wow, well I think you'll do great wherever you go. Personally I think you'd do great as a therapist. But what does your heart want?" he questioned.</p><p>"I'm not sure. At first I really wanted to become a doctor, I still do! But my heart is with psychology I think.. I would still absolutely love to learn medicine for a while though..." I sighed, "I would love to double major but it costs a lot.. my mom can't afford it, I'll have to choose."</p><p>"And which one will you choose?"</p><p>"Psychology I think.."I trailed off a bit, "Yeah."</p><p>"Well then do that. Did you already apply to the medical college at SNU?" I hummed, "Then just apply at psychology too and see where you get in. If you get into both drop medicine. I know you can do this and you are strong enough to have a bright future with it." he said in a soothing tone. </p><p>I heard a door close. "I'm in the car now. I'll text you when I get home."</p><p>"Promise?" I internally cringed at how small my voice sounded. <em>'I can't believe I'm this needy already damn... I already miss him, this isn't fair'</em></p><p>"Promise. Goodnight, princess." he whispered.</p><p>"Goodnight." I said and hung up.</p><p>I stood with a stupid teenage girl smile on my face.</p><p>"What are you looking at?" I snapped looking at my posters, "Stop judging me."</p><p>I huffed and laid in bed. I was feeling actually tired surprisingly and it was only 10pm. I went to take my evening meds and decided to browse a bit on my phone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Im home'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I clicked the chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/n</span>
</p><p>oki thats great</p><p>get some sleep</p><p>ill go to sleep too now</p><p>talk to you tomorrow</p><p>tell me how the song worked out</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>will do</p><p>and im glad ur sleeping early today</p><p>goodnight sweetie&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/n</span>
</p><p>kskshsj BYE</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">s e e n</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello everyone... I'm sorry it took me almost a month to update and I'm sorry. <br/>I had some big problems with my personal life and health and couldn't do much. I was mentally in a bad place for a while and had a fall out with my dad, but it's better now. I also started school and we have been getting so much work because it's junior year. I also have been sick physically and could barely get out of bed to eat or drink water, but trust me all I could think about was posting a chapter as soon as I could.<br/>I will be posting normally again I hope, depending o school I will let you know next chapter if I have a plan.<br/>I did great on my korean exam by the way! 50/50 points.<br/>I hope everyone is healthy and good, if not I hope you feel better and know that I'm here for you.<br/>Love,<br/>Isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. t w e l v e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!! tw !! drinking in a fun way.</p><p>!!!!! ALSO : I want to make it clear that "oppa" isn't used in that cringe way those fans use it. Y/N addresses the boys formally at first (like you read) until the boys tell her it's okay to talk in a familiar, more informal manner.  Oppa is used for whena boy and girl get closer, it's like hyung but for women to address older men. So I just wantd to clarify that so that you don't accidentally cringe when reading.</p><p> ALSO : BOLD simple writig are A/Ns!</p><p>ANYWAYS, enjoy the chapter! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Y/N POV</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"WAKE UP!" a voice yelled in my ear and I felt a sudden weight on top of me. My brother. I groaned and kicked him off. </p><p>"mmmnoo" I grumbled and started drifting back to sleep.</p><p>"It's noon why are you sleeping, let's eat!" he said.</p><p>"No!" I yelled and threw a blind punch in his direction. </p><p>"Fine, I'll tell mom." he stormed off. I mumbled a 'whatever' and went back to sleep.</p><p> ...</p><p>"Y/n?" I was gently shook awake. I recognized my mom's voice. </p><p>"What?" I asked groggily.</p><p>"It's 3pm... when did you go to sleep?" she asked in a slightly suspicious tone. </p><p>"What?" I stood up, "It's not 3pm you're lying." I looked over at the clock and saw that indeed it was three in the afternoon.</p><p>"What time did you fall asleep?" she repeated.</p><p>"At 10 pm." I said seriously.</p><p>"Really?" she raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yeah, for real!" </p><p>"Okay..." she looked over to my phone, "Someone called you."</p><p>"Who?" I asked.</p><p>"Someone named... CHAN." she said a bit pointedly.</p><p>I froze and looked at her. </p><p>"D-did you answer?"</p><p>"No, because I don't know him... or do I?" she smirked.</p><p>"No, no you don't! I'm going to the bathroom!" I announced and left in a hurry towards it.</p><p>I groaned while washing my face. My mom can't help but snoop around sometimes and I hate it. I prayed that she is dumb enough to not possibly think it's the actual Chan. Wait. Why was Chan calling me? I rushed back to my room and dialed his number. </p><p>"Oh, Y/N, finally! What did you do all day??" he exclaimed.</p><p>"I was sleeping.." I mumbled. I heard someone laugh in the background. "Hey why are you laughing?! I'm serious!"</p><p>"Sorry, sorry. It's just a big mood." I heard someone say in a cute, kinda swag (-ish) accent. </p><p>"Oh- Jisung?" I asked.</p><p>"The one and only! How are you?" he responded.</p><p>"Great, tired but great. You?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I grabbed the water bottle from the table and went to the bed. </p><p>"Tired?? <em>You just woke up.</em>" a new voice said.</p><p>"<em>Ch-Changbin-oppa?? Hii, oh my god! How are you I missed you! </em>" I squealed. I heard someone gasp , probably Jisung, and someone giggle, possibly Chan. </p><p>" <em>I'm doing really great. We came here to help Chan-hyung finish this song. Can't believe he actually left his studio yesterday letting his work undone. I'm very proud, he has grown.</em>" he sighed dramatically. I heard Chan slap him. </p><p>"I came home because I was tired!" he yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. You're always tired, hyung. It doesn't stop you from working." Jisung flatly said. </p><p>"Yeah, well- she made me!" he accused referring to me.</p><p>"Who? Me?" I innocently asked.</p><p>"Yeah, her?" Changbin questioned suspciously.</p><p>"Okay, that makes sense." Jisung said.</p><p>"She was very convincing." the eldest added in his defense. </p><p>"Oh, come on Chan. All I did was to call you out on your wish to procrastinate. Plus I only said what I thought made sense. You listened to that piece a thousand times and were tired. You wouldn't have made anything because your ears and mind were already used to it. Sleeping paid off didn't it? Taking some time away from that work." he grunted. "So, did you finish it?" </p><p>"Yeah, I even asked the guys for help." he pointed out.</p><p>"That's great! So, not to be rude, but why did you call me?" I finally asked.</p><p>"Oh, wait I forgot... <em> Why did I call her?</em> " he addressed the other two guys.</p><p>"<em> To thank her for sending you to sleep last night? And to tell her you finished this?</em> " Changbin supplied. </p><p>" To see how she is? OH- Ask her opinion on the song!" Jisung yelled.</p><p>"Oh, right! So do you want to listen to it?" he asked me.</p><p>"Oh, I'd love to! Wait- is this going to be in the album?Are you even allowed to show it to me??" </p><p>"We don't know, maybe, maybe not.And what the cmpany doesn't know won't hurt them." the australian teased. </p><p>"Oki then, play it!" I giggled.</p><p>A consistent beat started playing, various other instruments slowly joining in. The track went from monotone to very hype in three seconds. The song was strong for a good minute and suddenly there was a break, like a shatter, and a beautiful melody started playing, something like a piano or maybe a violin? I wasn't sure, but it was calming. I quietly gasped. I heard some sounds that seemed to be from the nature and then the beat suddenly picked up again and the song continued in a mix of both the strong and the soft tones, a beautiful combination. </p><p>All too soon it came to an end. I started clapping and let out a high pitched squeal. </p><p>"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, I LOVED IT SO MUCH! THIS IS AMAZING! IF THIS ISN'T YOUR NEXT TITLE TRACK I AM SUING!" </p><p>The three laughed and said 'thank you' while I continued rambling about the parts I loved. I even told them how I could imagine Seungmin and Minho singing the soft part together, harmonizing. Or how Hyunjin would rap at the final part or how Felix would say something cool right before the glass shatter. I also started talking about what type of message it would send and what concepts the fans would love to see.</p><p>"Damn, Y/N. We might as well hire you to be our manager." Chan laughed. I stopped my ranting and felt myself blush in embarrassment. </p><p>"Sorry.." I said in a small voice. </p><p>"Don't be! I liked your ideas! I definitely haven't thought about Minho and Seungmin harmonizing the bridge. I'll talk to them about it. It's a great idea!" he quickly said.</p><p>"I like the thing about Felix! I was thinking it too!" Jisung exclaimed. </p><p>I burried my face in my hands and smiled goofily. I stayed silent way too flustered. </p><p>"So, are you guys done for today then?" I asked changing the subject. </p><p>"Yeah, we are. We will go home and order some take out. Maybe watch something together, it's been some time since we hung out together." the leader said. </p><p>"Oh, that sounds great! I should watch something with the twins too, it's been a while since we had a sleepover..." I thought out loud. </p><p>"Yes! We can all have sleepovers and maybe videocall and play games with each other!" the 3racha maknae suggested. </p><p>"Oh my God! Yes, we should!! I'll text them right now!" I quickly sent the girls a text in the groupchat. </p><p>"Erm, not sure about the videocall.. With our identities you know.." Chan pointed out. </p><p>"Oh, of course. But they saw Seungmin already. Plus they don't know you, they kinda dislike kpop so they don't care at all. No offence." I saidly said.</p><p>"Oh, okay then. We'll say we are Seungmin's friends then. Also we will be referring to our fake names." he said.</p><p>"Okay! Perfect!" I smiled. </p><p>"Let's talk tonight then. We'll text each other details. Tell the others in the groupchat too." </p><p>"I will. Oki byee" I hung up and texted the info into our groupchat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong> <span class="u">Crackheads</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Y/nie</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>hello</p><p>yall</p><p>we are having a sleepover together </p><p>over videocall</p><p>maybe zoom <strong>(</strong><strong>heheheh im so funny)</strong></p><p>we will play games </p><p>drinking games to be exact so load up on drinks</p><p>soju beer vodka idk whatever yall drink</p><p>we have beer vodka and tequila so ;)</p><p>dont forget to eat before and always drink water before and after drinks!</p><p>helps with hangovers</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>OMG YES</p><p>also you'd know about hangover ;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>yea bro we been knew</p><p>im a drinker</p><p>so</p><p>also think abt more games we can play online</p><p>maybe we ca somehow play uno???</p><p>by the way <span class="u">chan</span>, felix  YALL ARENT PLAYING IT RIGHT</p><p>We have to teach you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">'triplets' </span> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I clicked on the notification .</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Sarah</span>
</p><p>sure ok</p><p>yours right?</p><p>do u have drinks?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">the boss</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>when do I not?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hannah</span>
</p><p>true</p><p>oki we'll be there soon</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">the boss</span>
</p><p>see ya</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">s e e n</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u"> <em>Crackheads</em> </span></strong> <span class="u"></span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>omg yes</p><p>drinking night yalllll</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>HELL YES</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>
  <em>...hyungs?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minho</span>
</p><p>LETS GOOO</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>
  <em>nevermind</em>
</p><p>cool I'm in</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>yea everyone knows youre IN jeongin</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>PFFFSHJAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHHA</p><p>AJHCJCBJ</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>HHAHHSHSIINJVN JK</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>OMGJKFDHUHSHKJKSKSKS</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>Eye-</p><p>that wasnt even one of my good jokes</p><p>yall will be dead tonight</p><p>oki i gotta go get ready the twins are coming over soon</p><p>ttyl</p><p>*kiss*</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">d e l i v e r e d</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I took a quick shower and changed in some comfortable <a href="https://ro.pinterest.com/pin/3518505947045615/">clothes</a>. I prepared some snacks and soft drinks, some bottles of water and some games.</p><p>"WE'RE HERE " two voices yelled from the living room. </p><p>"Hey guys! How are you?" I hugged them both. I took their bags and walked to my room. </p><p>"Good, good. You?" Sarah asked from the bathroom. </p><p>"Great! Lemme tell you about today's sleepover! It's gonna be a bit more special." I smirked a bit as I sat down their backpacks in my room. </p><p>"Oh really? How?" Hannah asked from behind me. I jumped up in surprise and held my heart. "Sorry" she giggled. </p><p>"It's fine. Remember my internet friends? From Korea? We are factetiming them today cuz they also have a sleepover today! We'l play drinking games together!" I exclaimed happy, clapping my hands.</p><p>"Oh, okay..." Sarah said suspiciously, "Do they know english?" </p><p>"Yeah, they do. Well, two or three not SO well but they understand it!" I responded. I arranged some pillows on the floor and took out the drinks from my secret cabinet. </p><p>"Wait, how many are there?" Hannahs asked.</p><p>"Eight!" I chirped and went to the kitchen to get some glasses and wine. </p><p>I entered the room and grabbed four glasses. </p><p>"Oh, is the 4th glass for the punishment drink?" Hannah asked pointing to the glasses. </p><p>"Yep." The punishment drink is a drink that consists in all the alcohol we have mixed in a glass.</p><p>"Yuck, I'm not drinking that sorry. I don't care if I lose." Sarah said making a disgusted face. I shuddered slghtly, the drink was never pleasant.</p><p>"Yeah, okay. Take the glasses to the room please. And grab some coasters!" I yelled after her.</p><p>"Hannah grab some towels please. I don't want my carpet wet again." I groaned remebering the last time. She nodded and went to the towel cabinet and grabbed two. </p><p>"Let's go!" I said holding two bottles of wine and a sparkling water bottle.</p><p>We went back to the room and saw Sarah over the phone. My phone.</p><p>"Hey, that's my phone! Who is it?" I asked aproaching her. </p><p>"Oh, one of the korean guys. Someone named Cheolmin called and I figured it was a korean dude." she explained as she presed speaker. </p><p>I took the phone "<em>Hi everyone! Don't forget you fake names okay? </em>" a chorus of yes was heard and I nodded. "Let's videocall on the laptop wait."</p><p>I grabbed my laptop and opened the app <strong>(yall know which one ;) ) </strong>and created a meeting. I sent them the invite.</p><p>"Hiii" Felix said. </p><p>"Hii! Guys this is Zack! Zack you know the girls already." they greeted each other. </p><p>"Hello, nice to see you again! I'm Minwoo." Seungmin introduced himself. </p><p>"Oh, I remember you! Thank you again." Sarah said waving at him. </p><p>"Oh, that's him? Hi, I'm Hannah!" she smiled. </p><p>Slowly all of the guys appeared in the small squared and met the girls. We talked for a while, they even made small talk with the twins. </p><p>"So, I say we  start the night?" I suggested.</p><p>"But, it's 7pm!" Hannah complained.</p><p>"Yeah, but it's 1am for them." I pointed out.</p><p>"Oh.. okay then.  We'll pass out before midnight again! How lame are we." she groaned and dramatically fell on her back. </p><p>"It's okay though. We usually go to sleep late, we can stay up a while longer." Chan said. </p><p>"Oh, no it's okay Chris." Sarah said dismissing him easily. </p><p>"Well, how about we start easily and just play some Cards Against Humanity and have a drink and snacks? To start off easy. We can drink the wine!" I said turning to the girls. </p><p>"Yes, I say we do that. It'll take a while though we are many." Seungmin said. </p><p>"It's okay, we have a lot of wine and beer." I winked. </p><p>"Not <em>that</em> much anymore. You already started the wine?!" Sarah exclaimed holding the half empty bottle. I had indeed started a bottle half an hour ago, when the call started. </p><p>"..Whoops?" I shrugged a bit looking sheepishly at her. She smiled slightly and poured herself a glass. </p><p>"How much did you drink?" Hannah questioned looking at the bottle. </p><p>"Two glasses I think? Or three? But I added sparkling water so don't worry, there is some left." I explained. </p><p>"What wine is that?" Minho asked squinting at the screen. </p><p>"Oh, it's homemade! My family, my grandparents, made wine a lot and we have a ton left at their house. It's like family tradition, my dad continued because it was from his side of the family." I answered. </p><p>"Oh, and did he give it to you?" Felix asked cautiously.</p><p>"Yeah, he gave us some bottles for my name day. It's also his way to apologize for beinga dick." I said. </p><p>"Yeah, he always does this. He fucks up and then buys you stuff." Sarah scoffed. </p><p>"Yeah... I'm not complaining though! Thanks to him we got cigars, wine and vodka with cannabis" I smirked playfully.</p><p>"Vodka with what now??" Chan exclaimed. </p><p>"Cannabis. You know, weed." I raised my eyebrows playfully.</p><p>"Is that legal??" Jeongin exclaimed. </p><p>"Nope, but he knows a guy. We don't have it anymore though. He took it with him. It was too strong though, gave me a hell of a hangover." I grimaced at the memory. </p><p>"Damn. Okay what drink do you have besides wine and beer?" Jisung asked.</p><p> "Vodka and tequila." Hannah said. </p><p>"Oh, take out the shot glasses!" I pointed to the cabinet where I kept the drinks. Since we moved I made a place where I kept alcohol and stuff that my parents couldn't find.</p><p>"Where is your mom?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>"She is coming home late today. She has a dinner meeting." I said finishing my glass in one gulp. "Fill me up, please" I handed Sarah the glass over.</p><p>"Damn, are you planning on getting wasted so soon?" Felix teased. </p><p>"Ha ha." I laughed dryly, "You know wine has no effect on me, I've been drinking it since I was six years old."</p><p>"You got drunk that one time though." Hannah pointed oit. </p><p>"Shhh, it was after TWO liters, I'm allowed to get drunk then." </p><p>"Two?? Damn... I'm older and I need to match your drinking skills, I will maybe lose tonight." Jeongin said with a cute accent. </p><p>I cooed at him but quickly stopped myself because I got embarrassed and covered my face up. </p><p>"Yeah, don't worry she gets drunk after three shots of vodka. She is a lightweight, like SUCH a lightweight." Hannah laughed. </p><p>"Hey! I'll have you know that I worked on that and now I can handle more drinks! I could take four shots BESIDES other drinks that aren't hard liquor, okay?"</p><p>"Omg, a BABY uwu" Felix cooed. </p><p>"Oh shut up!" I pouted and crossed my arms. </p><p>"What drinks to you guys have?" Sarah asked.</p><p>"We have wine, beer and ... A LOT of soju." Minho said raising some green soju bottles. </p><p>"Oh, is soju the rice drink?" Hannah whispered to me and I nodded. </p><p>"I never had soju, when I come to Korea you have to take me out drinking okay?" I told them. </p><p>"Deal. But you have to come over here, you're underaged and I don't want to be arrested." Felix said raising his hands up. </p><p>"Deal!" I smiled and drank some wine. </p><p>"Shall we start?" Changbin asked. </p><p>"Yes! Let's start!" I clapped my hands and grabbed my phone. </p><p>We played for about 40 minutes before we got bored. In the mean time the twins had each three glasses of wine and I had stopped and drank some water, finishing a wole bottle. I also ate some snacks to keep m belly full and prepare for the stronger drinks. </p><p>"Okay, I'll go to the bathroom." I announced. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom. I did my business and then washed my hands and face with cold water to wake me up a bit. </p><p>I grabbed some more water bottles from the fridge and went to the room. I saw the twins had opened a site on my phone. </p><p>"We're playing Uno drinking game come on!" Hannah exclaimed and grabbed my hands dragging me on the floor.</p><p>Basically, the rules were: +2= you take one shot and one card, +4= two shots and two cards, skip = person who was skipped one shot, reverse uno= person who was reversed takes a shot. We were playing it on an online server so we could all play together. </p><p>
  <strong>(i made a <a href="https://ro.pinterest.com/pin/613122936764072235/">drawing</a> of how they are seated i hope it helps)</strong>
</p><p>The first person to start was Changbin, he played a yellow 8, next was Jisung who played a yellow 3. After Felix, Chan and Minho, Seungmin played a skip card and the person skipped was Jeongin so he had to take a shot. Next up was Hannah, she played a green 5, the Sarah played a  +2 and I placed another +2 and Hyunjin groaned. He took two shots of soju and picked up 2 cards. </p><p>I giggled. "Sorry"</p><p>"It's fine." he smiled </p><p>"He looks good." Hannah whispered. </p><p>"I know right. Drop dead gorgeous, right?" I replied. </p><p>We both blushed a bit. The game continued and everyone except me and Chan took at least one shot. I was happy I didn't drink yet, because I would get wasted quick, but on the other hand I <em> did want</em> to get wasted, but not that quick. </p><p>At some pointe the direction changed, the person who got reversed was Chan, so he had to take a shot. Felix, Jisung and Changbin didn't play any dangerous cards </p><p>"Oh, is our cute Y/nie the only one who didn't drink yet?" Hyunjin asked playfully and looked towards me. </p><p>I looked back at him and grinned. "Yep" I did a cute face while popping the p. </p><p>"Well, let's change that." he placed a +4 on the pile.</p><p>I smirked and winked at him. I poured myself vodka in two shot glasses. I picked up the first glass and looked at the camera while downing it. I then picked up the second one and closed my eyes as the liquid burned my throat and settled in my stomach like a fire ball. I made small face but composed myself quickly. </p><p>The guys cheered and clapped wildly. I laughed and picked up two cards. Sarah made Hannah take another shot. After a minut I started to feel very hot from the alcohol. I stood up and felt a bit dizzy from the sudden movement, I walked towards the window and opened it. I drank some water while fanning myself a bit. </p><p>"Y/n you good?" Jisung asked. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm just hot."Felix snoted and I rolled my eyes at him. I kept fanning myself and finished the water bottle. I fished some lemonade from the cabinet and poured myself a glass. </p><p>I sat back down on the floor but fell a bit into Sarah </p><p>"Oh no..." she muttered.</p><p>"No! I'm okay, I swear."I whisper yelled at her. </p><p>"Oh okay. You sure?" she looked at me carefully as if she was analyzing me.</p><p>"Yeah. Look I got some lemonade to sober up. I'm even drinking lots of water and eating food." I gestured to the snacks surrounding us. </p><p>She nodded. </p><p>"Hey guys, you took a few shots, have some lemonade and water please." I gave them each a water bottle and some lemonade. </p><p>They took the bottles gratefully. I silently passed them some snacks to fill their bellies and they accepted them. </p><p>Jeongin reversed the direction and Hyunjin took a shot. Changbin played a +2 and so did Hannah. </p><p>I looked at Sarah, I knew she had another +2 or +4 card. I accidentally sneaked a peaked into her phone earlier when I stood up. </p><p>She looked up at me and we stared at each other a bit and she scanned my face a bit. She decided to take the two shots. </p><p>"Thank you." I breathed out relieved. </p><p>"You're welcome." she said, pulling a face after the first shot. </p><p>"What for?" Seungmin asked.</p><p>"She took the shots instead of giving them to Y/n." Hannah said. </p><p>"What? Why?" Felix raised an eyebrow looking at the camera.</p><p>"Because-" Sarah said as she downed her 4th glass that evening, "she already had two shot, she couldn't take three more, but I can. I don't get drunk easily."</p><p>"Thank you." I said cutely and leaned into her side hugging her arm and nuzzling my face in her neck. </p><p>She shook me off grunting, "See?"</p><p>"Hey! This doesn't prove anything! I'm always like this." I defended myself.</p><p>"Yeah that's true." Hannah pointed out. </p><p>"Hmph!" Felix huffed loudly. </p><p>We looked over at him and saw him pouting. </p><p>"Why are you pouting??" I asked confused.</p><p>"It's not fair." he crossed his arms. </p><p>"What isn't??" my voiced was a bit high pitched. I cleared my throat.</p><p>"That you're so cute and clingy and you live so far away! I want to hug you like that too!" he complained in an adorably serious voice.</p><p>"Awwww" I cooed and sat back on my place on the carpet hugged a pillow. "Lixie you're so cute!"</p><p>"Lixie?" Sarah asked. I froze and realized my mistake. </p><p>"Oh, it's actually Likseu in korean, it's a slang, means something like uwu/ omg," I covered up.</p><p>"Yeah, I've been teaching her korean slang." Felix adds. </p><p>"Oh, okay." she dismissed this pretty quickly. </p><p>"He likes you." Hannah whispered. </p><p>"He better, we're soulmates." I scoffed</p><p>"What's with me?" Felix asked.</p><p>"Nothiiing" I sang. I played a gren skip card, so Hyunjin had to take a shot again.</p><p>"You want to get me drunk Y/n-ah?" he asked in a deep voice as he took a shot. </p><p>"Maybeee..." I winked playfully at him. </p><p>"Ew stop flirting already." Seungmin groaned.</p><p>"Never." Hyunjin stuck his tongue out. </p><p>"Oh, shut up. We're not flirting." I rolled my eyes at him.</p><p>"You kinda are." Hannah said casually. I snapped my head towards her, sending her a death glare. </p><p>"No we're not." I said pointedly.</p><p>"You are," she insisted, "but it's cute. Let's place bets." she addressed the other guys. </p><p>"Hey! Nobody is making bets on us!" I exclaimed disgruntled.</p><p>Hannah puffed her cheeks and frowned.</p><p>"We don't even live on the same continent." I pointed out. </p><p>"Long distance relationships work though. And you applied for college here." Chan pointed out. </p><p>"Are you supporting this?" I waved my hands around with wide eyes. </p><p>He laughed. "It's fun, why not."</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one, dad?" I narrowed my eyes at him.</p><p>"Hmm, not tonight I'm not a dad." he grinned, dimples on display.</p><p>"Oh, is that so?" I smirked, "Are you a... daddy, then?" I giggled at the end. </p><p>Chan looked at the camera and winked.</p><p>"Eww, y'all are nasty." Felix complained.</p><p>"You like it though" I say leaning on the wall behind me. </p><p>"Okay let's just keep playing." Jeongin said changing the subject with rosy cheeks.</p><p>A while later, thanks to me, Hyunjin has finished two bottles of soju, so he switched to beer. Chan had also finished one and a half bottles of soju. Jeongin, Seungmin and Changbin had switched to beer after finishing their first soju bottle. Seungmin had drank half his beer, Changbin two cans and Jeongin one. Felix, Jisung and Minho looked visibly tipsy. They each had two bottles of soju and a beer. They all also drank a glass of wine at the beginning of the evening. </p><p>"Oh, guys. We forgot to say something." I say as I placed a red 4 card on the deck. "There is a drink for the loser."</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" Hannah exclaimed suddenly very happy. </p><p>"Want to tell them?" I gestured for her to explain it. </p><p>"So, you get a glass and mix a bit of all the drinks you have. The loser has to drink all of it." she said and raised an empty glass. </p><p>"Oh, yuck that's gross. Let's do it!" Felix yelled and went to the kitchen to get the glass.</p><p>"Thank God I already won." Seungmin said letting out a breath of relief. </p><p>Some faces nodded in agreement: Sarah, Hyunjin, Chan and Jeongin. Felix reentered the room and placed the glass on a table next to them. He picked up his phone and played a skip card, so Jisung had to take a sip of his beer. </p><p>"Hey guys.. you should drink some water eat something... maybe bite into a lemon or something, y'all drank a lot." I say slowly. </p><p>"Hm, you're right. Here." Minho grabbed some snacks and placed them in the middle of the circle.</p><p>"Okay, if I lose I won't drink though. I throw up easily because of my gallbladder and stomach issues." I announced.  "So if I lose the lose before me drinks it." </p><p>The only people still playing were me, Felix, Hannah, Changbin, Minho and Jisung. Hannah is known for always losing at Uno so I silently watch her during the game. </p><p>"UNO" Felix yells. I looked at Changbin and Jisung and they were watching the camera too. We noticed last round that Felix had two cards left and we decided to make him pick up 3 cards (and take 3 shots).</p><p>"Uno? I think not, sir!" I said as I selected a +2, Changbin and Jisung quickly following me.</p><p>He gasped loudly and let out a frustration noise as he rolled on the floor. "NO"</p><p>"YES. Oh and UNO" I yelled back.</p><p>Hannah and Minho laughed loudly. </p><p>"You cheated! AAAHH" the freckled australian clutched his heart dramatically as Jisung poured him his first glass. He downed the three shots and pulled a face.</p><p>"Drink some water baby, you'll feel better. Eat some jokbal too." I suggested. </p><p>He glared at me as he drank water. </p><p>Minho played a green 7 and Hannah glanced at me suspiciously and placed  yellow 7 on top.</p><p>"YES" I shouted out as I put the yellow skip card on the deck.  Hannah groaned loudly and mumbled that she shouldn't have changed the color. </p><p>I played on my phone while drinking some cola. I accidentally hit my head on the wall.</p><p>"Ow." I let my head rest there for a while because I was getting tired from the alcohol. Suddenly I felt unexpected anxiety come over me as I opened my eyes and saw someone accross from me. My mind instantly flashed the memory of the accident from a month ago. I let out a panicked shriek and curled up in a ball holding my head. </p><p>"Hey, hey are you okay?" Sarah came over to me, she was the one that I saw. I nodded, still breathless from the sudden panic.</p><p>"Y/n? Y/n are you okay? Are you hurt?" Seungmin asked rushed. </p><p>"Yeah I'm okay" I whispered. I realized he probably couldn't hear me so I nodded. </p><p>"Here let me help you." Sarah grabbed my hands I jerked backwards hitting my back on the wall, I let out a pathetic whine.</p><p>"Hey, you're okay. You're safe, it's just us." Chan said in a reassuring voice "Just breathe and look around, it's your friends."</p><p>I took a deep breath and grounded myself. </p><p>"No, no, I know. Sorry I don't know what happened." I chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>"It's okay, PTSD isn't something you control. But you're safe now." he reassured me. I nodded and smiled weakly. I crawled over to where Sarah was sitting and hugged her sideways and laid my head on her lap. She stroked my hair and I closed my eyes. Hannah grabbed my hand a gave it a peck, I silently thanked her.</p><p>"Hannah, it's sad if you lose again." I teased.</p><p>"Oh, shut up." she said, cheeks pink. I giggled and grabbed my phone. I decided to text the groupchat and gossip a bit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Crackheads</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Y/nie</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>Okay Felix and Jisung are 1 drink away from being drunk drunk</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">seungmin</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>i think felix is already tough</p><p>Minho hyung looks okay though wow</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>imjsut glad i got oit beforreigot toot wasted</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>... sorry to dissapoint you but-</p><p>youre p wasted my dude</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I am NOT wasted." Changbin yelled slurring his words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>sure baby watever you say</p><p>hey can you rap matryoshka for me?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>ofcour se</p><p> </p><p>I heard him mumbling and slurring words together on the other line.  I giggled and decided to stop this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>okay you convinced me, you're sober</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>tha nkuyt </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>
  <em>jeongin-ssi how are you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you feeling okay?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>
  <em>yes im fine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>soju isnt that strong you know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>they just have bad tolerance</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>
  <em> no i meant like social wise</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ofc im glad you're not gonna throw up soon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>are the twins making you uncomfortable?</em>
</p><p><em><br/><br/></em> <span class="u">Jeongin</span> <em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em>no y/n-ah they are lovely</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it's a bit tiring to keep up with the english though</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but the hyungs are nice and translate it for me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>well </p><p>
  <em>only chan-ssi will be able to translate for u i think</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the others seem wasted</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>HEY</p><p>
  <em>Yahhh Y/n-ah who are you calling wasted</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>
  <em>you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>
  <em>she's right tho</em>
</p><p>you're p drunk Jin-ah</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>No, I'm just tipsy</p><p>look im typing just fine</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>oop seungmin he has a valid point what do we do</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>
  <em>i really dont know y/n-ah</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>oppa,, doesnt Hyunjin-ssi have autocorrect turned on?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>
  <em>indeed he has</em>
</p><p>
  <em>so smart our cute y/nie uwu &lt;3</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>🥰🥰🥰 <em> thank you oppa</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>
  <em>yah..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>why are u calling him oppa and not me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>
  <em>you never asked me to ??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i didnt want to be disrespectful and be informal</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>
  <em>omo y/nieee 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 so cute and respectful</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but so stupid</em>
</p><p>
  <em>of course you can call me oppa </em>
</p><p>
  <em>we have been flirting the entire evening you can call me whatever you want;)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>WE HAVE NOT BEEN FLIRTING</p><p>ARE YOU SAYING YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH ME??</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>i thought it was obvious??</p><p>you did it too!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>okay fair</p><p>but i always do that with my friends i didnt notice it</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>
  <em>aish,, seungmin-ah our jagi-yah is really stupid</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>
  <em>your jagi can read korean dumbass</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>fuck</p><p> </p><p>I giggled and Sarah looked at me weirdly. "What was that?"</p><p>"Oh, a funny meme." I casually answered. </p><p>"No, you don't laugh like that when it's a meme. Oh my God! Is it Luke?? OMG IT IS YOU HAVE THAT LOVESICK FACE ON AND YOU'RE BLUSHING"  Hannah screeched and reached over to look at my screen. </p><p>"No it's not!!!" I yelled back. </p><p>Meanwhile the boys were looking at us amused, I saw how Seungmin and Hyunjin whispered to each other and then to the others. </p><p>"Who is Hyunjin and why is he flirting with you?" Sarah questioned with a grin on her face. </p><p>"No one!" I screeched and grabbed my phone.</p><p>"Ouch!" said boys said, holding his chest.</p><p>Sarah and Hannah looked at each other. </p><p>"Sam..?" Hannah started.</p><p>"Yeah?" he answered.</p><p>"Are you Hyunjin?" she continued.</p><p>"Yes?" he said unsurely.</p><p>"I TOLD YOU HE IS INTO HER" Hannah shouted and fist bumped the air.</p><p>"Isn't your name Same though?" Sarah questioned.</p><p>"It is, but my Korean name is Hyunjin. You can call me Sam though." he replied. Sarah looked less confused now.</p><p>"So who lost?" i asked and clapped my hands. </p><p>"Peter." Minho smirked whilst the other boy looked frightened. Felix looked more than pleased to be mixing the concoction.</p><p>"Oh God... after this I'm gonna be drunk 100% so I apologize in advance." Jisung said as he took the drink from his birthday twin and started gulping it down.</p><p>"Go Peter!! You can do this!!" I cheered for him , the other soon joining in. He finished his drink and placed a hand on his stomach and was breathing heavily. We cheered and congratulated him. </p><p>"You did well honey. How about you stay still for a while. Don't eat or drink anything yet, just relax."I instructed.</p><p>" <em>Yes, mom.</em>" he said and walked towards the couch to lay down.</p><p>"No, don't lie down! It's best to be sitting upright, so just sit down." I suggested. He groaned but did so.</p><p>"Aww, you're so caring.. like a mother!" Changbin said sweetly clasping his hands together and cooing.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I smiled a bit in spite of my snarky tone.</p><p>"Wait did we simply just get over the fact that these two were flirting?" Jisung asked from the couch.</p><p>"Yes, we did." I said pointedly.</p><p>"It's whatever. You all flirt sooo." Felix pointed out. I froze like,,,???what the fuck???</p><p>"What??" I raised my eyebrows and my eyes widened. </p><p>"I knew something was up." Sarah said. </p><p>"Nothing is up. There is no actual flirting, Hyunjin and I were playing. And the rest don't flirt with me and I don't flirt with them??F-Zack what the fuck??" I explained. </p><p>"How about we play another game?" Chan suggested quickly.</p><p>"Yes! Let's play Never Have I Ever! Do all of you know the rules?" they nodded "okay then, let's start!" I grabbed the three of us beers and we stood in the circle again. "<em>Cheolmin-oppa how about you start again? </em>"</p><p>" <em>Yah! Be careful. </em>Okay I'll start." he started. I mentally slapped myself and prayed the twins didn't catch on. "Never Have I Ever been on a motorcycle before."</p><p>Chan, Minho and I took a sip. </p><p>"What?? You did? When, how?" I asked excitedly. </p><p>"One of our managers has one and we rode with him." Chan explained. "How about you?"</p><p>"A friend has one and he took me on a ride!" I said. "Okay, Jisung?"</p><p>"Okay, never have I ever been so drunk I threw up." he spoke slowly.</p><p>"I hope you're not about to..." Seungmin muttered. </p><p>Me, Hannah, Felix and Hyunjin took a sip. </p><p>"Never have I ever kissed my best friend." Felix said. </p><p>Everyone but Sarah took a sip. I raised my eyebrow and pointed my finger around and they nodded. </p><p>"You two..?" Jeongin asked gesturing to me and Hannah. </p><p>"Well, yes." I said. "But also other friends."</p><p>"Wasn't one a guy?" Sarah asked.</p><p>The guys all had widened eyed.</p><p>"No! That guy and I dated and the kiss wasn't platonic. With my girl friends they were totally platonic, though." I said.</p><p>"Oh, okay, okay. Sorry." </p><p>"Anyways, next." </p><p>"Never have I ever... had a crush on a teacher." Chan asked.</p><p>Jeongin took a sip and immediately flushed red under everyone's gazes. </p><p>"Never have I ever made out with someone drunk." Minho said and took a sip. </p><p>Jisung, Felix, Chan, Hyunjin and I all took a sip. </p><p>"Never have I ever.. cheated on a test?" Seungmin questioned uncertainly. </p><p>"Lame!" I booed a him and sipped. </p><p>Everyone but him took a sip. "What really? Wow I'm surrounded by idiots." the puppy scoffed.</p><p>"You love us." I smiled.</p><p>"Never have I ever had a crush on my best friend." Jeongin said. </p><p>Everyone except Sarah took a sip. </p><p>"What? Who did you have a crush on?" I asked Hannah. </p><p>"On you.." she sheepishly admitted and looked away. </p><p>"But you're straight??!!" I exclaimed. "Why did I not know about this? When was it?"</p><p>"Last year.. and yes I am straight I just had a phase where I liked you, I don't know why." she said. </p><p>"Wow, oh my God I'm so flattered." I cooed and hugged her tight, "How long did you like me?"</p><p>"I think a month or two?" </p><p>"WHAT, that's a lot." Felix supplied out of nowhere. </p><p>"Okay, but Y/n who is yours?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>"Well, I used to like Hannah but it was before we were friends. I also have a history if crushing on my best friends." I shrugged.</p><p>"Oh, is that so?" Minho wiggled his eyebrows. </p><p>"Shut up." I flipped him off and the rest laughed. </p><p>"Okay, me! Never have I ever lied to my parents about my whereabouts and went to guy/girl's house?" Hannah smirked. </p><p>I was the only one to drink. Everyone looked expectantly at me. </p><p>I sighed. "I went after school with a girl friend and two guy friends to drink and we got a bit tipsy. So one of the guy offers us all to go to his place because his parents are away for the week. I said I'm sleeping over at a friend and then we all go to his place. We just chill the entire night smoking, drinking and talking to each other. At around 4am we had to go out and walk to a gas station to buy more cigarettes. It was fun really. But we had school the next day."</p><p>"Damn, that's the perfect highschool experience." Jisung said. </p><p>"It is! But I'm not friends with those people anymore so it sucks. They are fake snakes and that's the tea." I make a small popping sound with my mouth. </p><p>"Okay, never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender." Sarah says.</p><p>We all take a sip. </p><p>"Okay, never have I ever taken the rice purity test!" I exclaimed. </p><p>"OH MY GOD YOU KNOW IT?" Felix shouts.</p><p>"YES." I shout back.</p><p>It's just us two that drink. </p><p>"Okay, we are all taking it now. Come on, it's fun." I said. </p><p>We all took the <a href="http://ricepuritytest.com/">quiz</a> (well, Felix and I took again, too). The guys compared their scores to each other and so did we three.</p><p>"Okay who has the lowest score?" Felix asked us.</p><p>"Here, me. 64 points." I answer, "There?"</p><p>"That's Chris-hyung with the amazing score of 45." Felix smirked. Me and the twins gasped a small 'damn' and 'wow' was thrown around.</p><p>"Woah, damn Chris that's, that's a really low score." I said raising an eyebrow at him. He winked and I immediately blushed and looked away."Okay, Sam's turn."</p><p>"Never have I ever done drugs." he asked carefully and looked at the camera. I took a sip and shrugged when the guys looked shocked.</p><p>"I smoked some weed a few times and tried crack once." I cleared up.</p><p>"What? For real? How did you even get some?" Seungmin asked.</p><p>"I have a friend who knows a guy. Come on, it's Cheolmin's turn." I waved at him.</p><p>"Okay, never have I ever had a one night stand."</p><p>Two of the guys took a sip. Then Jisung was up. "Never have I ever smoked."</p><p>The twins, Minho and I take a sip. </p><p>"Never have I ever taken the BDSM <a href="https://www.bdsmtest.org/select-mode">test</a>." Felix smirked playfully.</p><p>I gasped. "Oh my God! You know it?? Yes, yes!!" I quickly took a sip, "Everyone has to take it too now!! Come on." </p><p>We all did the quiz silently, questions asked here and there, because it was confusing for some.  </p><p>I got my result and felt my cheeks heat up and I smiled shyly. </p><p>"Oh, I got switch submissive and brat tamer?? What's that?" Sarah asked. I whispered the answer. "Oh." she blushed.</p><p>"I got submissive and switch too,  but I have Vanilla and Boy/Girl" Hannah said.</p><p>"I expected both of those." I admitted. "What did y'all get?"</p><p>"I'm a switch, non-mg and voyeur." Felix said. "Oh, same!" Jisung added from the couch</p><p>"Oh, are you now?" I smirked teasingly at him. </p><p>"Oh, what did YOU get then." he retorted.</p><p>"I'm letting y'all go first." I said looking at the floor a bit embarrassed.</p><p>"I'm dom, vanilla and non-mg" Minho said. </p><p>"Yeah, me too." Changbin piped up.</p><p>"I'm dom, experimentalist and voyeur." Seungmin sighed.</p><p>"I'm switch, vanilla and experimentalist." Hyunjin said.</p><p>"Oh, me too!" Jeongin chirped.</p><p>Everyone looked at Chan now waiting for his answer.</p><p>"Y/n why don't you go first?" he suggested and gestured for me to start. </p><p>I felt insecure but obliged, "Brat, experimentalist and submissive." I felt myself blush but stayed confident. "You?"</p><p>"Dom, brat tamer, experimentalist." he smirked at me and winked. </p><p>"Oh, c-cool. It's your turn now. T-the game." I stuttered. I mentally scolded myself for being so weak.</p><p>"Never have I ever called a male 'daddy' in a non-platonic way." he said.</p><p>Me and Felix both drank and Chan looked amused. I felt my mind get fuzzy and a rational part of me told me to stop drinking..but the other has been dying to get wasted. I finished the contents of the can and grabbed a glass, I mixed vodka and beer together and went back on the floor. </p><p>"What's that?" Hannah asked.</p><p>"Vodka and beer. Needed something stronger if the questions will be like this." I mumbled and took a sip. </p><p>"Never have I ever given or received a hickey." Minho said. We all drank. </p><p>The game continued in that way for about another half an hour. I was drunk, but not shit faced drunk, which was good. I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I washed my face with ice cold water and brushed my teeth. It was my little routine to sober up. I then went to the kitchen and drank some ice water. I grabbed some more water bottles, three lemons and walked back to the room. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>3rd POV</strong> </span>
</p><p>Y/n went to the trashcan and started peeling the lemon. She was swaying on her feet a little as she tried to stand in front of the bin. </p><p>"Y/n? What are you doing?"Hannah questioned. </p><p>"Peeling a lemon." she mumbled and falling in a fit of giggles. </p><p>"Oh, God." Sarah said and Hannah started laughing. </p><p>"What?" Jeongin asked.</p><p>"She's drunk." Sarah affirmed.</p><p>"SHE can hear you." Y/n yelled and slurred her words a bit, almost unnoticeable. </p><p>She was drunk, but still somewhat aware of her surroundings so she tried her best to compose herself and behave normally. What wasn't normal about peeling a lemon, after all?</p><p>"Don't hurt yourself." Chan yelled over the laptop.</p><p>"Okay dad..dy" Y/n giggled again. "Why is it so hard to peel a lemon?" she whined and slapped her thigh as she sat on the bed.</p><p>"Here, give it to me." Sarah said grabbing the lemon. </p><p>"Thank you, Sarah! You're always so nice to me and help me. You too Hannah! I love you guys..." Y/n confessed. She stood up and dragged her feet towards Sarah and kissed her cheek. She then fell on the ground next to Hannah and cuddled into her side where she was more than welcome. </p><p>"Here, eat your lemon and take your medicine for your stomach and gallbladder." Sarah had grabbed some pills for Y/n knowing she'd get sick soon if she didn't take them. </p><p>Y/n swallowed the pills and proceeded to eat her lemon. </p><p>"So cute" Felix cooed. </p><p>The boys wouldn't hesitate to wrap the girl in their arms and never let her go, but unfortunately distance was in the way. They didn't know it yet but this girl,  that appeared in their lives so suddenly and in an unexpected way, had captured their hearts. She had them wrapped around her little finger and didn't even know it. But then again, they also had her wrapped around theirs.</p><p>"No, YOU're adorable." the girl retorted. "I want to hold your face and kiss every single freckle on your face!" The freckled boy blushed hard but still smirked and said:</p><p>"I have a freckle on my lower lip too."</p><p>"Okay." Y/n nodded her head. </p><p>"Okay?" Felix asked.</p><p>"Okay. I said what I said." she ate another piece of her lemon. The young australian smiled at her. "What should we play now?"</p><p>"Well, I think we will go to sleep, it's 5am. But you guys tell us  tomorrow how your night went!" Chan said. </p><p>"Oh, okay, sorry.." the young girl pouted.</p><p>"Goodnight! It was nice to meet you." the twins said.</p><p>"It was nice to meet you too!" the boys chorused.</p><p>" <em>Bye oppas,, I'll miss you, you are so cool and nice. I wish I could be there with you. Tonight was fun, goodnight!"</em>  Y/n waved  wildly at the camera. </p><p>" <em>Bye our cute Y/ne. Sleep well.</em> " they then disconnected. </p><p>"Let's watch a movie and go to sleep." Hannah suggested and they all agreed. </p><p> During the movie the girls had fallen asleep cuddled up with each other. </p><p>...</p><p>Chan took Jisung to his room after ending the call, Changbin with Seungmin were cleaning up and Minho and Jeongin were dragging Felix and Hyunjin in their beds. The boys had enjoyed that night a lot, they had fun for the first time in a month. They were really grateful that Y/n came up with the idea and made the evening fun for all of them. </p><p>They all went to sleep wishing they could meet her as soon as possible.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello everyone,<br/>so idk how long its been, maybe a week? so school is  harder than i thought TT someone save me from junior year;; also i've ben playing among us a lot so if you wanna play together dm me on instagram @minholthythighs_o.o_ !! So mentally im doing better, well as good as i can in this situation. The day my dad moves out i'll make a double update!!! So yeah, physically i'm okay-ish, i'm still trynna lose weight and its working slowly. I swear the world is against me cuz i've been trying for so long and i can't seem to get any sinnier. but now i found a diet i hope i manage to stick to it!<br/>Anyways, I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! YOUR COMMENTS MADE ME SO HAPPY YOU CANT IMAGINE ^O^ I really appreciate you guys and I love u guys a lot:(<br/>I hope you have a great day! Stay safe and healthy&lt;33<br/>Love,<br/>Isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. t h i r t e e n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FLUFF fluffier than Jisung's hair.<br/>It's a short chapter, because I posted a long one already and it's kind of like a gift for you guys! Some Y/N x Jeongin interaction.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Y/N POV</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>It's been a week since the sleepover and my friends seemed to get along well with each other. One day we called together again because Hannah said she missed them and that they were cool. The guys were pleasantly  surprised and were excited to talk with the twins again. Everything seemed to be falling into place these last few days and I couldn't have been happier. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>**ring ring ring**</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I picked up the facetime call and read that Jeongin had called me. </p><p> </p><p>" <em>Annyeong, Y/n-ah! Have you been well?</em> " the maknae asked excitedly. </p><p>" <em>Ahh, yes oppa, I've been very good, thank you! How about you? How are you? Don't you have practice? </em>" I asked giggling a bit. </p><p>" <em>Oh, no we don't. We get Sundays off.</em> " he explained. </p><p>" OH FUCK, <em>it's Sunday??? </em>" I exclaimed. I had a project due in two days and it was a big one.</p><p>"<em> Yes, didn't you know? </em>" he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>" <em>Nooo, I forgot. I need to write a ten page essay in two days!</em> " I groaned and felt the anxiety come over me. My heart started beating faster. I decided to start on it tonight and pray that I finished it in two days.</p><p>" <em>Oh my God, Y/n-ah.. I'm sure you can finish it though. I've seen you make projects one night before the due date and get maximum score. I trust you. </em>" he reassured me.</p><p>" <em>Oppa, how are you on your day off? Are you guys planning anything or just stay at home? </em>" I asked him. I was actually a bit surprised that he called me because we usually don't talk on the phone just the two of us too much. </p><p>" <em>We are actually planning something. We are dropping the news at 12am today.</em> " he confessed and giggled. </p><p>" <em>Oh, that's in,</em>" I checked the time, " <em>FIVE MINUTES??</em> "</p><p>He laughed and hummed. "<em> Yes, I wanted to see you reaction. </em>" He cutely ruffled his hair looking at the phone screen. Maybe he thought it looked weird. <em>'cute'. </em></p><p>" <em>Yah, oppa, you look handsome don't worry wbout your hair.</em> " I said smiling cutely.</p><p>" <em>You're just saying that... </em>" he mumbled and looked at the floor, but I could see him blush under his bangs.</p><p>" <em>No, I'm honest. You're very handsome Jeongn-ssi.</em> " I said more affirmatively.. </p><p>He looked up from the ground through his black bangs as if analyzing my face for any signs of dishonesty. He stared so much my cheeks eventually flsuhed. </p><p>" <em>Yah, stop staring at me like that...</em> " I said after a few giggles escaped my mouth. </p><p>" <em>Yah? Yah, Y/n-ah stop being a brat. </em>" he accused. " <em>But maybe you're right. Maybe I am indeed charming.</em> " he then had the AUDACITY to wink at me. </p><p>I gasped. "<em> Yah, oppa, you do the same with your hyungs! Don't try to make me feel bad. I learned from the best. </em>" I winked back at him and he started laughing.</p><p>" <em>So, what's your essay about?</em> " he walked from the desk he was sat by to his bed and laid down with a small puff. </p><p>I also walked to my bed and laid on my belly, leaning the phone on the headboard. </p><p>" Well, <em> I will try and write about the 2nd World War. It's lucky we got to pick the subjects because I actually know a lot of stuff about it already! I watched two shows about it and one of them I loved so much I rewatched it 5 times. It's about...</em> " I then started talking about the show excitedly, but got stuck over some parts because of the Korean, but Jeongin helped me with it. </p><p>" <em>And then I'm gonna write about Pear- </em>" a ding sounded and my eyes flashed towards the notification " Stray Kids what? Wait you released it! WAIT." I stopped talking about my project and clicked the notification. I didn't have time to read the entire text so I opened Twitter to read the post. </p><p>"Oh, that's cool. Wait a second..." I said reading the head title <em>'Stays update your Christmas list because Stray Kids are holding a special themed fan meeting on the 26th of December! Click the link below for ticket details and more organizatory information.'  </em>"Korean Stays will be really happy!! Is it going to be Christmas themed? Wait HOE <em>you guys have a comeback literally on the 4th of December! YOU NEED TO REST WHY ARE YOU DOING SO MUCH STUFF?</em> " </p><p>" <em>No, it's fine. It's not much work. Did you read the other news too? </em>" he asked.</p><p>"No, what news? Wait, wait. " I clicked on another post. <em>'Stray Kids to start their world tour in April, starting with the USA. Tickets are already available for sale. Go get your tickets now Stay!'  </em>"OH MY GOD NO WAY YOU DIDN'T?" </p><p>"Yesss we did!! <em>An after that we are coming to Europe in summer! </em>" he exclaimed happily. He smiled brightly,  his eyes disappearing in tiny crescents. </p><p>"Oh my God!!! I'm actually going to see you.." I stood up in a sitting position on my bed. I felt my eyes tear up and decided it's okay to cry, because I've waited for over two years for this. I let out a tiny sob and threw the blanket over the phone. </p><p>"<em> Yah Y/n-ah! It's okay to cry ,don't hide please. Don't be sad! I hope they are happy tears." </em>he said softly and I let out a nasal 'yes' in response.</p><p>"<em> Ah, please don't cry alone then. Remove the blanket." </em> he waited a bit, " <em>please...</em>."</p><p>I shuffled towards the phone and removed the blanket. "<em> I'm so happy, you don't understand. I've been a Stay for two years, but because of the pandemic the concerts were cancelled. And before that I had to be out of the country. Im just-</em>" I sniffled a bit " so fucking happy." I let out a small whine before composing myself for a second. </p><p>Jeongin said something about being happy to meet me too, that he also missed performing. He then proceeded to whisper sweet words just to calm me. </p><p>I finally stopped crying." <em>Sorry you had to see me like this...</em> "</p><p>" <em>Why are you sorry? Don't be, I'm happy I was here with you..well, through a screen, but I'm glad I got to see your reaction. Are you okay now? </em>" he smiled softly and looked through his bangs at the phone. </p><p>"<em> I'm okay, I'm happy.</em> " suddenly the realization hit me. " OH MY GOD YOU'RE COMING TO EUROPE, IT'S ACTUALLY HAPPENING I'M SO HAPPY" I screeched and jumped out of the bed and ran around the room. I smiled so hard my cheeks hurt, I grabbed a plushie and hugged it as tight as possible and laid back on the bed. </p><p>"<em>I can't wait to see you! Wait, do you think we can meet each other too? Like, hang out as friends and stuff after the concert?</em> " I knew it was a long shot but they were still my friends, as weird as it was to get used to it, they are my internet best friends of 6 months whom I've wanted to meet for so long. </p><p>" <em>That's the plan actually, yes. Our managers are so nice and offered to organize the meeting and everything! </em>" he looked so happy saying this, his energy instantly had transferred to me. </p><p>" Oh my God, <em>really?? That's so nice of them! So they are actually okay with our friendship?</em> " I still can't imagine a manager approving of a fan-artist relationship. </p><p>"<em> Yes, they really are. But..." </em> he looked nervous, "<em> don't be mad please...</em> "</p><p>Now I got anxious. "Why? What's wrong?"</p><p>" <em>They looked through your social medias, did a search on you and asked us to tell them what we know about you so that they can be sure you're a safe person. It was even some personal stuff, that's why I'm sorry.. They had to look through our chats and yeah... I'm sorry.</em> "</p><p>"<em> Oh, Jeonginnie-oppa, it's totally fine! I expected them to do a background check on me to make sure you guys are safe! It's normal, I'm not mad. Unless, they don't like me, then I'm mad.</em> " I said seriously with an understanding smile on my face. I mean it, I wasn't angry, I was actually relieved that they trust me enough to keep our relationship.</p><p>"<em> Oh, no, they like you a lot! They also ask about you often, to make sure you're okay! They fell for your honesty and cuteness too! </em>" he answered back quickly and waved his hand around. </p><p>" <em>Oh, then that's great then! I can't wait to meet them! </em>" I giggled, "<em>Where are the other guys?</em> " </p><p>"<em>Oh, around here somewhere or at the studio practicing, composing. Stuff like that. I think Hyunjin-hyung and Seungminnie-hyung are here doing homework for college. </em>" he said and rubbed his eyes a bit. </p><p>" <em>And you were alone with nothing to do and decided to call me? </em>" I raised an eyebrow.</p><p>" <em>Well, yeah. I also wanted to see you, I missed talking to you, just us two. </em>" he confessed and blushed a little. I also missed talking to him, even though we mostly talked through messaged, I missed my little Jeonginnie (don't tell him I called him that).</p><p>" <em>Awww, Jeonginnie-oppa, you're so adorable!! </em>" I cooed at him, " <em>I also missed talking to you. My favorite maknae ever! So tell me is there anything you want to talk about? How are you feeling lately? Are you okay?</em> " I always felt protective over Junsu and Jeongin and turns out they are the same person, so my mother instincts doubled. </p><p>"<em>I'm okay... I'm just stressed and worried.</em> " he casted a sideways glance before dropping his voice. " <em>We are getting ready for the comeback and I don't feel very prepared... the dance is hard and I'm really trying to improve my singing... I'm most worried about Stay's reaction and... I don't want to disappoint them. I am practicing my stage presence a lot more and I feel like it's getting better, but then I look at my hyungs and get insecure again...</em> " he confessed, I noticed his eyes were glossed over. </p><p>My heart broke a little when I heard him say that, all he has kept inside of him, comparing himself to his hyungs, I wanted to cry. </p><p>"<em>You listen to me Yang Jeongin and listen well. You are amazing, your dancing has improved so much over the years you literally dance better than the teachers at our dance school! Every person can notice your growth out there since the predebut days, you were born to so this! And if it's hard, then practice makes it better, it's the only way.</em></p><p>
  <em>Your voice? I could listen to it for 100 years and not get tired of it! I listen to you trot covers every day. it's part of my routine! Your voice is so soothing in all your songs and so clear and comfortable to listen to. It has such a pure sound to it I want to hug you every time I hear it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your stage presence? Kills every single Stay out there, we love you and idolize you. Don't compare yourself to your hyungs. Stage presence varies from person to person, there is no guide to a perfect stage presence because it depends on each person and their personality! No two people have the same stage presence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You already have a stage presence and it's really great, if you want to improve it, you have to do what feels right and comfortable, what is specific for I.N and Jeongin. You need to figure out your own color and then transfer that into dancing and singing! Once you figure out what you like, what feels good, you'll do well. You also need to be confident to do what feels right in the moment and not overthink it! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not an idol so I can't understand everything, but I am a dancer too! And in a year and a half I've learned some stuff to, from my seniors. You can also ask your seniors or hyungs what advice they can give you. Maybe it will help you. </em>
</p><p><em>But never Yang Jeongin believe that your fans will be disappointed in you, we love you more than we love ourselves and will fight everyone who even dares to think badly of you. We will always be here supporting you, even if all you do is drink water and breathe air, it will be perfect for us. </em>" I finished my speech breathing heavily.</p><p>He looked at me with doe-like eyes, a few tears escaped them. He sniffed a bit and wiped at his eyes. </p><p>"<em>Thank you Y/nie, I- I don't know what to say, Thank you, really. I will try listening to you and try figuring out what fits. Thank you.</em> " he thanked me continuously, crying still. </p><p>" <em>Oh, my baby. It's okay to cry, but you're making me cry too. I wish I could hug you right now and hold you close. You really are important and special to me. I don't want you to ever hurt. Please always come to me when you feel like this, I can't stand the thought of you going through so much alone. I'm always here for you. I love you.</em> " I said seriously a few tears escaping me too.</p><p>Not going to lie, I felt scared to tell them that I love them, now that I knew who they were. Not because I didn't love them. Because I was scared they wouldn't believe I meant it, that I loved them as their own person, as my friends, not as idols that I'm a fan of.</p><p>Jeongin looked at me with wide, wet and puffy eyes. He blinked a few times and his cheeks flushed a bit, maybe from the crying. " <em>Thank you for being here, it feels good to tell someone about my problems. More than that, you actually help me. I'm very grateful for that, thank you.</em> " he sniffled, his nose was stuffy and made his voice sound nasal. </p><p>"<em> If you don't stop thanking me I'll fly all the way to Korean and slap you and then I'd hug you because you're too cute.</em> " I threantened. </p><p>He laughed loudly and smirked. "<em>Thank you, Y/n-ah.</em> " </p><p>I smiled at him, it hurt a bit that he didn't say 'I love you' back, but I expected this to happen. I wasn't blaming him, I actually was worried I made him uncomfortable, which was why I was scared to say it in the first place, but it had slipped out. </p><p>He cleared his throat and looked at me, "<em> Y/nie, is something wrong? You were lost there for a while.</em> "</p><p>"<em> Ah, what? No, I was just thinking about the concert, you know? How to get tickets fast.</em> " I let out a nervous chuckle. </p><p>" <em>Well, you have a few more months. It's only November.</em> " he said dismissively. </p><p>" <em>Yeah, you're right. </em>" I scratched my head anxiously. "<em>If things go well, after this concert we can see each other more often in Korea with university! What's the first thing you wanna do when we meet?</em> "</p><p>"<em> Oh, that's easy. I want to hug you and take you out on a date by the Han River! Maybe we can go to an amusement park -oh wait you are afraid of heights-  we can ride bicycles together in the Han River Park!</em> " he enumerated happy. I ignored the word 'date' knowing he meant 'friend date' because they use that word for platonic meetings too.</p><p>"<em>Oh that sounds fun! I can go to an amusement park though! You'll just have to hold my hand and I'll be fine!</em> " I giggled behind my hand.</p><p>"<em>Really? It's settled then!</em> " he clapped his hands. "<em> Is there anything that YOU want to do?</em> "</p><p>"<em>Yes, actually! I want to go to a norebang <strong>(</strong><strong>karaoke) </strong>! I also want to stay at home with you guys and watch a horror movie because I like to be scared and I love cuddling!</em> " I said cutely and placed my head in my hands making my chubby cheeks rise a bit. </p><p>"<em>We can do that 100% ! But it has to be with a sleepover too.</em> " he replied. </p><p>"<em>Promise?</em> " I looked up at the camera. I knew that I was doing a bit of aegyo and I was proud of myself.</p><p>"<em> Yes, promise.</em> " he held out his pinkie. I raised my pinkie too and we promised on it. </p><p>"<em>Hey, Y/nie?</em> " he called.</p><p>"<em>Yes?</em> "</p><p>"<em>I love you </em>" he smiled so honestly my heart melted.</p><p>I smiled back at him and hid my cheeks with my hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone!</p><p>YAY ADOUBLE UPDATE! It's like a small token of appreciation for you guys, for all the support I've been receiving. Thank you!<br/>Jeongin x Y/N ;)<br/>There will be chapters like this with other members too, if I can make it somehow!<br/>It's a short chapter because I already posted a long one. Plus this is mainly Jeonginxy/n focus so yeah. <br/>Tell me your opinions on this chapter please and comment which member you want next! <br/>Have a great day everyone! Stay safe and healthy&lt;3<br/>Love,<br/>Isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. f o u r t e e n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whats up with Isa posting so much damnnn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u"> <strong>Y/N POV</strong> </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>I told my mom about the world tour and she said that she will 100% let me go and she also wanted to come, because she is also a Stay (Changbin and Jeongin stan). Because they weren't coming to my country we will fly over to Germany, Berlin, which was perfect because we both spoke german. I was still figuring out how I was going to tell her that I was going to be MIA after the concert, maybe I was thinking about telling her I was meeting with a friend. Then again I was thinking about  telling her that I was friends with the guys, since she is my mother after all.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>'I'm going to ask the guys about it. They will tell me what to do... Maybe I can talk to the managers!' </em>
</p><p>
  <b>(I won't change the language format anymore by the way bcs it's p useless cuz they are talking with each other and understanding and blah blah blah you get it!) </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Crackheads</span>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>heyyy guys</p><p>how is everyone</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minho</span>
</p><p>hiiiiiiiiiiiii</p><p>we are at practice, you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>Y/NIEEEEEEEEEE</p><p>HELLOOOO</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>JISUNG-SSIIIIIIIII</p><p>HIIIIIIIIIII</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>Yah, I told you just call me oppa it's okay.</p><p>I call you y/nie so ^3^</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>........... okay oppa</p><p>I'm fine Minho-oppa, I finished school</p><p>It was hard and I feel more stupid than ever but its okay im used to it</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Minho</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>Yah.. Y/n-ah you're anything but stupid</p><p>come on</p><p>we know it and you know it</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>WAIT GUYS</p><p>sorry oppa for interrupting you!</p><p>WE WILL MEET UP IN SUMMER AFTER YOUR CONCERT RIGHT?</p><p>ME AND JEONGIN-OPPA ALREADY TALKED ABOUT IT</p><p>also protect jeonginnie-oppa at all costs cuz he is the sweetest most adorable human ever and I love him with my entire heart SO if anyone comes for him I will kick your ass</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>WHAT</p><p>OMG YES 100%</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>YOU WHAT JEONGIN</p><p>@JEONGIN</p><p>COME HERE BITCH</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>DID YOU CALL MY BABY A BITCH YOU HOE???</p><p>COME HERE SO I CAN SLAP YOU </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>CAN YOU EVEN REACH MY FACE? NO AHHAHA\</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>I CAN STEAL YOUR KNEECAPS AND HEADBUT YOU IN THE STOMACH</p><p>JUST SAYING</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>Y/nieee</p><p>thank you🥺🥺</p><p>BUT I AM OLDER THAN YOU I AM PROTECTING YOU</p><p>CUZ YOU ARE A WHOLESOME CUTE SOUL THAT PROTECTS ME</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Y/nie</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>Yah, Jeongin-ah I need no protection okay?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>...fine ur right</p><p>but then lots of love🥰</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>yes, that I need, thanky u very much^^</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD???</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>Children stop fighting</p><p>Y/n dont steal anyone's kneecaps</p><p>Felix stop being jealous</p><p>Jeongin,</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>Yes?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>Yes, what abt him christopher?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>....</p><p>nothing youre perfect</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>ikr🥰🥰🥰</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>... y/n HOW</p><p>YOU SCARE DAD</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>thats not all</p><p>she made him go home and leave his studio</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>SHE WHAT</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>WHAT NO UR LYING</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>do y'all rlly dont believe me?</p><p>hmm😞😞</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minho</span>
</p><p>I do</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>I witnessed it so yeah</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>i believe anythign you say y/nie</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>yall are gone bye</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>hyung?? youre not denying it??</p><p>you actually went home and slept?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>yea i did</p><p>but it wasnt cuz of y/n!</p><p>i can leave the studio by myself you know?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Y/nie</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>oh, is that so?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>...fine i cant lie </p><p>SHE HAD GOOD POINTS</p><p>SHE MADE ME</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minho</span>
</p><p>y/n did the impossible???? </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>i knew from day one yall would be gone</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>GUYS</p><p>THE SUBJECT AT HAND</p><p>IS OUR MEETING</p><p>IM GOING TO GERMANY TO SEE YALL</p><p>mymom wants to come too :)</p><p>if the twins knew it was you they would def wanna come too tho</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>tell them omg</p><p>i wanna meet them too</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>idk felix..</p><p>i mean two other people knowing?</p><p>i mean yall could say you're singers during our next call and see how they react</p><p>you could also ask them not to say anything</p><p>they r parallel with the kpop world</p><p>they most definitely wont care</p><p>and wont say anything either cuz they r v good at keeping stuff</p><p>but its up to you and the managers if u want to tell them</p><p>i can give u sns to do background checks</p><p>even talk to them see if they would want to do an interview or sth</p><p>i can answer questions abt them too before u talk to them</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>you rlly did all the work for us didnt you</p><p>we will talk to the managers</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>isnt it better if i also was there with you?</p><p>i mean i know them better and can answer questions better abt their life and stuff</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>yea thats smart</p><p>we'll talk tomorrow cuz its late now</p><p>I'll ask for a staff meeting</p><p>we'll call you too on the big screen</p><p>you can meet our managers finally</p><p>they can ask you personally whatever they wany and stop pestering us</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>uwu they ask abt me?</p><p>🥰🥰🥰🥰</p><p>aint this lovely</p><p>WAIT WILL THAT HANDSOME MANAGER FROM THE MEMES BE THERE????</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>well,,, yeah he is our manager</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>OH FUCK</p><p>I AVE TO LOOK NICE</p><p>IHCSDCJGSN IM SO NERVOUS NOW WTF</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>*sent a photo*</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>YOURE SO CUTE</p><p>BUT OMG R U BLUSHINGGGGG ?????👀👀👀👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minho</span>
</p><p>Y/n-ah....??👀😏😏</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Y/nie</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>YOU DOT GET IT HE LOOKS SO GOOD</p><p>how old is he..?</p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>OKAY NOPE YOURE NOT MEETING THEM </p><p>NOPE NO THANK YOU </p><p>YOUNG LADY NO.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>Why? :((((</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>he is 25</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>Oh? :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>NO </p><p>NO OH Y/N</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>dont be jealous lixie 🥺</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>hmph</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p><span class="u"> <em>*sent a photo* </em> </span> <strong>(finger heart with cute close up nose scrunch face thingy)</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>....</p><p>but</p><p>but jeonginnie🥺🥺🥺</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>whats with jeonginnie-oppa?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>yea what did I do?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>nvm</p><p>SO BERLIN AYE?</p><p>Youre welcome to our hotel rooms ;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minho</span>
</p><p>yes i agree;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>minho-ssi stop it </p><p>ur too flirty even for me</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minho</span>
</p><p>u like it;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>no comment.</p><p>If u have a tv in ur room we can watch stuff</p><p>or we can watch netflix on chans laptop</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>what why mine??</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>cuz otherwise u will be working</p><p>also i wanna steal ur laptop:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>........fine</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>yay!!! ^0^</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>what can we eat good in germany?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>honestly idk ive never been there before</p><p>but ive heard bratwurst is v good</p><p>also beer ofc</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>Y/nie will go shopping with me!!! </p><p>I CALL DIBS</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>okay!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>Yah!! You cant just call dibs on her she is a person!!1</p><p>..also can i come too?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Y/nie</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>he called dibs🤷‍♀️🤷‍♀️</p><p>i dont mind</p><p>you can come with us id love to!!</p><p>where r we going shopping tho? idk any place and u guys r like,, famous i cant be seen with u</p><p>well u cant be seen with me but u know what i mean</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>1. thank u</p><p>2. he is not coming </p><p>3. we know a place and our managers will help , u will just dress up as a manager or sth</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>WoW R00D</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>why cant oppa join us? :(</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>i want u all to myself and hang out without all THOSE annoying guys</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>this sounds like a date Jin-oppa😳😳</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>Yes Jin-ah it sounds a lot like a date(¬_¬ )</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>Yes hunjin it does -_-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>CAN YALL LET ME BREATHE?</p><p>fine they can come.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>yay!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>justice😌</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">s e e n</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Private chat </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Hyunjin</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>oppa are you upset? im sorry ill tell them i want to hang out just with you</p><p>i didnt mean to upset you</p><p>we can have our own date afterwards if u want!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjinnie-oppa</span>
</p><p>Its just</p><p>i really wanted us to do sth together</p><p>just us :(</p><p>cuz the other guys are always hogging you</p><p>and i barely get to talk to you</p><p>and irl it will be the same</p><p>plus i want to go shopping with u bcs it will be super fun</p><p>we can pick each others outfits</p><p>we can complain about the rude employes </p><p>we can go to a nice place to eat afterwards</p><p>you know i just wanna go out with u cuz we r p similar and we get along well</p><p>i dont want the other guys to always take u away</p><p>ik i sound jealous and MAYBE i am but,, im more just sad that we cant talk and hang out just us</p><p>we rarely call just the  two of us</p><p>but u call with the other guys </p><p>AND ITS NOT UR FAULT bcs its me who never has time</p><p>and i want to make up for this</p><p>so i wanted to take you out and hang out </p><p>Wow sorry for the rant</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>awwwh oppa 🥺🥺🥺</p><p>dont feel bad abt ranting </p><p>now i understand what u are thinking!</p><p>and im sorry we never talk just the two of us</p><p>i try to talk to yall equally but YOU ARE 8 AND ITS HARD</p><p>and its no excuse!</p><p>well look id love to go out just the both of us</p><p>but its rude towards the rest:(</p><p>so if they wanna come with let them</p><p>but i will stay with u the entire time oppa, i promise</p><p>i wont leave you alone!</p><p>&lt;33333333333</p><p>youre so cute though my hear is melting</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjinnie-oppa</span>
</p><p>yes i guess its rude...</p><p>okay thank you</p><p>but you promise to stay with me</p><p>but if u cant cuz of the guys I'm goinng to have to steal you.</p><p>also im not cute! im hot</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>ur both!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjinnie-oppa</span>
</p><p>oop- you agree that im hot?</p><p>👀👀👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>🙄🙄im not blind oppa</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjinnie-oppa</span>
</p><p>;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>bye now.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">s e e n</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Crackheads</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>idk if i want to join shopping tho</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>i do! summer is y/ns bday im gonna get her a gift</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>oh worm?</p><p>👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>wait what rlly?</p><p>when summer???</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>22nd july</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>22nd july</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minho</span>
</p><p>22nd july</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>22nd july</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>damn yall knew ??/ i feel bad now</p><p>@Y/nie??? why did u never tell us??</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>wait then lets make an early bday party!</p><p>how could u not tell us?? &gt;:(((</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>WAIT YALL ALSO KNEW</p><p>DAMN WE CAN SEE HER TRUE BFFS</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>where did hyunjin and y/n go?</p><p>jin-ah is still typing on his phone</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>bet they r having a private chat</p><p>damn lovebirds</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>someone slap hyunjin's head for me</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minho</span>
</p><p>done</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>OW HYUNG??/</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>so this is why he is always afraid of u</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minho</span>
</p><p>🤷‍♀️</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>not that i dont agree</p><p>but why did we have to slap his head</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>personal business </p><p>so yall have been spamming </p><p>whats up</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minho</span>
</p><p>these idiots didnt know when ur bday was</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>oh ok</p><p>why?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>cuz u didn tell us?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>no</p><p>i mean why do u wanna know ? </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>felix said he wants to take you out in germany to buy u a bday gift</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>LEE FELIX</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>yes honey?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>We talked about this!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>talked about, my sweetheart?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>Cut the crap yongbok</p><p>youre not buying me anything!</p><p>i told u i dont want you to!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>yall see sumn??</p><p>👀👀👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minho</span>
</p><p>nope</p><p>nothing</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seugmin</span>
</p><p>must be the wind</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>weird huh</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>yall i think she disconnected or sth cuz i see her typing but nothing sends</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>NO YOU GUYS</p><p>IM SERIOUS </p><p>!!!!!!</p><p>I rlly dont want you to:(</p><p>its not fair at all</p><p>if u get me something im going to get u sth too</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>yessss but you see my darling y/nie</p><p>you cant come to korea</p><p>youre going to have to let me spoil you</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>please dont felix</p><p>im really going to feel bad</p><p>like really really bad</p><p>please</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>you guys dont overwhelm her like this</p><p>you are clearly making her uncomfortable</p><p>stop it</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>!!!!!!</p><p>yes listen to dad &gt;:(</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>can i still take you out on a date tho?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>yes ofc </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>also u dont need to feel bad</p><p>we r rich so..</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>its not that guys</p><p>its just ive always wanted to give u gifts for u bdays</p><p>and i cant</p><p>and if u get me something i will feel guilty </p><p>my heart will be sad cuz i didnt get u anything for ur bdays:(</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Jeongin</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>i have an idea!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>you can bring us each a small gift too!</p><p>you wont feel bad then right?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Y/nie</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>well.... not THAT bad</p><p>okay i will do that!</p><p>i have a long time until summer anyways!</p><p>I will save up and get u the cutest things</p><p>but dont expect much bcs i need to pay the ticket too</p><p>plus im just a child with no job</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">seungmin</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>did u not hear back from the cafe?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>nope, not yet:(</p><p>i hope i get the job tho</p><p>if i do I WILL GO ALL OUT</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>Great!</p><p>its settled then!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>Okay but what did u and jeongin plan for the meet up??</p><p>im still curious</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>well its abt what we would do if i went to <em>korea</em></p><p>and he wants to go on a date by the han river</p><p>at an amusement park too</p><p>I wanted to go at a norebang and watch movies with all of u</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>thats so wholesome</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minho</span>
</p><p>so now yall are taking  y/n on dates</p><p>and for some reason i cant??</p><p>@Y/nie explain</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>i never said that???</p><p>also idk what ur thinking minho-ssi but its platonic dates</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minho</span>
</p><p>pffff yea sure</p><p>also HOW MANY TIME </p><p>ITS OPPA</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>yeah no i know;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minho</span>
</p><p>oh worm?</p><p>;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>I feel left out-</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Y/nie</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>oppaaaaaa </p><p>how are you?</p><p>dont feel left out</p><p>blame ur hyungs cuz they talk too much</p><p>they need to shut up sometimes</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>they rlly do!</p><p>and im fineee</p><p>we got home now</p><p>we will shower eat and sleep then</p><p>well ill prolly watch yt on my phone</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>Oh, oppa!!</p><p>We should watch a show on netflix party together!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>OMG YES</p><p>I'LL GRAB MY LAPTOP</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>me too!!</p><p>do u wanna watch modern family?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>ohh i havent see it</p><p>lets watch it!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>Okay ill start the party</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>s e e n</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I opened the netflix site on my laptop, selected the show and after I  started the party I sent Jisung the link. </p><p>
  <em>**ring ring**</em>
</p><p>I saw that he was calling me and picked up.</p><p>"How do I party?" he asked quickly. </p><p>I giggled at his choice of words, "Open Chrome and search 'Netflix party chrome extension' and download it. It will appear in your upper right corner then."</p><p>He hummed and did as I said. "Okay, done. And now I open the link and it will work?" </p><p>"Mhm, yes. And then we can talk there on the chat." I saw he entered the room and hung up. </p><p>I texted him a quick 'hi' in the chat and started the first episode. </p><p>He apparently liked it a lot, he kept sending keyboard smashes in the chat and kept saying how funny it is. He promised he would keep watching it and thanked me for showing him this show.</p><p>Sadly, Jisung left the party two hours later to go to sleep so I decided to go do my homework. I texted him a quick goodnight followed by a string of hearts.</p><p>
  <em>**one hour later**</em>
</p><p>I was just finishing my last math problem when I heard my phone ding. I picked it up and saw that it was 7pm and that Minho texted me. I opened the notification. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">minhoppa</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhoppa</span>
</p><p>okay so i know we joke a lot but u dont actually hate me right?</p><p>cuz i will stop teasing u if ur uncomfortable</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>oppa, no im not uncomfortable!</p><p>its just that </p><p>u know im shy and your personality is flirty and kind of a lot for little shy baby me</p><p>i got used to it tho and ik u dont mean it, im good</p><p>i dont hate you</p><p>honestly</p><p>its weird but,, i like playing like this with u</p><p>its what makes our friendship unique</p><p>i dont hate u at all</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhoppa</span>
</p><p>sure?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>100%</p><p>never stop being yourself, it doesnt bother me</p><p>I ACTUALLY FEEL LIKE U JUST ENJOY EMBARRASSING ME</p><p>i never know how to respond and i know i seem rude</p><p>im sorry</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhoppa</span>
</p><p>okay then </p><p>phew im relieved</p><p>OMG U CHANGED MY NAME</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">y/nie changed their name to minhosbaby</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhoppa</span>
</p><p>YOU DIDNT</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhosbaby</span>
</p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhoppa</span>
</p><p>OMG I LOVE YOU Y/N</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhosbaby</span>
</p><p>y-you do? </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhoppa</span>
</p><p>i do:(</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhosbaby</span>
</p><p>omg i wanted to say that for so long T.T</p><p>I LOVE YOU TOO </p><p>TT.TT</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhoppa</span>
</p><p>why didnt you say it ??</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhosbaby</span>
</p><p>well i was scared...</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhoppa</span>
</p><p>why?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhosbaby</span>
</p><p>well i never knew if u felt the same </p><p>i mean im a stay and ur skz</p><p>i never knew if u would believe me when i said that i loved you as a person and not artist</p><p>i didnt want to make u uncomfortable </p><p>plus i mean im just a fan and u kind of always tell us u love us</p><p>but i never knew if u loved ME u kno</p><p>sorry i ranted</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">minhoppa</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>oh baby...</p><p>nonono of course i love you as YOU</p><p>i never questioned our relationship</p><p>also i know ur a stay i saw ur fanpage</p><p>(lovely name btw)</p><p>obviously i knew u loved us as Stray Kids</p><p>but our friendship began before u knew it was us</p><p>and u didnt change afterwards...</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhosbaby</span>
</p><p>really?🥺</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhoppa</span>
</p><p>of course </p><p>we dont think of u like a fan anymore</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhosbaby</span>
</p><p>i dont think of u as idols when we talk either!</p><p>but ofc ik thats ur work but ur my friends first now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhoppa</span>
</p><p>but wait</p><p>u told jeongin u loved him earlier in the chat</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhosbaby</span>
</p><p>oh that yea..</p><p>so he facetimed me when the news abt ur tour dropped and we talked then</p><p>and it accidentally slipped</p><p>but he said it too so i was relieved</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhoppa</span>
</p><p>oh okay thats great</p><p>wait</p><p>did u tell felix u love him ?</p><p>i feel thats why he got mad then..</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhosbaby</span>
</p><p>ofc he is my soulmate</p><p>i always told him i loved him</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhoppa</span>
</p><p>but did u tell <em>felix</em>?</p><p>after u found us out?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhosbaby</span>
</p><p>....no</p><p>omg im an idiot</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhoppa</span>
</p><p>sigh</p><p>he def feels left out and thats why he is sad</p><p>u should tell him</p><p>and i mean HIM. Not zack, not ur soulmate, not ur bff. Tell <em>Lee Felix</em> that u love him</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhosbaby</span>
</p><p>im so scared tho</p><p>what if he hates me now?</p><p>what if he think I hate HIM??</p><p>what if he doesnt love me anymore tho</p><p>what if he doesnt believe me</p><p>i told u why im scared</p><p>i have real bad anxiety about this</p><p>im scared to say this</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhoppa</span>
</p><p>you dont have to be though!</p><p>you know he loves you</p><p>he cant hate u</p><p>he loved you before, he loves u now</p><p>my sweet baby, dont be scared please...</p><p>look at me! I took it well</p><p>i will be here for u</p><p>if he does something stupid i will kick his balls</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhosbaby</span>
</p><p>:(</p><p>thank u</p><p>okay I'll do it</p><p>but I wanna do it over facetime, tomorrow.</p><p>also thank u for being here for me..</p><p>You're so sweet to me </p><p>i love you&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhoppa</span>
</p><p>i love you too&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhosbaby</span>
</p><p>okay go to sleep now and rest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhoppa</span>
</p><p>okay mom:)</p><p>goodnight&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minhosbaby</span>
</p><p>sleep well &lt;3</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>NO POV</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>8 is fate</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">cute lino</span>
</p><p>guys</p><p>i have to tell you this</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">d e l i v e r e d</span> </em>
</p><p>sigh</p><p>its about y/n</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">haengbokkie</span>
</p><p>whats with my y/nie??/</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">maknae on top</span>
</p><p>what with y/n-ah???</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">bully 1</span>
</p><p>is y/n okay?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">cute lino</span>
</p><p>so i talked to her</p><p>u know she said she is afraid to tell us she loves us</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>*sent a photo*</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">haengbokkie</span>
</p><p>oh my babyyyyyyyyy</p><p>Wait why is she ur baby ???</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>omg i cant believe she thinks this</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">bully 2</span>
</p><p>i can understand her but im so sad she thinks that</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">squirrel</span>
</p><p>oh my god her anxiety is showing so bad</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">bully 1 </span>
</p><p>wait till i kick some sense into her</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">maknae on top</span>
</p><p>hyung thats why ur the no 1 bully</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">bully 2</span>
</p><p>its not bullying its a form of affection</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">maknae on top</span>
</p><p>thats why ur bully no 2</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">long boi</span>
</p><p>oh my god.... she rlly keeps so much inside her wth</p><p>did we ever give off the vibe that we didnt feel the same?</p><p>i mean maybe some of us dont but some def do</p><p>:(</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>felix u know her best</p><p>what should we do</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">haengbokkie</span>
</p><p>actually the reason she said she has anxiety abt this</p><p>and seungmin knows this too</p><p>is bcs of 2 ppl</p><p>the first one was a guy that asked her out and said i love u at the first date</p><p>she felt super uncomfortable and cut things off</p><p>i think she doesnt want us to do the same thing she did</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">bully 1</span>
</p><p>the other case was when she had this friend and she was so happy talking to her</p><p>she said it to her</p><p>but she found it weird, too early</p><p>and cut things off with her</p><p>she doesnt want us to cut her off too</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">long boi</span>
</p><p>omg thats horrible</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">cute lino</span>
</p><p>she did well with the guy tho</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>maybe bcs of the girl she doesnt want to take the first step anymore</p><p>?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">haengbokkie</span>
</p><p>oh thats for sure</p><p>she never takes the first step</p><p>she is v shy and introverted</p><p>also not that it counts but she is a sub and bottom so... its kind of in her nature to be guided by the stronger person,the alpha in the relationship</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">maknae on top</span>
</p><p>maybe thats why she said it to me first</p><p>bcs she feels protective of me? and thinks we r equal in our friendship</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">bully 1</span>
</p><p>yea could be</p><p>but felix isnt she the alpha in ur relationship?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">haengbokkie</span>
</p><p>excuse me??? im def the alpha</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">cute lino</span>
</p><p>tch yea sure</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">haengbokkie</span>
</p><p>..FINE we are both equal</p><p>both betas</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">bully 1</span>
</p><p>yes thank u</p><p>so im thinking maybe when we feel like the time's right</p><p>we should say it</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">cute lino</span>
</p><p>okay so lets all sleep now</p><p>we have to wake up at 6am for practice</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">bully 2</span>
</p><p>i cant wait to tell hyunwoo-hyung about our purehearted y/nie!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">bully 1</span>
</p><p>hyung, you gossip too much with our managers</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>goodnight kids.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> s e e n</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey lovelies!<br/>So not much happens in this chapter besides some insight in their friendship. Also notice how I played with the action and made hunjin, jisung and minho x y/n interraction? 😌😌<br/>well im not gonna bore u with my a/ns anymore!<br/>I hope u guys have a great day! Stay safe and healthy!<br/>Love,<br/>Isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. f i f t e e n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"> <strong>Y/N POV</strong> </span> <span class="u"></span></p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>The next day I woke up at 12pm because I fell asleep late, at 4am. I was still overthinking my friendship with the boys, so I opened my phone and watch YouTube to distract myself until I got sleepy. </p><p>Our schools were closed because a bunch of kids got sick, so we were taking online classes in the afternoon that day. I yawned as I walked into the kitchen and made myself some coffee. I opened the TV and decided to watch some Netflix before class started. </p><p>I was using the show more as background noise as I was scrolling through my notifications (I've seen the show twice already). I saw my online friend from Japan post a story where she said she would be hoing to the bts fanmeet on the 27th December, because her parents bought her tickets as a Christmas gift. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Crackheads</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>dudes</p><p>my friend said she is going to the bts fanmeeting in the 27th december</p><p>yall thats a day after yours</p><p>is this u know</p><p>going to affect sales..??</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>nah</p><p>we are already sold out</p><p>;)</p><p>stays love us</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>WHAT FOR REAL??</p><p>DAMNNN</p><p>Kstays are getting more&amp;more </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>I have never loved you more</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>what is love?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>TT</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>skskkkkskskk</p><p>okay whats wrong with us</p><p>okay so i have onlie class in 5 minutes</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>omg what class do u have???</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>german!</p><p>ur fave</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>okay but y/nie</p><p>who would u have chosen </p><p>us or bts sunbaenim ?</p><p>👀👀👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>....weeeeeelll</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minho</span>
</p><p>gasp</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>offended gasp*</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>HEAR ME OUT</p><p>I already know u guys and if i were in korea 100% we would meet and hang out</p><p>but bts r not my friends, they r my idols u know</p><p>so id love to goto their fanmeet </p><p>especially before they enlist.. </p><p>🥺🥺</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>yeah okay fair</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>okay it makes sense</p><p>id do the same if it was u or my fave artist</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>see?</p><p>thank u!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>fine fair</p><p>but only cuz u already get fanmeet priviliges for free cuz we r bffs</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>well she isnt going to any fanmeet so this convo is useless and completely hypothetical</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>ik:((</p><p>😞😞</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>now u made my y/nie sad!!!</p><p>&gt;:(</p><p>-_-  -_-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minho</span>
</p><p>woah jeonginnie is mad</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>sigh</p><p>its okay</p><p>i can go in college if i get in and move there</p><p>and,,if i have money lmao</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>dont be sad!!</p><p>u will def be able to go to one!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>O WAIT</p><p>Y/N</p><p>its christmas</p><p>what if</p><p>HEAR ME OUT</p><p>u ask ur parents for a gift</p><p>and the gift is bts fanmeetign</p><p>AND WE CAN MEET EARLY TOO</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>parent*</p><p>mom*</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>AHHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p>Yall are hilarious</p><p>my mom with two children cannot affor bts fanmeet AND plane tickets AND a hotel</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>yeah i was abt to say its pretty unrealistic</p><p>but the thought counts jisung!</p><p>its okay</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>just be patient for,,, 9 more months and we'll meet each other at the concert!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>😞😞</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>:((</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>:(</p><p>i lookcdondks</p><p>CLASS STARTED BYE</p><p>FUCK</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>we stan a procrastinating forgetful queen</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>pay attention in class!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Private chat </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Felix</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">lixie</span>
</p><p>can I join ur class?</p><p>🥺👉👈👉👈</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">lix's soulmate</span>
</p><p>OMGYESS</p><p>i was getting bored anyways</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hii," I picked up the facetime call, "how are you?"</p><p>"Hii, I'm fine! I finished Korean homework and I'm just chilling. How is class?" he replied.</p><p>"Hm, you guys are chilling a lot more than I expected. I mean I always thought you'd be a lot busier with your comeback just 10 days away." I said.</p><p>"Hm, we re practicing dancing in the morning nowadays and then we all go an practice our own stuff. Like for me, its my rap and more dance." he explained. </p><p>"Oh, okay. Don't overwork yourself- Here!" I interrupted to answer attendance. </p><p>"Oooo, I missed attendance in school." he sighed, "I miss school."</p><p>"Take my place, please." I groaned and stretched my back.</p><p>"Ooh, can I see your classmates?" he asked excitedly. I hummed and turned the camera around and filmed the laptop's screen careful as to not be seen.</p><p>"Ohh, is that Luke?"he wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>I giggled, "Yeah, but I told you I don't like him anymore! Look the twins are here!" I pointed to the screen.</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be working right now?" he questioned.</p><p>"Oh, well theoretically, yes, practically, no. So I actually wanted to talk to you..." I trailed off leaning the phone on a bottle. </p><p>"What's up?" he asked looking a bit worried. </p><p>I moved some strands of hair behind my ears and cleared my throat. </p><p>"I know I have been distant lately, and it wasn't on purpose, so I wanted to apologize. I wanted to tell you, that I love you, Lee Felix. You're my best friend and soulmate, but that's not why I love you, I love you because of who YOU are. You are a loving, caring person, always there to help your friends. You are the sunshine in everyone's day, you are the reason that I smile! I feel complete and at ease with you, I don't know what I would do without you... I really love you."</p><p>When I finally looked at him, I noticed his eyes were a bit widened and had teared up. </p><p>"Oh, baby... I love you too, so SO much. Don't feel sorry please, you have nothing to be sorry about." he sighed a bit, "Hyung told us about how you're feeling and I wanted to cry. I NEVER wanted to make you feel like you had to doubt our-MY feelings for you... Oh, honey what I would do to be with you and hug you." </p><p>My eyes welled up as well and gave a small giggle. "Soon, Lixie. Soon."</p><p>We looked at each other for a few moments until the teacher called me out to answer. I was completely clueless so I pretend started talking mutely, hoping he would think my sound was malfunctioning. He finally gave up on me and moved to someone else. </p><p>I looked back at Felix and burst out laughing. After that, we continued talking at ease with each other, a small blanket of comfort surrounding us both.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!<br/>How was your day? I hope great!<br/>I made another update, also a short one. This was all I could manage, with school and all. I've been very VERY stressed and had a 4 breakdowns this week. <br/>ANYWAYS, as always, I hope you're well and have a nice day/week.<br/>Stay healthy and safe!<br/>Love,<br/>Isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. s i x t e e n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!TW!!!TW!!!!TW!!!!TW!!! - party</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Y/N POV</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Crackheads</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>y/n we have to call today!!!</p><p>we have news!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>oh fuck today?</p><p>em,,, idk if ican;;</p><p>also wow u changed ur name</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>why cant u?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>i have a party to go to</p><p>and im sleeping over too</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>oh its okay</p><p>we will tell u tomorrow!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>if its important we can call quick when im in the bathroom or sth</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>oh no its not urgent</p><p>we can tell u tmrrw</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>okay if ur sure..</p><p>sorry &gt;~&lt;</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>dont worry honestly</p><p>its nothing big!</p><p>have fun tonight!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>ooo what partyy?</p><p>👀👀👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>the highschool kind;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>is Rachel going?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>yeah she is the host</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>oh okay</p><p>be careful</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">changbin</span>
</p><p>why should she be careful??</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>rachel is just... shady</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>she is not SHADY </p><p>she is fun</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>ur just saying that cuz she gives u weed cheaper</p><p>and let u try coke for free</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>and im forever grateful</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>WAIT U WERE FOR REAL?</p><p>dont do drugs</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>weed isnt rlly a drug</p><p>its relaxing</p><p>and i will have fun</p><p>but be careful</p><p>ik my limits dont worry</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>yea but ur also a sucker for getting drunk/high</p><p>idk why but</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>🤷🤷</p><p>You know who else is coming?</p><p>👀👀😏</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>luke???</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>nope</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>no...</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>yesssss;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>well???</p><p>who?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>michael...</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>exactly!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>who is he</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">jeongin</span>
</p><p>sounds sus</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>he aint sus</p><p>he is coooool</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>u wanna bang him</p><p>dont u</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">changbin</span>
</p><p>excuse me??????</p><p>young lady??</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>actually i want HIM to bang me</p><p>but dude</p><p>i wont have my first time drunk and high with him</p><p>but u know if we spend 7minutes in heaven...</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>BUT HE IS A PLAYER</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>exactly</p><p>he knows whats up</p><p>and,,, idk man im just lonely</p><p>and also 80% of my friends lost their viriginity already</p><p>IM A LOSER</p><p>well obv not bcs everyones doing it</p><p>BUT WHAT IS WRING WITH ME</p><p>WHY DOESNT ANYONE WANNA BE WITH ME</p><p>:(</p><p>I mean I know why</p><p>but still &gt;:((</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>youre wrong</p><p>ik what ur thinking nad ur wrong</p><p>ur pretty, ur hot, ur cute</p><p>the boys there r just dicks</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>im fat</p><p>nobody wants a fat gf</p><p>://</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>listen to me y/n.</p><p>You are not fat, u look bomb</p><p>id totally bang u if it helps</p><p>but id also wanna be ur bf</p><p>so if nobbody asked u yet</p><p>it means the ppl there lack a brain and two working eyes</p><p>cuz ur amazing</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>yes i agree with hyung</p><p>id totally date u</p><p>ur a catch</p><p>u have nothing to worry abt</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>id totally bang u too</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>yall stop it with the banging</p><p>butyeah</p><p>u dont have to overthink bby</p><p>ur great</p><p>when u comehere</p><p>im telling u all the guys will be hitting on u</p><p>like ur every korean guys ideal type</p><p>from the majority of people i know</p><p>they prefer ur cute type than some rich,popular,skinny bitch type</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>really?</p><p>thank u</p><p>its weirdly motivational</p><p>UGH i hate that im like this</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>i dont wanna be annoying or rude</p><p>buut </p><p>did u take ur meds today?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>emm</p><p>well</p><p>no</p><p>cuz</p><p>im gonna drink and smoke tonight so</p><p>i cant mix those with the pills</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>that could be a reason for ur behaviour</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>im sorry😞😞</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>dont be sorry bby!!</p><p>its not ur fault</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>but do you HAVE to drink and smoke?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>well yea</p><p>i wanna</p><p>and im addicted-</p><p>also i smoke weed rarely</p><p>just on occasions</p><p>so yh cant pass up the oportunity to get baked</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>ur setting a bad example for me :/</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>bitch ur older than me</p><p>3 years</p><p>hoe</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>its ok jeongin u tried</p><p>YOO y/n</p><p>text us when ur wasted</p><p>ur funny</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">changbin</span>
</p><p>dont encourage this</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>thank you binnie</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>YOLO</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">s e e n</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p><a href="https://eslamoda.com/spring-looks-que-deben-estar-en-tu-shopping-list-2020">Me</a> and the girls arrived at 9pm at the house where the party was being hosted. We noticed a lot of people through the windows and the loud music was a strong giveaway of the party. Hannah kocked at the door.</p><p>"Hii, welcome! Come in, make yourselves at home." Rachel greeted us each with a hug. She was a pretty, jovial red haired girl with a few freckled dotting her nose.</p><p>"Hi, thanks for inviting us!" I smiled at her and looked around trying to figure out who else came.</p><p>"So, drinks are in the kitchenat the bar and living room, cups on the table! Snacks is the cupboards, help yourselves! The smokers are outside in the back, if you wanna join. I think they rolled up a new blunt, they'll let you hit it for free." she explained while walking us around, "Oh, and Y/n!" she turned towards me, "if you want I have more stuff and I can give you a line or two!"</p><p>"Oh, no thanks. I don't have money right now." I mumbled shyly.</p><p>"Oh, silly, it's free! You're my friend! Also after what you've been through lately..." she trailed of and gave me a sad smile, "Just ask me for anything and I'll help you!"</p><p>I laughed nervously, "Thank you, I really appreciate it. I'm gonna grab a drink and join the guys outside. You guys coming?" </p><p>I turned towards the girls and saw them grabbing some beers.</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Hannah said and took a sip. </p><p>"Well, I'll be off playing the host! Find me if you need anything!" Rachel said and I gave her a small nod, she seemed to catch what I meant because she winked back. </p><p>I grabbed a cup and poured myself some rum and coke (and I mean cola), then we headed towards the back yard.</p><p>"Ohhh, look who's here!" a guy loudly announced. It was Anthony, a guy from another class that we get along with very well.</p><p>"Tony, hi!" I exclaimed and hugged him. I saw he had the joint and grabbed it from him taking a careful first drag. I let the smoe fill my lungs and exhaled slowly. I saw the twins talking with Tony so I sat down in the circle, next to a guy I recognized fro school, whose name I didn't know. </p><p>"Hi, Y/n." I extended my right hand and used the other one to lift the blunt to my lips as I took a longer drag. </p><p>"Oh, yeah I know you!! I'm Zack." he said slowly shaking my hand. I could tell he already had his fair share of hits so I decided to take another one before handing it over to him. </p><p>I coughed a bit from the smoke but brushed it off easily. I looked around and didn't notice any familiar faces, besides Zack, Tony and the twins. </p><p>We finished the joint after a while, we were talking and getting slowly acquainted with each other. Everyone was very nice, chill and funny. My drink finished so I stood up to go refill it.</p><p>"Oh, I'll come with you!" a guy said, I learned his name was Lucas. <strong>( not wayv,,, yet )</strong></p><p>"Oh, okay then." I waited for him to come up next to me and we headed towards the kitchen. </p><p>"A girl shouldn't ever be left alone at parties like this, or in general." he whispered slouching slightly to my level.</p><p>I chuckled and hit his chest playfully, "That's nice of you, but I can take care of myself. Plus I know the people here."</p><p>I poured myself some vodka and fruit syrup in the cup, slowly mixing it together. </p><p>"Okay, I'm just making sure. I don't know ALL the people so I wanted to make sure, you're okay" he said genuinely. He ducked his head blushing a bit, maybe from embarrassment. I then took a better look at him, he seemed genuinely nice and honest, cute too.</p><p>"That's nice. So... I didn't see you around our school, where are you from?" I asked leaning against the counter. I decided to take my Juul out since we were inside. </p><p>"I'm a college sophomore." He made a pause and looked at me, his eyes fell on the drink in my hand, "You like sweet drinks?"</p><p>"What? Oh, yeah..." I blushed averting my eyes from his, "I like plain alcohol too, but I prefer cocktails and sweet drinks."</p><p>"Hm, suits you." he said going towards the bar.</p><p>"Mhm, what drink do you prefer, Lucas?" I asked back.</p><p>"I like whiskey, wine and beer most, but I'll drink whatever." he took out a wine bottle and an corkscrew.</p><p>"Oh, wait I love wine..." I whined and pouted. </p><p>He chuckled, "I can pour you a cup too" he then proceeded to take out another cup and fill it with wine to the top. We weren't allowed glasses, for obvious reasons, but we couldn't complain, after all, we got free alcohol.</p><p>I quickly downed my vodka and took the drink from him. </p><p>"Thank you!" I said cutely while shooting a finger heart. </p><p>"Oh, what's that?" he asked confused at my sign. </p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry it's a habit!" I blushed and rapidly put my hand down. </p><p>"What is that, tho?" he grabbed my hand and played with my fingers, positioning them back into the heart. </p><p>I felt my face flush and my throat tighten from the gesture. </p><p>"It's a finger heart..." I mumbled quietly. </p><p>"Oh, a heart?" he tilted his head slightly raising an eyebrow. I giggled and put my drink down.</p><p>"Yeah, look, like this.." I said quietly tracing the pattern with the now free hand. </p><p>"Oh! I see it! It's so cute, awh!" he exclaimed cutely while imitating the gesture. </p><p>I smiled and took the cup from the counter. "Let's head back, I wanna go for a smoke."</p><p>He hummed and came up beside me. We turned around and before entering the crowd of students, Lucas grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I internally cursed because I knew my face would be red by the time we arrived. Once outside he sat down on the grass pulling me with him. I looked at the twins who gave me a look full of unspoken questions. </p><p>I grabbed my cigarette pack from my purse and lit up a cigarette. I offered Lucas one but he denied, saying he also had his own.</p><p>Everyone fell back into conversations with each other so I took out my phone checking some messages. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Crackheads</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>save me im gonna die</p><p>in a good way</p><p>omg UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHH</p><p>so imma tell u all abt it tomorrow when we call</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">d e l i v e r e d</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I locked it and announced that I was gonna go find Rachel and also go to the bathroom. I stood up and walked into the living room where people were either sitting down, talking with each other, drinking or dancing. I made my way through the crown towards some of Rachel's friends. </p><p>"Hi, guys. Do you know where Rachel is?" I asked them. We knew each other but weren't really friends or aquaintances.</p><p>"Yeah, she went into the dining room!" a girl said pointing me towards the direction. I thanked her and walked towards said room. </p><p>"Rachel? Hey.." I greeted shyly. There were other people there too, so I felt pretty insecure and closed off. I needed something stronger if I wanted to have fun with so many people. It's hard to want to have fun and go crazy, but at the same time to have sever anxiety ( and other illnesses too, but you guys already know about it).</p><p>"Y/n! Hi, I was wondering when you'd join! I saw you with Lucas earlier.." she smirked teasingly as I blushed. </p><p>"Yeah, he's nice. Soo.. what are you guys doing?" I asked trying to change the subject. </p><p>"Well, you came in at the right time! We were just abut to draw some lines. You can go first! Here I'll make them for you." she clapped her hands and prepared the powder for me. I did enjoy taking it, but I was too nervous to do it with other people besides Rachel. </p><p>"Oh, Rach, playing favorites, aye?" a guy asked playfully. </p><p>"Yeah, I am. Did you not see how adorable she is? How can I not pick her." she replied as she finished cutting the last line. </p><p>"Yeah, she's cute, but does she even know how to snort it?" he chuckled slightly. </p><p>"<em>She</em> can hear you and yeah, I know how to snort cocaine, this isn't my first time, bro." I retorted with an eye roll. I headed towards the table, rolled up a paper and used it to snort the two lines quickly. I leaned back sniffling the remaining dust. </p><p>"Oh, wow okay. I was wrong." he admitted, "I'm Jack." </p><p>"Y/n." I shook his hand. "Can I have a beer?" I pointed to the unopened pack. </p><p>The other guy handed me one, "Andrew." </p><p>"Nice to meet you. Thanks!" I finished my wine in a gulp and threw away the plastic cup. </p><p>"So, how do you know each other?" I asked popping the beer can open. </p><p>"College parties. Rachel is really nice and fun. You wouldn't expect her to be a junkie." Jack replied.</p><p>The girl who just finished her lines slapped his arm and he kaughed it off.</p><p>"Oh, you're in college then?" I dumbly asked.</p><p>"Yeah, sophomores." Andrew said chukling. </p><p>I giggled, "That's cool"</p><p>We continued some more small talk, mostly initiated by Rachel and Jack. After about 30 minutes, I decided to go back to the guys. I could already feel the effect of the multiple substances on me, I felt happy and relaxed at the same time. It was actually more of a pleasantly numb sensation, which was more than welcomed in my tired mind and body. </p><p>"Okay, guys. I'm going out for a smoke. It was nice meeting you! And thanks again Rachel!" I waved at them and left. </p><p>I stumbled through the room, not really taking in considearation where I was. <em>'wait, the bathroom' </em> I remembered. I slowly walked up the stairs, to the first floor. On the hallway, I passed drunk people lying on the floor, making out or going into an empty bedroom. I felt a small pang in my chest but ignored it. </p><p>I knocked loudly on the bathroom door and opened it after a few moments. I entered the spacious washroom and locked it behind me. I did my business and then stood by the sink clutching it tightly. I looked in the mirror and felt... nothing. No self pity, no body hating, no self destroying thoughts, it was great. For once, I could look at myself in the mirror wihout wanting to cry. </p><p>I could feel that I was pretty much wasted, I couldn't really feel my knees ann my cheeks and lips were numb when I pinched them. I splashed some cold water on my face and used some mouthwash to clean the various tastes that were mixing in my mouth. I dried my face and left the bathroom. </p><p>"Oh, Y/n?" a smooth deep voice called. I turned around and saw Michael leaning on a wall next to the stairs. </p><p>"Michael? Hey.." I answered smiling politely. </p><p>"I knew you were coming, but I didn't see you until now." he said and left his eyes trail over me. "You look nice."</p><p>"Thanks... You too" I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "So I'm going outside to join my friends, wanna join?" I looked at the ground playing with the rings on my fingers. I raised my eyes for a bit and we locked gazes.</p><p>He stayed quiet for a few second looking me in the eyes, "Sure" he answered finally. We walked down the stairs together, I stumbled a bit but he grabbed me by the elbow. Slowly we arrived in the garden and the guys and girls were still there. We sat down and Michael greeted everyone quickly. One of the gusys apparently knew him so they started a conversation easily. </p><p>I locked eyes with Lucas and noticed his expression was wary and somewhat analyctical. I felt a hand sneak up around my waist, I looked to my left and saw Michael hosting an indifferent expression (weirdly enough that was hot).</p><p>A guy, Carl, lit another blunt up and passed it around. When it got to me I breathed in the heavy smoke and puffed out some rings. I handed it to Michael and watched as he blew out the smoke in my direction, maintaining eye contact. I giggled and leaned onto him, I was out of my head, I felt light and everything I was doing wasn't controlled and overthought, it came naturally. I got lost in the sensation of not feeling anything and for a while I blanked out, smoking my normal cigarettes on autopilot.. I was lost in a world of my own, enjoyig the sensations of the different shit I took. </p><p>"Y/n?" someone shook me, bringing me back to the world I usually hated.</p><p>"Hm?" I hummed eyes half open, looking for the person that called me.</p><p>Hannah snapped her fingers in front of me, "Wanna go dance?"</p><p>I mused over the idea and decided, fuck it, I will dance. I got up and followed her into the crowd, where people were jumping, swaying around or grinding on each other. I listened the song and started swaying left and right, Hannah, much more sober than me, was jumping slightly. We pulled out some dance moves, that we knew from our years of training. </p><p>After a while the song changed to a more groovy, low beat one. I swung my hands around her neck and we started swaying slowly together. I felt someone come up behind me, Hannah winked at me, so I knew the guy was good looking. I started moving against him slowly, too. I was on a high off of mixed sensations and music. I felt like a teenager, carefree, relaxed and enjoying myself around other people. We danced together until someone grabbed my hand.</p><p>I looked up and saw Lucas, with a dark look on his face, looking down at me. I smirked slightly and grabed his arm, not detaching myself from the other guy yet.  He looked at the person behind and then grabbed my waist, pulling me flush against him. I fell numb against his chest for a bit, dizzy from the movement. I quickly recovered and clasped my hands together behind his back. </p><p>He looked at me and detangled himself from my grasp. He grabbed my hand and we walked to a hallway. He pushed me against a wall and looked locked our lips together. After that my mind blanked and the rest of the night remains a blur. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I woke up in a foreign room, I felt nauseous and my head hurt a lot. The first thing I did was try to remember what happened last night. <em>'Oh, LUCAS. Fuck, fuck, fuck' </em>I grabbed my head and groaned. I froze, I noticed my top wasn't mine, it was a guy's shirt. <em>'Did, did we..?'</em>  I checked to see if I had my jeans on, thankfully I did. I sighed and decided to leave the room.</p><p>I walked down in the kitchen and saw  Lucas, Michael, the twins and Rachel scattered around. </p><p>"Morning!" Rachel said and handed me a glass of water and two pills. I took them without thinking and sat down on a chair at the kitchen island, opposite to Lucas. I took a quick shy glance at him and saw him smile at me, I felt reassured, but I was still anxious about what happened last night.</p><p>I grabbed my back pocket, to take my cigarette pack out, but found it missing. I patted my other pocket, my front pocket and looked around a bit.</p><p>"Here." a raspy voice said, it belonged to Michael. He placed a pack on the table in front of me. I hummed and nodded my head, taking the box and lighting up a stick.</p><p>"So, do you want anything to eat?" the hostess asked me. </p><p>I shook my head and whispered, roughly, "Thanks."</p><p>She smiled and poured coffee into a cup. "Here, strong with one sugar and a bit of milk. Just how you like it!" She placed the hot beverage in front of me. </p><p>"Not a morning person are you?" Lucas asked raising an eyebrow playfully. I grunted out a no and sipped my coffee. </p><p>"Barely morning, it's 12pm." Sarah pointed out. </p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"So," I coughed a bit to clear my throat, "what happened yesterday?" My voice came out raspy and low, due to the lack of use and abuse of smoking. </p><p>"What is the last thing you remember..?" Rachel carefully asked, analyzing the room.</p><p>I tensed up a bit and looked at Lucas, who simply smirked in response. </p><p>"Oh, okay." the redhead said with a quiet giggle. "So, during..<em>that</em>, this guy here, " she pointed at Michael, "stumbled across you drunk and spilled his water all over you. That's why you're wearing my brother's shirt. You went upstairs and changed, then Lucas went in to check on you, he sobered up meanwhile, and then you just stayed there. Both of you." she winked a bit. </p><p>"Wait, Lucas is your brother?" I asked quickly. </p><p>"Yeah, silly." she giggled.</p><p>"Oh, sorry. So.." I looked at him, silently asking him to confirm that nothing embarrassing happened.</p><p>He seemed to pick up on it, because he answered my silent request. "We talked a bit, I don't remember much, but then we went to sleep. That's it."</p><p>"Oh, okay. Thanks and, ermm.. sorry for the bother." I chuckled. </p><p>"Nah, you weren't a bother." he assured me and I smiled, grateful that he was being so casual about this.</p><p>"The only weird thing was that you and Sarah didn't have a drunk cuddle session." Hannah laughed and everyone else joined.</p><p>After an hour, we bid our friends goodbye and headed home. Lucas called an Uber for us, because we were too hungover (me) to deal with public transport. I thanked him and promised I'd return the shirt soon. </p><p>"Nah, keep it as a memory." he winked playfully and I giggled. </p><p>"Okay, know that you won't ever get it back now." I replied as we hugged goodbye. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone!<br/>So, our school is closed for two weeks because they found a few covid-19 cases, which means 1. more homework; 2.more time to update because i will procrastinate doing the homework.<br/>This chapter isn't meant to influence anyone negatively, it's just a fanfic!<br/>I will post tomorrow too! I already have the next chpater reasy, I just need to edit it here and there and its done!<br/>Have a great day, stay safe and healthy!<br/>Love,<br/>Isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. s e v e n t e e n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Y/N POV</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Crackheads</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>im home and i can talk now!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>awwww y/niee hii</p><p>lemme tell chan-hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>i can read the chat hyunjin its okay</p><p>give us 5 minutes y/n okay?</p><p>we'll call you </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>okiii</p><p>facetime?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>yeah</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">s e e n</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>While I waited for the call I made myself another cup of coffee. It was 4 o'clock now, a reasonable hour for a second coffee. As I brought my cup back to my room, the phone rang. I quickly picked up and placed the phone on a stand, quickly checking my appearance. </p><p>"Hi, guys!" I greeted with a wave.</p><p>"Hello, Y/n!" they replied in a chorus. I giggled slightly when I saw them all crowded around the laptop. They can obviously afford a MacBook so they can call from it, while I'm stuck with my small iPhone7 screen. </p><p>"How are you guys?" I asked and took a sip of coffee. This time I made it plain, without milk and sugar.</p><p>"We're doing really good. You? Are you hungover?" Chan questioned with a caring, mom-like expression.</p><p>"As fuck. I'm a walking dead right now. I feel like I became a zombie." I winked at Seungmin, well.. at the camera. The myday chuckled and gave a thumbs up. </p><p>"What did you take last night?" Felix was the one to talk now. He tilted his head slightly, indicating his interest and worry. </p><p>"Some drinks, beer, cocktails, wine. Some weed and crack, normal cigarettes. The usual." I shrugged and adjusted the blinds, to let as little light in as possible.</p><p>"Did you take medicine today?" Chan asked. I could tell from his expression he was dissapointed or worried, I felt bad a bit, but it passed quickly.</p><p>"Yeah, Rachel gave me some."</p><p>"Was Michael there?" Jisung asked a bit excited for gossip. </p><p>"Oh, yeah." I said averting my eyes a bit.</p><p>"Did you do anything...?" Felix questioned in a calculated tone.</p><p>"Hmm, no.." I trailed off.</p><p>"Oh my God! It was another guy, wasn't it?" Seungmin spoke up.</p><p>"How did you know?" I raised and eyebrow.</p><p>"It's best friend privileges. Now spill!" he clapped his hands once.</p><p>"His name is Lucas, he is Rachel's brother. We smoked weed together and talked in the kitchen. Then..we made out. But nothing else happened. We just went to bed to sleep after Michael poured his water on me." I told them and played with the long sleeve of the boy's white shirt.</p><p>"Is that his shirt?" Changbin asked, talking for the first time.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, it is." I affirmed.</p><p>"So, are you guys together or...?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>"Oh, no we aren't. But he is a nice guy." I admitted.</p><p>"What, but why not, then?" Jeongin questioned, visibly a bit confused.</p><p>"What happened was nothing. We were two drunk and high teenagers at a party. It goes like this every time. He is genuinely cool, but I don't want a relationship. Not now at least." I explained. Minho nodded, understanding what I meant. Jeongin sighed a bit probably not being used to the lifestyle us europeans have.</p><p>"Anywaysss, what did you guys wanna tell me?" I changed the subject. Felix noticed and mumbled a bit under his breath.</p><p>"Okay! So, we were thinking..." Minho started, "because we missed your birthday in summer AND Christmas is coming up. We all made you a gift!"</p><p>"What?!" I exclaimed. I was trying to seem mad, which I was, but I smiled a bit. Holiday season always makes me happy and I love Christmas gifts. Of course, I couldn't help but feel bad that I didn't have anything.</p><p>"Wait, " my small smile fell, "we agreed to wait until summer..." I pouted.</p><p>"Aww, baby... But we wanted to do this now! Because we have known each other since April AND we missed your birthday while being friends!" Felix explained while the other made happy agreement noises. </p><p>"Okay... thank you. Can I ask what it is?" I gave them my best puppy eyes and cutest pout.</p><p>"Yes, that's why we called! So, with a little help from the twins, we contacted your mom and talked with her, the company staff were also there to set some rules." Chan said. </p><p>"Em, okay... so what is it?" I got even more curious now, knowing that my mom is involved and was fully aware of their identity.</p><p>"We got you... a ticket to the BTS fansigning event in Seoul on the 27th December!" the leader exclaimed. </p><p>I froze in shock. "YOU WHAT? How? It's sold out and how will I get to Seoul. Wait mom agreed? W-"</p><p>"Slow down! Let me help you out." Seungmin interrupted me. </p><p>"The ticket wasn't hard to get, we called a friend and he helped us. That isn't our only gift. We are also paying for the flight and your mom is paying for the stay here. That is HER present for you. We wanted to pay everything, but she insisted on paying at least one thing. You'll stay here for two weeks! So, half your Christmas break. We arranged every detail with the help of your mom already. Oh, she will come with you too, by the way. " he cleared up. </p><p>After a second of taking all of that in, I squealed. Loud. I jumped out of my chair and hopped in circles around the room muttering happy exclamations continuously. </p><p>"Thank you, thank you, thank you!! This is so great, I don't know how to thank you enough. I'm so happy! Oh my God!" I was crying happy tears while hugging a plushie I had somehow acquired during my hopping spree. </p><p>"It's all our pleasure! Plus, we are being a bit selfish, because we wanted you here earlier than summer." Felix giggled loudly. </p><p>"We really are as happy as you are, Y/n! Also, seeing you so happy is all the thanks I need." Chan said warmly.</p><p>"Oh my- You smooth motherfucker... I SWEAR TO GOD CHAN-" I yelled with a silly smile on my face. </p><p>We were all laughing and giggling for a few seconds. </p><p>"Tell me more! What will we do there? Do you have any plans? How will we meet? When is our flight?" I started listing off question after question, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>"Well, you will arrive here on the 19th December and leave on the 2nd of January! We have a few plans of course. We will show you around, take you shopping, visit the Christmas Market! Also we arranged a date for our moms!" Seungmin told me.</p><p>"Your mom and my mom? The two of them?" I asked a bit shocked. </p><p>"Yeah! Don't worry, she knows english." he winked. </p><p>"Okay, but are we making a sleepover?" I rested my head on my palm and held the phone closer.</p><p>"HELL YES" Felix yelled. I laughed out loud and whooped happily. </p><p>"Oh, also! Our manager offered to drive you anywhere if you need to." Chan said.</p><p>"Yeah, don't hesitate to ask!" a man chirped, popping up into the frame. </p><p>I made a surprised sound and dropped my phone.</p><p>"Hello, sir! Nice to meet you." I quickly picked up the phone and bowed my head. I recognized the manager immediately (devoted fan privileges).</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Y/n! Nice to meet you too! I'm Hyunwoo, one of their managers. As I said don't hesitate to ask me for help!" he insisted and smiled warmly. </p><p>"Oh, thank you so much. I don't want to be a bother though..." I shrunk a bit in my seat.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous! These idiots talk so much bout you, I feel like I know you already! A friend of theirs is a friend of mine, so don't be shy to ask for a drive or anything you need." he reassured me warmly. </p><p>I smiled at him, "Thank you. I hope they said good things about me."</p><p>He laughed loudly, "Don't worry, they did. Besides Felix, he is complaining that you're not giving him attention."</p><p>"Hyung-nim!" the boy whined. I blushed when everyone started laughing. </p><p>"But he does that to me too, it's okay." the manager continued. </p><p>"Well, you have eight loud boys to handle. I am amazed you've kept them in line so far, seeing how chaotic they are." I teased. </p><p>"They are." Hyunwoo agreed. "But we have more managers now, thank God." </p><p>"Hyung, you're making it sound as if we burdened you." Changbin complained. </p><p>"No, no, Changbinnie-yah. You're not a burden." he patted the small rapper's head affectionately. </p><p>I cooed and held my chest. </p><p>"Okay, I will get going now. Don't forget what I said, Y/n-ah." he pointed at me. </p><p>"I won't Hyunwoo-ssi, thank you. Goodbye!" I bowed my head again and the tall man left. </p><p>"I told you they like you." Chan grinned. </p><p>"I'm really glad they do. Otherwise this would have been difficult." I sighed relieved.</p><p>We spent another half an hour talking about pretty much anything. We talked about what we would do when we got there, I told them what I want to visit and so on. We then talked about how they were nervous because the comeback was tomorrow. </p><p>"WAIT, GUYS!! I just realized that we are gonna be together for New Year's Eve!!" I exclaimed happily.</p><p>"Oh yes we will! Maybe we will find something to do together!" Chan resonded, his voice a bit higher than usual. I raised an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless.</p><p>"Bye guys, rest well and don't worry too much. I love you!" I said. Instead of dreading what I said, I felt relieved and warm inside. </p><p>"Ughh!" Jisung suddenly groaned. </p><p>"What's wrong baby?" I asked him sweetly.</p><p>"The comeback is tomorrow and I'm so nervous" he pouted. </p><p>"Awwh, sweetie don't worry too much. I know you will do just fine. All of you! You guys are always so good, amazing and cool! You worked so hard these past few weeks, I have no doubt that you will steal all of the audience's hearts and that you will perform perfectly!"</p><p>"Thank you, Y/nie..." Felix answered honestly. I looked at them for a few seconds. These hard working boys- no, men, were so good at what they did, they stole all of our hearts. They always performed so good, mistakes were so rare and subtle that you couldn't even know they did something wrong. If only they were more confident in their own selves. </p><p>I shook my thoughts away and checked the time. </p><p>"You guys should go to bed now. You have a long day tomorrow, rest well. I trust that you will be great, in my eyes you're always perfect. Don't forget, Stays are always here no matter what." </p><p>"Thank you... We will go to sleep then, Y/nie." Changbin said. </p><p>"Okay," I whispered gently. "I love you."</p><p>I heard two people screech, Jisung and Hyunjin. </p><p>"WE LOVE YOU TOO" they shouted. I giggled and placed my hands over my face. </p><p>"We love you too." Chan and Changbin said, on a calmer note, their wide grin not gone unnoticed. </p><p>We ended the call and I went to watch some Netflix. I had skipped breakfast that day due to the nausea and didn't intend on eating anything. I stuck to my coffee and maybe some lemonade later. </p><p>"I'm home!" my mom announced from the living room.</p><p>I rushed out of my room and tackled her into a bone crushing hug.</p><p> "Woah, hi. What's this?" she asked confused. I never hugged my mom, we never had a tight relationship, so this surprised her. </p><p>"The boys called me and told me about the present! Mom thank you so much!" I smiled and hugged her again, softer this time.</p><p>"Oh, really?" she squealed a little. "Also, they did most of the things. But you're still welcome." she joked.</p><p>"So... what do you think of them? Did you say anything embarrassing?" I questioned a bit suspiciously.</p><p>"I did not!" she gasped offendedly. "Also," she slapped my arm.</p><p>"Hey! What is that for?" I rubbed my arm, whining dramatically.</p><p>"How could you not tell me your friends are FUCKING STRAY KIDS?" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. </p><p>"Well, I couldn't tell ANYONE, you know? Plus it's been three months since I've know it WAS them. Before that, they had fake names." I excused myself.</p><p>"So, how long have you been talking to them? Fake identities and all." she inquired.</p><p>"Well, with Felix and Seungmin since April. Minho since May, Jeongin since June and with the rest since July." I answered.</p><p>"Wow, so long?? How did you even start talking?" she asked. We sat down and I started telling her the story from the beginning. Needless to say, she promised to thank Seungmin again for <em>that</em> time.</p><p>After she asked many, MANY questions, we switched to talking about her work and my party. I, of course, left some major details out. We decided to watch a new kdrama together, it was pretty pointless because mom fell asleep halfway through the first episode. I checked the clock and saw that it was 9pm, she always fell asleep early. </p><p>I chuckled and went back to my room. I worked a bit on some projects for the last school week, scrolled through social media and listened to some music. At 2am decided to stop working on anything. I stretched, played myself my <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1NFd0tZc6G0Gs2Tiz0uFXT?si=JiOAWpd_Q4-MNbvq0kDlpg">chill kpop playlist</a>, turned on the oil diffuser and fell asleep with a smile on my face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys.. <br/>I know last chapter wasn't everyone's cup of tea and I'm sorry. That chapter was meant to be a bit of an insight of what Y/n has been through, aka what she turns to when she falls into a dark headspace, what her life was before.<br/> Also, I'm saying this as kind of a Warning/ Spoiler: last chapter (if u didnt get it) was meant to be an alarm signal, that Y/n has been neglecting the help she got (therpy and meds, but i'll clear it in the future)and fell back into old habits. It isnt v easy to notice, but the fact that she hasnt taken her meds that night was one alarm signal, the other were taking drug when she said she wouldnt (ofc her mind worked on its own accord, due to Y/n's mental state). <br/>The next signal is in this chapter, in case you didn't get it , I'll make it clear next chapter!<br/>Personally, lately I have also not been great (again) and I feel like this book is shit and nobody likes it. IM AWARE I suck at writing and at Plot and logic, but I started this book, to clear my head, to try doing something else that I enjoy. I DO enjoy writing it,I love it and I shouldnt care abt other's opinions... it's just that my anxiety has a mind of its own and I cant stop myself from overthinking everything lately and Ive been hating myself a lot. <br/>I want to say sorry, if you made it so far without liking this book. BUT if u did like it for some reason, I thank you from the bottom of my heart and promise I wont abandon it. <br/>Much, much Love, <br/>Isa <br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. e i g h t e e n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>two more chapters until IT guys!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Y/N POV</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>It's been two weeks since the boy's surprise. They had their comeback meanwhile, they were still promoting it and were doing great. Tonight they even got their 5th win, the first win of their new song. <strong>(it's set a bit in the future, I don't have an exact timeframe, I'm sorry)</strong></p><p>I already congratulated them and fangirled about the new album. I also yelled at Chan, because he didn't tell me that the title track is the song he showed me. I even noticed he added the stuff I was rambling bout back then. He had the audacity to laugh in my face and shrug innocently. </p><p>I entered winter break two days prior, which meant that me and my mom were preparing to leave later that evening. I was nervous and my stomach was tying itself up in knots. Maybe because I haven't been following my nutrition plan and went back to my old eating habits, which meant eating a cracker every three days.</p><p>I exited the bathroom in my shower robe and went to my room to get on the scale, a habit. <em>'54kg'</em>  I sighed and stepped down. Although it was less then what I weighed during my nutrition program (58kg) it still was over the weight I wished for. I got dressed and started my day deciding to skip breakfast... and lunch and dinner.</p><p>I was still packing when I heard my phone ding <em>'APPOINTMENT WITH MS. AMELIA AT 1PM. Oops, I saw it too late. Whatever then.'</em> I shrugged and swiped left on the reminder. Another notification caught my eye and I pressed on it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Crackheads</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>wakey wakey bitches</p><p>you know what tomorrow is?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>Monday?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>IDIOT</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>dumbass</p><p>ITS THE DAY OUR PRECIOUS Y/NIE IS COMIIIIING</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>i cant wait!</p><p>are you done packing y/n?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>me and my other half will be united soon!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>excuse me</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>excuse me?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>excuse yall?</p><p>fuck off</p><p>IM COMING LIXIE</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>thats what she said</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>i hate you</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>i hate you</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changin</span>
</p><p>HAHHAHHAHHHAHAHAH</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>y/n-ah~~ im so excited to meet you!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>me too jeonginnie-oppa!!!</p><p>I cried a little while packing today</p><p>happy tears!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>🥺🥺🥺</p><p>soon I can hug you</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>just like we promised🥺</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>AHEM</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>jinnie-oppaaaa</p><p>are you taking me on a date when im there?</p><p>🥺🥺</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>anything for my princess</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>your what now?</p><p>eye-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>Im cringing so hard Hyunjin-ah...</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>awww such a little gentleman</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>*nat geo wild MC voice* here you can observe the father in his natural habitat</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAA I LOVE YOU</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>I STAN ONE COMEDIAN</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>i cant wait to hear you say the jokes out loud</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>OMG YES</p><p>I BET WE'LL VIBE HARD AS FUCK</p><p>YOU ME AND HYUNJIN ARE THE COMEDIC TRIO</p><p>WE WILL HAVE THE REST OF YOU ON.THE.FLOOR</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>yall-😳😳</p><p>think too highly of me</p><p>in person im actually more shy and reserved</p><p>my jokes rarely come out as good as through text...</p><p>but im still fucking hilarious</p><p>more than yall granpas for sure ;)</p><p>ALSO YES JISUNG WE WILL VIBE</p><p>hyunjin you and I's brilliant minds put together</p><p>even my darling felix cant compete with us</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>excuse you?</p><p>im hilarious</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>sometimes</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Jisung</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>sometimes</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>rarely</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>I-</p><p>DAD</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>yeah?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>tehy are attacking me!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>y/n?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>y-yes?🥺</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>its pretty cold in korea in winter, make sure to pack warm clothes</p><p>but also some lighter clothes</p><p>make sure you get everything you need</p><p>if you need something here though, tell us and we'll get it for you</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>thank you!</p><p>im actually in the middle of packing rn</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>*sent photo*</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>why do you need so much stuff?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>Are you bringing your entire closet?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>NO</p><p>but I am staying there for two weeks</p><p>BUT</p><p>the apartment we rented in Mapo has a washer and dryer so I packed less clothes</p><p>most of the space is took up by the jacket and hoodies and sweaters</p><p>also shoes and make up</p><p>also empty bags for whatever we buy there</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>you don't need so many hoodies though</p><p>how many you got there?</p><p>like 3?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>yeah. and 2 sweaters and a jacket</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>bring just one hoodie</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>one??? em NO</p><p>i need outfits</p><p>and different clothes</p><p>im not gonna wear my one hoodie over and over again</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>yeah but you got 8 boyfriends with plenty of hoodies more than willing to give you theirs</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">y/nie</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>.... ignoring what you called yourselves</p><p>okay</p><p>i shall steal your hoodies</p><p>Oh! I need to prepare the outfit for the fansign</p><p>and my airport clothes</p><p>wait</p><p>fuck i forgot</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>you'll be fine, dont worry</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>what</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>y/n is terrified of heights</p><p>and scared of planes</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>motherfucker</p><p>i cant oomg</p><p>im scared and excited tho</p><p>the view up there is pretty</p><p>but im so so so scared</p><p>the only time i was on a plane i had a panic attack at the take off AND landing</p><p>BOTH TIMES</p><p>i hope the meds will help me this time tho</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>oh baby im sorry:((</p><p>i know how you feel</p><p>i was scared of heights too until these guys took me bungee jumping</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>holy fuck</p><p>nononononnonoo</p><p>never</p><p>BUT i will listen to music and close my eyes</p><p>ignore everything</p><p>ANYWAYS</p><p>TTYL YOU ARE DISTRACTING ME AND IN TWO HOURS I NEED TO LEAVE TO THE AIRPORT</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>OKAY CALL US WHEN YOU'RE ON YOUR WAY</p><p>i wanna talk to you until you're boarding that plane.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>me too!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>i already told u this yesterday sooo..</p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>me too i wanna call too!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>i have to stick by my wife during this stressful time</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>....im the dad so</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>ill be with you too to help you with your anxiety!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">changbin</span>
</p><p>that leaves me</p><p>and obv im gonna be there to for my babie 🥰🥰</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>you guys...</p><p>🥺🥺🥺</p><p>im soft,, thank you</p><p>im gonna go now and call in two or three hours, ok?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>okay, ttyl!</p><p>byee</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>*kiss*</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>dont pack hoodies!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>okie babe</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>GO now</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>meanie...</p><p>:(</p><p> </p><p>I locked my phone with a giggle and tossed it on the bed. I had finished half of my packing so I decided to starte getting ready so I can add the make-up and toiletries after I used them. </p><p> </p><p><em>**time skip two hours** </em> <strong>(cuz author-nim doesn't know how to write well and is lazy &gt;~&lt;)</strong></p><p> </p><p>We got out of the taxi and rolled our suitcases with us to the airport. We stopped on the way to drop my brother at the twins's house off, much to his pleasure. We entered the building and walked towards the security. I let my mom go first, so I could follow what she was doing. I adjusted my mask and my <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/48/fb/87/48fb872c2d4a546725855da0cdde4873.jpg">hoodie</a> as I waited for my turn. I dropped my bracelets, earrings and all my rings on a tray and walked through the scanner. It didn't beep, thank God, and I picked my stuff back up and went to the waiting area. </p><p>We got there two hours early and the check up was quick, so now we were forced to wait for a long time. I opened my phone and texted the guys that I could call. Not even a second passed since I sent that and Felix was already calling me. </p><p>"Oh, hi!" I picked up. My mom looked at me and mouthed 'is it them?' to which I nodded.</p><p>"Hey, where are you? Did you leave? Your flight takes off in two hours. Did you get there?" Felix rambled.</p><p>"Wait, wait, slooooower" I imitated Minho's part The Tortoise and the Hare.</p><p>"Omg, a fan?" the guy's voice inquired.</p><p>"Oh, maybe..." I teased slightly and giggled. "Wait, it's 1am for you guys! You should sleep!" </p><p>"Who falls asleep at 1am lets be honest. Plus once you'll board the plane we'll go to bed. Promise." the maknae said cutely.</p><p>"Hmm..fine." I hummed. I looked at the people that were coming in and felt anxious suddenly. I thought that with so many people here, it was better to not talk on the phone. "Em, guys... Let's text instead, people are gathering around and I don't want to talk on the phone.."</p><p>"It's okay. Byee!" Felix said and hung up. </p><p>I immediately opened the chat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Crackheads</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>how r u feeling</p><p>abt the flight</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>anxious as fuck</p><p>also i couldnt bring my juul bcs of customs</p><p>and im underaged </p><p>also i couldnt say it was mom's cuz who know what they would've asked her</p><p>so im prety fuckig sure m going crazy</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>firstly, i got ur juul problem covered;)</p><p>secondly, try breathing exercises</p><p>to calm down</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>yea they helped me too</p><p>planes r very fucking scary</p><p>i know</p><p>but think of it as an amusement park ride instead</p><p>maybe it'll help</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>hyung</p><p>she is scared of amusement park rides</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>...</p><p>fuck sorry</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>if i may</p><p>just try NOT thinking abt it</p><p>lets play a game for instance</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>AMONG US</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>AMONG US</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>oh</p><p>okay thats settled</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>yay okay</p><p>em..</p><p>i know i said lets text but lets talk on the phone while we play</p><p>its easier</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chad</span>
</p><p>its fine babygirl</p><p>we'll call</p><p> </p><p>I blushed slightly at the nickname and closed the app quickly. I dialed Chan's number. </p><p>"Hey, babygirl." his voice was deep and smooth and I could almost see the smirk on his face.</p><p>"Oppa~"I whined, "Don't say it like that..."</p><p>"Yah, hyung! Leave her be. Now sweetie, will you host the game for us?" Hyunjin's honey voice asked.</p><p>I hummed i response as I created the server and told them the code. </p><p>"Awww, you're a pink bear!" Jisung cooed. </p><p>"Well, duh. You'll see why soon." I chuckled. </p><p>"It's pretty obvious, babe." Felix said.</p><p>"Oh, yeah? Why?" I inquired. I had already pressed the start button. </p><p>"Because you have pink hair and are cute and cuddly like a bear!" he giggled. </p><p>I laughed, "Okay, yeah, pretty predictable. But you'll feel my cuteness 10 times better when we meet!" I promised. </p><p>My screen flashed a blue 'CREWMATE' and I groaned internally. We had promised not to talk unless it's a meeting. </p><p>
  <b>( if you don't know the game or how it works, I suggest you just slightly skip this part, cuz it'll bore you probably, I'll place some bold dots like this '...' where u can skip) </b>
</p><p>I went straight for admin and fours guys followed me. That was good, the impostors couldn't kill me in plain sight. I swiped my card and went for shields, I saw Minho and Chan exit too and I gestured for them to follow me. In shields I finished my priming and the light turned on. Just then Hyunjin's dead body was reported. </p><p>"Where?" Felix, Jisung and I asked simultaneously and chuckled. </p><p>"In upper engine." Seungmin said, "I didn't see anyone though.."</p><p>"Well, it's not me. I was priming shields and Minho-oppa and Chan-oppa saw me. So it's not them either... this round." I add.</p><p>"Okay, so Y/n is clear. Changbin-hyung where were you?" he questioned the rapper. </p><p>"I was in weapons clearing asteroids." he answered.</p><p>"Can anyone confirm that?" I asked. </p><p>"Yes, me! I saw him do it right before the meeting was called." Felix quipped. </p><p>"Hm, does that mean you destroyed all asteroids, oppa?" Statistically he couldn't have finished them if he just started before the body was called.</p><p>"Em.. no" he said voice a  bit unsteady. </p><p>"I'll watch him!" the freckled australian chirped.</p><p>"Aw, you won't mind if me and Seungminnie-oppa watch too then?" I innocently asked him. </p><p>"Not at all." </p><p>We skipped that meeting and the four of us went towards weapons. I kept my eyes glued to the machine, but nothing happened. Then, Changbin left the red chair as if he had finished. I chuckled quietly and called an emergency meeting. </p><p>"Why??" Jeongin whined "I was in the middle of downloading!"</p><p>"Hah, sure you were." Felix accused. </p><p>"I believe him. Now, Changbin-ssi." I called. </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Did you finish your asteroid task?" I questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, you guys saw me do it." he continued. </p><p>"Yeah, all three of us saw." Felix offered. </p><p>"You swear you saw him Felix?" I smirked a bit knowing that my detective plan would work.</p><p>"Yes, I did! Both rounds." he confirmed. </p><p>"Well," I tsked, "Lixie-oppa and Changbinnie-oppa" I ignored the 'oppa' that was shouted in the background, "you forgot one thing my darling impostors..." I paused for dramatic effect, "Visual tasks are turned on." </p><p>There was a second of silence before everyone either burst out laughing or started yelling. I heard two deep groans and knew the game was won.</p><p>"Y/NIE YOU'RE BRILLIANT" Jisung yelled and voted.</p><p>"Wait, wait!" the maknae yelled over the other's voices. "What does that mean?" </p><p>"It means that you can see the task people are doing. For example scanning in medbay, taking the trash out, priming shields and.. clearing asteroids." I smirked as the youngest started laughing. </p><p>We all voted Changbin first, called an emergency meeting, then voted Felix second. </p><p>"How the fuck did you know it was also me?" he asked.</p><p>"Well, firstly, you vouched for him, second, you're a Changbin simp." I explained. </p><p>"I hate you." </p><p>"You love me."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>I started another round and got impostor with Jeongin. I saw everyone heading toward admin, probably swiping the card. As an impostor that task wouldn't show up so I followed them.  I left not long after, heading towards electrical, also known as the graveyard. </p><p>I entered and saw Hyunjin there <em>'I'm sorry Hyunjinnie baby'</em> I killed him and vented to medbay. I then met Jeongin in the cafeteria, he was coming from weapons. I sabotaged Comms so get everyone away from the Hyunjin and from Jeongin's possible victim from the right side. </p><p>We ran through storage to the Comms room, where Jisung and Seungmin were, and fixed the sabotage, when Chan's dead body was reported. </p><p><em>'Huh, so he did kill someone' </em> </p><p>"Oxigen!" he yelled out. </p><p>"Did you see anyone?" Minho offered. </p><p>"No.." he mumbled. </p><p>"Hm, Changbin-hyung where were you?" Seungmin asked. </p><p>"I was in cafeteria." he was oblivious to what he answered to.</p><p>"Oh, oppa... What were you doing in the caf?" </p><p>"I was downloading."</p><p>"And did you see anyone come from the right side?" Jisung questioned. </p><p>"No, I just saw Lix going towards there." he responded. </p><p>"Well, there you have it folks. It's Felix again." I shouted out.</p><p>"WHAT? WHY" he yelled exasperatedly.</p><p>"Why were you in O2 alone with a body when the Comms were sabotaged?" Minho retorted. </p><p>"I-I was going towards comms! It's more likely to be hyung! He wasn't even moving!" he tried to defend himself. </p><p>"Yeah, but downloading takes a while and I was in the middle of it when the Sabotage went off." he explained. </p><p>"Yeah, nobody wants to do that twice, it's annoying." Seungmin added. </p><p>"So, it's a self-report then." I stated as I pressed the green square on Felix's name, the others soon following.</p><p>"No, no, guys. Guys you're making a mistake! I know it's sus but it's not me!" he whined. </p><p>"Bye-bye, Yongbokie." Jisung said as Felix was ejected. </p><p>The ejection confirms where turned off, it made the game more fun.</p><p>I walked around aimlessly and found Changbin in Navigation.</p><p>I killed him, sabotaged the Lights and to shields. I walked towards lights and saw that there wasn't anyone there yet. I waited for 2 more seconds in front of the lights when Jisung, Seungmin and Minho walked in.</p><p>My kill cooldown was over in 5 more seconds, so I flicked the light switch off when they turned them on, to buy some time. Suddenly the game ended, which meant that Jeongin killed someone. </p><p>"Yayyy!" Jeongin and I cheered while the other groaned. </p><p>"We make a great team, Y/n-ah." Jeongin said.</p><p>"We do, indeed." I giggled. </p><p>"HOW DID YOU DO THAT, I HATE YOU." Felix yelled. </p><p>"I'm sorry for killing you first again Hyunjinnie-oppa..." I addressed the tall dancer, truly feeling apologetic.</p><p>"It's fine Y/nie-yah. You played great!" he reassured me. </p><p>"Yah... the maknae killing his own leader. That's some guts you got Jeonginnie." Chan playfully complained. </p><p>"Sorry, hyung!" the youngest giggled. </p><p>"But- but- but I was SO convinced it was Felix!! You played with our minds you-you,, impostor!" Jisung accused dramatically.</p><p>"I know!" I laughed wholeheartedly, some people in the waiting room glancing over at me. "It was amazing how this worked!"</p><p>"Bigbrain." Felix said. </p><p>"Yesss, I'm bigbrain." I repeated. </p><p>We played for three more round before they came to the conclusion that I never lost, so they decided to change the map. Little did they know I knew how to play all maps like a pro. </p><p>We picked Mirah HQ, but called it Miroh because of the confusing spelling. They realized quickly, that I have played here before and complained that they couldn't get anything past me. </p><p>"No, guys, it's not true. If you just played better I wouldn't notice." I teased. </p><p>
  <strong> ............</strong>
</p><p>My mother shook my shoulder and I turned towards her. </p><p>"We have to go now. We're boarding." she said and stood up gathering her things. Two hours passed quick, damn.</p><p>The reality of things suddenly came crashing down on me. I felt my heartbeat quicken and breathing became more shallow. I gulped and took a deep breath and sighed.</p><p>"Well guys, it's time." I announced and grabbed my backpack and<a href="https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fanswear.ro%2Fp%2Ffila-borseta-19966&amp;psig=AOvVaw1IyhCF1x_89idBaGN3D64S&amp;ust=1603019031537000&amp;source=images&amp;cd=vfe&amp;ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCKjcl7u9u-wCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAE"> fanny pack</a>.</p><p>"What ti- OH! You're boarding now?" Chan asked.</p><p>"Yeah." I paused. "Well, talk to you later then..." </p><p>"You mean, <em>see</em> you later." Minho corrected. My eyes suddenly watered and my throat tightened. </p><p>"Yeah, see you later." I whispered. </p><p>"Call us when you arrive. We'll send Hyunwoo-hyung after you!" Chan said.</p><p>"Okay... Thank you. Bye," I said. "I love you."</p><p>It became a habit, ending the conversations like that. But there was something else behind this one, a different meaning. One filled with hopeful expectations and happiness, because we were finally meeting each other.</p><p>"We love you too."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEYYYY EVERYONEE<br/>I'm in  good mood today cuz I lost weight😌😌<br/>Thank you for everyone's support! You guys were so nice it warmed my heart, this fanfic goes out with dedication to you guys who sent me supportive comments, I love you guys!&lt;3333<br/>**guys isnt used with gender, I use it gender-neutrally all the time, I hope I didn't offend anyone!<br/>Anyways, I'm going on a one day trip in another city with my friends (and new ppl) tomorrow and Im as excited as I am anxious.<br/>We are going to go on a cable and Im scared as fuck of heights. Last time I went on one I had a two hour long panic attack...<br/>ANYWAYS I DONT WANNA KEEP U GUYS<br/>HAVE A  GREAT DAY I LOVE YOU<br/>Love,<br/>Isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. n i n e t e e n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Y/N POV</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>I stepped out of the plane and felt full of life. It didn't matter that I was tired from the 16 hour flight and the layover, in that moment I felt happier and then ever. I looked arond to see signs written in Hangeul. I moved forward as the attendant ordered. I felt the cold winter air slap my cheeks in a pleasant way, as if it was saying "Welcome home".</p><p><em>'Home... that's what I want it be'</em> I thought as I walked down the stairs in front of my mom. </p><p>"Sooo, how are you feeling?" my mom asked in an overly excited voice. </p><p>"I feel so good, mom!" I exclaimed, "I can't believe we're finally here!" </p><p>"Me neither!" she sighed happily as we walked towards the airport building. </p><p>We had left at 9pm last night from Romania and arrived at 7am in Korea. The time difference of 6 hours was confusing, I didn't understand it, because When I talked to the guys it was 3am for them, but they slept for 4 hours and I arrived, while I spent 16 hours on the plane. </p><p>I sat on a chair in the baggage claim area and I called Chan, feeling remorseful towards him because of the early hour. He picked up nonetheless. </p><p>"Y/n! You arrived? Let me tell Hyunwoo-hyung." he said happily. </p><p>"Hi, yes... I'm sorry I woke you up so early..." I apologized. I saw mom pick up one suitcase and placing it down. </p><p>"It's okay, we were already up!" he brushed my worry off.</p><p>"Oh, really? Why?" I asked, confused as to why he would be up so early.</p><p>"We calculated the estimated time you'd arrive and set alarms. Only me and manager-nim, though. I'm going to wake the others up when we meet up. It's Sunday so we have the day off!" he chirped. </p><p>"Oh, Chan-oppa... you didn't have to, but thank you. How long until Hyunwoo-ssi arrives?" I questioned as I rolled a suitcase towards the chair I was previously sitting on. </p><p>"He just left, so about 30 minutes if there is no traffic. I gave him your number, he will call you when he gets there." he explained. </p><p>"Oh, thank you."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>"You should go back to sleep now, oppa." I suggested. </p><p>"Yeah, I could sleep some more. When do you want to meet?" he asked.</p><p>"Let me ask mom, wait." I lowered the phone and went to my mother. </p><p>"Hey mom?" I asked in romanian. </p><p>"Yes, what is it?" she was still watching out for the next two suitcases. </p><p>"When can I go meet the guys?" </p><p>"Hm, how about in the afternoon? So we have time to settle in the apartment a bit." she offered.</p><p>"Okay, is 3pm good?" I suggested and she nodded. </p><p>"Is 3pm okay?" I asked Chan. </p><p>"It's perfect. You'll come to the dorm right?" he answered.</p><p>"If you want me to, yes." </p><p>He chuckled, "Perfect. I'll tell manager-nim to bring you." he added.</p><p>"Isn't it too much? I mean Hyunwoo-ssi is already driving me from the airport... I don't want to bother him." I played with the hem of my hoodie. </p><p>"He wouldn't mind to, but it's not him. Our other manager." he said in a slightly suggestive tone.</p><p>"Oh," I paused, "the cute one? The one that's 25??"</p><p>"That's the one." I could feel the smirk in his tone.</p><p>"Oh, i-is he okay with it?" </p><p>"Y/n-ah... I already told you, yes! He is! They all love you! All of our staff knows about this, you know? To ensure safety and whatnot. They said they will drive you because it's the safest like that." he exclaimed. </p><p>"Okay then... I'll call you at around 2pm?" I continued.</p><p>"Yes, it's perfect."</p><p>"Oki, see you then..." I trailed off with a silly smile on my face and tears in my eyes. </p><p>"See you." he responded and hung up. </p><p>I couldn't believe it. I was finally in Seoul, South Korea. The country I dreamed to live and study in. I was meeting the boys. My friends. My kpop idol friends. I let out a chuckle. Who would've thought. </p><p>I leaned back in my seat with a sigh. I looked around and saw various people walk here and there. I noticed that I had made a nice outfit choice, seeing that all the people here, Korean and foreigners, looked amazing. </p><p>"Geez, thanks for the help." my mom scoffed as she sat down next to me with two suitcases. </p><p>"Sorry, but I was talking to Chan. He said Hyunwoo-ssi will be here in half an hour if there isn't traffic." I defended.</p><p>"Oh, okay." she fell silent. </p><p>I took out my phone and walked on the balcony to take some pictures. As soon as I stepped outside I felt the already familiar cool air. I stepped towards the ledge and snapped some quick shots of the view. I posted a picture on instagram and added the location sticker with a stupid smile on my face. I looked around and saw that nobody was outside with me, so I took some selfies too, which I sent to my groupchats. </p><p>I walked back inside and showed my mom the pictures. She gasped and also went outside to take her own pictures. I chuckled and decided to play myself some happy music from my other <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6VwkadmiTP47RSTHFKttlF?si=PC8EIbL4R6KjVVkGRheo4Q">playlist</a>. I was reading  some news on twitter when someone tapped my shoulder. </p><p>I looked up to see a pretty girl standing in front of me. I paused the music and took out my earphones. </p><p>"Excuse me," she said in english, "are you Isa? From TikTok?" </p><p>I choked. </p><p>"W-what?" I asked after I recovered. </p><p>"I-I thought you looked like Isa from TikTok and.. ermm Instagram" she looked down and her cheeks tinted pink. </p><p>"I- Yes, i-it's me. How- how did you know?" I stuttered, shocked that someone knew me. </p><p>"I recognized you from you videos!" she seeemd happier now. </p><p>"Oh, wow, really? I-I'm shocked, I don't know what to say. Thank you!" I stumbled accross my words, trying to find the right thing to answer.</p><p>"No, don't thank me! You are pretty big on TikTok, of course I know you..." she paused a bit, "could I maybe take a picture with you?"</p><p>"What? Really?" I gasped. She nodded shyly. "Sure, yeah!"</p><p>We got together and she took a selfie of us.</p><p>"Thank you!" she exclaimed.</p><p>"No, thank <em>you </em>! You just made my day! It's the first time someone asks me for a picture..." I confess timidly.</p><p>"Really? But you have many followers! Maybe not as many as others, but it's still a lot!" she exclaimed. </p><p>It was true, I wasn't famous, but I wasn't a nobody either. I had 3000 followers on TikTok, I had been on the For You Page a lot of times, but that's only in the kpop part. On instagram I wasn't was well off, I had 600 followers, but it was fine bcs I befriended most of them an didn't care much about the count. </p><p>"Yeah... Thank you." I repeated. </p><p>"I'm honored to be your first then!" she smiled. </p><p>"Me too! What's your name?" I was a bit ashamed that I didn't ask her yet. </p><p>"Minji. My username is <em>Mi</em><em>niji</em> !" she answered. </p><p>"I'll make sure to follow you, then! Can I hug you?" I asked for permision.</p><p>"Of course!" she squealed and leaned forward, wrapping her hands around my back. </p><p>"It was nice meeting you Minji-ssi." I said as we stepped back. </p><p>"It was nice meeting you too, Isa-ssi." she smiled and walked towards the exit. </p><p>"Soo, who was that?" my birthgiver questioned as she sat back down. </p><p>"Minji. She said she recognized me from social media." I explained.</p><p>"What, really?" I nodded. "Are you like, famous or something?"</p><p>I giggled, "No, mom, I'm not famous. But apparently some people know me."</p><p>After a few more minutes of answering questions from my mother, and showing her some content that I made, she finally dropped the subject. </p><p>I was in the middle of a game when my phone called. An unknown korean number displayed. </p><p>
  <em>'Must me Hyunwoo-ssi'</em>
</p><p>"Hello?" I picked up. </p><p>"Hello? Y/n-ssi?" a familiar voice asked. </p><p>"Yes, it's me. Hyunwoo-ssi, is this you?" I answered. </p><p>"Yes, it is. I arrived at the airport. I assume you're at baggage claim?" he inquired. </p><p>"Yes we are. Are you coming here or do we meet you outside?" I looked at my mom and gestured at the baggage.</p><p>"Wait there, I'll come get you." he said calmly. </p><p>"Okay, then. We will wait here. Just look for pink hair, it's hard to miss." I joked and he chuckled. </p><p>He hung up and I told my mom that he had arrived. I looked around, trying to find the manager. I didn't know where he was coming from, so I was just scanning the surrounding until I saw a tall man approaching. As he came closer he waved slightly and I recognized his face from our call. </p><p>"Hyunwoo-ssi, hello." I stood up and bowed. I looked at my mom, indicating that she should also bow, which she thankfully did. </p><p>"Hello, Y/n-ssi. How was your flight?" he asked. </p><p>"It was..long and tiring. But it was worth it!" I smiled brightly at him. </p><p>"Let me help you with your luggage." he said returning the smile. He picked up a bag from my mom. He wanted to get both but we protested. </p><p>"Thank you for picking us up." I said. </p><p>"Oh, it was my pleasure." </p><p>We walked just a bit more until we arrived at the black car. </p><p>"Can I sit in the front? I get carsick easily..." I explain. </p><p>"Of course! You don't need to ask. Tell me if you need anything, if you get sick." he smiled warmly as he held the door open. </p><p>"You have to translate for me." my mom demanded while the manager put the cases in the trunk. </p><p>"Okay." I shortly answered as Hyunwoo sat in the driver's seat. </p><p>"So, where are you staying?" he asked starting the car and opening the GPS.</p><p>I showed him the apartment we were staying at and he typed in the information. He also explained briefly how I could read a Korean address.</p><p>"So, Hyunwoo how old are you?" my mom asked. I internally groaned because I think it's offensive to ask adult their age. I was about to translate when the manager answered.</p><p>"I'm 35 years old." I had to admit that his english accent was cute. </p><p>"Oh, you're young. I'm 45." the woman replied. </p><p>Hyunwoo looked at me a bit and I translated quickly. I saw his ears redden a bit and he muttered a thank you. </p><p>"How long have you been working for the boys?" I sighed and quickly followed to translate. </p><p>"Sice their debut." he smiled as if reminiscing the time that has passed since then. </p><p>"Oh, that's a long time. Do you like it? What is it that you do exactly?" </p><p>I did my assigned job and stumbled a bit accross my pronunciation, but the man understood anyways.</p><p>"It's nice, they are good people. I usually deal with organizatory stuff, like meetings, events and such. We have more managers to deal with particular things, like social media, driving, booking flights and hotels, booking restaurants and so on. We also have bodygurads, I also work as a bodyguard sometimes. We also run errands like groceries or take out." he explained. </p><p>"Okay, that's a lot." I sighed and let out a breathy giggle and proceeded to do my thing. </p><p>"You're translating well sweetie, wow. I didn't know you were so good." she admired. </p><p>"Yeah, well it's been two years <strong>(timeline who?)</strong>" I rolled my eyes. </p><p>Hyunwoo looked at me quickly raising an eyebrow. I blushed as I translated for him what happened. </p><p>He let out a wholehearted laugh, "That's true, you are very good. Especially since you're not talking daily."</p><p>"Actually, talking to the boys helped a lot! Felix and Minho-oppa were my teachers!" I said with a happy tone. </p><p>"Oh, that's right! Still, you're doing well." he stopped the car and looked at us. "I'm getting some coffee, any requests?"</p><p>"Oh, we don't have exchanged money yet." my mom answeres kindly shaking her head.</p><p>I quickly told that to the manager and he chuckled. "It's on me, don't worry. I wanted to buy some before I picked you up, but I didn't know what you liked." </p><p>I told my mom what he said pretty fast. </p><p>"Are you a rapper?" the man laughed and we joined. </p><p>"Probably better than Changbin-oppa, but don't tell him that." I joked back. </p><p>"Seriously, though. Think of it as a welcome gift! Your first taste of Korean coffee." he grinned and a dimple appeared. </p><p>I nodded shyly and muttered quietly, "Thank you." he then asked us what we wanted. "I'll talk a cappuccino, without sugar. Mom will take simple long coffee without sugar." I then confirmed with her and thanked the man once again before he exited the car.</p><p>"He is so nice!" she squealed. I couldn't help but agree. We sat in a comfortable silence until the manager returned. </p><p>"Okay, here we go." he exclaimed as he climbed into the car. He handed us each our drink and we, once again, thanked him. </p><p>"Do you want to play some music?" he offered the aux chord. </p><p>"Oh, sure. What kind of music do you like?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to play something he didn't like. </p><p>"Anything is fine, but no Jazz please." he slightly grimaced and I laughed. </p><p>"Why not? It's nice!" I then threatened to play some Jazz instead. </p><p>"No, please!" he laughed out loud too, "Kpop is fine, or western artists."</p><p>I hummed, "Okay, I have a playlist with <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1NFd0tZc6G0Gs2Tiz0uFXT?si=ByAtA0Z-QKeMZDIMuLdc2g">chill kpop music</a> and <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6VwkadmiTP47RSTHFKttlF?si=0t9LXLxlS1m_EXydij3W4w">happy kpop music</a>." </p><p>"Oh, some happy music would be great. It can wake us up!" he suggested. I agreed and played the playlist on shuffle. </p><p>"Oh, this song is so great! What is it?" he questioned as is lips formed a smile. </p><p>"It's called Fondue by DKB! They are one of my favorite groups after Stray Kids and Bts. Thi song was produced by one of the maknaes, his name is Junseo and he is an adorable teddy bear! They make all their songs and their choreographies alone! They are very talented but SO underrated..." I rambled.</p><p><strong>(stan dkb they have a comeback soon)</strong> </p><p>"Wow, that's a really great song, though! DKB? I think I heard of them before..." he mused.</p><p>"Yes, Hyunjin-oppa said he wants to cover their debut title track Sorry Mama! Dakeu Bee- Mianhae Eomma!" I helped him remember.</p><p>"Oh, yes that's right! They are really adorable, I looked into them a bit. I think Chan and Hyunjin are friends with some of the members. And Jeongin is classmates with their Maknae I think." he said.</p><p>"What, really? Wow that's so great! I bet Harry-June is the funny but charming student type." I sighed dreamily. </p><p>"The boys might get jealous if you're fangirling over someone else..." he warned sarcastically. </p><p>I giggled, "Then, they don't have to know." I winked playfully. </p><p>It was weird how comfortble I was around the man already. He was so welcoming and kind, you could tell he was used to dealing with Stray Kids. His personality was like a magnet, you couldn't help but feel safe around him, like he was your older brother. </p><p>"Oh, this is Hwasa!" my mom cheered as the song changed to Mamamoo's Wanna Be Myself. </p><p>"Oh your mom knows kpop?" he looked a bit surprised and I giggled. </p><p>"Yes, I infected her."  I smirked evily, "Her favorite bad is Stray Kids. She doesn't want to stan more groups, she says they are enough. She also like Monsta X and Hwasa though!"</p><p>"Oh, that's so nice! I didn't expect that." he seemed a bit taken aback and I felt a bit proud. </p><p>The rest of the car ride went by quickly, a bit of small talk, singing along to music. Exchanging funny stories from back home and some from Hyunwoo's hometown, which we learned was Gwangju. He talked about how his mother made the best Kimchi he ever tasted and how he missed her home meals. He told us about how his father taught him how to shave when he was 15 and he accidentally cut himself during the explanation <em>'That is something you shouldn't do'</em>  he had told him. </p><p>We stopped by an exchange shop briefly to get some Won. We also, somehow, got some KRW on my mom's card, which she let me save in my phone, in case I needed anything.</p><p>Soon, we arrived in front of our apartment in the Mapo district. We got out and Hyunwoo helped us carry our luggage upstairs and  stayed with us as we talked to the host. We explained that he wasn't also staying here, because she was shocked to see more people than what we announced. She gave us the code to the door and the access key to the building. She showed us around and then left, wishing us a happy stay there. </p><p>"Well, I'll tell Seojun-ah the address so he can come pick you up at 2:30." he announced and went towards the entrance to put his hoes on.</p><p>"Oh, Seojun-ssi is the manager that is picking me up?" I asked averting playing with the rings on my hand. </p><p>"Yes, he is. The boys told you about him, didn't they?" he smirked a bit and I flet my cheeks heat up. I nodded quickly and bit back a smile. </p><p>"Thank you for driving us." I bowed, my mom following. </p><p>"Can we pay you for the gas?" my mom asked and I felt a bit embarrassed as I translated that.</p><p>I always was shy talking about money, because I never had much personal money and my mom, although she had an average income and had a lot of saved money, was very VERY stingy about it. Whenever I brought money up with my parents, they both would get angry and frustrated, even if it was for a school book, that was necessary. So in time, I got scared to ask them for money and became shy talking about it with others.</p><p>Of course, the twins knew and they helped me out if I needed to. I would take up tutoring lessons so I could make some money myself, or my relatives would give me money on my birthday and Christmas, I would also work part-time at some coffee shops here and there, but nothing permanent. My favorite job, was babysitting my cousin's dog and my classmates little brother, though. Sadly, this were rare offers and didn't pay very much. </p><p>Over the time, after my parents' separation started, my mom and Carla started seeing each other more often and Carla managed to help my mom have a better, more casual view about money. I thank God she did, otherwise I wouldn't be able to buy juul pods and cigarettes. I know it's a fucked up way of thinking, but these were my priorities at the time, and still kinda are. </p><p>"No, no. It's okay, it's the company's car and they suggested I drive you around. It's safer like that. Besides, isn't our little Y/n-ah a bit famous on social media?" he grinned playfully. </p><p>"Not really!" I squeaked and felt my cheeks glow red.</p><p>"Oh, but here you are pretty known. Anyways, my point, this adds to driving you around for your safety!" he explained.</p><p>I sighed and agreed, giving my best eye smile. We bowed once more and the man left. </p><p>"It's 8am do you want to go grocery shopping?" my mom suggested as she placed her clothes in the closet. </p><p>"Yeah, actually, I was planning on baking some chocolate banana bread for the guys..." I admitted. </p><p>I though on the plane about what I should bring with me when I visited them. I couldn't go empty handed in no way. I was thinking wine bottles, but that is too fancy for a regular meeting. Then I though soju, but they have plenty of that. Then I remembered, that Felix once said that he would love to try my home made choco <em>banan</em> bread. </p><p>"Oh, that's a wonderful idea sweetie! Are you going to be taking something else besides that?" she asked from behind the closet door. </p><p>"I though maybe some pancakes, too. What do you think?" I wasn't sure if it was too much or if it looked like I was trying too hard.</p><p>"Oh, that's so nice! But do you have time for all?" she looked at me above a pile of socks.</p><p>"Yeah, I do. Isn't it too much? Or too little? Should I buy wine instead?" I panicked quickly, overthinking my decision. </p><p>"No, no, honey. I think it's perfect! Personally, I'd love it of someone came to me with homemade goods. I bet the boys would also love it. Actually, I think they won't care what you bring as long as it comes with <em>you</em> . " she came over and bopped my nose. I made a face and pulled back. </p><p>"Okay, then. Let's go shopping mom." I put my shoes back on, grabbed my duffel bag and placed the keys inside. </p><p> </p><p><em>**time skip one hour** </em> <strong>(yes, you already know it)</strong></p><p> </p><p>We arrived home and I took out my recipe scrapbook. Yes, I took it with me just in case, like any housewife would. I turned on my speaker and played some music while I set out the ingredients for the banana bread first and ordered my mom around to help me. After half an hour, the bread was in the oven.</p><p>"Okay, 45 minutes-"</p><p>"I'm telling you, it will have to stay for an hour." my mom interrupted. </p><p>I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Then I will leave it for more, but right now, it's 45 minutes." </p><p>I took out some oil, a frying pan and a big bowl and go started on the pancakes. I danced around singing along to the song and dancing around while I was mixing the batter. Pancakes were easy to make, it was my second nature, I often make them at home. Oh- I should tell you when I say<em> pancakes </em> I mean <em>crepes</em> because that's what us europeans call regular pancakes. </p><p>I turned the stove on and readied the pan. I scooped out some batter and put it into the pan, carefully rotating it around creating one big, round even <em>pancake</em>. After 15 minutes the oven dinged. </p><p>I places the pancake on the pile and checked the chocolaty heaven. I poked it with a wooden toothpick and decided to leave it for 10 more minutes. </p><p>After a full 30 minutes, both the chocolate banana bread and the pancakes were finished. I let them cool and went to take a shower, of course bringing my speaker with me.</p><p>After I finished and got <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6f/73/56/6f7356870fa3973e363dd5385b76a3f5.jpg">dressed</a> I checked the time to see that it was 1:30 pm (yes, I take long showers). I walked to the living room where my mom watched a Korean show, visibly trying to understand what it was about. </p><p>I sat down next to her and switched the channel, looking for a Drama instead. I finally found one and with mom's approval we settled on that one. </p><p>"What is it about?" she whispered five minutes into the episode. </p><p>"I don't know yet, but..." I paused as someone on the screen talked a bit, "This guy apparently likes someone else now and the girl feels like shit, which I don't understand because she also has someone else she likes."</p><p>"Oh, what about that old lady?" she asked, referring to the previous scene.</p><p>"I'm not sure what happened with her, somthing about a secret and that it was her fault, I think?" I said. I quickly shushed her as the scene changed to a more casual setting, a night out with some friends. </p><p>"These are her friends and work colleagues. They are just out drinking and eating, all people do that here, not like back home where you go out only if someone's getting married." I explained. My mom snorted but stayed quiet, I took that as an approval.</p><p>"Do you want to eat that ramen we bought earlier?" I suggested and myh mother agreed. I boiled some water and poured it in our cups.</p><p>I brought them back and got a notification that a variety show had begun on YouTube, so I decided to look if it was on TV too, which it was. </p><p>We spent the next hour like that, we finished our ramen and simply watch TV, I translated what I could for my mother, but some of it was beyond me, too. </p><p>My phone suddenly called. To reveal another unknown Korean number. <em>'Must be Seojun-ssi'</em> I had already saved Hyunwoo's number so that wasn't him. </p><p>"Hello?" I answered. </p><p>"Hello, Y/n-ssi?" I hummed, "This is Seojun. Hyunwoo-hyung already gave me your address, so I'm just announcing you that I'll arrive in twenty minutes. I'll call you again when I arrive so you can come down. I'll be in the black car." he explained, his voice sounded court and firm, which gave me anxiety. I couldn't help but feel like a burden, because that's what I was.</p><p>"Okay, " I gulped, "Thank you, Seojun-ssi."</p><p>"It's no problem, Y/n-ssi." he said and hung up. </p><p>I announced my mom that I was going to get ready and she had to deal with the shows on her own. I ignored her groan of protest and walked into my room to do my makeup. I couldn't do much, because I didn't know how, so I kept it simple. Some concealer, blush, highlighter and a bit of mascara. I put on some dangly leaf earrings in the first pierce of my lobes and a silver moon in my second pierce in my right lobe. I had gotten that third pierce as a gift when I was 14. </p><p>I picked up the phone when Seojun called.</p><p>"I'm here. Are you ready?" he asked. </p><p>"Yes, I'm coming down now." I confirmed and he hummed and hung up. </p><p>I grabbed my backpack and put some water in it, my keys, power bank and umbrella. I put my shoes on and grabbed the bag with the chocolate banana bread and pancakes. I yelled out goodbye to my mom and headed downstaris. </p><p>I walked out of the building and saw two cars parked out, both black.</p><p><em>'What is it with Koreans and their black cars' </em> I though as I anxiously looked back and forth towards the cars. </p><p>"Here!" a voice called out and I saw the window of a car pulling down. I let out a nervous chuckle and walked towards him. </p><p>"Hello," I bowed quickly and opened the back door. <strong>( hehehheehhe)</strong></p><p>"Don't you want to sit in the front?" he asked turning around. </p><p>I hadn't climbed in yet, only opened the door. </p><p>"I-is it okay?" I stuttered. I looked at him and I felt myself growing more shy than before. </p><p>"Of course it is! Hop in." he opened the front door with a small huff. </p><p>I closed the door and climbed in the front. </p><p>"Thank you..." I said in a very VERY small voice. I couldn't help but feel that he was annoyed with me. He was silent for a while but I could see him watching me from the corner of my eye.</p><p>"Here, let me grab you backpack and put it in the backseat." he gestured towards it and I allowed him to put it there as I AGAIN thanked him. </p><p>
  <em>'I swear to God if I got a dollar everytime I said thank you and sorry, BTS would have nothing compared to me' </em>
</p><p>"So, what do you have there? It smells nice." he turned towards me as I buckled my seatbelt in. </p><p>"Oh, i-it's ermm. I-I made some chocolate banana bread and pancakes." I stuttered stupidly. In my defence, he was looking directly at me and I wasn't ready for his beautiful eyes. </p><p>"Oh, you made them yourself?" I nodded, "That's amazing! They smell great, too. I bet the boys will love it. Felix even said once that he bets you're the best cook ever." he rambled with a smile playing at his lips. I looked at him and suddenly all my worries dissapeared. <em>' Maybe.. he doesn't hate me.'</em></p><p>"Oh," I giggled loudly, "I probably am. Nobody beats my banana bread and pancakes." I add seriously. </p><p>Seojun laughed out loud. " Are you sure? Felix makes some killer sweets, too."  he challanged.</p><p>"Hmm, well." I pressed a finger to my chin, "You should try mine too and decide!"</p><p>"Hm, I'd love to but, "he turned on the engine, "I have some work to do."</p><p>"Oh, I-I'm sorry for bothering you today..." I hung my head fixating my eyes on the small waves the plastic bag made.</p><p>"No, no! You didn't bother me, Y/n-ssi! I didn't mean it like that." he sighed and turned towards me. The serious man he was impersonating a few minutes ago was gone, in his place standing a young adult/late teenager looking his age with wide eyes and a small O shaped moth, looking like a shocked  baby. </p><p>"I meant, other work. You didn't interrupt me or anything." he reassured looking at me. </p><p>"Okay..." I whispered as I locked eyes with him. He smiled softly. </p><p>"You are very shy, just like Hyunwoo-hyung told me. The boys on the other hand said you'll be cute and fun and loud." he continued.</p><p>"Hey! I am cute and fun and loud!" I spoke raising my voice a bit defensively. I huffed and fell back in my seat.</p><p>"Okay, maybe you're cute." he admitted grinning. Maybe I blushed. Shhhh.</p><p>"Thank you. Just you wait and you'll see I'm the funniest person ever." I said with a straight face. </p><p>"Hm, sure." he replied tilting his head a bit. </p><p>"Just- just give me some time to get used to this." I added and sat back comfortably in my seat. </p><p>"Used to what?" he questioned.</p><p>"To, this." I gestured around with my hands. "Speaking Korean, getting to know you. Get more comfortable here."</p><p>"Oh, well... You could talk english if you want?" he offered in english.</p><p>"Oh, you talk english?" I slapped myself mentally for sounding so surprised. </p><p>"Yes, but I don't get to use it a lot." he said.</p><p>"Don't you speak with Chan and Felix? Seungmin or Hyunjin?" I asked confused.</p><p>"We actually don't speak that much for me to ask to also talk english. Plus, I always forgot since we are constantly working... in Korean." he explained. </p><p>"Oh, okay. Then I will be your english speaking buddy!" I cheered and clapped my hands, a habit I don't exactly know when developed. </p><p>"That's great! Thanks." he smiled and looked so good doing so. I mentally slapped myself again. "Let's go now." </p><p>"Oh, we didn't even leave I didn't notice!" I yelped in surprised when the car started moving and I fell back against my seat.</p><p>Seojun had the audacity to laugh at me. </p><p>"Hey, don't laugh at me!" I complained as I crossed my arms.</p><p>"Sorry, here," he turned on the radio, "Play some music."</p><p>"Oh, em," my brain malfunctioned a bit, seeing that there was no aux chord, "How?"</p><p>I figured it was bluetooth and I felt like a child in a... new car. </p><p>"Connect yourself to this name, " he showed me a name on the screen, "and play whatever."</p><p>"Okay," I connected my phone, "Do you have any preferences?"</p><p>"Hm, I've been into Western Rap lately... but you can play whatever." he said seeming indifferent, but I could see that the corners of hs mouth were slightly turning up when he answered. </p><p>"Oh, western is like... The U.S?" I questioned. I felt clueless, again, as a European I was always confused in the Korean world. He hummed in confirmation. "Oh, okay. Who's your favorite artist?"</p><p>"Hmm, Post Malone, Drake, Lil Baby, Lil Uzi, Migos and others." he enumarated. </p><p>"Oh, I love them too!! I have a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2iTk6lV5PQ1gJvNufP0qap?si=bENq8au5SnKGn9WbCk4b1g">rap playlist</a> just for this type of songs!" I put it on. </p><p>"Oh, you also like rap?" he looked shocked.</p><p>"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?" I chuckled, "Before kpop I listened to rap and rock. Some r&amp;b too, but not as much." </p><p>"Oh, you don't seem like it." he confessed. "You're definitely a nice change from all the other songs at home."</p><p>I gigged, "Why, what do they listen to?" </p><p>"Old pop songs, funk maybe, billie eilish- she is nice though-, and just OLD songs, you know?" he groaned a bit.</p><p>"Oh, yeah I know. I expected that of them, to be honest." I hummed a bit, "Well, I'm also going to be your music partner!"</p><p>His laughter filled the car like refreshing music. (I'm whipped)</p><p>"You're going to be my partner for so many things, the boys will be jealous." he chuckled a bit and kept his eyes on the road, smile not fading frm his face.</p><p>"Why does everyone say that!" I whined, "I can make new friends if I want to and I can like whoever I want to." </p><p>"Oh, who do you like? Is it me? I know I'm handsome but-"</p><p>"No, it's not you. Oh my God!" I buried my face in my hands, "I was talking about my favorite artist with Hyunwoo-ssi and he said the boys will get jealous if they hear me fangirl."</p><p>"Oh, I see. Am I the new friend then?" he turned towards me slightly.</p><p>"If you want to..." my voice switched back to my more quiet one. </p><p>We stopped at a red light and he turned towards me. </p><p>"Of course I want to." he smiled and gently squeezed my hand before grabbing the steering wheel again. </p><p>"But are you sure you don't like me?" he teased.</p><p>"Kim Seojun, I swear to God!" I threatened him and he laughed. </p><p>The rest of the drive was nice, we listened to music, sometimes rapping along the lyrics. Seojun was a bit shocked when I rapped as well, which I told him jokingly that it was offensive. We pretty much bickered the entire way and talked about small things, like how it was supposed to rain soon, how the boys prepared food for me and were fighting over hoodies. He said the stuffed two entire washing mashines with hoodies for me to pick. </p><p>He turned off the engine as he parked in front of a building. I looked out the window feeling my chest grow heavy. I suddenly felt cold, I blamed the lack of AC since the car was off. </p><p>"We're here." he announced and took out the keys. "Hey, what's wrong?"</p><p>I looked at him and he grabbed my hands, I hadn't noticed that I started shaking. </p><p>"I-I don't know. I'm happy, like VERY happy right now..." I trailed off trying to get a hold of my emotions. </p><p>"But what?" he whispered. </p><p>"I'm scared." I admitted and raised my eyes to meet his. </p><p>"Hey, hey, hey..." he leaned over and unbuckled my seatbel, "You don't need to be."</p><p>I looked at him and let out a soft whimper instead of actual words. He shushed me and hugged me, it was a bit weird because of the bag in my lap but he didn't seem to mind. </p><p>He leaned away, "Those boys adore you, they love you so much. They couldn't shut up about you for months. All they could talk about was meeting you... They talked to so many staff members, sat through so many meetings to make sure they were allowed to be with you.You don't have to be scared of them."</p><p>I met his eyes a bit surprised that they had done so much for me to be able to meet them. </p><p>"What if, after all this, they decide that they don't like me?" I ducked my head and gripped my sleeves. </p><p>"They will like you. 100%. I promise you." We locked eyes for a bit and I felt so small. "And if they don't then it's their loss and my win."</p><p>I made a startled sound and my eyes widened a bit. </p><p>"What? You're my new friend now, didn't you say that?" he smiled and I couldn't help but follow. </p><p>"Yeah." I managed to let out with a small chuckle.</p><p>"Now, let's go." he said and exited the car. I got out as well and saw him waitig for me with my backpack.</p><p>I debated wether or not to hug him again, because I really felt the need to hug him again, to feel reassured. I said fuck it and leaped forward embracing his torso. He made a small startled sound but hugged me back. </p><p>"Thank you." I mumbled against his chest. </p><p>He giggled, "You're welcome." He rubbed my back softly and I pulled back. He offered his arm and I grabbed it whilst entering the apartment building. We walked into the elevator and he pressed the floor button. </p><p>"You give nice hugs.." I confessed in the silence. </p><p>He let out a nice laugh while we stepped out of the metal box. </p><p>"Are you sure you don't like me?" he winked and opened a door.</p><p>"What will you do if answered yes to that question?" I retorted teasingly </p><p>"We'll see. So do you?" he continued.</p><p>"Hmm, maybe I like you." I winked at him and we walked into the apartment. </p><p>"Say, Y/n-ssi, do you want to eat ramen together." he smirked and I giggled. </p><p>"Yes, Seojun-ssi. Let's eat ramen together." I kept giggling behind my hand.</p><p>"You're doing what now?" someone asked out of nowhere and I froze. My breath hitched in my throat as I turned to look at the owner of the voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello lovelies!!<br/>I met some of you on Instagram a few days ago and I was so happy!!<br/>( @minholythighs_o.o_ btw👀 )<br/>It took longer for me to publish this and I'm sorry!!! I started a month ago to also write two chapters in draft in advance, in case someday i cant write. I have been stuck on writing ch 20 for two weeks now and ITS STRESSFUL UGH <br/>I also got sick again and I had a lot of school work to do, I started takingtutoring in math and dance class has been tiring. <br/>Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! <br/>PS; I know I'm evil ;)<br/>Have a great day!<br/>Love, <br/>Isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. t w e n t y</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mild TW<br/>EDIT: WTH I WROTE 15K WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER?? NO WONDER IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO WRITE IT.<br/>Emmm,, ENJOY AND SORRY IF IT'S TOO LONG<br/>Please comment if you want shorter chapters!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Y/N POV</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>I turned around to meet the owner of the voice. But I already recognized it. I was met by a blonde, freckled boy with warm brown eyes. Felix. My face immediately split into a big smile. Everything I was ever worried about was thrown out a window and I ran towards him.</p><p>Thankfully I had managed to discard my shoes quickly before I swung my hands around his neck and buried my face in the crook of it. He hugged me tight around my middle and let out a small happy squeal. We wobbled left and right <strong>( hehe ) </strong>a bit together.</p><p>"Felix..." I whispered against his neck. </p><p>"Y/n..." he sighed contently. I pulled my head back a bit, not releasing my grasp on him. I analyzed his face and looked him in the eyes. I couldn't find any right words to say so I just pulled him back closer and buried my face in his neck again. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled his head closer to mine. I couldn't believe that this boy I was holding was Lee Felix, my soulmate and best friend. I was still questioning the current reality. I bit my lower lip as I tried to think of something to say.</p><p>"I-" the words got caught in my throat and tears spilled from my eyes, wetting his shirt and neck. My first instinct was to pull back, to not make a mess, but he pulled me closer. </p><p>"Me too." he said shakily and I felt tears, that weren't my own, fall down my cheek. I opened my eyes a bit and saw the other guys scattered across the living room watching us. I pulled back and held his face gingerly looking him in the eyes. </p><p>"Hi." I croaked out. Both of us were still crying but had smiles on. </p><p>"Hi," he replied and also grabbed my face in his hands. We wiped each other's tears from our cheeks and I pulled out of the warm embrace. I saw Felix pout a little. </p><p>I turned towards the rest of them taking their faces in, I saw them smiling and hiding their face with a hand. I smiled and felt a fresh wave of tears stream down my cheeks. I walked forward slightly playing with my fingers. I tried to say something but only a whimper came out, I quickly clasped a hand over my mouth. </p><p>Hyunjin ran forwards saying something about it finally being the time. He leaned down a bit and wrapped his arms around m waist, making mer wrap mine around his neck in a similar manner as Felix. He was tall so I had to stand on my tippy toes to hug him like that. </p><p>"I can't believe it, I can't believe it, you're here! Right here." he mumbled against my neck. The action tickled and made me shiver slightly. I felt the wetness of his tears against my skin and I cradled his face in the crook of my neck further. </p><p>"I'm here, I'm here..." I whispered reassuringly, for the both of us. I stroked his hair and raised myself on my toes as much as I could but suddenly got a cramp in my calf. I hissed and released him quickly crouching on the ground. </p><p>"Wh- are you okay??" Hyunjin alarmingly asked and crouched next to me stroking my back. </p><p>"Cramp." I grunted out. I let a chuckle and bowed my head, "Sorry to ruin this perfect-ah!- moment..." I said through the pain. </p><p>"It's okay baby, take your time..." he said and kissed the top of my head and covered me with his entire frame in an awkward, but comfy, hug. </p><p>I cursed myself in my head for ruining the moment. I massaged my leg muscle and the knot disappeared finally. I stood up muttering apologies to Hyunjin but he shut me up by pulling me into his chest. He let put a teary chuckle ad pulled away wiping my cheeks with a smile, I couldn't help but return it. </p><p>I walked towards Jeongin and pulled him in a bone crushing hug. </p><p>"Hi baby," I cooed and buried my face in his chest. Unlike the previous two, I had wrapped my arms around his torso squishing my cheek in his chest. </p><p>"That's baby-oppa for you." he joked slightly. Our usual banters were about our age difference and the fact that I sometimes forgot to call him oppa, because he always acted younger than me. </p><p>"Okay, oppa. Y/nie is sorry." I pouted and looked into his eyes. He ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead which surprised me. </p><p>"I can act my age too, you know." he chuckled and stared into my soul. I felt myself flush so I pulled away and moved to hug the next person, who happened to be Jisung. </p><p>"Awww, our cute Y/nie!! I finally get to meet you!" he yelled in my ear. I slapped his arm and told him to be quieter. He turned us around in a circle for a few seconds then let me go. "Aigoo, look at you! You're so tiny!" he pinched my left cheek with one hand, while the other one rested on top on my head. </p><p>"Yah, oppa! That hurts!" I whined and pulled away. I was immediately attacked by someone, not much taller than me. </p><p>"Oh, Changbin-oppa?" I asked startled. He had buried my face in his chest and ran his hands through my hair. </p><p>"You <em>are</em> so tiny!" he squealed. </p><p>"Yah, oppa, you're not much taller!" I attacked, which earned me a slap on the head. "Hey!"</p><p>"Hush, child. Let oppa enjoy this." he continued by moving his arms around mine, fully covering me with his wide shoulders and arms.</p><p>"You're- crushing me." I groaned and he leaned back a bit to look at my face. "You're too big, oppa!"</p><p>"That's what she said." a deep voice commented in english. I glared at Felix but ended up giggling. It was funny, I know. </p><p>"You're face is so pretty and cute!" he squished my cheeks with his big hands and I looked at him bewildered. </p><p>"You look like a mochi! I never would have known from just the pictures!" he exclaimed and played with my cheeks. </p><p>"Oppa! You'll ruin my make-up, stop." I removed his hands and brushed my face slightly. </p><p>"It's already ruined, don't worry." a familiar voice said rudely.</p><p>"Seungminnie-oppaaa!" I shrieked as I ran towards him and swung my hands around his neck.</p><p>"Hey there, baby..." he whispered in english. My face redened at the nickname but I hugged him closer nonetheless. <em>Maybe</em> I was trying to hide my face in his neck, but shhh. </p><p>"I missed you," I quietly confessed. </p><p>"You can' miss me, we just met, silly." he joked. I slapped his shoulder playfully, "Okay, okay. I understand. I missed you too, sweetheart."</p><p>I couldn't stand this boy anymore, I whined.</p><p>"Why do you keep talking like that? It's like you're a different person~" I pulled away to show him my pout. </p><p>"Don't you like it, though? I know you love being called sweet names." he answered and kissed the top of my nose. I startled in shock and widened my eyes at his gesture. "See? You're all pink!" He smiled cutely. </p><p>"Yah, Seungmin-ah! What's gotten into you, you've never been like this?" Changbin yelled from across the room.</p><p>"It's love, hyung~" Jisung sang from the other corner. I laughed quietly with Seungmin. We both knew why he was like that. </p><p>
  <strong>! I decided to move to a narrator's POV from here !</strong>
</p><p>The older and Y/n had a special connection. Felix also was aware of this, and if he was jealous, he never showed it. Seungmin and Y/n's relationship dated back to the start of this entire thing. Immediately, the boy had started to feel close to her, felt a need to protect her and be by her side, coddeling her like a baby. Maybe, because she was his only dongsaeng who let him coddle them. </p><p>"Well, it sure is." Y/n's voice rang through the room. "I love you, oppa." she whispered, but it was heard by everyone in the room. The two held eyes contact for three more secods before Seungmin replied.</p><p>"I love you, Y/n-ah."</p><p>They smiled at each other contently and the other groaned (or cringed).</p><p>"That was so cheesy!" </p><p>"Right in front of my salad?"</p><p>"SO CUTE"</p><p>"I'm crying someone hold me!"</p><p>She had assumed the last one was Felix and cuckled. While the others were busy complaining she had quickly pecked the older's cheek. If possible, she would've gone more pink than she already was. Seungmin smiled at the gesture and mirrored it. They detangled themselves and Y/n threw her arms around someone's back, who was talking loudly and gesticulating around ith his hands (which she had pinned by his sides).</p><p>"Oppaaa, give me attention. That's why I'm here," she said in an aegyo voice and pout. </p><p>The boy froze and in the flash of a second he had turned around and sweeped the girl from her feet. Y/n shrieked in surprise and wrapped her hands around her oppa's neck. </p><p>"My Y/nie! I'll give you all the attention you want, babe." he exclaimed and spun the poor girl around. </p><p>She squealed loudly in delight, "Oppa! Put me down" she yelled and slapped his back. </p><p>Minho didn't put her back on the ground, but had stopped spinning. He looked up at her with a silly grin on his face and began kissing her face. Y/n couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as the older boy showered her with affection. She tangled her hands in his hair and stopped him for a second to look him in the eyes. </p><p>"Hi," she continued giggling. </p><p>"Hi," the boy repeated a big smile adorning his handsome face. Y/n smiled cutely and pecked both his cheeks, still giggling a bit. She then rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. She felt so content like that, giddy inside, relaxed and.. happy. She sighed joyfully.</p><p>"You're quite something Minho-ssi." she teased smirkig a bit down at him. </p><p>"Only for you, babe" he winked and leaned forward towards her face. Panicked, Y/n hid her face in the crook of his neck with a small yelp. </p><p>Minho chuckled, pleased with himself, and lowered her feet to on the floor. She slapped his chest playfully and turned towards the last person. Chan.</p><p>Chan was looking at her, flashing a dimpled smile, with stars in his eyes. For a second the girl wondered what she could have possibly done to have such a man look at her like that. She felt like she was going to melt. So she did. In his arms. </p><p>"Hey, there babygirl." he said quietly and supprted her weight with his hug. </p><p>"Hi," she mumbled from his chest. This man's hugs were better than she imagined and she got lost in the sensation of being surrounded by his warmth and smell. He smelled nice, like vanilla scented fabric softner and cinnamon cologne. "You smell nice."</p><p>She felt his body rumble as he chuckled, "Thank you, so do you." he replied and nuzzled his nose in her hair. He inhaled her flowery peach scent, courtesy of her hair mask.</p><p>They stayed like that for a few more moments, no words exchanged, just enjoying each other's presence. </p><p>When they finally let go, they offered Y/n a tour of the apartment. It was nice and big enough for eight people. They had three bathrooms and four bedrooms, a dining room connected to the kitchen, a large spacious living room, a laundry room and a balcony. </p><p>As she expected, Seungmin's bedroom was the cleanest, followed by Chan's. The rest of the rooms weren't messy, probably they cleaned up because of her visit, but something was different about the other two, they were somewhat tidier and more organized. Y/n couldn't relate at all, her own room back home was a giant mess pretty much all the time. </p><p>"Oh, Y/n-ah didn't you have some bags with you?" Jisung asked looking at her. </p><p>"Oh, I did!" she realized suddenly. "Seojun-ssi must've taken them from me when I ran to you though."</p><p>"Yes, your backpack is the living room. The other one...I thought it was best if you presented that one." the manager spoke popping up from behind a corner. </p><p>"Oh, sorry. Thank you!" she ran to him as he guided them to the dining room. </p><p>"You thanked me a hundred time already I think!" he joked. </p><p>"Well, you keep helping me and being nice!" she retorted with a cute pout. The man couldn't help but roffle her hair as he told her to open the bag. </p><p>"So, what is there Y/n?" </p><p>"Is it for us?" Jisung asked at the same time as Chan, earning him a smack from his Minho-hyung.</p><p>"Yes, it's for you." she said fidgeting with the handles of the plastic bag, "It's not much, but I made them myself!"</p><p>It was adorable how small she suddenly looked under the gaze of eight men on her (the manager didn't count since he already knew). </p><p>"You made us something?" the (band's) maknae asked seemingly surprised. The quiet girl nodded, the pink/red glow never once leaving her cheeks. </p><p>She took out a baking tray, where the banana bread laid, and a casserole, with the <em>pancakes.</em></p><p>"Is this," Felix gasped, "Your famous chocolate banana bread?" His eyes had widened comically and his hand grasped his chest. </p><p>Y/n nodded in confirmation, "And here are some pancakes too... Not the american kind, the <em>french </em>kinda, crepes, that we eat in europe..."</p><p>She was playing with the rings on her fingers when suddenly to arms crushed her. </p><p>"This is amazing, thank you!" Jisung yelled from the other side of the table. </p><p>Y/n didn't know who the person hugging her was yet, but the already familiar smell made her recognize the leader. </p><p>"When did you have time for all this?" Seungmin questioned cutely.</p><p>"Well, I arrived early this morning, so... yeah." she looked up from Chan's shoulder to see seven pairs of eyes staring at her, so she decided to bury her face back into her oppa's shoulder. </p><p>Unbeknownst to her, the boys' hearts were filled with glee and warmed with love and affection for her. The fact that she took her time to bake something for them surprised them. They hadn't expected her to bring anything, of course, they knew that when you visited someone it was rude to come empty handed (especially in Korea), but they didn't expect their friend to spend all that time and effort to <em>make</em> something for them. </p><p>Felix has been dying to eat something of Y/n's cooking for ages now. When he first heard of her <em>'choco banan bread</em> ' he was curious as to what it tasted like. Then, as they got to know each other more, he found out that she liked all kinds of cooking and baking and that she could do pretty much anything if she had a recipe. </p><p>The <strong>Crackheads</strong> groupchat was often blessed with pictures and videos of their new friend's cooking and baking. They would watch amazed as she flipped pancakes masterfully and coo whenever she tasted a new dish that she tried making. Ever since they found out that she loved cooking, more for others than herself, they made it their own goal to beg her to cook for them. The food they were used to was already boring and the hyung who knew how to cook, were limited to just a few dishes. They thanked heavens when Felix had spontaneaous cooking moments and they could eat something else besides <em>tteokbokki </em>and <em>bibimbap</em>. </p><p>"Awww, I can't wait to try it!" Hyunjin squealed excited. </p><p>"Hyung, are you staying for lunch?" Chan directed his question towards Seojun. </p><p>"Oh, probably not. But you guys should eat now, you haven't had lunch yet." he gestured at the table and was about to leave when a small hand grabbed his arm. </p><p>"You said you were going to try my baking..." Y/n pouted as she looked up at him. Her face resembled the one of a kicked puppy's. The young manager's heart clenched at the sight and with a sigh he remained in the room. </p><p>"Okay, fine." the girl squealed and hugged the man's hand, his ears flaming at the innocent gesture. </p><p>"Chan-ah, Minho-yah, help me bring the food to the table then. Seungmin-ah, set the table." Seojun called using his manager voice.</p><p>"Can I help you with something?" the girl asked looking up at him timidly. </p><p>He smiled at her, she had such a kind soul and was so polite.</p><p>"You can help Seungmin." he patted her head and Y/n nodded and smiled brightly, her eyes dissapearing into tiny crescent moons.</p><p>She rushed towards Seungmin and aksed for guidence. When he explained to her how they should set the table she looked like a small child eager to learn. He felt himself gravitate towards her the next few minutes, to check how she was doing. He felt like a big brother when he showed her the placing order or the eating ustentils and watched proudly as she did everything as he told her. </p><p>"Whatcha doing there mate?" a heavy australian accent came from his left. Felix patted his back and looked towards the direction Seungmin was staring at. "Ah, our Y/nie... Doesn't it feel surreal? Having her here? Touching her, seeing her? I hope I'm not dreamin because I don't ever want to wake up."</p><p>Seungmin could only nod in agreement and continued his assigned work, making sure not to leave his newest dongsaeng do everything herself. </p><p>He heard a small yelp and looked up to see Hyunjin back hugging Y/n. All of them noticed this. Their eyes burned with something close to jealousy as the watched the tall boy lean down and whisper something into her ear making her giggle.</p><p>Felix sat down in a chair having nothing to do. He was sat strategically though, Y/n was about to come to his side with the utensils. </p><p>"Hi," she greeted, grinning.</p><p>"Hi," Felix mimicked. He watched as she placed down the last of her utensils and dragged her down into his lap. </p><p>"Lee Felix!" she shrieked and held the boy's shoulders to not fall.</p><p>"Did it hurt?" he asked moving his face closer to her.</p><p>"N-no, but it surprised me!" she said in a higher voice than usual. </p><p>"No, not this. When you fell from heaven." he finished cheesy and pressed their noses together. </p><p>Y/n groaned, "I knew it! You had that cringe pickup line cooking..."</p><p>She banged her head against his shoulder to accentuate her discomfort. </p><p>"Oh, Y/nie~ Don't be mad! It was funny, admit it." the young australian insisted. One hand he used to hold her back and the other hugged her from the front. </p><p>"It was funny how bad it was!" she giggled. Both of them were laughing and lowkey cuddling each other. </p><p>"Hey, I think you got the wrong seat, Y/nie." Changbin said, sitting down next to Felix. </p><p>"No, she doesn't-"</p><p>"Yeah, I do." she interrupted her soulmate. "I will go to the bathroom first."</p><p>She walked towards the first bathroom and washed her hands. She looked in the mirror and fixed some of her make-up before returning to the dining room. </p><p>She sat down across from Felix, next to Hyunjin and Seungmin. She sighed relieved that the person who knew her best was right by her side.</p><p>Seungmin analyzed Y/n's movement as she sat down. His eyes were drawn to the way she constantly played with the rings around her fingers. <em>'She'll saw her fingers off, I swear...' </em> he laughed a bit. </p><p>The table was already sat and they waited for everyone to arrive. </p><p>"Okay, let's eat well!" Chan announced as he sat down at the table.  </p><p>
  <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0c/2e/e4/0c2ee4f78291d922df8c1b88b4a56d20.png"> <strong>seating arrangement</strong> </a>
</p><p>Y/n watched Seojun and waited for him to start eating. She knew that they could only eat when the oldest at the table started to. Chan and Seungmin noticed this and quietly smiled at the polite act. </p><p>She saw that the manager started eating some bulgogi so she picked up her chopsticks too and looked around the table. There was so much food and she could only recognize two or three dished. </p><p>"Y/n, you need to try some <em>samgyeopsal</em>!" the youngest boy exclaimed. And held up some meat with his chopsticks. Y/n smiled and nodded excitedly, she knew <em>samgyeopsal</em> and was eager to try some. She raised her plate and Jeongin placed the meat on it. </p><p>"Here! Have some <em>kimchi</em> with it!" Jisung handed her the bowl of kimchi and scooped up some of it onto her plate. She smiled shyly as she bowed her head.</p><p>"You need to eat it wrapped in lettuce!" Minho argued and handed her a big leaf. </p><p>"Oh, I wanna try that! How do I do it?" the girl asked like an excited kid. </p><p>"Here, so do it with me." he took a leaf in his hand and motioned for her to do the same. "Take some meat and place it like this...then some <em>kimchi</em>...add some pickled radish and carrot and... done!" </p><p>Y/n had followed everything he did and tried to fit everything he said onto her own lettuce. </p><p>"Like, this?" she raised her wrap. She looked at him with wide eyes like a cute lost puppy. </p><p>"Mhm, yes! Well done, Y/nie!" he leaned over the table and ruffled her hair a bit and the girl blushed at the praise. She always enjoyed when they initiated any form of skinship with her, in her eyes it showed that they were comfortable with her and she loved that. </p><p>"Now, try it!" he instructed and managed to eat everything in one bite. Her eye grew wide and watched her own mini burrito. </p><p>"How the fuck did you eat it in one go?" she asked. </p><p>Changbin chuckled, "We're used to this. He has a big mouth, we all do actually."</p><p>"Just eat it how you can, don't force yourself." Chan reassured her. </p><p>Y/n nodded and opened her mouth. She had folded her wrap in half to try and fit it all in. She was shocked that she managed to eat it all at once.</p><p>Felix whooped and Hyunjin patted her back. </p><p>"Aye, there you go!" Jisung cheered. The girl was blushing right then, luckily she held her hands in front of her face while she chewed. </p><p>"Awww, you have squirrel cheeks too! You eat like Jisungie!" Changbin cooed at her. Her shoulders shook slightly as she giggled mutely. </p><p>"How is it?" Minho asked, finally finished chewing. Y/n hummed a bit and nodded her head vigorously. She also held a thumbs up, because she was unable to talk. </p><p>Seungmin giggled next to her, "I think she likes it. Take your time."</p><p>The boys watched as she chewed cutely. She looked like a hamster-no, like a quokka! Her and Jisung could pass as siblings any time. Chan's heart warmed as he watched her eat. All of the boys were aware of her eating disorder and that it has gotten worse before it got better. They were watching the pictured she posted on her social media and noticed that she was getting thinner again. </p><p>Of course, she wasn't ballerina skinny like she wished. She was perfectly proportioned, even if she thought she was a little chubby. The boys kept telling her that it was what made her adorable and cute. Minho kept reassuring that she wasn't fat or chubby, that she was curvy, or as Felix liked to say: thicc. </p><p>"It's so good!!" Y/n exclaimed with a big smile. She even let out a breathy moan to support her statement. Felix wiggled his eyebrows at her, so she threw her scrunchie in his face. </p><p>"Children, don't fight." Chan and Seojun said simultaneously. The two soulmates muttered an apology, but as soon as the two men turned their heads away, Felix threw the scrunchie back. Y/n scowled at him and tied her hair up in a ponytail. </p><p>"Here try some <em>kimchi jjiggae</em>..." Seungmin raised a spoon to her lips and watched as her face lit up. "It's good right?", Y/n nodded.</p><p>"Can I have some more?" she pouted and bat her eyelashes at him. Seungmin's heart fluttered with fondness and he fed her another spoon. </p><p>"Thank you, oppa!" she said cutely and leaned her head on his shoulder. </p><p>"You're welcome," he ruffled her hair. Across the table, Felix pouted due to lack of attention. </p><p>"Hey, Y/nie, try some of this spicy tofu!" the freckled boy said and raised a slice towards her. </p><p>"Emm..." the girl hesitantly looked at the boy in front of her, expecting him to remember that she didn't like tofu and couldn't handle very spicy dishes. </p><p>"What?" Felix questioned tilting his head.</p><p>"Lixie, she doesn't like tofu, remember? Also this is very spicy, even I can't eat it." Seungmin pointed out for the girl. Y/n nodded sadly at her soulmate and gave a small smile while apologizing to him. </p><p>"Oh, I forgot... Sorry, Y/nie," he pouted. </p><p>"It's okay, oppa. Don't worry." she smiled. The girl eyed what she could ask him instead, feeling that he felt a bit left out. Something caught her eye, "Oh, oppa, what's that?"</p><p>"Oh, this?" Felix looked startled a bit, his pout turned into a smile, "It's a dumpling!"</p><p>Y/n hummed, "Can I try?" she pouted, something she did often when she wanted to act cute. </p><p>Felix nodded and picked up the dumpling feeding it to the girl in front of him. He giggled when her cheeks puffed while chewing. "Do you like it?" </p><p>"Yes," she answered a bit muffled because of the food she stored in her cheeks. "Can I have more?" </p><p>The boys smiled at that. They were glad their friend's appetite was back and they were planning of stuffing her with as much food as possible. </p><p>Jeongin leaned over to Y/n and passed her the plate of dumplings. </p><p>"Thank you, oppa." she bowed her head and picked four dumplings up. </p><p>"Y/nie, I know you like <em>kimbap, </em>do you want some?" Hyunjin asked. Y/n nodded her head and held her plate up and let her oppa place some sliced <em>kimbap</em> onto it. </p><p>By now her plate was full, she had more food than she could eat, but it was so good she didn't care. She ate her dumplings and chatted a bit with everyone about the flight. </p><p>"Chan-hyung woke us up at 10am to start cleaning the house. It took us three hours!" Jisung whined.</p><p>Seojun smacked his head, "The dorm was a mess, Jisung. You can't welcome someone like that. Especially a girl."</p><p>The boy bowed his head and mumbled a bit and continued eating. </p><p>"Oh, guys," Y/n chuckled, "You didn't need to. My house is also messy, especially my room. Don't worry too much about it!"</p><p>"Oh, Y/nie, so cute. But it was honestly a mess! Takeout boxes everywhere, laundry laying around, dishes and cups in every room possible..." Seungmin complained. </p><p>"Everyone's home is like that Minnie-oppa... I think you're just way too clean for them." I teased. Felix and Jisung laughed and thanked me. </p><p>"Don't worry about making a nice impression on me in the future, okay? I'm just like you guys. Maybe not Seungmin-oppa though..." I winked at Jisung and he smiled. </p><p>Y/n finished eating two dumplings and one piece of <em>samgyeopsal</em> and resumed to eating <em>kimbap</em>. She started feeling nauseous and her stomach felt tight. She quickly counted everything she ate and, instinctively, the calorie count popped up in front of her eyes. She scowled and mentally scolded herself for being so careless. She looked around to see what everyone was doing. They were either eating quietly or talking to each other. She came up with something. </p><p>"Jeonginnie-oppa~" she called. His head turned around and looked at her. "Let me feed you some <em>kimbap! </em>" </p><p>She raised the chopsticks towards him, leaning over the table. She made a small "Aaah" as she fed him. She bopped his nose and sat back down. </p><p>"Right in front of my salad?!" Felix exclaimed and looked scandalized.</p><p>Y/n chuckled and picked up some <em>samgyeopsal</em> and fed him. The boy made a show of humming loudly around her chopsticks and winking at her. She shook her head amused and picked up some kimchi for herself, winking back. </p><p>After a few more seconds, she scooted over to Seungmin and leaned into his side. He sensed something was off, he had been analyzing how she became a bit tense and distant and how she started picking her food. He slouched a bit so he could talk to her. </p><p>"Oppa?" she whispered. He nodded. "I'm not feeling very well..." He knew already. He was expecting that her stomach wasn't used to so much food, a bit spicy too. He hummed and subtly picked some food from her plate onto his. She whispered a quiet thank you and placed a small kiss on his shoulder. </p><p>Y/n sat back against her chair and was having a conversation with Hyunjin about types of <em>kimchi. </em>They were even debating if anything is better than the traditional cabbage <em>kimchi, </em>or what kind of spices are best for marinating. They came to a shocking discovery, that the girl knew more about the Korean kitchen that they had expected. She even shared her own <em>bokkeumbap</em> recipe. </p><p>"Oh, wait! You haven't tried hyung's <em>bibimbap!</em> " the maknae pointed out. It was a rare occasion when she wanted to slap him.</p><p>"Oh, yeah! I'm so sorry... I forgot and now I'm already full.." she frowned as she looked at the guys. </p><p>"It's okay, Y/n-ah. We'll pack you some for home, don't worry." the leader said with his trait dimple smile. She thanked him silently. </p><p>"Oh, you're already full? But you ate so little..." Hyunjin, that beautiful idiot, complained. </p><p>Y/n sighed, "I have a small stomach. Also, I can't eat a thousand meals in one sitting like you, oppa." </p><p>He stuck his lower lip out and finished his rice bowl. </p><p>"So, is everyone done?" Seojun asked standing up. Everyone nodded, "Good. Time for dessert then."</p><p>He smirked in Y/n's direction and asked everyone to clear the table. Y/n raised to her feet and offered to take the dirty dishes to the sink. She also offered to wash them later, but the boys immediately shut her down. </p><p>Once the table was clear Seojun brought the dessert and some more plates, along with Jeongin and Jisung. </p><p>He handed a knife over to Y/n. "Huh?" she asked.</p><p>"You should do the honors." the man said and gestured towards the chocolate banana bread. She giggled and grabbed the knife.</p><p>"Be careful!" Chan called out from the other end of the table. He looked like a worried father as he watched Y/n grab the big knife.</p><p>"Yes, dad." she rolled her eyes with a small smile. She carefully sliced the banana bread and gave everyone a slice, starting with Seojun. She decided to skip herself because she was already full. She sat back down cross legged as she watched the boys taste the bread. <strong>( its so weird to call it bread kskks omg!!! &gt;&lt;)</strong></p><p>"WOW," Felix exclaimed, "There is no way you made this!"</p><p>Y/n let out an offended scoff, "And why not?"</p><p>"It's too good!" he said exasperatedly waving his free hand around.</p><p>The young girl rolled her eyes with a smile and turned towards the manager. The man was sat down and was munching on the chocolate banana bread slice with wide eyes.</p><p>"Sooo, Seojun-ssi... What do you think?"  she leaned forward in her seat placing her elbow on the table and supporting her head with her palm. </p><p>"It's SO good, Y/n-ssi! I-I can't believe you made it this good! This is my favorite desert now." he replied fast. </p><p>"Thank you," she giggled behind her hand, "Am I your favorite cook now?" </p><p>Seojun noticed the subtle smirk and the teasing in her tone, so he decided to play along with her. </p><p>"Definitely. You can call me oppa now, Y/n-ssi." he winked. When Y/n slightly blushed he couldn't help but be pleased with himself.</p><p>"Then just call me Y/n-ah or Y/nie...oppa!" the rest of the boys watched horrified as she winked back at their manager.</p><p> "Yah! Stop flirting in front of us!" Minho complained loudly. Y/n flushed and removed her eyes from Seojun and flipped Minho off.</p><p>They continued praising her baking and asking for the recipe and tips. They also tasted the PANCAKES and listened as she explained their origin shortly. They complimented her again and she offered to teach them one day how to make them. </p><p>"It's really easy, You'll learn quick. You can make them any time. It's convenient to make!" she explained.</p><p>"Okay, in the next few days when you visit you can teach me!" Felix chirped. </p><p>"Hey, I want too!" Jeongin whined. Y/n's heart grew with fondness for her boys. She leaned over Hyunjin and grabbed the band's maknae hand.</p><p>"You can come too. But only you, cuz it's uncomfortable with more people." </p><p>Everyone compromised that Felix and Jeongin were going to assist Y/n when the day came. </p><p>"Well, I have to go now." Seojun said standing up. "I have some work to do before tomorrow and some calls for Tuesday for your stage."</p><p>"What stage?" Y/n asked confused. "Didn't you finish promotions?"</p><p>"Not yet, we finish after this week." the manager answered and the girl hummed in response. "We'll see you tomorrow." </p><p>They all walked with him towards the door. "Of course, manager-nim." Chan mock saluted.</p><p>He chuckled and turned towards Y/n, "It was a pleasure to finally meet you Y/n-ah. I'll see you again soon."</p><p>"It was nice to meet you too, oppa." she then hugged him shortly before he left. </p><p>"Okay, so what do you want to do now?" the leader asked after the door closed. </p><p>"We could watch a movie? Or a show?" Y/n suggested. </p><p>"Let's watch modern family!!" Jisung suggested jumping excitedly. </p><p>"Noo, I don't know what it's about. Let's watch something new." Changbin said earning several noises of approval. </p><p>"Hm, do you guys want a scary show? It's 10 episodes long..." Y/n offered. "It's not THAT scary, it's also very psychological...you need to think a bit."</p><p>"What is it called?" Minho asked. </p><p>"It's called erm..." she looked at Chan "Haunting of Hill House?" <b>(I highly recommend this show and it's sequel Haunting of Bly Manor!! It's so gooooood)</b></p><p>He understood what she asked him silently and translated the title for the boys. She quickly summed up the plot without spoiling too much. Felix, Jisung and Hyunjin looked a bit unsure, but agreed nonetheless. </p><p>They gathered around the living room on the couch, armchairs and on the floor. Y/n was, of course, seated by the boys on the couch. </p><p>"I really can sit on the floor! The carpet is all fluffy and soft!" she insisted, but was rejected immediately. </p><p>So now, she was sat on the L shaped couch, Minho on her right, Felix on her left and Hyunjin next to Felix on the other end. On the floor sat Chan, Jisung and Changbin, and on the armchairs Seungmin and Jeongin. They had turned the lights off at Y/n's order. "It makes it scarier!" , "Yeah, cuz that's what we need!" (Felix).</p><p>They started the first episode and got comfortable in their seats. Y/n sat pulled her feet up and tucked them underneath her. It begins normally, a couple moving into a house for the summer, planning to flip it. <strong>(give it a glow up and sell it) </strong>But as it progresses it gets more eerie, not exactly scary. </p><p>"Fuck, this shit is creepy." Felix swore deeply. </p><p>"I swear that girl knows what's up, why doesn't anyone listen to her??" Jisung whined from the floor. </p><p>"Would you listen to you 6 year old daughter if she said she has a monster under her bed?" Seungmin retorted.</p><p>"Hahaha, no! Because her bed wont have any room under it to be haunted." he answered proudly. </p><p>"That's actually smart. I always get scared when I know there is free space under my bed." the pink haired girl added. Seungmin sighed and silently continued watching. </p><p>After about 20 minutes, Y/n was almost freezing. She has been feeling chilly for a while now but didn't want to bother the boys. A small shiver runs through her body and Minho notices. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She stretched her feet on the couch next to him (perks of being seated on the good part of the L couch). Y/n shuffled a bit closer to the older and leaned her head on his shoulder. The episode continued and some of them complained that Y/n had lied to them about it not being scary. The girl simply shrugged. </p><p>It got significantly colder and even if she had Minho next to her it still made her shiver a little. Minho felt as the girl shivered once again and this time even he started to feel the temperature drop in the room. He sat up and walked towards his room to grab a blanket for all of them. He returned with 5 blankets and passed them around. He laid back next to Y/n and covered them up with his blanket. </p><p>The girl quickly swung herself over him like a koala. She had an arm around his torso and a leg tangled with his, she was also kind of hugging his left arm his her free hand. Minho chuckled at the display of affection and blushed a little. Some head turned towards them but the pair failed to notice. Minho freed his left hand from Y/n's hug and draped it over her shoulder. </p><p>He leaned down, "You can't see the tv like that, baby..." he whispered in her ear. </p><p>"I'm too cold to care right now." she replied cutely, her words muffled by the boy's shirt. He chuckled and repositioned her, so that she had his back to him and could watch the show. </p><p>"Isn't it better like this?" he asked.</p><p>He had and arm under her head and the other draped over her waist. Their feet were also tangled, the younger's feet were ice cold. He admits that he liked this new position a lot. He was feeling like a protector for the girl. It was also very comfortable. He loved being the big spoon and Y/n was a perfect little one. </p><p>Y/n held the hand draped over her waist and snuggled her face in Minho's arm/bicep. She was blushing a bit but she also was very comfortable. </p><p>"Yes, it is. Thank you, oppa." she replied. After the first episode ended with a jump scare that had them all jump in their seats, they decided to make some popcorn. </p><p>"Fuck this, fuck that and fuck YOU, Y/n-ah." Felix muttered angrily. The girl let out a whimper at his voice and snuggled closer to Minho. </p><p>"Yah, watch your tone and language Yongbok." the man behind Y/n warned. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head and cuddled closer to her. </p><p>"Are you comfy, lovebirds?" Seungmin teased them. He returned to the living room with two popcorn bowls. Y/n hummed cutely and smiled. Seungmin handed them  a bowl and returned to his seat. </p><p>They watched another episode, which was worse than the previous one. The pair on the far right of the couch were comfortably feeding each other popcorn throughout the show and kept whispering to each other and giggling. Every once in a while the scenes got too scary so Y/n hid her face with her oppa's hands. The man silently cooed at her and tightened his grip on her. He whispered funny remarks throughout the movie to put her mind at ease.</p><p>"It's so embarrassing... I already watched this but I forgot everything~" she whined right after a ghost popped up. </p><p>"It's okay sweetheart, don't worry." he comforted her. She let out a sigh and pecked his hand. </p><p>"Y'all are acting so domestic. You literally met three hours ago, you moved fast." Felix complained. </p><p>"You're just jealous, Lixie." Seungmin pointed our from his chair. Jeongin giggled and agreed with his hyung. </p><p>"Well, yeah but-but... Ugh fine!" he crossed his arms and leaned back onto Hyunjin. </p><p>"Did you hear that babe? We're basically married now." Minho smirked. Y/n turned red as everyone's head whipped in their direction. </p><p>"Y-yah, oppa.." she playfully smacked his arm. </p><p>"Aren't we though?" he continued. </p><p>"Okay, we kind of are." she giggled. The older made a show of scooping her up and placing a loud, wet kiss on her cheek. </p><p>"Yah, stop corrupting the baby!" Changbin yelled from the floor. </p><p>"Yah?"</p><p>"I meant hyung!" he corrected. </p><p>"Okay, sooo it's late now..." Y/n carefully spoke up. </p><p>"And?" Hyunjin said from his seat. </p><p>"How about.. we play some games?" she suggested. Their heads perked up at that and they smiled. </p><p>"What kind of games did you have in mind Y/n-ssi?" Felix smirked inching closer to her. The girl didn't respond and simply chose to mirror his evil smile. </p><p>"Oh," Seungmin realized, "Drinking games."</p><p>The duo nodded their heads simultaneously with a identic grins. </p><p>"Well, we bought soju just for this! Plus I promised to let you try it, didn't I" the freckled boy winked. </p><p>"Awww, yay thank you!!" Y/n cheered. She stood up from her spot next to Minho and clung onto Felix. </p><p>"We also have some wine, to celebrate your arrival." Chain said. He stood up with Changbin and Jeongin and walked into the kitchen. </p><p>"Oh, which reminds me!" Felix piped up. He ran to his room and emerged from it with a small box. "Open it!"</p><p>Y/n recognized the box and her eyes blew wide open. She looked up at the boy in front of her and swung herself onto his neck muttering thanks. </p><p>She opened it and quickly assembled the juul together. She saw it was charged and glanced at Felix. </p><p>"Thank you so much! This means a lot to me, thank you..." </p><p>"Don't mention it, babe. I know how hard it must be for a smoker and juuler (?) to go cold turkey for a long time. Plus, I know it helps with your anxiety and... yeah. Whenever you come here, I'll have it for you so you have a juul here too." he explained holding her hand. </p><p>"You're so thoughtful, Lixie... I love you." she cooed at him. </p><p>"Be careful, I think she wasn't talking to you." Minho joked. He didn't know that his dongsaeng planned this, it took him by surprise. He knew they shouldn't encourage this behavior and Y/n habits, Chan had a late night talk with them about it, but he knew how smokers were, he had his fair share of nicotine addicted friends. </p><p>"I think you're right, hyung." Seungmin added. </p><p>"Oh, shut up." Y/n spit out. She didn't waste any time to start vaping. She took a long drag and sighed as she exhaled." I missed this." </p><p>"It's been a day since you left home." Hyunjin said. </p><p>"Too long to go without nicotine, baby." she answered. The honesty in her tone worried the boys a little but they knew that it was the most harmless habit of hers. She would become an adult soon anyways, so she could legally do whatever she pleased, they couldn't control her, it would be wrong. It's her choice what she does but they would stop her as soon as her health is in danger. </p><p>"Oh, what are you doing...?" Chan carefully asked. He eyed the vapors leaving Y/n's lips and he immediately turned to Felix. </p><p>"Oppa got me a juul for whenever I come to Seoul! He was so thoughtful I could cry..." the girl replied with a shy smile. The leader's tone intimidated her a bit. </p><p>The oldest eyed her for a moment, "Be careful with it... Use it in private spaces okay? Don't wanna get in trouble."</p><p>The pink haired girl nodded understandingly and moved to sit on the floor. </p><p>"Should we play drunk Uno again? In real life it's more fun!" she offered. The boys agreed and brought out the pack of cards and Y/n began exepertly shuffling the cards and handing them out. </p><p>"Oooh, you do this so nice and fast..." Jeongin mused. The youngest giggled and thanked him.</p><p>They picked up their cards and looked around. <strong><a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/cf/41/f1/cf41f116caa48e403d9e93d7a9e4bdda.jpg">seating arrangement for the game</a></strong></p><p>"Wait, I have a question..." Y/n timidly asked raising her hand a bit, as if she was at school. <em>'cute'</em> the boys all thought. </p><p>"What is it, sweetie?" Chan asked. He noticed her sudden change in behavior, she seemed mor shy and a bit tense. </p><p>"Emm, h-how do you drink soju?" she finished. The guys mentally facepalmed for forgetting the basics of drinking. </p><p>"Oh, yes! Come here," the leader instructed the girl. She crawled towards him shyly. </p><p>"So, I'll pour you a glass, " he did so, "and you'll pour me one too, " she did this, "then when you drink, you turn your head sideways. Always serve the eldest first and if they offer you a drink it's impolite to refuse." Y/n nodded and clinked her glass with him, then turned sideways and downed the glass. Her eyes widened at the nice fresh and slightly sweet taste. "It's good right?" she nodded. </p><p>"This is for formal drinking though, at restaurants and with elders -which we aren't yet- but now you can just drink it normally. Pour yourself a glass and drink it normally." he continued. </p><p>"Okay... thank you." she smiled at him and went back to her spot. "Everyone remember the rules?" they nodded," Good. Jisung start." Changbin next to her huffed, she noticed and patted his arm.</p><p>It started off directly with Seungmin taking a shot, since Jisung placed a green skip card.  Minho placed a skip card as well and so did Jeongin, that meant Y/n took two shots, which pleased her. Next, it was Changbin and he placed a reverse card, meaning Hyunjin drank. Y/n smirked and placed a red +2 on the deck, Jeongin took a shot and a card. Minho also placed a +2 quickly followed by Seungmin. Jisung groaned as he picked up two cards and downed two shots. </p><p>"Damn, this game is pretty active." Y/n giggled. </p><p>"Yeah, for you.." Felix mumbled and placed a yellow 9 on top of Chan's 5. Hyunjin noticed earlier, that his hyung had a +4, not that he cheated...much, so he placed one as well, intending for Y/n to take the shots. His intention was pretty selfish, he wanted her to become tipsy so he could get his own share of cuddles. As planned, the group's new maknae downed her drinks with a poker face and picked up the cards. Changbin saw his pleased smirk and raised an eyebrow, Hyunjin simply shrugged innocently. </p><p>After five minutes, Changbin already won, quickly followed by Jeongin. At this point, the most drinks were taken by Y/n, Chan and Seungmin. They had managed to go through a bottle already. </p><p>"Soo, Y/niee~" the tallest sang. Y/n looked up at him and hummed. Changbin and Jeongin stepped out of the circle and sat on the couch examining the game. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm fine, thank you. And you?" she giggled. One would think because she was tipsy, but actually she found herself pretty damn funny. She earned a few chuckles with her joke. </p><p>"Do you feel....tipsy?" he supplied leaning closer to her. The game momentarily stopped, it was Hyunjin's turn so they all just watched the pair interact. </p><p>"No, why? Is there a reason you want me drunk so quick?" she smirked up at him. The boy blushed a bit at her insinuation but composed himself. </p><p>"Maybee.." he winked and placed a +4 card. The girl groaned and complained about being the only one with awful cards. </p><p>Another 5 minutes and Minho and Jisung were out too. "Thank God, I don't want to be punished again.." he mumbled. </p><p>"Oh, we're still doing that??" Y/n squeaked from behind her hand full of cards. </p><p>"No, we aren't we don't have enough for a mix." Chan said pointedly. The girl sighed. </p><p>"But we need to have some sort of punishment!!" Felix exclaimed. "I'm not busting my ass for nothing!"</p><p>"Yeah, you're right!" Hyunjin added. Everyone hummed in agreement. </p><p>"So, what should it be?" Seungmin asked from the other end of the floor. Everyone thought for a second. </p><p>"How about...." Hyunjin started, "the loser has to down an entire soju bottle?" It seemed pretty mild, soju wasn't as strong as other drink Y/n tried. It had a low alcohol percentage so she agreed to it. Everyone settled on this punishment and continued. </p><p>Seungmin placed down his last card, a +4 and exhaled relaxed. Chan, Felix and Hyunjin placed one after another +2 cards. Y/n looked up in shock. </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK? I SWEAR YOU'RE CHEATING WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE CARDS BESIDES ME?" she yelled outraged. "ITS A TOTAL OF FUCKING....EM-"</p><p>"10" Felix helped. </p><p>"TEN FUCKING CARDS!" </p><p>"It's actually 5 cards and 5 shots." Hyunjin pointed out. The girl glared at him. She grumbled as she picked up 5 cards while taking a very long drag of her juul. She then finished her second bottle after 3 shots, so Jeongin poured the last two from his bottle. She angrily thanked him. </p><p>"Awwww, don't be mad. After all, you're not even tipsy yet...are you?" the devil grinned at her. </p><p>"Shut the fuck up Hwang Hyunjin." she growled. She was usually not a sore loser, but the boy's attitude made it difficult. He was way too smug and she was salty because they silently teamed up against her, so she was alone. Seungmin sensed her discomfort so he sat down behind her and placed her between his legs. She immediately relaxed and leaned back against his chest. </p><p>"Shh, you're okay. Don't let this asshole get to you." he whispered in her ear and placed a kiss on her head. Y/n smiled and giggled at the affection. </p><p>"Okay, oppa." she made herself comfortable against him and wrapped his arms around her middle. When her turn arrived again, she placed a reverse card, Chan drank. Hyunjin also placed a reverse card, he didn't like her having the upper hand. Felix drank. Y/n placed another reverse card. Chan drank again. Hyunjin narrowed his eyes at her and placed ANOTHER reverse card. </p><p>"This is fucking ridiculous." the youngest aussie complained. </p><p>Y/n mocked shock and chuckled right before placing...another reverse card. This earned a laugh from their audience and even Chan, who drank immediately. Hyunjin was perplexed, he ran out of reverse cards, he only had harmless cards left, but he kept his poker face on and placed a red 3. Felix muttered a 'finally' and placed a +2 and Chan added another too. </p><p>Hyunjin's heart stopped. If it got to him he had nothing. He watched Y/n and saw her staring at him. She picked up 2 cards and Seungmin poured her two more glasses muttering encouraging words in her ear. His heart burned with jealousy as he watched the scene, but shrugged it off and remembered that he was winning (among the last 4 but who counted really). </p><p>In the end, Y/n finished another half a bottle AND lost the entire game. She groaned and turned around to curl herself around Seungmin. He sighed and picked her up to place her in his lap. She was significantly warmer than before, due to the alcohol, and her cheeks and nose were tinted pink. </p><p>"You know what you have to do~" that smug motherfucker laughed. Y/n whined in her oppa's chest. He hugged her tighter. </p><p>"If you don't want to, you don't have to... You drank most anyways." he offered. </p><p>"No,no, it's okay... Jisung didn't back out last time so neither should I. I'm a girl of my word, oppa." she slurred a bit. Her tongue felt heavy and she was tipsy, but after downing a whole bottle at once, she would definitely be officially very tipsy, maybe drunk, but she hoped not. </p><p>Hyunjin came over to her and handed her a new, full soju bottle with a devilish grin. She flipped him off and cursed him as she took the bottle. She removed herself from Seungmin and sat cross legged on the carpet. She unscrewed the cap and took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. </p><p>"Well, here goes nothing.. Cheers," she raised the bottle and started downing the liquid in small, fast gulps. In 7 seconds, the bottle was empty. She detached the drink from her mouth, some alcohol spilling from her lips. She brought her hand up to wipe at them as she stood up wobbly. She shoved the bottle in Hyunjin's hands and went to the kitchen to get some water. </p><p>Her stomach burned and she felt nauseous as she leaned against the counter. She cursed her gallbladder, because from all the food and the soju she just chugged she felt a bit ill. Nothing a bit of medicine couldn't fix though. </p><p>"Hey you okay?" Chan came up behind her and placed a comforting hand o her lower back. </p><p>"I'm fine, it's just-" she sighed frustrated, "my gallbladder... I'm getting a bit sick from everything.."</p><p>"Do you need anything? How can I help?" he looked worriedly at her. </p><p>"Do you have medicine for this?" she asked finally looking at him. </p><p>"I think Hyunwoo-hyung knows better than me, let me call him." he said and fished his phone out of his back pocket. </p><p>"Hello? Ah, yes manager-nim what are you doing? ... Oh, okay so I have a question. Do we have any medication for gallbladder? ... Oh, okay. ... Y/n-ah is feeling a bit ill because of it. ... Yeah, I told you. ... Okay, I'll tell her. Thank you!" he hung up and faced the sickly pale girl. "He said to head over to his apartment down the hall, he has some. He'll also check up on you a bit." </p><p>"Oh, wow. Thank you... Was he busy?" she looked down at her feet. </p><p>"No, he was just watching a drama. His shift ended. Seojun-hyung has some left though." he took her hand. "Come on, I'll take you to him."</p><p>The pair walked out of the dorm wearing some slippers and headed down the hall to another apartment. </p><p>"Hyung? We're here." Chan called out. They discarded their shoes and entered the home. </p><p>"Oh, hello! Y/n-ah... how are you feeling?" he ushered the girl to sit down on a couch. </p><p>"Honestly? N-not so great..." she answered. The older man frowned a bit before handing her some pills and a glass of water. She took them without hesitation  and thanked him. </p><p>"What have the boys been doing to you, huh?" he turned towards Chan, "You should be taking care of her, not poisoning he!"</p><p>"Oh, m-manager-nim it's not their fault! I should've been more careful. I'm sorry..." Y/n mumbled from the comfortable cushions she was sat in. </p><p>Hyunwoo looked at her and his face softened.</p><p>He sat down next to her.  "Y/n-ah... I know you know your limits. I also know that you are careful. I ALSO know that you are very polite and probably ate and <em>drank</em> everything these guys offered you."</p><p>She went dead silent and looked at the hands in her lap. </p><p>"Now, tell me what you ate and drank today. Don't worry, I won't judge." he encouraged her to talk. </p><p>As soon as she opened her mouth to talk, she felt bile rise up her throat. Hyunwoo noticed her eyes widened as she clutched her mouth. He quickly grabbed her and took her to the bathroom to throw up. </p><p>"There, there. Let it all out... You'll feel better soon..." he comforted as he held her hair back and stroked her back. </p><p>Y/n felt her stomach hurt in a familiar way. Her throat burned as everything she ate went into the toilet bowl. She also felt the disgusting clogging of vomit in her nose. </p><p>It didn't take a genius to figure out, that with her condition she would resume to purging in the past. It was already part of her routing, as soon as she ate something after days of starvation -because her body craved food- she would rush to the bathroom and force herself to throw it up. She wasn't proud of it, it hurt and made her feel worse. But the satisfactory sensation of en empty stomach made up for it. </p><p>She detached herself from the toilet bowl wiping her mouth with a paper square Hyunwoo handed her. He gave her a toothbrush and mouthwash and let her brush her teeth as he prepared some tea that was good for stomach and gallbladder problems. </p><p>When she emerged out of the bathroom, Chan immediately enveloped her in a warm hug and walked her to the couch. </p><p>"Here." he sat down next to her and handed her some water.</p><p>"Thanks" the reply hurt her throat. It came out raspy and deeper than usual and scratched at her vocal chords. She cleared her throat after drinking the glass and slouched on the couch. "Sorry..."</p><p>"You don't have to apologize! I should be the one to do so... I should've been more attentive. Even Seungmin warned me at some point, but I didn't notice you weren't looking okay..." he whispered next to her. </p><p>"Oh, Channie-oppa... It's not your fault. I'm impressively good at hiding how I feel you know." she let out a chuckle, "If I didn't have that many drinks, I would have even succeeded."</p><p>Chan made a horrified face and gasped. </p><p>"No, you can never EVER hide how you feel! Please. At least around us." he begged as he watched Y/n smile with ease as if she had just told him she loves walking in the parc. </p><p>"Ah, oppa. You worry too much. I'm honestly fine! It's just a stupid medical issue." she brushed him off. </p><p>"You just threw your guts up, how are you not even halfway passed out yet?" he suddenly remembered the state she ran off in. </p><p>"Oh, it's not a big deal. Happened before." she answered with a smile. </p><p>Chan immediately felt sick. He knew that face. That wasn't Y/n anymore. That smile she wore wasn't even fake, it seemed so light. He only experienced this problem once and he was out for an entire day. But her? She looked horrible but acted as if she was talking about the weather. He knew what she meant. That it happened before. He knew why she passed out before, he knew why her mother and friends were adamant for therapy even before The Incident. He just thought that she had gotten better. </p><p>"Y/n-ah... Look at me." he commanded softly. The girl shifted her body to face him. She was now leaning on the armrest of the couch and her feet curled up in front of her. "You can feel bad. You don't have to be strong." </p><p>She looked at him and burst out laughing. Chan froze. He felt his blood run cold for some reason. He was shaking with worry. </p><p>"Oh, oppa! You really underestimate me! I'm used to this don't worry. I've told you before! I've had stomach and gallbladder issues my whole life. I can't live without my pills and have to worry about the food I eat, so I don't end up like this." she smiled softly at him and reached over to cup his hand. </p><p>"Honestly, Chan... It's not some deep psychological shit that your thinking. I'm literally used to being sick. It was hard at first, but it's so normal now." she paused and looked him in the eye reassuringly, "I'm fine. Promise."</p><p>The honesty in her voice and on her face was so convincing. He analyzed her a bit and nodded slightly. </p><p>"Here is the tea and some toast! You should eat something light right now and drink this tea. You're dehydrated and drained of everything." he instructed as he placed a tray down. The girl thanked him and started nibbling at the slice of bread. </p><p>She really wasn't lying when she said she felt fine. After emptying her stomach, she felt better. Drained, but better. She went through these episodes every once in a while so she truly was used to this. She just rarely resulted in throwing up. </p><p>While she drank her tea and ate her toast, the manager placed some vitamins for her to take and some new pills. He took her temperature to make sure she was totally okay and put a cold towel on her forehead and around her neck. </p><p>"Manager-nim~" she whined, "You are being to sweet and caring. My heart will burst."</p><p>The man looked a bit taken aback, "What do you mean <em>too much? </em>I'm making sure you're okay. This is how people who are ill are treated."</p><p>Y/n frowned. That was not true. All her childhood, whenever she was ill her parents would either ignore her or give her some pill and sent her off to school. Her father, although an asshole, still cared for her in his own way. Whenever the school nurse would send her home because she was too sick for school, or her fever was too high, her dad would pick her up and take her to the doctor, while her mom rolled her eyes at them. She never knew what she did for her mom to hate her like that, to always think she was lying.</p><p>Her parents got in multiple fights because of her health. Most of the time her father would yell at her mom for being an uncaring, bad mother. He would make Y/n breakfast and instruct her on each pill she had to take. He would make sure she didn't do anythig more than necessary, all while giving the mother the cold shoulder. </p><p>He was a bipolar asshole, yes, but he used to care. He cared until the day he was forced to leave. The only time her would not look at his daughter as a human punching bag or emotional dumpster, was when she was sick and mistreated by her own mother.</p><p>Yes, even her mother wasn't always perfect. She was also abusive in the past, punching and kicking Y/n. She often yelled at her and threatened that she would sign her up for adoption. She would always remind her that she wished she didn't have children, that they only ruined her life. Of course, this wasn't going on 24/7 and one day, when she was in a good mood, she agreed to sign her daughter off to therapy. In her mind she thought that it would make her leave her alone, but soon after the first few sessions, she was dragged into the doctor's office and got lectured on the emotional damage she had caused her daughter. That day her mother finally opened her eyes and she cried. Since then, she changed for the better. Her father? He just got worse.</p><p>"What do you usually do when this happens?" Chan asked, genuinely curious. </p><p>"I-I take a pill or two..or three and just... get on with my day." she said as if it was the most natural thing. </p><p>The two man looked at each other shocked. </p><p>"For real?" the blond gasped. Y/n nodded.</p><p>"You mean... Nobody takes care of you when you're sick?" Hyunwoo questioned with round eyes.</p><p>"Well, my mom buys me the pills, that's good. But nobody ever.. coddled me. I always just.. I don't know. Worked like normal. They-they forced me to." she stuttered with unexpected tears in her eyes. </p><p>"Who did?" one of them whispered. </p><p>"My mom did...She said that if I'm not dead or in a hospital I can get up and function normally. And it worked! I've been like this since I was little, so it's really no big deal."</p><p>"Of course it is!" the leader jumped, "You feel like shit and are going through something that is NOT healthy! That's what being sick means! It means someone taking care of you while you recharge your batteries! Someone to <em>nurture</em> you back to health!" </p><p>Y/n let out a sniffle at his words and felt a tear slip. Chan didn't waste any time to hug the small girl. He shushed her and held her face in his chest. </p><p>Y/n didn't know what came over her, where these feelings came from. She let herself be held and enjoyed the warmth of the older. </p><p>Hyunwoo's heart broke at the sight. He knew the girl had a different than normal past, he knew about her dad, but he didn't know her mom used to be like that too. He watched as Chan's worried look changed into one of fondness when she wrapped her arms around his neck to peck his cheek. He also didn't miss the way his cheeks lit up. Hyunwoo swore that he would do whatever he could to take care of this small girl, who deserved only to be loved and taken care of. </p><p>Y/n detached herself from her oppa and wiped her eyes. </p><p>"Sorry...and thank you." she whispered, they would've missed it, had it not been dead silent in the room. </p><p>"Always, baby..." Chan replied caressing her, now pink, cheek.  </p><p>After five minutes of calming down and drinking tea, the manager dismissed them and the couple went back to the dorms.</p><p>"Hey, how are you feeling? You took a long time there." Seungmin rushed to the door welcoming them. He noticed the way Y/n's face wasn't pale anymore and had a nice rosy tint to it. He glanced over at Chan and saw him grin a bit. He shook his head at his hyung and took Y/n's hand in his.</p><p>"I'm fine, oppa." she giggled, cute as always. She patted his cheek and walked past him to sit on the couch. "Sorry for ruining the fun...But I'm back! Let's play some more!"</p><p>"Oh, I think not, young lady. You will rest now, like Hyunwoo-hyung said.  You will drink a lemonade and stay still." Chan ordered.</p><p>Y/n pouted, "You're no fun!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm perfectly fine!"</p><p>"You are NOT fine. You will rest and let us take care of you, like you deserve it." he finished warmly. Y/n felt a hand touch her cheek and she turned to see Jeongin looking at her with worried eyes. She patted the hand on her cheek and gave it a peck. </p><p>"I appreciate it, but I'm not invalid just because I threw up a little. I'm feeling better, honest!" the boys glared at her, "Okay, I'm tired and feel drained. But other than that I'm fine. My head doesn't even hurt anymore."</p><p>Chan shook his head and disappeared into the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey, come here..." Changbin pulled her towards him on the couch and held her in his lap coddling her head as if she was a baby. </p><p>Y/n suddenly felt a cold flush come over her ad it made her feel sick. She shivered as she let out a whimper. </p><p>"Oh, my baby...It's okay, you'll be okay soon..." he whispered as he stroked her head. "Are you cold?"</p><p>She shook her head. She was actually pretty hot but had an occasional cold shiver. </p><p>"Here," Chan gave a a glass of lemonade. "We should also order something for dinner. What does everyone want?"</p><p>"Ermm, oppa... I'll skip dinner tonight." Y/n told the man. She was still cradled in Changbin's lap, who slapped her back lightly, earning a whine. </p><p>"Out of question. We are ordering something lighter. Hyung said a pizza would be okay but to be careful not to choose one that makes you sick again." Chan instructed. </p><p>"No, really. I don't want dinner, I-I can't eat anymore." the pinkette stuttered. She felt her stomach empty, the feeling was addictive, it mean she would lose weight. She didn't want to give up on that.</p><p>"I didn't ask." the leader said pointedly and resumed to ordering whatever he was asked to. "Is pepperoni okay?"</p><p>The girl could only nod. Suddenly, her stomach growled and she glared in Changbin's chest when he giggled at it. Okay, maybe she was down for some of her favorite pizza.. after all she just emptied everything she already ate. It wouldn't hurt... right?</p><p>"So, can we finally watch modern family?" Jisung asked the people in the room. </p><p>"If Y/nie also wants to..." Jeongin said. Everyone looked at her and the boy holding her nudged her a little. </p><p>"Oh, me? Yes of course I'm fine! I love the show!! What season are you at?" she answered climbing out of the short rapper's lap. </p><p>"Fourth!" he answered. </p><p>"What? Really? But I gave that to you like a month or two ago??? In two months I watched the entire show!" </p><p>"Yeah, well I'm a busy idol, babe." he winked. The girl's mouth formed and o shape as realization dawned on her. </p><p>"Okay, then let's watch it!" the squirrel boy exclaimed and jumped on the couch on the far left end, followed by Felix. Next to Felix, climbed Y/n and behind her Seungmin. Jeongin was still seated on the armchair and Hyunjin took Seungmin's chair, leaving the eldest three on the floor. </p><p>They started an episode and were filled in by Y/n and Jisung wherever they needed to be. Seungmin had cuddled up behind Y/n placing his palm softly on her stomach. At some point another wave of pain and nausea came over her and she let out a soft whimper and curled up. Seungmin noticed and rubbed the spot over her stomach gently. </p><p>"Can I do something?" he whispered in her ear. Y/n nodded. </p><p>Seungmin raised her shirt a little and trailed his hand directly on her stomach. Y/n had tensed up a bit a first, surprised, but relaxed almost immediately because the feeling was so nice. She nuzzled her cheek in his arm and let out a happy sigh. At some point she had fallen asleep a bit, but startled awake when she had the impression that she was falling (everyone knows what I mean).</p><p>"You okay?" Felix also had felt her movement. The girl simply nodded a bit sleepy. </p><p>Seungmin noticed that she has fallen asleep, or at least assumed she did when she went a bit limp and her breathing evened. He pulled her closer and placed his chin on her head. Y/n loved this form of affection, she was a very touchy and clingy person, so she enjoyed this a lot. </p><p>Everyone jumped when the doorbell rang. Chan ran to the door and picked up the order. Y/n and Seungmin sat up and the girl immediately melted into the older's frame. Chan started giving everyone their food and when he got to Y/n het gave her a big box. </p><p>"Is this the pizza?" he nodded, "Who am I sharing it with?" she asked, seeing that it was a large box. </p><p>He laughed, "It's all yours. But you can share if you want." </p><p>Her eyes widened, "Holy shit, of course I'll share this is big as fuck!" </p><p>"We usually can each eat a whole one" he shrugged. </p><p>"Damn grown boys. You have like a ton of muscles, of course you can." she muttered, earning a wink from multiple boys. </p><p>She picked up a slice and took a bite, almost moaning at the taste. "How is this so good? It's just pizza what the hell?"</p><p>"It's the best place in town!" Felix answered as he stole a slice for himself. </p><p>"Oh, I forgot to tell you something!" she stopped a bit to finish chewing. "At the airport today, a fan came to me!"</p><p>"Oooh, what fan? A stay? Why did they come to you?" Jisung dumbly asked. Felix chuckled because he knew what I meant. </p><p>"Hey!" she flicked his forehead, "You aren't the only ones with fans, you know?" </p><p>Y/n let out a huff and crossed her arms. </p><p>"Ouch?!" he yelled.</p><p>"Serves you right." she said, "I meant MY fan."</p><p>"You? Why do you have fans?" Changbin continued the chain of dumb questions. </p><p>"Hyung, even I know that she has a big tiktok account." Jeongin pointed out. </p><p>"Yeah, Bin-ah. Even old me knew that." Chan added with a smirk. </p><p>"Yeah, as I said-" Y/n continued, "She asked for a picture together and I was so happy!" </p><p>"Yayyy, finally my baby gets recognition!" Felix cheered and gave her a side hug. </p><p>"Congrats, Y/nie! How is it to have fans?" Seungmin asked smiling at her. </p><p>"It's so nice! It gives me a warm feeling and motivates me to keep posting content!" she explained happily. </p><p>"Well, that's how you guys make US feel." Hyunjin said with a cheesy romcom-like smile. </p><p>"Awwww, smooth. Jin-hyun. Reeaal smooth." Jeongin teased. </p><p>"Yah, shut up." the boy muttered. </p><p>They started the show again while eating. After two slices, Y/n passed the box to the guys. </p><p>"Oh, you're already done?" Minho asked shocked. </p><p>"Yeah, I already ate a bit at Hyunwoo manager-nim so I'm full." she answered.</p><p>Chan gave her a worried look, he knew she only ate a slice of toast, which couldn't count as food. He decided to keep a closer eye on her from now on. </p><p>Y/n drifted to sleep sometimes during the episode and crashed against Felix, causing the latter to jump in his seat. The girl didn't wake up though. He sighed as he watched her face. She was pale and visibly tired. He carefully placed his box of Chinese noodles on the floor next to Jisung and switched them in a more comfortable position. As he laid her head on his chest the younger woke up. </p><p>Y/n let out a small hum when her cheek was pressed against something hard. She realized that she fell asleep and tried to it up straight again but her hands gave out. and she fell back with a huff on the person beneath her. Wait. Person. She opened her eyes to look up and saw Felix look at her. </p><p>"Shh, lay down..." he whispered and pulled her back to him. She agreed but tried hard not to fall asleep again. She failed. At some point someone shook her awake. </p><p>She slowly gained consciousness again and jumped up immediately, realizing she must have fallen asleep again. </p><p>"Shit, sorry." she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. </p><p>"It's okay. It's getting late though we should sleep..." Chan said and stretched a hand out for her. </p><p>"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'll leave now. I didn't mean to stay so late... I must've fallen asleep because of the flight." she apologized with a bowed head. </p><p>The boys chuckled. </p><p>"Silly girl. We meant ALL of us. Including you. Aren't you sleeping here tonight? It's too late to go home anyways." Minho said and watched amused as the girl suddenly seemed more awake than ever. </p><p>"O-oh, real-ly? I-I didn't bring anything for the night though. And I have to text my mom!" she exclaimed and started looking for her phone. </p><p>"It's okay, we asked her and she is fine with it. She gave us quite the talk though..." the leader blushed and Y/n could only imagine what that meant, resulting in her blushing as well. </p><p>"And we can give you something to wear, don't worry." Felix added and rubbed her back gently. "Manager-nim will drive you back in the morning right after you wake up!" </p><p>"Oh, also... We wanted to ask you something." Hyunjin piped up. Y/n made a small sound indicating them to ask away. </p><p>"Would you like to come to the show tomorrow? You can stay in the backstage with us and the staff as we prepare. You get an amazing view of the stage too!" the tall boy winked. </p><p>Y/n was shell shocked in that moment. She didn't know what to say. She was physically not able to answer because her throat was tied in a knot. She coughed a bit and tried to form a normal sentence. </p><p>"I-is that allowed?" She obviously wanted to go, it was an amazing opportunity and it seemed so fun. </p><p>"Yes, it is! It's actually Seojun-hyung who told us to ask you. Look," he showed her a few messaged on his phone.</p><p>She felt a smile grow on her face. "Then yes, I'd love to!"</p><p>They cheered and high fived each other and the girl. </p><p>"How do I get there? Are you guys picking me up or..." she started.</p><p>"Of course we are, don't be ridiculous." Seungmin scoffed. </p><p>"Okay then." she gathered herself and clapped once, "It's time for bed boys, you have a long day tomorrow!" </p><p>She stood up and looked at the time, "It's 12am, start getting ready at least. What time do you need to wake up?"</p><p>"We need to be there at 2pm to get our makeup done and rehearse. And we have to pick you up, which means leaving at 12:30pm...we could wake up at 11am." the leader thought out loud. </p><p>"Well, then. Start getting ready for bed everyone! Chop, chop. I know how long you guys take so move it." she ordered. </p><p>"Yes ma'am!" Jisung and Hyunjin mock saluted and ran to their rooms. </p><p>"Oh, oppa?" she turned to Chan, "Could manager-nim take me home at 10?"</p><p>"Yes, of course. I'll text him now."</p><p>"Y/n-aaaahh" Felix called. </p><p>"Yes, babyyy" she smiled.. </p><p>"Come with me, I'll get you dressed!" he exclaimed and grabbed her hand. </p><p>"Yah, why you?" Seungmin and Jeongin complained simultaneously. </p><p>"Because I said it first!" he stuck out his tongue and dragged her to his room. </p><p>Y/n giggled. "You're such a child, Lixie."</p><p>"Not all the time." he winked at her and pushed her on the bed. </p><p>"Oh my God, stop." she laughed. "Get me dressed, oppa."</p><p>"I think, you mean <em>un</em>dressed" he teased and came closer. </p><p>"I swear to GOD, I <em>will</em> walk out and let the maknaes give me clothes." she threatened. </p><p>"Fine, fine. You're no fun." he pouted and went to his closet. </p><p>"Oh, I can be plenty of fun." she smirked at him and winked through the mirror. </p><p>"<em>Now </em> who's rude?" he retorted. </p><p>Y/n simply shrugged. </p><p>"Okay, so I have some sweatpants with strings so you can tie them up. They're pretty loose. And I can give you a shirt- oh fuck I have no more clean shirts!" he curse out. </p><p>"That's fine, I'll get one from Seungmin or Hyunjin." she answered and took the sweatpants from the boy.</p><p>"Or I can give you one of Chan's. We share the closet with Changbin-hyung too." he offered.</p><p>"Nah, I'll take one of Hyunjin or Seungmin's." she repeated. </p><p>"Anyyy particular reason?" he turned around with a cheeky smile.</p><p>"Not really, no. Why?" she looked at him as he sat down on the bed next to him.</p><p>"Y/nie-yah, I'm your soulmate and I think we both know why." he raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. </p><p>"Okay," she ran a hand through her pink hair, "They're tall." </p><p>"Ouch." Felix placed a hand to his heart, deeply offended. </p><p>"You're tall too, babe, but they are tall<em>er</em> and I want a boyfriend material-y shirt. I'm a sucker for that." She looked at the ground a bit embarrassed. </p><p>"Any of our's shirt would be boyfriend material on you, honey." he replied. </p><p>"...just shut up okay. I'm going to find them." She exited the room, leaving a laughing Felix behind. </p><p>She was stood in the hallway and looked left and right <strong>( hehehhe again )</strong>. She saw both bathrooms on the hallway were occupied so she checked to see if anyone was in the living room. There, the maknae sat on the couch accompanied by Changbin. </p><p>"Oh, Y/n-ah, what's up?" they looked up at her. </p><p>"Em, where is Seungmin and Hyunjin's room?" she asked them. </p><p>"Oh, down the hall to the right." Changbin said and the girl thanked him. </p><p>She knocked on the door and waited in fron of it playing with the string of the sweatpants in her hand. The door swung open, revealing a wet haired Minho.</p><p>"Come in," he stepped aside and motioned for her to enter the room. The three's room was the only one with a connected bathroom, where Hyunjin -she assumed- was currently using.</p><p>She spotted Seungmin laying on his bed face down, looking at his phone. She put the pants on a chair nearby and ran to lay on top of him. The boy grunted and smacked Y/n's head. She didn't flinch, only wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. </p><p>Seungmin saw long pink hair cascading on his shoulder. He quickly realized who it was and relaxed again. </p><p>"Oh, it's you." he muttered.</p><p>"Oh? That's all I get? Geez okay," she removed herself from the boy and moved over to Minho's bed. </p><p>"So, what brings you here?" the eldest of the three asked.</p><p>"Do I need a reason to visit my favorite oppas?" she batted her eyelashes at him and smiled cutely.</p><p>"Oh, <em>we </em>are your favorites?" he smirked and sat down at the end of the bed. </p><p>Y/n nodded, "But don't tell the rest." </p><p>"I won't... on one condition." he said.</p><p>"What is it?" </p><p>"Sleep here tonight." </p><p>"What? I'm sleeping on the couch." she answered confused. </p><p>"No, you're not." Seungmin talked from his bed. He had given up on his phone and now laid sideways, so he could see the two. </p><p>Y/n tilted her head a bit.</p><p>"You're sleepping in one of our beds." Minho added. </p><p>"Oh, that means two of you will share, then?" they nodded. "Oh, okay then. Who's bed am I stealing tonight then" </p><p>"Your choice." Seungmin replied and went back to his phone. </p><p>In that moment, the bathroom door opened, revealing a bare chested Hyunjin with a towel around his hips. Y/n squeaked involuntarily and turned away covering her eyes and muttering a small 'sorry'. </p><p>The boy chuckled shmalessly. "Like what you see?"</p><p>"I-I didn't see anything." she stuttered, becoming more red. At this point Minho didn't even bother to hide his laughter anymore. </p><p>"Okay, if you say soo... Wait a bit for me to change." the tall <strike>hot</strike> rude boy told her and the girl simply nodded. </p><p>"Aish, Hyunin-ah... You're torturing the poor girl!" Seungmin exclaimed and threw a pillow at him.</p><p>"I don't hear any complaining, okay! Stop bullying me!" he yelled back. "Okay, I'm done Y/nie." </p><p>The pinkette turned around, cheeks blazing and smiled at him. </p><p>"I actually came here to ask for a shirt to sleep in..." she remembered and shyly looked at the floor. </p><p>"Oh, I'll give you one!" the devil said. (I think we all know who I mean) </p><p>Hyunjin walked to his closet and took out a loose white t-shirt and handed it to her.  Y/n took the shirt and stood up to get the sweatpants too. </p><p>"Can I change in the bathroom?" she asked pointing at the bathroom door. </p><p>"YEs, go ahead. But be quick cuz I wanna shower!" Seungmin ordered.</p><p>"Hmm, I think I'll take my sweet time then." she teased and locked the door. </p><p>"I love her." Minho stated. </p><p>"Get in line, hyung." Seungmin rolled his eyes. </p><p>Y/n stood in front of the mirror, which was still a bit fogged up from Hyunjin's shower. She had tied the pants from Felix and, luckily, they didn't fall off, but they were a bit long, so she had to cuff them. The shirt was perfect and comfortable, just like the ones she wears at home, but better. She inhaled it's scent and smiled. For a while she debated whether or not to take her bra off and decided that she wasn't going to sleep in it, so she did. </p><p>"All yours." she said walking out. She placed her clothes on a chair near Seungmin's bed, she assumed the chair was his as well so it would be off limits. She, of course, had made sure the bra was hidden between clothes, not wanting to embarrass herself if the boys saw it. </p><p>They looked up at her and stopped breathing for a second. She was adorable, yet sexy at the same time. They looked her up and down before snapping out of it. Seungmin thanked her and went to shower. Hyunjin stood up and walked towards her hugging her from behind as she placed the folded clothes on Seungmin's chair. </p><p>"You look good in my clothes, I should give you more." he whispered, his breath tickling her neck. She let out a giggled and covered her neck with her palm. </p><p>"Thank you... And yeah, you should" she turned around and hugged him normally. "Do you have a spare toothbrush?"</p><p>"I don't think we do, ask the others though." Minho replied, pouting a bit. </p><p>Y/n nodded and left to fing someone else's room. She decided to head to the leader's room, so she did. She knocked and was immediately let in. She opened the door and saw Chan at his desk working. </p><p>"Oh, Y/n-ah, hi." he greeted and turned away from the laptop. "What brings you he-"</p><p>"What are you doing?" she interrupted raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"I was thinking about a song and was going t-"</p><p>"Going to sleep, yes." she finished. Chan was going to correct her and say that he was going to try and start a new song, but decided against it when he saw the look in her eyes and the way she stood in fron of him, hands on her hips, supporting her weight on her left leg, making her hip jut out.</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"Good." she changed her expression to a smile and sat down on the bed next to his desk. "I came to ask if you have a spare toothbrush!"</p><p>The older shivered a bit at the sudden change in attitude. He couldn't believe this girl unknowingly held so much power above them. </p><p>"Y-yeah, I do. Wait here." he stood up and went to a bathroom on the hallway. </p><p>Y/n took this free time to analyze the room some more. It totally looked like the room of the Sleep Deprived Line. Energy bars scattered here and there, desks filled with notebooks, laptops, tablets and multiple cables and ,what she assumed, recording tools. Felix's side of the room also had some neatly stacked Korean books and some comic books. She saw Changbin's plushie and recognized his bed then, a pair of headphone were thrown on the pillow. </p><p>"Here you go!" Chan returned and gave Y/n a pink toothbrush. "It matches your hair, too!"</p><p>She giggled, "It does! Thank you."</p><p>"So, where are you sleeping? Did you talk to someone yet? You can sleep here if you want." he rambled on. </p><p>"I already talked to Minho and I'll sleep in their room, tonight. Thank you, though." she smiled kindly at him. </p><p>"You look cute by the way. Oh, here. Have some makeup wipes." he handed over a pack of makeup removing wipes and she gladly took one.</p><p>"Oh, I almost forgot. Thanks!" she walked over to a mirror that hung from the wall, "Now you'll see my ugly self. Please don't freak out."</p><p>"You don't have an ugly self Y/n-ah. You're beautiful. Actually, I wanted to say that you look really good in those." he pointed at her pijamas. </p><p>"Oh, thank you... It's just pijamas, though." she mumbled timidly. "Okay, I'm done." </p><p>She threw away the wipe and turned towards Chan. Th boy stood up and walked towards her placing a hand on each of her shoulders.</p><p>"You're beautiful, Y/n-ah." his voice sounded so honest and his face was straight, so she couldn't find a funny joke to answer with. </p><p>"D-don't say it like that!" she looked away blushing furiously. The man's gaze was burning a while in her face. Chan grabbed her face and kissed her forehead. </p><p>"G-go to sleep, oppa!" he stuttered trying to escape the situation. </p><p>Chan laughed, aware of what she was doing, "Yes, ma'am." He let go of her and went to close his laptop showing Y/n that he was shutting it off. </p><p>"Good. Want me to tuck you in?" she joked. </p><p>"Yes, please." he said in his aegyo voice. Y/n cringed slightly but went over to him either way. </p><p>She covered him with his blanket and placed a kiss on his forehead. </p><p>"Sleep well, oppa." she whispered.</p><p>"Goodnight, Y/n-ah."</p><p>She went back to her room- no, the boys' room- and saw Seungmin was out of the shower. </p><p>"I'll go brush my teeth." she announced and once again locked the bathroom door.</p><p>She just put the brush in her mouth when a commotion was heard from the bedroom. </p><p>"Where's Y/n?" Jisung yelled opening the bedroom door.</p><p>"In the bathroom, why?" Seungmin answered monotonally from his bed.</p><p>"I heard from Chan-hyung that she said she is rooming with you guys. Is it true?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes, it is." Minho said watching the younger amused. </p><p>"NO, Why? I wanted her to share with me and Jeongin! You guys are three people already! " he complained. The three roommates shared a look and smirked at each other. </p><p>"She decided to stay with us." Minho shrugged.</p><p>"Really?" Jisung now sounded a bit heartbroken and sad. </p><p>The girl in question heard his defeated answer and walked out of the bathroom quickly after rinsing her mouth. </p><p>"Oh, oppa..." she said softly and rushed to the short boy. He looked a bit startled at her new appearance and took her new look in. </p><p>She grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes. </p><p>"Oppa, I promise next time I will room with you, okay?" she whispered. </p><p>"Promise?" he looked up and squeezed her hands. </p><p>"Promise." she leaned in and kissed his cheek before enveloping him in a warm hug. </p><p>Jisung stuck his tongue out at the guys behind Y/n as he hugged her back. After they separated, Y/n ordered him to sleep and he ran to his room. </p><p>"Okay, now. I pick someone's bed." she turned towards her roommates. "And I pick... Minho's!" </p><p>"Okay! Here, I can give you a plushie, too!" he picked up a cute plushie that looked like a pink hamster and handed it to her. </p><p>"Omg, thank you! You sure you don't mind it? I can pick another bed!" she offered. </p><p>"Not at all, sweetie! Please," he picked her up and placed her on his bed, placing his blanket over her. "You're welcome in my bed anytime." he winked. </p><p>"Men," she laughed. "But, thank you."</p><p>"Okay, then. Kill the lights, hyung, and come in my bed." Hyunjin ordered. </p><p>Minho turned the lights off, turning a small reading lamp on, knowing Y/n hated the dark. </p><p>"Goodnight everyone." Seungmin said.</p><p>"Goodnight!" Hyunjin replied. </p><p>"What, no goodnight kiss?" the youngest roommate pouted. Minho, who wasn't in bed yet, walked over to her and kissed her forehead.</p><p>"Goodnight, Y/nie" he whispered.</p><p>"Goodnight, oppa." she smiled.</p><p>They all soon drifted to sleep, awaiting the exciting day of tomorrow. </p><p>Y/n heard the even breathing of the boys as she tossed in the bed for the a hundreth time. She didn't understand why she suddenly wasn't tired anymore, when she was passed out just an hour ago. She sighed and grabbed her phone and juul and proceeded to listen to some music, while taking drags from the vape pen, in order to relax some more. </p><p>She fell asleep some time later, around 3am. Her vision went black and a familiar weight pressed against her chest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, babiessss. (even if ur older youre my baby🥰🥰)<br/>How is everyone? I'm doing better! Overcame my writer's block. This chapter took me two weeks, so I hope you enjoy it.<br/>Also, please tell me in the comments if you like whenevr I add links and pictures in the fanfic!<br/>So the BIG MEETIGN! I hope it doesn't dissapoint you and that you like it. So, I will starte dadding questions for you guys to answer to, it will help with the next chapter!</p><p>Q: What was the weight that Y/n felt before falling asleep?<br/>Q: did you expect that of Y/n's mom? What about her dad?<br/>Q:are the small drawing helpful? Also do you like it when I add images and links?</p><p>Thats it for now!<br/>Have a great day and stay safe and healthy!<br/>Love,<br/>Isa &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. t w e n t y  o n e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!TW!!TW!!TW!!TW!! -Violence: ill be announcing the start and end of it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>3rd POV</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>!!!!!TW STARTS HERE!!!!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Y/n was running. She was breathless and her chest ached with both fear and lack of oxygen. Suddenly she fell on the ground something heavy on top of her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You think you can run from me?" a voice growled in her ear. She felt trapped, tears were running down her face. She gathered whatever strength she had to push the man off, but she failed. The man laughed loudly and pulled her off the ground. She was faced with the man who has made her childhood hell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"L-leave me alone!" Y/n yelled and struggled against his grasp, but he only tightened his grip on her wrists. She tried to yell, but suddenly her vision darkened and her throat didn't make any sounds even though she was trying to scream. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine, I'll let you go." he said and pushed her hard against a tree. A tree. She was in a forest. Oh, no, she knew what was going to happen, Why did she remember this? Y/n's body ricocheted from the tree and fell against the leaf covered ground. She tried to get up but her wrists hurt too bad. A sudden kick to her side knocked the wind out of her. She tried to get up and run again, but it was as if her body was made of jelly. The kicks and punched kept coming and she couldn't move. She was frozen there.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>!!! TW ENDS HERE !!! Read safely again.</strong>
</p><p>"Y/n? Y/n?" a voice called. She was shaken awake by someone. She woke up with a gasp and tear stained cheeks. She was panting and gasping for air as she clutched her chest with one hand and the other she used to cover her face.</p><p>"Hey, hey, it's me. Seungmin. You're safe." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. </p><p>Seungmin had woken up at some point in the night, he didn't know why, it was completely random. He drank some water and when he came back he noticed Y/n trashing around in the bed and taking small sharp breaths. He froze and looked at her distressed form. He rushed to her side and heard soft whimpers and pleas for someone to stop. He shook her awake, carefully as to not wake the others up. </p><p>Y/n quickly noticed that it was Seungmin, that was holding her now, whispering words of comfort in her ear. He was guiding her to steady her breathing. After ten minutes she  managed to breath normally again. </p><p>"S-sorry..." she whispered, her voice coming out sore. </p><p>"What. You don't have anything to be sorry for, sweetie..." he replied tightening his hug. </p><p>She couldn't bring herself to answer and just hugged him back, hiding her face in his neck. </p><p>"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" The girl nodded and let herself be carried to the older's bed. </p><p>They laid down and she curled up under the blanket. Seungmin spooned her and gave her a kiss on her head before they both drifted off to sleep again. </p><p>Y/n exhaled slowly, she was feeling safer with Seungmin. She couldn't explain why she had this connection the two had. He always understood what was going on with her, he knew just how to comfort her and take care of her. He was the most silent of the boys, but by far the most perceptive one. She let herself enjoy this new sense of safety. </p><hr/><p>Minho and Hyunjin woke up to the sound of an alarm. Not theirs. </p><p>"Someone shut it!" Minho grumbled. And hugged his blanket closer. "Get off," he aimed at Hyunjin who had a leg wrapped around his torso. </p><p>"No," he mumbled. "Go back to sleep,"</p><p>"I would, but nobody is turning the goddamn alarm off!" he said and got out of bed. He walked towards the sound and saw it was coming from his nightstand. Y/n's phone. </p><p>"Yah, Y/n-ah, wake up." he threw the phone on the lump under the blankets, only to be surprised when the weight of the device went right through. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and threw the blanket away, revealing no Y/n. "Y/n-ah?"</p><p>"What is it?" Hyunjin asked and walked to his hyung.</p><p>"Where's Y/nie-yah?" his hyung pointed to the bed. They turned around when they heard a soft groan from Seungmin's bed. </p><p>"What's with the noise?" the younger boy quietly questioned, poking his head from under the blankets. </p><p>"Y/n isn't here." Hyunjin cleared up. </p><p>"What do you mean? She's right here, now shut up." he went back to sleep.</p><p>"What?" the two boys shared a look and went to their friend's bed. Fair enough, they saw a mop of pink hair under the blankets, curled into Seungmin's form, clinging to his arm and her head hidden in his chest. They cooed at the sight.</p><p>"I'm sorry to disrupt this amazingly cute sight, but Y/n your alarm rang, which means Hyunwoo-hyung will pick you up to drive you home." Minho told the girl. Y/n couldn't form out any words that were spoken around her, she just buried herself more in her oppa's side letting a soft whimper when they mercilessly turned on the lights. </p><p>"Y/n, I hate to do this but you need to go home and get ready for the show today. That is if you still want to come.." the eldest threatened. At that the girl's eyes shot open and she stood up quickly, tripping over the blanket and Seungmin's legs, which caused her to fall face forward onto the floor. </p><p>"Hey, hey, careful!" Hyunjin shrieked as he reached forward to catch her. He manager to catch her arms and stop her fall. </p><p>Y/n hummed in thanks and carefully detangled her legs from the bed. Seungmin sighed and went to help her. When she was finally free, she stood still for a while, simply rubbing her eyes, which were a bit puffy and red from last night's crying. </p><p>"Morning, princess..." the tall prince whispered, taking her palms in his. Y/n looked up at him and gave a small wave. She wasn't trying to be rude, she just genuinely was not a morning person. After everyone went to sleep at 12:30 or 1am, she woke up ten minutes afte falling asleep and laid awake for another two hours. It wasn't her fault that her body had a fucked up sleeping schedule and couldn't fall asleep that early. So she ended up falling asleep at 3am, and had been shaken awake by Seungmin not even one hour later. Her sleep wasn't the best and for her to function normally she needs either one hour of sleep or over 12 hours. No in between. </p><p>"Are you upset?" he questioned, taking notice in her attitude. She shook her head and closed her eyes for a bit and leaned into his arms letting out a soft whine. </p><p>"I see," Minho chuckled, "Someone is not a morning person." Hyunjin giggled and held tight onto her. He felt her shake her head in his chest and offered his hyung a small smile. </p><p>"Let's go get you ready then, princess." he said and guided her in the bathroom and sat her on a small chair in front of the mirror. He handed her the toothbrush and took out a comb and started brushing her hair. </p><p>"That's so domestic," Seungmin said while taking a picture, sending it to the groupchat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Crackheads</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>
  <em>**sent a photo**</em>
</p><p>disgunstingly domestic behaviour </p><p>i love it</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>MY BABY IS AWAKE</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>yeah dont come here</p><p>she is tired as fuck</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>yeah her night was pretty exhausting</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>wdym???</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>yeah minnie wdym??</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>well she told me last night that she fell asleep at 3am cuz her body couldnt fucking fall asleep</p><p>also she had an awful nightmare and i woke her up at around 4am</p><p>then she slept with me until morning</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>is that why she was sleeping with you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>she what????</p><p>Did you take advantage of our little y/nie seungminn-ah?</p><p>😠😠😠</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>felix what the fuck</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>hey y/n says fuck off</p><p>she slept like a baby with him</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>how is she reading this?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>she isnt</p><p>we are reading to her</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>she hasnt said a word the entire morning</p><p>hasnt moved at all</p><p>but gathered the energy to flip you off lixie</p><p>nice job</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>&gt;:((</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>smh lix</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>aww y/nie is so cute !!</p><p>🥺🥺🥺</p><p>can i come to your room?<br/><br/></p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>lemme ask ehr</p><p>she said yes</p><p>she also said bring jisung</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>YAYYY</p><p>TAKE THAT FUCKERS</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>...?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>fucker hyungs*</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>sigh</p><p>ill take it</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>i gave up long ago hyung</p><p>embrace him</p><p>or ignore him</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>yall just jealous</p><p>bye hoes</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>byee hyungs!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>:((</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>come here lixie </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>^^</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>and then there was one</p><p>well</p><p>everyone have fun I guess</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>chan you better not be working rn</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>y/nie???</p><p>good mornining!</p><p>...</p><p>did she leave right after?</p><p>ok..</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">d e l i v e r e d</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning everyone!" Jisung's loud voice boomed through the room. </p><p>"Yah, shut up. We are all still tired!" Hyunjin said from the bathroom. Y/n just finished rinsing and dried her mouth. She then kicked Hyunjin out so she could use the toilet and change. </p><p>"Is Y/n-ah okay now, Seungmin-hyung?" their maknae asked softly. </p><p>"I don't know, I hope so." he answered.</p><p>"Do you know what it was about?" he shook his head.</p><p>Y/n emerged from the bathroom, looking a bit more awake. She placed the clothes on the chair and sat on the nearest bed. </p><p>"Good morning, Y/n-ah!" Jisung greeted happily. The girl cringed a bit at his volume and waved at him. </p><p>She looked at Jeongin who seemed unsure of what to say. She smiled softly at him. </p><p>"Good morning, Jeonginnie-oppa." she said quietly and opened her arms for him. The young boy complied and sat down next to her and hugged her. She giggled and pulled him down with her on the bed. </p><p>"Yah, so <em>he</em> gets a good morning, but we don't?" Minho complained crossing his arms.</p><p>"Yeah, well he is my baby." she replied, voice muffled by Jeongin's shirt. The two were now just cuddling on Minho's bed. </p><p>"Y/n-ah.." the maknae whispered. The girl hummed. "Seungmin-hyung said you had a nightmare last night..."</p><p>Y/n visibly tensed. She removed herself from his grip and stood up on the bed, nodding. </p><p>"Yeah, what was it about?" Hyunjin asked softly. The pinkette noticed how they all looked at her, worried and curious. It made her feel small and pitied. She hated it. </p><p>"It was nothing, I already forgot." she lied masterfully. In that moment, before anyone could say something back, the door opened revealing Chan. </p><p>"Good morning. everyone. Y/n-ah, hyung arrived." the australian announced. </p><p>"Oh okay!" she stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you all later today?" </p><p>They hugged quickly and Y/n walked to the front door, where Hyunwoo was waiting. </p><p>The boys watched her go and shared a glance among themselves, quietly promising that they would give her time to open up and talk about her dream.</p><p>"Good morning, manager-nim!" the girl greeted cheerfully.</p><p>"Ah, good morning, Y/n-ah!" the man replied, "Did you sleep well?"</p><p>"Yes, I did! Did you have a good night, Hyunwoo-nim?" she asked, her specific kind and warm smile on her face. </p><p>"Yes, I slept well, too. Thanks for asking."</p><p>"Oh, Y/n-ah, you're leaving?" Changbin sounded a bit surprised. Felix and him just walked into the living room. </p><p>She turned around, "Yes. We'll meet again at 1pm, though. Right?" Hyunwoo nodded.</p><p>"Oh, okay." </p><p>She had put on her shoes and hugged them both briefly and bid them goodbye. </p><p>On the car ride home, she fell asleep in the passenger seat, head pressed against the window. </p><p>Hyunwoo looked at the girl. She looked so exhausted and unbelievably sad while she slept. <em>'I think this show will cheer her up. It's a good thing for her to join us.'</em> he thought. He pulled up in the driveway and carefully shook her awake. Y/n opened her eyes and looked around. </p><p>"Oh, sorry I fell asleep..." she yawned mid sentence. </p><p>"Don't worry, Y/nie. How about you take a nap before we pick you up. You must be hella jetlagged from yesterday." he suggested.</p><p>"Mhm, maybe I will. Thank you for bringing me home, Hyunwoo-nim!" she bowed and opened the door.</p><p>"Yah, that's too formal." the man complained. </p><p>"Okay, okay. Thank you, Hyunwoo-ssi." she repeated and grabbed her backpack. </p><p>"That's better. No problem, Y/n-ah." he smiled and waved at her. </p><p>The girl bowed once more before entering the apartment building. </p><p>"Mom, I'm home!" she announced while taking her shoes off. </p><p>"Oh, there you are! How was it yesterday?" she smirked. </p><p>"It was fun. I'll go shower and take a nap, okay?" the daughter walked past her and dropped her bag in her room. </p><p>"Hey, you have to tell me about the boys! What did you do?" the mother insisted. </p><p>Y/n sighed, "After I shower, okay?" </p><p>She then locked the bathroom door and stepped into the shower. </p><p> </p><p>The nightmare wasn't exactly just a dream, it was a flashback. When her family would go to their grandparent's home at the countryside once a month Y/n's father would take the children for a walk in the forest nearby. At first it was nice, they would pick flowers, go to a spring and drink fresh water. They would see animals and take pictures. </p><p>Y/n sometimes came at night to go to a nice clearing where she could watch the night sky. She had always been attracted by astronomy, she knew most constellations by heart, she could identify two or three major stars and a few planets if the sky was very clear. It became her little routine to come here sometimes alone, it helped calm her. </p><p>One weekend, they went to their grandparents without Y/n's mom and brother. The night before, the married couple had a fight, which resulted in the mother not wanting to visit her husband's parents anymore, since she hated not living in the city. Y/n's father had left Tyler at home too, because the young boy didn't want to sleep without his mom. He was 6 years old at the time, Y/n was thirteen. </p><p>They had just arrived at the house and greeted the grandparents. Y/n went to help her grandmother in the kitchen, while her dad walked with his own father to the wine cellar. After making dinner and helping around to clean the house, they enjoyed dinner. The two men had been drinking wine earlier while catching up and at dinner, they had opened a nice whiskey bottle. Alcoholism runs in the family I guess. </p><p>After dinner, Y/n went up to her room and spent the rest of the evening on her phone, texting her friends. When the house was silent, at around 10pm, the girl took her cigarette pack and lighter and went to the forest. It was chilly, the November air even colder in the countryside. While walking around she lit up a stick and inhaled the smoke. She looked around, although the darkness terrified her, something about this forest calmed her. Plus, the moonlight was usually enough for her to not freak out. </p><p>Once she arrived at the small clearing, she sat down on a cold, cut down tree trunk. She looked up at the sky, wasting no time to spot Cassiopeia and Ursa Minor. She took some time finding Orion, though. She recognized Mars quickly and the North Star too. She butted her cigarette and lit up another one. At that time, she had been smoking just for a few months and didn't figure out how she could smoke without her parents knowing, so she used every opportunity she could, to go outside alone into the night. </p><p>She heard a few leaves rustling to her left and figured a squirrel had found her. She turned around with a smile on her face but dropped it immediately, as he blood ran cold. Her father, drunk, standing right in front of her with a dark look on his face. His eyes found the cigarette in his daughter's hand, which she dropped right then.  </p><p>"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" Y/n looked up. "Come out for a smoke break?"</p><p>"I-I can e-explain!" she raised her hands. The man let out a scoff and chuckled. </p><p>"I couldn't care less if you smoked. Hand me one?" she immediately gave him a stick. "Does your mom know?" Y/n shook her head with wide eyes. "Don't worry, I won't tell her." </p><p>"Thank you." she looked at the ground and lit one cigarette for herself. </p><p>"You know, I do so much for you... Yet you don't ever repay me." he slurred his words. </p><p>"W-what do you mean?" Y/n didn't want him to answer, honestly. </p><p>"I keep your secrets, I take you to the doctor, hell, I didn't even yell at you for not wanting to come here today!" he counted off. </p><p>It was true, Y/n asked if she could also stay home, because she always got a cold when she came to the countryside.</p><p>"T-thank you..." she was unsure of what to say. </p><p>
  <strong>!!! TW STARTS HERE !!!</strong>
</p><p>"I don't want your thanks." he spat out, "I want you to convince your mom to not divorce me."</p><p>"I-I can't d-do that! You know I cant!" she shrieked. The man slapped her across the face. </p><p>"And why is that?" he demanded. </p><p>"I can't tell her to love you again." she was angry at the slap and said that with a straight tone looking him in the eyes. </p><p>"You bitch!" he yelled out and grabbed her hand and butted his cigarette right on top of her palm. Y/n didn't even scream, all she did was gasp and curse under her breath. She was used to the pain of burning, she would occasionally hold a lighter to her wrists to help ease the thoughts in her head. She roughly pulled her hand back and rubbed the black ashes away. </p><p>"You don't know anything about love! How could you? You're just a little 13 year old shit!" he cursed and stood up towering over her. </p><p>"Then why are you making me talk to her?" the girl yelled back at him, throwing her own cigarette in his direction. Her father backed away from the flying stick and stepped on it on the ground. He lurched towards her grabbing her by the collar bringing her up to his level. </p><p>"Don't EVER disrespect me like that!" he growled. The girl felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and slapped him causing him to stagger back due to the surprise, giving her time to run away. She aimed to go back to the house, to her grandma's room preferably. </p><p>While she was running she felt a kick in her back and she fell on the ground, her father toppling on top of her. He punched her in the face, causing blood to spurt from her mouth and her lip also split. He punched her again, this time she gained a black eye the next day. </p><p>"S-stop, please!" Y/n yelled in agony, tears streaming down her face. She could smell the gross mixture of alcohol, sweat and tobacco from the man and felt like she was going to throw up. Soon, a kick in the stomach caused her to do just that. At some point the man stood to his feet and started throwing kicks at her, in the back, stomach, legs and arms.</p><p>"Stop, please..." she whimpered. The poor girl started having a panic attack and curled up in a ball, trying to protect herself. She felt like she couldn't breathe and soon everything turned black.</p><p>Her father didn't notice she was passed out until he saw that she wasn't sobbing anymore. He fixed his jacket and walked home, leaving the girl on the ground. </p><p>The next day Y/n woke up, she couldn't stand up for an entire hour. Her body felt heavy, her head throbbed,  her sinuses were burning, her nose was clogged and her throat hurt. She was leaning against a tree, in a sitting position, trying to breathe. After what felt like an eternity she walked towards the house, shivering and limping. </p><p>
  <strong>!!! TW ENDS HERE !!! safe from now on</strong>
</p><p>Y/n stepped out of the shower and started drying herself. That night was the most nightmare-like thing she had experienced. She has never felt so terrified and the pain was awful. The worst thing was having to lie to her grandma and telling her that she got lost in the forest on a walk and she fell of a hill. She sighed as she applied a face mask and sat on the toilet seat. She had flashback in form of nightmares pretty often, but it was never this bad. She took a drag from her juul and enjoyed the way it felt in her lungs, the way her chest tightened with the tiniest discomfort feeling, which felt relaxing at this point. </p><p>She was so embarrassed that the worst nightmare she could've ever had, happened during the sleepover at the boys. She really didn't want to talk to them about this. If Seungmin, Felix or Chan asked her in private, she would maybe tell them,,,,if she was comfortable enough. She turned on her speaker and played some music from her phone. She was grateful the bathroom was pretty big and she had some space to unwind. </p><p>She listened relaxed to her <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4IFvdghxHezrCX93JC0ZzN?si=PHHgfl6KQxOQNAnvvzrmxA">k r&amp;b playlist</a> and juuled in the bathroom, waiting for her mask to dry.<strong>( yes, i am shamelessly promoting my amazing playlists, feel free to save them they are p nice! )</strong></p><p>After fifteen minutes, she washed off the mask and pocketed her juul, walking towards her room. She laid down and saw that she had two hours until the boys were supposed to pick her up. She opened her laptop and continued writing the fanfic she had planned in her drafts. They were some small imagine containing different groups. Oh- she also was pretty popular among fanfic writers <strong>( haha cant relate but Y/n go off queen )</strong>. </p><p>She was typing away when her mom entered the room with some coffee in her hands. </p><p>"So, I figured out how the coffee maker works! Here," she gave Y/n a cup and sat down on the armchair on the other side of the room.</p><p>Her daughter thanked her and took a sip. "It's good, thanks." </p><p>She placed the cup on her bedside table and turned towards the woman. She clearly had something to say, since she was staring at her kid with a grin on her face. </p><p>"What's up?" Y/n asked, closing her laptop and sitting upright. </p><p>"What's up? How about the fact that you had a sleepover with fucking Stray Kids?? How are they? How was the meeting? Did they like the bread? What did you eat? Oh, where did you sleep? Oh, did you sleep <em>with</em> someone?" she rambled on with a smirk on her face.</p><p>Y/n groaned loudly, "Mom! Stop, wait. Also I just slept over at <em>eight boys</em> and you're not the tiniest bit worried?"</p><p>"I mean, which one was it?" she wiggled her eyebrows. </p><p>"Ew, mom! Gross!" she threw a pillow at the elder, "I didn't do <em>anything</em> with <em>anyone</em> stop thinking dirty!"</p><p>Her mom chuckled and motioned for her to tell her about it. </p><p>"So, yeah, they loved what I made. We ate some Korean food, I also brought some back home, they wouldn't let me leave without bringing some. We drank together and I got a bit sick from the food, you know, my gallbladder. Sooo, I took some pills and we watched a movie, then we ate again and went to sleep. I slept in Minho's bed and he shared with Hyunjin." she told her. </p><p>"Oooh, what did you wear? You didn't bring any clothes with you, did you?" Y/n shook her head.</p><p>"They lent me some." she answered. </p><p>"Oh, Chan said you guys will leave again today? Where are you going?" she asked taking a sip from her coffee. </p><p>Y/n did the same, "They have to perform at an awards show tonight. They invited me to come along in the backstage."</p><p>"Oh, they will definitely win!" Mary cheered. <strong>( yes i finally remembered the mom's name, don't judge me)</strong></p><p>"Well, I hope so too, but..." the younger trailed off. She knew who was promoting at the same time and, like it or not, they overpowered every other group. </p><p>"But what?" the mom snapped. </p><p>"But... BTS is also performing. They had a comeback around the same time and...yeah, that means they are competing against each other at this show." she explained. </p><p>"No.... Even I know how popular BTS are." Mary pouted. </p><p>"Yeah, it's crazy. And I'm part of the craziness." she finished with a giggle. </p><p>"Hey! Aren't you basically cheating on them? On Stray Kids! You're going with them at the awards show, but you're going to their opposition's fansign AND they will probably win too!" she accused.</p><p>"It's NOT cheating! <em>They</em> bought me the tickets. And it's not my fault if BTS will win! I mean.. yeah a bit since I helped.. BUT I also helped Stray Kids!" Y/n defended herself. </p><p>"Hm, I don't know, Y/n. What type of girlfriend also cheers for the enemy." she raised an eyebrow, slurping coffee obnoxiously loud. </p><p>"Eye- What??? I am not their girlfriend! I- why would you-" she stuttered, "I can cheer for whomever I want."</p><p>"Oh, you're not?" she questioned.</p><p>"No?? Mom! What the fuck?" Y/n shrieked. </p><p>"Oh, could've fooled me." she leaned back into her seat, "You know, me and Felix have been texting recently..."</p><p>Y/n froze, "What? Why? About what? Since when?"</p><p>"Well, since they asked for permission for this vacation. He send me cute animal videos and meh-mehs!" she smiled. </p><p>"I-It's- you mean <em>memes</em>?" </p><p>"Oh, yeah meemes, mehmehs, meemees, whatever." she shrugged. "Anyways, my point was: he sent me some cute pictures this morning." </p><p>"W-what pictures?" Y/n was genuinely nervous now. She knew about the bathroom pictures with Hyunjin, she just hoped her mom won't make a big deal about it. </p><p>Mary took out her phone and showed her the picture, the one from the bathroom. </p><p>"Oh, yeah. Cute." she muttered. </p><p>"Mhm, indeed it is. And this one, too. It's my personal favorite." the woman smirked evily as she swiped left, revealing another picture. </p><p>
  <em>'WHAT? HOW THE FUCK-NO- WHEN THE FUCK DID THEY TAKE THIS?'</em>
</p><p>The picture was of her and Seungmin cuddled up in his bed that morning. Her head laid on his shoulder millimeters away from his face. His arm was wrapped around her and his right cheek was pressed again her head, his lips almost touching her forehead. <strong>( <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/38/d6/83/38d68360660f8232e4a6bdb43472dc29.jpg">like this</a> )</strong></p><p>Y/n's face flushed and she hid her face in her hands with a groan. </p><p>"Oh, no need to be embarrassed sweetie. I think it's very cute. But you said you slept in Minho's bed, didn't you?" she smirked. </p><p>"I did. But then I woke up and went to him cuz I couldn't sleep..." she confessed.</p><p>"Well, I have another picture that I love. Let me show you all actually!" she exclaimed happily. </p><p>"Remind me to kill Felix today." Y/n muttered. </p><p>"Oh, honey. Chan and Jisung also sent me pictures. How else would I have this cute pic of the two <em>soulmates</em>?" she chuckled raising her phone. </p><p>It was the two of them during the show at the end of the evening, where Y/n fell asleep on top of Felix. <strong> ( <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/65/0b/ec/650bec035e09a366043b991f24d80948.jpg">like this</a> )</strong></p><p>Mary scrolled further, mercilessly, revealing picture after picture. </p><p>Minho and Y/n on the couch cuddled under the blanket. <strong>( l<a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/cb/ad/68/cbad689a7eda9ee3bddb51082e2f2654.jpg">ike this but mirrored</a> )</strong></p><p>Y/n and Hyunjin at lunch. <strong>( <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4e/d9/fb/4ed9fba795156a6ae9b55811cb77bf26.jpg">hereee</a> )</strong></p><p>When Felix pulled her in his lap in the dining room. <strong>( <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/236x/c6/04/85/c604851de82b2ca39aec93f147126de9.jpg">this,</a> but imagine it in a dining room )</strong></p><p>Two pictures of her and Minho's hug, <strong>( <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f0/20/03/f02003c55b99751132dead6c1cc59e8e.jpg">here</a> and <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/236x/5a/31/36/5a3136127abf34265630b9d5d9d84526.jpg">here</a> )</strong></p><p>And lastly, her and Jeongin that morning. <strong>( <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/236x/5e/a9/64/5ea964e549512c472f4096b8609fe87a.jpg">here you go,</a> did you actually open these? Are these links helpful? pls comment )</strong></p><p>"Oh God!" she groaned and covered her face.</p><p>"See, couple behavior." she pointed out. </p><p>"Noo, it's best friend behavior!" Y/n fought back. </p><p>"Mhm, sure whatever you say." she replied not paying attention, but typing away on her phone. </p><p>"Who are you texting?" she inquired, peaking over the phone. </p><p>"Felix." Mary answered and moved back to her chair, prying the phone away from Y/n's view.</p><p>"What, whyyy?" she whined. </p><p>"Stop, being a baby. I'm just thanking him for the pictures and requesting more." she grinned when her daughter groaned again. </p><p>"Mom..." she started carefully, "You said we act like we're together, right?" The mom hummed, "Who did you mean?"</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? Them." she said. </p><p>"Yeah, but which one of them?" she insisted. She was genuinely curious which member she meant, since she didn't really notice it. </p><p>"Well, at the moment I only have pics with four of them.... and honestly all of them? Like, look at the look on their faces!" she showed her each picture again, commenting about 'the way they looked at her'. "Girl, send me some pictured with Changbin! I can't believe you haven't taken pictures with my bias!" </p><p>Y/n was completely stunned and was red in the face. She nodded aimlessly and muttered that she will take a quick nap before getting ready. Mary nodded and left her room. </p><p>The girl let out a scream in her pillow. This woman was crazy. And she was driving Y/n insane too! Putting all sorts of thoughts in her head that weren't there before. She groaned and flipped over to the other side of the bed, taking a big coffee gulp and taking her juul out. She quietly locked the door and plopped belly down on her bed, opening the groupchat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Crackheads</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>Felix, Chan, Jisung</p><p>i hate you guys</p><p>goodbye</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>oh come on</p><p>it wasnt that bad!</p><p>its cute actually</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>im??? confused</p><p>why do u hate us</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>y/nie:((((</p><p>why:((</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>you know why</p><p>how could you</p><p>&gt;:((</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>hyung</p><p>she means the pics</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>ooooo</p><p>oky</p><p>soz y/nie</p><p>it was cute</p><p>and ur mom loved them</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>pics</p><p>what pics</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>what he said</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>x2</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>x3</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>x4</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>my sweet darling boys</p><p>my innocent babies</p><p>let me explain</p><p>THESE FUCKERS TOOK PICS OF ME WITH YOU AND SENT THEM TO MY MOM</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>oh</p><p>what pics</p><p>am in them</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>eye-</p><p>yea</p><p>theres pics with me and hyunjin-oppa</p><p>you</p><p>traitorlix</p><p>seungminnie and jeonginnie oppas</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>SO YOU MEAN</p><p>I WAS NOT INCLUDED IN THE PICS NOR THE PLOTTING?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>oh yeah btw oppa</p><p>mom wants us to take cute pics together and send her some</p><p>i think she just wants pics with you tbh..</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>oki! We'll take pics today then!!1</p><p>cant wait</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>me too me too!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>ofc baby</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>ofc baby</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>....</p><p>the replacement SENDS</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>yah lixeu</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>yes hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>send us the pics</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>..</p><p>[rest]</p><p>(ngl they r kinda cute)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>
  <em>**sent 9 photos**</em>
</p><p>here hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>thanks lixie</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>oh</p><p>they are very cute indeed</p><p>omg us sleeping togetehr</p><p>uwu</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>HYUNG UWUED</p><p>Y/NIE WHAT THE FUCK</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>language</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>oh shutup chad </p><p>Jeonginnie-oppa could probably pick you up and snap you like a stick</p><p>he can curse</p><p>he is an adult</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>...</p><p>why am i always the bad cop..</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>its just how parenting works honey</p><p>its not personal babe</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>huh youre really not going easy on the pet names</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>not at all sweetie pie🥰🥰🥰</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>sigh</p><p>okay you just keep doing that babygirl</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>sigh</p><p>i love married couples</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>omg y/n-ah</p><p>we should take more pics together</p><p>we look so good toegther</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>hahaha we do indeed</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>that was nervous laugter</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>she is straight panicking rn let her be</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>ohh y/n baby our pics are so cute</p><p>i ship</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>ngl i also ship</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>yes ship ship!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>do-</p><p>do y'all know what that means?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>we arent boomer y/n ofc we know</p><p>and i ship</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>youre hurting my heart</p><p>goodbye</p><p> </p><p>The conversations gave her an awful headache and she rolled around in her bed. She grabbed some pain killers and laid down for a quick one hour nap, setting an alarm quickly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello babies~~~<br/>How is everyone? Sorry this update took longer, ch 22 is so hard to write cuz its a long chapter. I split te day of the show in two chapters, maybe I'll even to three chapters..but idk I don't want this to get too long.<br/>ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR ANSWERING THE QUESTIONS!!&lt;33 the answer to the weight was her anxiety and bearthlessness. NEW QUESTIONS:</p><p>Q: who do you ship?👀👀<br/>Q:what do u think will happen at the show?<br/>Q:any opinions on this chpter? Or literally anything. </p><p>Last chapetr Y'all were rlly feeding my praise kink in the comments istg TT.TT Thank you &lt;3<br/>Have a great week! Stay healthy and safe! My people from the US: good luck to you guys, I hope the elctions turn out for the best&lt;3<br/>Love,<br/>Isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. t w e n t y  t w o</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER: idfk HOW music award shows work, I just make this shit up, if u actually KNOW how they work pls just shhhhhh and let this be how it is&gt;:(<br/>Also, Im sorry its been so long. Ill rant in end notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>3rd POV</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n woke up from her nap to the amazingly obnoxious sound of her alarm. She rolled on her side and pressed the stop button. Usually she would snooze the alarm until she had half an hour or fifteen minutes left to get ready, but she knew she had to take some time to look good for that day. </p><p>She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and apply some moisturizer on her face. She returned to her room and stared a bit at the closet, deciding on what to wear. She was currently sitting in only her underwear on her bed, after she already tried on three outfits. She then decided that she would dress cute, in a skirt or a dress, since the show was fancy. </p><p>After twenty minutes of more changing and styling, she came to a conclusion. <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/07/61/de/0761deb0fd68656518a0e9d74da96b1b.jpg">The outfit</a> was cute in her opinion but also formal and comfy. The she did her makeup, keeping it light because she didn't know how to do much, but she used glitter mascara and inner corner highlighter, to make her eyes pretty. She was most confident in her eyes, she could admit they were pretty. Lastly she applied glittery lip gloss, her favorite.</p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/80/6c/f9/806cf9ba5d7064a2f0bddfaa31240400.jpg">eyelashes</a> only // the rest of the <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b9/b5/29/b9b529cc70459adbb286eaddaf0afbfd.jpg">makeup</a> // <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d3/f4/6c/d3f46c95f5f83420f05597571cf536bd.jpg">lips</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Just as she finished filling up her water bottle, her phone rang. </p><p>"Hello~" she sang cheerfully. That day she felt awfully cute and girly. Usually when she dolled up and put on a nice dress and cute makeup, her mood changed and she felt awfully pretty. </p><p>"Hello, Y/n-ah! We arrived, we are waiting for you down. Get into any black minivan." Hyunwoo answered. </p><p>"Okay, I'm coming now, manager-nim. See you soon!" she said and waited for him to hang up. </p><p>She grabbed her <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3d/14/75/3d1475c6f574a220e3f6245405e6ba61.jpg">bag</a> , coat and put on her <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/59/61/59/596159d451ae863d8dfdbf8cbb7eee60.jpg">black high heel boots</a>. Today she opted to not take her daily <em>Vans</em> backpack and be a bit more classy. One thing she didn't like about small shoulder bags, was the facts that she had to only take small things with her, which meant she had to lose the water bottle. <em>'great, I filled it up for nothing' </em>she thought as she took one last gulp of water before going down the stairs.</p><p>In the street she saw three black mini vans.</p><p>"Come here, Y/n-ah!" Felix's head popped out a car's window and she giggled. </p><p>"You cheated! No, come here!" Jisung yelled from another car. </p><p>"Sorry, Sungie-oppa, Felix was first..." she shyly said and walked towards the second van, where Felix called her. </p><p>When she was about to open the sliding door, the front door opened, revealing Seojun. </p><p>"Come in the front, Y/n-ah." he told her with a smile. </p><p>"Okay, thank you oppa." she bowed a bit before climbing in the passenger seat. "Hello, oppa! Thank you for picking me up." </p><p>Seojun laughed, "Are you going to thank me every time I pick you up?" </p><p>"Yep!" she popped the P and buckled her seatbelt. She turned around to the boys. </p><p>"Hello, guys!" she smiled. The van she chose had Felix, Chan, Changbin and Jeongin. </p><p>"Hey, Y/nie! You look really pretty today!" the youngest boy complimented. The girl flushed and thanked him. </p><p>"Yes, you look beautiful, baby!" Felix cooed and went to pinch her cheeks. </p><p>"Hey!" she slapped his hand away, "Don't touch my makeup hoe." </p><p>"Ow, okay, okay. Sorry.." he pouted. </p><p>"Sorry, baby. I'll make it up to you, promise." she held out her pinkie. The freckled boy grumbled under his breath but hooked his own pinkie with hers.</p><p>She turned around to face the road. </p><p>"So, is Hyunwoo-ssi in the other van?" Y/n asked the manager. </p><p>"Yes, he is with the staff in the van in the front. The rest of the guys are in the one behind us." he explained staring at the road ahead of him.</p><p>"Oh, okay. How are you, Seojun-oppa? Did you finish your work last night?" she asked him in english inspecting her nails. They were baby pink, don't judge her.</p><p>"Yes, I did. It wasn't that much work, so I could sleep early." he answered. </p><p>"Hyung, can you play some music?" Changbin whined from the back of the van. </p><p>"Sure. Y/n do you want to play the music?" he offered.</p><p>"Oh, sure. Any requests" everyone stayed silent, "Okay then you have to suffer through my picks!"</p><p>She played her <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4IHfCDt46xIaY6V2qNmSGI?si=3NQuAYQ0Tw2jLHtnyA1rwQ">k hiphop</a> playlist on shuffle and started bopping to the first song, which was <em>안녕 자기</em>   by Queen Wassabi.</p><p>"Oooh, our Y/nie is listening to korean trap. Aren't you the cutest." Changbin cooed. The girl rolled her eyes. </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean, oppa?" she raised an eyebrow, at no one in particular. </p><p>"It means, that you are too cute to be listening to such vulgarity." he teased. </p><p>Seojun and Y/n shared a smirk before chuckling.</p><p>"What? Why are you laughing? Hyung??" Changbin questioned confused.</p><p>"Ah, Changbin-ah. Our Y/nie listens to more vulgar songs than this." Seojun grinned. </p><p>"How would you know?" Felix asked. </p><p>"We listened to american rap when I picked her up yesterday." he shrugged. </p><p>"Oh, yeah! Y/n-nu-nie, told me she listens to rap! I even have her playlist saved, wait!'' Jeongin exclaimed and started checking his phone. He found what he was looking for and showed his hyungs. </p><p>"Damn, Y/n-ah, your playlist is fire. Also badass. I wouldn't have thought you listened to this." Chan commented as he scrolled through the songs. </p><p>"She also knows how to sing them. Oh, sorry, <em>rap </em>them." Seojun said loudly. Y/n jabbed his ribs. "Ow, woman! Do you want us to crash?" </p><p>"You do?" Changbin asked the girl, who nodded. "Oh, now that I gotta see!"</p><p>Felix chuckled, "She is really good hyung, you'll be surprised." </p><p>"What you also heard her?" Chan seemed surprised. </p><p>"Yeah, we were on facetime and we did the <em>wap</em> dance for tiktok and she sang at the same time!" he explained. </p><p>"W-wap? Isn't it the one with the... ermm.." the leader gestured around flustered. </p><p>"Yes, it's the one where you throw that ass a lot. But we were doing another part of the song." Felix helped out his hyng with a smile. </p><p>"But I know that dance too." Y/n piped up from her seat and Chan's eyes widened for a sec. </p><p>"Yeah, she does it really well too." Felix complimented and Jeongin choked on air. </p><p>"Aww, thanks babe. Sadly, I can't do the split... But I work my way around that move." Y/n giggled. </p><p>"Ohh, you have to show us now Y/n-ah." Changbin teased. </p><p>"Erm, absolutely not." she said firmly. </p><p>"Aww, why not?" he pouted. </p><p>"I'm not gonna twerk with you guys watching me... It's weird." she shifted in her seat at the thought. If her face was red, nobody commented. </p><p>"Okay... understandable." Chan agreed and leaned back in his seat. </p><p>"Oh, Y/n can I play a song?" Felix asked from behind her. The girl handed him her phone and let him pick. Of course, he chose <em>WAP.</em></p><p>The girl rolled her eyes with a smile and she started mumbling the lyrics to herself. As the song progressed she was bopping her head and lip syncing it all. When Megan's rap started, she lip synced it all. </p><p>"Nu- Y/n-ah, you know the lyrics?" Jeongin asked her some time during the song. The pinkette nodded. "Woah, cool."</p><p>"Yah, Jeongin-ah. What were you going to say initially?" Felix sent a teasing smirk. </p><p>"When?" the younger replied a bit confused. </p><p>"You said <em>Nu-Y/n-ah</em> I just thought you wanted to say something else initially." he shrugged. Jeongin blushed and looked at his lap. </p><p>"Yah, Lix-ah stop teasing the boy. When we first talked he thought I was his noona, now he probably mistakes sometimes." she explained. </p><p>"Oh, okay... Wait did he call you noona when you were internet friends?" he asked. </p><p>"Yes, at first. He thought I was older and never bothered to ask my age. Yah, oppa," she turned towards Jeongin, "I wrote it once on my story! Didn't you catch it?" </p><p>"No, I actually didn't. Sorry." he whispered. </p><p>"Oh, it's okay baby." she ruffled his hair, "It was nice to be called noona for a while."</p><p>It was silent for a few moments, before Changbin disrupted it. </p><p>"Are we going to ignore the fact that she spoke informally to Felix?"</p><p>Seojun began laughing, quickly followed by the girl next to him. </p><p>"It doesn't bother me, hyung. We are so close, we can barely notice the age gap. Plus, I told her she can call me informally if she wants." Felix responded.</p><p>"But I only heard her calling you <em>oppa</em> , though." Chan pointed out. </p><p>"Yeah, I usually call him <em>Lix-ah </em>or <em>Lixie </em>when we are alone or when it feels more comfortable, I don't know how to explain. We are a weird working couple." Y/n confessed.</p><p>Felix winked and they fell into a comfortable silnece, only filled by whatever music was playing. </p><p>"Y/n-ah, I heard you got sick last night," he cast a glance in her direction, "How are you feeling now?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm good thank you." she smiled at him. </p><p>"Did you eat yet? We're sorry we didn't have any time to make you breakfast..." Jeongin bowed his head. Y/n reached behind her and grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. </p><p>"Yes, I ate right before we left. I had some chicken and a salad. Don't worry" the lie slipping from her lips so easy. </p><p>"Did you take more medicine?" Chan asked from the back. </p><p>"Yes, I did, oppa. I even have some with me." she replied patting her small bag.</p><p>The rest of the car ride was filled with small chatter among the boys and music flowing through the speakers. At some point Y/n leaned her head on the window and 'rested her eyes' for a second. </p><p>Not long after Seojun placed a hand on her shoulder, startling the girl awake. She placed her cold hands on her cheeks, to wake her up a bit. </p><p>"Hey, sleepy?" the man whispered. Y/n nodded tiredly with heavy lidded eyes. Seojun leaned over to unbuckled her seatbelt. He told her they would leave after the boys, so that they wouldn't attract attention to themselves. He handed her a black mask and bucket hat to help cover her up. The boys had gotten out of the var, surrounded by some staff members and headed into the building. </p><p>After five minutes, the two people left the car and followed the way the boys went. Y/n ran towards Seojun's side, the man noticed her tense form and offered her his arm. Y/n gladly hold onto him and leaned a bit into his side. Seojun was wearing an all black <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/76/a3/40/76a340c9a48600efaec38d94f37275cc.jpg">outift</a>, making him seem more mature and handsome. They walked together inside the building. </p><p>The first thing Y/n noticed, was the pictures that adorned the hallway's walls. Frames with photos of different groups holding a trophy <em>'Oh, i-is this music core???'  </em>Y/n thought alarmed, recognizing the popular name. She walked with Seojun down the many halls, passing multiple staff members and some emcees that were practicing their script while walking. </p><p>They entered a big room, that had some smaller room delimited by short office walls, that you could look over if you were tall enough. There she could recognize some familiar faces, idol faces. She felt her chest tighten and her grip on Seojun's elbow tightened. The man placed his free palm over her hand comfortingly and guided them towards an area with three cubicles. </p><p>"Hello," he greeted and bowed at the people inside, Y/n quickly following the action, causing her to let go of the man's arm. "Is everything ready?" someone said 'yes'.</p><p>"Are the boys over at the stylists?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes, in the changing room. They are going to their room afterwards. The makeup noonas are there already, so are the hair stylists." one of the staff members answered. </p><p>"Okay, when are we filming <em>TALKER</em> ?" Seojun questioned, grabbing a notepad out of nowhere, scribbling something down. Y/n stared at the man in front of her, thankful that her face was mostly covered, because she was almost drooling over the sudden change in his behavior, now acting with more authority. Don't judge her, okay? Y'all would do the same.</p><p>"Right after the practice stage when the noonas are fixing them up. We will film a bit then and then right after they announce the winners." the same man explaind. </p><p>"Okay, have the filming crew ready by then." he commanded before bowing shortly and leaving, Y/n in his tow. After that sight she had gotten a bit shy and didn't know if she should hold onto his arm again, even if she wanted to. She felt like the man was in his workspace now and she didn't want to bother him or mess with his <em>magic</em>. </p><p>Seojun looked to his left and didn't see Y/n. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to see her trailing behind him, playing with her rings again. He noticed this seemed to be something she did a lot when she was nervous or anxious. </p><p>"What are you doing?" he asked looking at her, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>Y/n stopped walking and her eyes widened. "What?" She was confused, she didn't know what she did wrong. </p><p>The manager noticed how small and lost she looked. He took a step towards her and grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers. </p><p>"Don't let go." he whispered. She nodded, blushing at his words.</p><p>They passed some rooms, each designed for an artist/group. As they passed some doors, Y/n recognized some popular names: Dreamcatcher, BTS, cignature, WEi. Seeing so many rookies having a comeback at the same time with BTS made her feel a bit sad. It seemed unfair to be competing with such a big group. Not to mention they were also competing against Stray Kids. All groups had amazing comebacks, she even stanned most of them. When they passed BTS's room it felt surreal to think that those men were right behind the door. She could hear music coming from the room and she smiled when she heard Jungkook's vocalizing. </p><p>They finally arrived at their room she recognized it from the many vlives. She saw only two members were already changed and were sitting on two chairs, the noonas working on their hair. A woman saw them enter and turned towards them with a big grin on her face. </p><p>"Oh, Seojun-ah is this your girlfriend?" she teased pointing at their hands. Jeongin and Changbin looked at them in the mirror with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>"Oh, no, noona. She is my friend." he defended cheeks flaming. He lowered his mask and Y/n followed, also taking off her hat. </p><p>"Oh, okay, if you say so.." she smirked. "What's your name darling?"</p><p>"My name is L/n Y/n, nice to meet you." she bowed deeply with a red glowing on the apple of her cheeks. She smiled when she got back up and saw the woman's eyes go wide in recognition. </p><p>"O-oh, Y/n-ssi! It's so nice to meet you, too! I'm Yoon Eunbi. You can call me Eunbi-unnie!" she exclaimed happily. </p><p>"O-okay, unnie.."  she tucked a hair strand behind her ear. </p><p>"Oh, your hair is so pretty!" one of the other stylists that was working on Jeongin complimented. </p><p>"T-thank you! Your hair is beautiful, though." she smiled kindly. <strong>( <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3a/86/56/3a8656719fb639cea9dbcc795c0705a0.jpg">Y/n's hair,</a> <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/26/fd/66/26fd66c5420586b483a93d53e9366d2d.jpg">Stylist's hair</a>) </strong></p><p>"Thank you, honey." she smiled back, "My name is Oh Jangmi. Call me Jangmi-unnie, too."</p><p>"Now I feel left out," the other stylist scoffed. She turned towards Y/n, "Hyerin-unnie here!" she grinned and mock-saluted. </p><p>"Nice to meet you." Y/n bowed again. </p><p>"So, noonas, how is the schedule? Where are the makeup noonas?" Seojun asked sitting down cross legged, dragging Y/n next to him by her hand. She plopped on the couch next to him with a huff, never letting go of his hand. He took  out his clipboard and checked some pages.</p><p>"They are in the other room. We'll be sending these boys over there in 10 minutes." they replied leisurely. They seemed to be more comfortable with Seojun than the other men. </p><p>"Okay, I see we have another two rooms besides this one and the changing room. And three cubicles." he listed off.</p><p>"Many grown boys require lots of space." Eunbi joked but Seojun hummed nonetheless. Just then Felix, Jisung and Minho entered the room. </p><p>"Hello, noonas!" they greeted bowing a bit. Eunbi ushered Felix in the empty seat and told the other boy to wait just a bit longer. </p><p>Jangmi finished with Jeongin and sent him off to the attached room to get his makeup done. Seojun leaned into Y/n and whispered in her ear. </p><p>"Do you want to go meet the makeup noonas, too?"</p><p>"Y-yeah, sure." she answered timidly, playing with the nails. Seojun stood up and grabbed her hand again, something he seemed to love doing lately. They walked together in the next room and bowed at the women. </p><p>"Hello," they greeted. </p><p>"Oh, Seojun-ah. Who is this? Is this your-" </p><p>"Before you ask, no, she is not my girlfriend, noona." he interrupted and the woman pouted. </p><p>"I-I'm Y/n, ma'am. Nice to meet you." she bowed again, deeper this time. </p><p>The woman working on Jeongin's makeup gasped and stopped to look at her. </p><p>"Oh Y/n-ssi? Oh my god! Call me Sangmi-unnie. That girl over there, working on the baby, is your Boyoung-unnie." she waved and resumed to her work, "And th-"</p><p>"This one can introduce herself Sangmi-yah." she interrupted, "I'm Im Gayoon. You can call me unnie, too."</p><p>"Okay. Thank you, unnie." she smiled. </p><p>"Oh, your eyelashes are so pretty and long! What did you use?" Sangmi asked coming closer to see the girl's eyes. </p><p>"I-It's a glitter mascara top coat from Sephora." Y/n answered. </p><p>"Oh, and what mascara did you use?" Gayoon asked looking her directly in the eyes. Y/n flushed at the attention. </p><p>"I-I used an avon one..."</p><p>"Woah, so pretty. And your lips are beautiful too! Woah, I'd love to try a makeup look on you..." Sangmi cooed at her. </p><p>"Booyung-ah, look at her eyes! Aren't they the prettiest!" Gayoon praised as she pushed Y/n towards the other woman. Boyoung stopped her work and looked her in the eyes before gasping. </p><p>"Woah, so pretty. You're so pretty!" she squealed as she analysed her face. "Woah, your face is so simmetrical and cute. Can you smile for me?" </p><p>Y/n flushed at the sudden request but smiled naturally for her. </p><p>"Woah, amazing. Your lips are indeed pretty, aren't they Jeongin-ah." she suddenly brought him inot the conversation. The boy choked on his drink and coughed a few times. The women laughed a bit at his red face. </p><p>"Y-yeah, pretty." he tore his gaze away from the women and looked at his phone. </p><p>Seojun was watching the display with an amused smile on his face. The women certainly knew how to welcome the new girl. He saw Changbin walk into the room with Felix and chuckled when they saw the image in front of them. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin and Felix left the hair noonas at the same time. Felix didn't need much fixing just a bit of hairspray and glitter. Changbin stayed longer though, since they had to style it to be combed back and have some glitter, also they had to work on the words graved in his undercut. <em>SKZ</em> again.</p><p>When they walked into the room, they saw all their makeup noonas swarming their friend. </p><p>"You're lips are so pretty, arent they Jeongin-ah" they heard one of them say. The two stiffled their laughes when their maknae almost spat out his drink and started coughing. </p><p>"Y-yeah, pretty." </p><p>The two burst out laughing and atracted the attention to them as well. </p><p>"Oh, shut up." their maknae mumbled. They looked at Y/n who would usually coo at him and stand up for him, but the girl was beet-red and playing with her rings, while a shy smile played on her lips. </p><p>"Aww, noonas, let our Y/nie alone. Look how embarassed she is!" Felix said. He walked forward and grabbed her hand and got her out of the noona circle. </p><p>"But look how cute and pretty she is!" Sangmi complained. "Her eyes are so pretty! Look how long her lashes are." </p><p>Y/n whined and hid her face behind her hands. Felix took her hands away and held them in his own.</p><p>He stared into her eyes and said, "Yeah, very pretty." He then turned to his noonas, "But her lashes are naturally long. Let me show you a picture from the sleepover." </p><p>Y/n groaned and buried herself in Changbin's chest. The older boy wrapped his arms around her smaller frame chuckling. </p><p>"Isn't our little one used to the praise and compliments?" he teased. The pinkette flushed harder at the nickname and shook her head. </p><p>"Well, get used to it." Minho called out from the door. He walked towards Changbin and pushed him towards the makeup noonas. He grabbed Y/n's hand and sat down with her next to Seojun on the big couch. <strong>( the couch im referring to is like a cushioned bench that is as long as the wall behind it, you know what i mean? )</strong></p><p>Seojun laughed finally when the girl huffed cutely and crossed her arms and legs. He grabbed her right hand again and held it gingerly. </p><p>"Don't be upset, Y/niee~" the manager pouted at her cutely, "Let us compliment you!" he leaned his head on her shoulder. She patted his head and giggled at his behaviour. This new side of him took her by surprise and she couldn't help but feel lighter.</p><p>Four gasps were heard in the room and Y/n seemed confused when all eyes were on them. Minho's grip on her arm tightened a bit, but she acted as if she didn't notice. </p><p>"Did Seojun just-" Boyoung started. </p><p>"Do aegyo??" Sangmi finished. </p><p>"Am I seeing this right?" Boyoung continued. </p><p>"And you say she isn't your girlfriend?" Gayoon smirked. Y/n blushed when they suddenly mentioned her again. </p><p>Seojun rolled his eyes. Personally, he also didn't know what came over him when he did that. He wanted to put the younger at ease and it was a spot-on decision. </p><p>"Aish, what's up with you noonas and poking your nose in my relationships." he scoffed and leaned back onto the couch. </p><p>"So, it <em>is</em> a relationship." Sangmi wiggled her eyebrows. </p><p>"No, it's not." Minho stated from next to Y/n. At some point he had sneaked an arm around her waist. He was jealous, sue him. But it wasn't fair for poot Y/nie to suffer through this gossip topic. </p><p>"Oooh," Gayoon teased as she saw this. </p><p>Boyoung gasped, "Minho-yah."</p><p>Sangmi, "So are you two.." she made a gesture with her hand. </p><p>"Ye-"</p><p>"No, no, no." Y/n interrupted him. "I'm single." She smiled calmly when the unnies looked a bit shocked. Sangmi was looking between her and Minho in confusion. </p><p>"Yah, Minho-yah. Stop being such a big flirt and leave the poor girl alone." Gayoon scolded.</p><p>"Who says she doesn't like it." he retorted. Y/n's eyes widened comically and Boyoung took pity in her. </p><p>"Yah, everyone let's drop it." the other grumbled a bit and Y/n sent Boyoung a grateful smile, which was reciprocated. </p><p>Hyunwoo walked in with a big smile and greeted everyone with a short bow. </p><p>"Hello, everyone!" his mood brightened the atmosphere. </p><p>"Hello, manager-nim!" Y/n chirped from her seat and bowed her head, happy to see him. </p><p>"Y/n-ah, hello! You look good today!" he complimented. </p><p>"Thank you! So do you, mananger-nim." she replied. Her mood always bettered when Hyunwoo was with her, she always felt at ease with him.</p><p>"Thank you." he smiled, "Do you feel better today?" </p><p>"I do, actually! Thank you, again." she bowed her head and looked at the hands in her lap. </p><p>"Anytime, Y/nie. So Seojun-ah, do you want to go grab some drinks for everyone?" he told her other manager.</p><p>"Sure, hyung." he stood up and grabbed the card offered by his hyung. </p><p>"Oh, oppa, can I come?" Y/n asked him, giving the best puppy eyes she could. The eldest in the room raised an eyebrow at the honorific. </p><p>"Of course, you can sweetie." he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She let out a 'yay' and quickly bowed to the people in the room before leaving with the manager. </p><p>"So that's new." Hyunwoo mused. </p><hr/><p>"Where are we getting coffee from, oppa?" she asked interlocking their fingers and smiling bright. </p><p>"A coffee shop two block away." he replied and placed her bucket hat with his free hand. "Don't forget this Y/nie" </p><p>"But people can't see my pretty hair now..." she pouted. </p><p>"Well, if they see it around the boys a couple times... rumors will birth. Now do what oppa says." he said and pulled his mask back up as they exited the building, this time through the front door. </p><p>They walked hand in hand all the way to the cafe. Y/n looked around her, noticing how pretty Seoul is in winter. It hasn't snowed yet, but it still was very pretty and the atmosphere was very nice. Everywhere you looked, you would find the most aesthetic wall, or diner, coffee shop, grocery store... literally everything was movie-like. </p><p>Seojun put their interlocked hands in his coat's pocket. This small gesture has Y/n feeling giddy inside, so she smiles under her mask, eyes crinkling. As they walked down the street, people would eye the pair carefully, some didn't even bother to hide their staring. To any outsider, they looked like a very cute couple talking a stroll around town.  </p><p>They finally arrived the medium sized coffee shop and stood in line. When their turn came, pretty quickly, Seojun pulled out is phone and ordered 23 drinks in total. Y/n's eyes widened a bit, she hadn't realized how many people actually came with them and she felt a bit rude. </p><p>"What do you want?" Seojun leaned down to ask her. </p><p>"M-me?" she looked surprised and the man noticed that and remembered his conversation with Hyunwoo. </p><p>"Don't worry, it's on the company." he added. </p><p>"Sure?" he nodded, "Then...I'll take a cappuccino with no sugar, please." </p><p>Seojun smiled and added the 24th drink to their order. He handed over the company card and they walked towards a table near the pick-up area to wait for the order. After around 10 minutes they picked it up and both of them were holding in each hand a cup holder with six cups in them. On the way back, Y/n's hands were freezing and she barely breathed, focusing too much on not spilling the drinks. Seojun was also explaining which drinks belonged to whom.</p><p>They walked back inside, people moving out of their way when they noticed they were carrying drinks. On the hallway, Y/n almost dropped her drinks when she saw Dreamcatcher's Gahyeon (her bias) and who she assumed was a manager looking at them. She was ethereal in real life and she couldn't take her eyes off her. She sighed when they passed her and couldn't see her anymore. </p><p>They stopped by the cubicles first, Seojun gave out the coffees to the men there. They thanked him profoundly and took a big gulp of the drink. They walked back towards the room. </p><p>"We are back!" Seojun announced. Immediately a couple of boys and hair unnies swarmed them. Seojun and Y/n handed each of them their drinks and moved towards the connected room to serve the working makeup artists, Hyunwoo and the boys sat on the chairs. Lastly, Y/n and Seojun took their own drinks and threw the take-away carton holders in the recycling bin. </p><p>"Oh, Y/n, let me take your coat." Hyunwoo offered. Y/n bowed her head with a smile and let the man take her coat. </p><p>"Woah, so pretty!!" Sangmi squealed from behind Chan. </p><p>"Ah, noona!" Chan exclaimed startled by the sudden noise. The woman mumbled an apology and continued working on his look. </p><p>"Okay, I'll go talk to the show's staff. I'll get the appearance order and give out the stage instructions. I'll supervise the stage and instrument checkup." Seojun said, standing up. </p><p>Y/n almost asked if she could come with, but this seemed to be more manager/work related and didn't want to intrude. Seojun expected the girl to jump up at this and want to come along. He stopped a bit and looked at her. He noticed how she stopped herself before talking and was now looking at the floor. </p><p>"Y/n-ah, do you want to come with me?" he asked tilting his head a bit. He shrugged off his own coat and had given it to Hyunwoo, his outfit fully visible now. He looked more attractive like that, his turtleneck was tight enough for any looker, to notice his lean but strong figure. </p><p>"Won't I bother you?" she asked timidly in a small voice. His heart melted. </p><p>"Yah, hyung~" Hyunjin whined, "She is here to spend time with us, not you!" </p><p>The man only rolled his eyes and turned back towards Y/n.</p><p>"You won't bother me. If you would rather stay here you can. I just asked."</p><p>"Okay, I'd love to come." she concluded with a smile, ignoring Hyunjin's dramatic gasp. </p><p>Seojun held his hand out and Y/n gladly grabbed it. They exited the rooms and walked down a new hall, unfamiliar to the small girl. Soon, she saw the hall narrow and heard booming from somewhere far. She figured they must be going towards the stage. They climbed a flight of stairs and opened two double doors to enter the new level. After going through another set of heavy double doors, they were met with the backstage area. </p><p>Waiting rooms left and right <strong>( i just never stop hehehehe )</strong> with a glass wall, where the TV was hanging, more TVs inside the rooms and water dispensers. They walked a bit down the hall and took a lot of turns, opened another door and they were in the deeper level of the backstage, where everything was pretty much in black color. There were staff members everywhere, managers talking with managers, it was a bit hectic. Seojun walked past the first wave of people and was met by another man. </p><p>"Good afternoon," he greeted. The pair bowed together. "I'm Kim Seojun, Stray Kids' manager. I'm here to ask for a list with the order of appearances and give you our stage directions and stage plan. Also, a Flash Drive with the song, as a backup, in case our email didn't work. We never got an affirmative reply."</p><p>"Hello, Seojun-ssi. Yes, here is the list." he handed him a clipboard with a few printed papers on it, while taking the papers Seojun handed him, along with the Flash Drive. "Ah, I don't know why you haven't gotten a reply, but it's good you brought this. Thank you." </p><p>Seojun hummed, "I'd also like to attend the safety check of the stage and equipment, if that's possible." He offered an award winning smile, which melted the other man. </p><p>"Of course it is. The safety check begins in thirty minutes, you'll have to go through that door over there, take a left turn and go down those stairs. You'll open the double doors and you'll be right on the side of the stage. Here is a pass and... one for the lady?" Seojun nodded, "Okay. Here you go." he gave them both badges and excused himself to do some work.</p><p>"Soo, now we wait half an hour." Y/n stated. </p><p>"Yep. We can go to the waiting rooms outside, no idols are coming here yet." he said connecting their hands again and going back to the rooms. They sat down on a couch. Y/n grabbed a cup of water from the dispenser and gulped it down. </p><p>"Oh, our coffee!" Seojun remembered. He ran a hand thorugh his hair with a sigh and stood up. </p><p>"Oh, oppa, I'll get them! You stay here and relax a bit. I was going to go to the bathroom anyways." Y/n told him, pushing him back down on the sofa. </p><p>"You sure? Do you remember the way?" Y/n nodded. "Okay then... Thanks."</p><p>"No problem!" she giggled and walked out the room, Seojun telling her to call him if she needs help. </p><p>She retraced their stept and walked through two sets of double doors, arriving in the stairway. She climbed down a flight of stairs and pushed the stairway door open. This level was curently getting more and more <strong>( i love making puns )</strong> hectic. She tried to find her way to the bathroom first. She stopped a woman to ask her for directions and thanked her when she pointed towards the sign. </p><p>While she was washing her hands she heard a sob come out of a stall. She stopped the water, thinking she might have heard wrong, but she could hear sniffles from behind one of the doors. Her heart broke at the sound and she walked over and knocked. </p><p>"Hello? Excuse me, are you okay, miss?" she asked thorugh the door hesitantly. The sounds suddenly stopped for a second.</p><p>"I-It's okay, don't worry." she croaked. </p><p>"I'm sorry, but you don't sound okay. Do you want to come out for a bit?" Y/n suggested. There was no response and the bathroom was quiet for a whole minute before the stall door opened. The woman was looking down, hair covering her face. </p><p>"Hello..." Y/n whispered, "I'm Y/n. What's your name?" </p><p>"K-Kim Bora." she sniffled and crouched down leaning against the wall.</p><p>"Well, Bora-ssi, it's nice to meet you." she said gently, sitting in front her, "Would you like to tell me what's bothering you?"</p><p>"I'm just..." she looked at her fingers, "nervous and scared..."</p><p>"What are you scared of?" Y/n asked softly, taking her hands in her own.</p><p>"I-I'm scared of the show." she admitted slowly. </p><p>"Why?" she rubbed circled with her thumb on the back of the girl's hand. </p><p>"I-I know that we won't win an-and I feel like it's not even worth going up that stage." she confessed. </p><p>Going up the stage? Win? Suddenly it clicked in her head, this was Kim Bora of Dreamcatcher, also known as Sua. </p><p>"Oh, Bora-ssi that's not true! You have so many people waiting out there for you, all your fans are excited for your stage, myself included! You don't know who'll win and... even if you don't, you will be a bit sad, so will Insomnia's, but we all know you did your best and in our hearts, you deserve every win." she smiled gently at her once she raised her head and met her eyes, "It's a bit unfair and unlucky that you are competeing against BTS though, isn't it?" </p><p>"It is... I really love and respect my sunbaenims, I do! It's the fans that scare me, the fandom is so big and scary.... Look where they got the boys." she blurted out quickly and Y/n giggled.</p><p>"So, it's really the fans that are intimidating you then?" she looked a bit confused. "Like, if you were to perform just for Insomnia's and new-comers, it would have been easier, right? Like singing a radio song in the car with your family. But because Armys are out there and they are big and intimidating...it's as if your parents made you sing in front of their friends too, who are scary strangers for you. Right? Intimidating you."</p><p>"I-" she shook her head, "Y-yeah, exactly like that. Wow..." she sighed. She still looked pale and was shaking a bit. </p><p>"So, what do you do?" Y/n asked. Bora looks at her, curious of the answer. "You stand up, you sing and do your best. Show everyone the most amazing performance, making every single fan doubt their group's chance of winning, because they have to compete with <em>you</em>." she finished, standing up. "<em>So</em> you go out there and show them what Dreamcatcher can do. You can both amaze them and they will join your fandom and become friends, <em>or</em> you intimidate them with an awsome performance." </p><p>Sua looked at her with wide eyes. She seemed to stop shaking and was showing a a ghost of a smile. </p><p>Y/n held out her hand, "What do you say?" </p><p>"Yes, I can do it!" she exclaimed grabbing the girl's hand and standing up. "Thank you, Y/n-ssi. Really, this helped a lot." </p><p>"It's the least I can do. I talked for all Insomnia's out there. " she giggled. "I'm glad I helped. Now, splash some cold water on your face to freshen up. And I believe you girls also have to get your makeup done for the rehearsal, right? Let's not keep the stylists waiting." </p><p>Sua nodded and did as Y/n instructed. </p><p>"You're a fan." she looked at Y/n through the mirror.</p><p>"Yes, I told you, Bora-ssi..." the girl suddenly got anxious that she might be accused of being a sasaeng. </p><p>"You can call me unnie then, Y/n-ah." she smiled at her. </p><p>"Okay, unnie, thank you." she bowed her head. Bora dried her face and hands. "Are you feeling better now?"</p><p>"Yes, thank you." she reassured. </p><p>"Can I give you a hug?" Y/n asked looking the older girl in the eyes. </p><p>"Yes, I'd like that." she answered and leaned forward to hug the girl who helped her. Y/n wrapped her arms around Bora and held her tight, trying to let her know that everything will be fine. When they broke the hug Bora thanked the girl once more before going back to her group. </p><p>Y/n broke down in a fit of giggles and smiled bigger than ever. She was proud of herself, that she managed to keep a straight face and not freak out in front of the idol. Shortly after though, she felt a wave of sadness come over her, seeing how affected the girl was because of the fans and show. Seeing her favorite artists in pain always hurt her heart, but the first hand experience is nothing like the online one. </p><p>With a heavy sigh she left the bathroom and entered the boys' room greeting them shortly before grabbing their coffees. On her walk back towards the stairway, someone bumped into her and, luckily, she didn't spill her drinks, but her juul fell out of her pocket, the pod smashing against the tiled floor, breaking in three pieces. </p><p>"Sorry!" the person bowed and saw the object falling from the girl, "Oh, allow me!" He bent down and picked up the small pen, handing it over to the girl. "Oh, it broke. I'm so sorry!"</p><p>Y/n froze when she saw that the person in front of her was none other than Kim Taehyung. She looked at the juul in his hand and thought about how to take it with both hands occupied. </p><p>"D-don't worry about it! Thank you. W-wait a bit." she stuttered blushing hard.</p><p>She just told Kim Taehyung to wait for her. While he was holding her juul. After he bumped into her. Minutes after she consoled Kim Bora.... Did God send her in a parallel fanfiction universe?? </p><p>"Oh, yeah, let me help you." he offered, when he saw the girl looking for a place to put her coffee down. He grabbed a cup from her and she thanked him while taking the juul and placing it in her pocket. She took back the coffee and bowed deeply before power walking towards the stairs. </p><p>Taehyung watched shocked as the flustered girl rushed past him towards the heavy double doors, that lead to the stairs. He saw her stop for a bit and think about opening the doors. She tried pressing the handle with her elbow and pushing the door with her hip, but failed. Then she tried to use her wrist, but the coffee almost spilled over. He chuckled before walking towards her and opening the door. </p><p>"Oh, thank y-" she froze when they met eyes and Taehyung smiled. </p><p>"No worries." </p><p>Y/n walked through the doors, followed by Taehyung. Her heart sped up and her breathing was almost non-existent. Taehyung noticed how her right hand started shaking a bit, rattling the cup the slightest bit. </p><p>"W-what floor are you going to?" she asked, trying to make conversation... and hoping her could help her a bit more. If someone told her a few hours ago that she would rely on Kim Taehyung to open doors for her, she'd call them crazy. </p><p>"Depends?" he swayed on his legs playfully a bit. </p><p>"D-depends? On what?" Y/n questioned confused. </p><p>"On where <em>you're</em> going." he finished. </p><p>"M-me?" the girl squeaked, "Why?"</p><p>Taehyung chuckled, "So you don't struggle with the big doors by yourself anymore." </p><p>"Oh," she understood then, "Oh! Thank you!" she bowed to him. </p><p>"So, judging by your badge, next floor?" he pointed at the ID hung around her neck. </p><p>"Oh, y-yeah." she replied. </p><p>"Well, after you." he stepped aside and let her walk first. She thanked him and walked up the stairs. At the first doors Taehyung was a gentleman and pried them open again, wordlessly. </p><p>At the second set he asked, "So, are you a manager here? Or another type of staff member?" </p><p>"I-I don't work here. I'm a friend of someone." Y/n answered shyly. </p><p>"Oh? Idol?" she nodded, "Who?"</p><p>"I'm best friends with the members of Stray Kids." </p><p>"Woah, Stray Kids? They are really talented." the man said, following the girl into the hallway. "I like them."</p><p>"Yeah, they're really amazing. I love them." she said with a content smile. Taehyung observed the girl and noticed the fondness in her eyes. </p><p>"I love your hair." he complimented.</p><p>"T-thank you. I love your hair, too. It really suits you!" she replied with a bright face nodding to his dark brown, styled hair.</p><p>"Thanks." he giggled. Y/n arrived at their room and Taehyung opened this last door for her. </p><p>"Thanks again, Taehyung-ssi." she bowed. </p><p>"No problem..." he raised an eyebrow, realizing he didn't know her name.</p><p>"Oh- Y/n! My name's Y/n." she quickly completed. </p><p>"Y/n-ssi... See you around." he smiled and bowed before leaving her with Seojun. </p><p>"Emm, what was that?" he exclaimed gesturing towards the door. </p><p>"Taehyung-ssi opened the door for me." she gave him his drink and sat on the sofa. </p><p>"You, looked pretty well acquainted." he pointed. </p><p>"Well... he bumped into me when I got the coffees, then saw me struggling with the door and then he came with me here, so he could help me with the doors on the way..." she played with her hair and looked intently at the floor. </p><p>"He, opened like 5 doors for you?? Climbed a flight of stairs and came with you here JUST to open the doors???" his eyes were wide.</p><p>"Emm, yes?" </p><p>He sighed, "Unbelievable." </p><p>"Is it a good time to mention I also met Dreamcatcher's Sua in the bathroom?" she added.</p><p>"No- actually... how bad can it be. Spill." he turned towards her. </p><p>"Well, I heard crying so I went to check and it was her, but I didn't know at first. Then I comforted her, we hugged and she left." she explained.</p><p>Seojun scoffed, "Incredible. Absolutely unimaginable. Well done, Y/nie. You attract luck apparently. Isn't today your happy day?"</p><p>Y/n laughed loudly, "I swear! I almost cried, I was so nervous!"</p><p>The two laughed and sipped their coffee, Seojun explaining Y/n what info he got from the papers on the clipboard. He showed her the order and then explained what he is going to be looking for during the equipment and safety check. </p><p>"It feels like I'm an intern!" Y/n giggled, "It's so interesting!"</p><p>"Well, if you want, you could be one after college." he suggested, "You can minor in business or management and you can come here."</p><p>Y/n laughed, "Sure." Seojun decided to laugh with her, instead of insisting that he wasn't joking.</p><p>The minutes passed quickly and the two went towards the stage, like the man instructed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So," Jangmi asked as she walked by the passing pair into the room "What's up with them two?"  She sat down on the couch, taking a break from the hair styling. Soon after, the rest of the noonas came in. </p><p>"Nothing." Hyunjin said a bit annoyed. </p><p>Jangmi raised an eyebrow and glanced at Sangmi. </p><p>"They are apparently very good friends now. Minho seemed quite jealous though.." she grinned from her spot in front of Chan. The leader snorted and the noona flicked his forehead for messing up his eyeliner. </p><p>"Oh? Is that so?"she smirked at him. </p><p>"I'm not jealous." he scoffed and looked at his phone. </p><p>"You sure?" Sangmi sang, "When I asked her if you two were a thing she denied while <em>you </em>said yes." </p><p>"And?" he raised his eyes to meet hers. </p><p>"Just saying, kid. You seemed pretty possessive of her." she pointed out while dabbing a sponge on Chan's face. </p><p>"We all are. What's our point." he argued defensively glaring at his noonas. Sangmi sighed and didn't push further. </p><p>"Where are they now?" Eunbi asked. </p><p>"They went to the safety and equipment check." Hyunwoo replied. </p><p>"Oh, that's nice." </p><p>It was quiet for a while until Y/n returned for the drinks, a bit out of breath and pink cheeks.</p><p>"Hello again, everyone!" she greeted with a big smile. "Oh, unnies, I see you are finally done with the guys."</p><p>"Yes, we have a break now. But after the practice stage we definitely will have some fixing to do."  Hyerin said. </p><p>"What are you doing back here, Y/n-ah? Aren't you supposed to be with Seojun-ah?" Boyoung asked. Y/n smiled at the mention of the manager's name and nodded. </p><p>"Yes, I came back for our coffees. We'll wait a few minutes in the waiting room until they start the check." </p><p>She walked over the small table that held their coffees. She noticed that some of the boys already finished their makeup. She stopped and stared at Jeongin. </p><p>"Omo! Oppa, you're so handsome!!" she complimented him. Jeongin's ears lit up as he thanked the girl. "All of you are!!" </p><p>She picked up the cups and bowed again as she left. </p><p>"So cute..." Gayoon mumbled and Seungmin chuckled in agreement. </p><p>When the boys were done they got a call, saying they should head towards their waiting room, where Seojun and Y/n would be waiting. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Y/n and Seojun just came back from the check. The manager said he is satisfied with the procedure and it's results so he called the guys to come in the waiting room, because the practice stages would begin. </p><p>"Ah," Y/n exhaled loudly as she sat down on the end of the couch. "That was a lot of walking and standing for my poor feet. But it was fun!"</p><p>Seojun chuckled and handed her a blanket, to cover her legs when she sits down. </p><p>"It's customs." he looked at his watch. "The boys should enter in about 40 minutes, but all groups must be in their waiting rooms." </p><p>He turned on the TV and the pair watched as the stage was getting set up for the first group to practice. Y/n  curled up on the couch, covering her lower half with the blanket. </p><p>"Hello!" Seungmin greeted as he walked through the door, the rest of the group following him inside. </p><p>"Hi, oppa!" Y/n smiled. Everyone took their seats and watched the big TV on the screen. </p><p>The boys were either trying to practice their rapping or singing a bit more, or were listening to the song in their airpods while mimicking the choreography.</p><p>"Oh, Seojun-oppa," she called. The man looked up from his phone and hummed. "You look very cool when you go all <em>manager mode</em> with people! I like watching you."</p><p>"Oh, t-thank you Y/nie. Nobody told me this before." he stuttered a bit, taken aback by the compliment. Y/n meant to say something but was cut off by a yawn. </p><p>
  <a href="https://ro.pinterest.com/pin/613122936765523914/"> <strong>Waiting room seating arragenment </strong> </a>
</p><p>"Are you tired?" Felix whispered. Y/n was about to deny it, but another yawn caught her off guard.</p><p>She was flustered and nodded, "A bit. But it's fine. It'll-" *yawn* "-pass." </p><p>"How about you take a quick nap." Y/n quirked up at that, "Here, you can lay your head on my lap and your legs on Minho's." he stood up and pushed Y/n to change seats with him so she's in the middle of them. </p><p>"Erm, oppa... I- I can't?" she squeaked a bit. </p><p>"Why not? We don't mind." Minho spoke up. </p><p>"No, no, it's not that. But I have a dress and.. you know.. it's a bit uncomfortable." she shyly admitted, looked at her hands. </p><p>"Oh!" Felix realized, "You can cover yourself up with the blanket, Y/nie. Nobody will see anything and you'll be nice and snug!"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, sure." she was a bit hesitant still, fearing she might still feel uncomfortable AND she still was anxious about the dress part. "O-oppa, will my boots not bother you? Should I take them off?"</p><p>"No, Y/n-ah it's fine. Come to sleep." he reassured the girl. She nodded slowly and covered herself with the blanket before carefully raising her feet and putting them in Minho's lap. She shuffled a bit so she could lay comfortably on the couch/boys. Finally she ended up with her calves on Minho's lap, careful with her heels, and head on Felix's lap. She was in kind of a semi fetal position, holding the end of the blanket under her cheek, nuzzling it. </p><p>"There, it wasn't so hard. Are you comfy?" he asked stroking her hair. Y/n nodded mutely. Minho placed a hand on top of the blanket, on her leg. Y/n contently fell asleep like that.</p><p>"She seems very tired..."Chan pointed out. The rest nodded. </p><p>"It could be the jetlag." Seojun offered. </p><p>Seungmin shook his head, "She couldn't sleep last night, she had a nightmare."</p><p>"Yeah, Seungmo what happened last night?" Minho asked his roommate. </p><p>"Well, I got up to drink water and noticed she was trashing around and whimpering and she kept saying <em>"</em><em>s</em><em>top, stop" </em> so I woke her up." he took a deep breath, "She had a panic attack. A small one. She calmed down in ten minutes. When I asked her if she wanted to talk about it she said no." he looked at the rest, "It was scary, seeing her like that. Something really frightened her, I can tell." </p><p>"But this morning she said she forgot.." Felix whispered. </p><p>"Well, I think that's a big fat lie." Jisung scoffed, "We're her friends! She can talk to us." He crossed his arms and pouted. </p><p>"Yes, Jisung, but she hardly talks to anyone. Remember what Sarah told us?" Chan told the younger. </p><p>Changbin sighed and looked at the girl deep in thought. He wished he knew how to help her. </p><p>"But, hyungs.." Jeongin started slowly, earning a hum of attention from the boys in the room, "What if she genuinely forgot? She seems okay now, don't you think? Look how much she is smiling and how cheerful she is. Maybe she is actually okay and we worry too much." </p><p>Silence followed the statement, each boy musing over it. Their thoughts were interrupted by a knock on their door. They yelled out a "Come in" and the door opened revealing their sunbaenim, Kim Taehyung. </p><p>"Hello," he bowed. All of the quickly stood up bowing deeply, except for the Minho and Felix who were holding Y/n, the two bowed however deep they could in their position. </p><p>"Hello, sunbaenim. What brings you here?" Chan asked wide eyed. </p><p>"Oh, I was looking for Y/n-ssi?" his eyes scanned the room and fell upon the girl's sleeping figure, "But, I guess I'll come back later." he chuckled. He looked at Minho. </p><p>"Oh, Minho-ssi! How have you been?" he recognized his old backup dancer. </p><p>"I've been good, sunbaenim." he smiled slightly. Taehyung eyed the way his hand was hidden under the blanket, resting on Y/n's leg. </p><p>"I've been seeing you grow since you left the back up dancers! You have gotten amazingly good!" he complimented, smiling. </p><p>"Thank you, sunbaenim. You guys have been getting bigger too, better than ever." he replied, earning a small chuckle from the man.</p><p>"We'll tell Y/nie you looked for her, sunbaenim." Hyunjin piped up. </p><p>"She will probably wake up when the boys are going in for their stage." the manager said, "You could see her then?" </p><p>"Oh, I think its better if I see her after we also finished the practice." he answered. "I'll get going now. Good luck today, fighting!" he cheered and left the room with a bow. </p><p>"Thank you!" they bowed. The men looked at each other, millions of questions running through their head. </p><p>"Why would Taehyung-sunbaenim look for our Y/nie?" Minho asked what everyone was thinking. </p><p>"Well," Seojun started earning their attention, "he walked her up the stair earlier. She said he helped her open the doors, because her hands were full. He didn't even have to come here, here offered to just help her out and then left. He looked a bit fond of her too..." he glanced at his boys, "Maybe, he wants her number?" </p><p>Minho and Changbin let out a scoff, causing Y/n to stir in her sleep. Felix stroked her hair, shushing her silently. </p><p>The next half an hour passed fast and soon they woke up Y/n to go practice their own stage performance. Felix shook the girl awake, whispering her name. Y/n stirred around a bit letting out a small noise of confusion. </p><p>"We need to go practice now." the young australian explained, rubbing her temple. Her eyes finally opened and she carefully picked herself up, placing the blanket on the couch. She carefully rubbed her eyes, avoiding the mascara, and took a sip of water, from the dispenser.</p><p>"Okay, ley's go!" Seojun ordered, holding his hand out for Y/n. Before Y/n could grab it, Felix snatched it. </p><p>"Tsk, you had your share, hyung. " he scolded and dragged a giggling Y/n with him. </p><p>They walked towards the backstage, where the boys were getting fixed up with microphones and in-ears. They walked to the stage and Y/n grabbed a new member's hand, Jeongin. The older smiled and interlocked their fingers. The rookie girl group had finished their practice and they walked on the stage. Y/n quickly pecked Jeongin's cheek and cheered on the boys. </p><p>She watched them perform, mesmerized. Each move was executed perfectly and each verse was sang clearly. As they came back from the stage, Y/n clapped loudly and cheered for them. </p><p>"That was amazing!! You were great! This-this was- fuck- IM DEAD" she yelled. </p><p>The boys giggled and thanked her. Jisung and Hyunjin each grabbed one of her hands and started going back to their stylist's rooms, so they could get fixed up. Y/n was smiling widely as they walked down the hall. They passed the waiting rooms and she glanced through the glass walls, she noticed that they passed BTS's room. She locked eyes with Jimin and felt her cheeks flush. </p><p>"Hey, Y/nie, where should we eat after the show." Hyunjin asked pulling her closer to him. Jisung whined and pulled her back. The girl giggled, tearing her eyes from the room. </p><p>"I don't know, you guys pick." she then released both hands and smacked them on the back of their heads, "Also stop fighting over me, I'm not an object." </p><p>The boys mumbled an apology and she rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Jimin saw the girl and recognized her from Taehyung's description. He looked at her, taking in her appearance and noticed that she was holding hands with the two guys next to her. He locked eyes with her, but she looked away quickly, cheeks reddening just a bit. </p><p>He nudged Taehyung, "Hey, is that the girl?" Taehyung looked up from his phone and saw Y/n. </p><p>"Oh, yes, that's her." he affirmed. The two watched as she smacked the two boys with a stern look, but quickly started giggling as they grabbed her hands again. </p><p>"She's cute." Jimin said. Taehyung hummed in approval. "But, are those her boyfriends?"</p><p>The other froze, "No, she said they are friends." he glanced at them as they rounded a corner, "And plural? I don't know..."</p><p>"What? Haven't heard of polyamory?" his friend scoffed, leaning back.</p><p>"No, yeah, but like... I don't think they are?" he recalled the events in the waiting room, "Earlier today, when I was looking for her. She was asleep on the couch, on top of two other. Minho and.. the one with freckles and deep voice." </p><p>"Oh- Felix?" Jungkook jumped in from his seat next to them. "He is super cool. The group is mad talented, they call them <em>the next BTS </em>" he continued. </p><p>"Oh, you seem to know a lot." Taehyung said. </p><p>"Well, you know how I am. I like to be up to date with what our fans say and do my research. Plus, Bangchan, their leader, he is a '97 liner too. Yugyeom's friend." he explained. </p><p>"Oh, didn't Yugyeom ask as for a favor for a friend of his a while back?" the leader asked, overhearing their conversation. </p><p>"Yeah, for the fansign, yeah." Yoongi said. </p><p>"Do you think he asked for her? Hoseok questioned. </p><p>"We'll see soon, I guess." Yoongi shrugged. </p><p>"Let's get ready, we're after these guys." Sejin ordered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Oh, you're back! Let's see what damage you did." Jangmi joked. </p><p>"I think you girls will have more work to do than us." Gayoon said, referring to their messed up hair. "The makeup looks pretty fine. Just some light touch up."</p><p>"Yeah, but Changbin-hyung needs a lot of hair fixing." Jisung teased, seeing as his hyung's hair was not parted evenly anymore, but instead a lot of strands cam loose, covering his eyes and forehead. </p><p>As the guys were fixing themselves, Y/n turned on the TV and watched as WEi finished up. She glanced at Seojun's notepad and saw that BTS were next. </p><p>"Ooooh, BTS are next!!" she fangirled and turned the volume louder.</p><p>"Geez, try not to show your bias..." Felix complained. </p><p>"Y'all are equal to me, you know it." she scoffed, "But we are friends, you guys are on another level, I'm not <em>fangirling</em> anymore. But THEY are still my idols, so of course I act different."</p><p>Y/n seemed a bit mad at this and Felix quickly apologized and hugged the girl, showering her with kisses. The pinkette giggled and squirmed in his arms, hugging him back. Music erupted from the TV.</p><p>"Oh, it's starting!" she squealed and released herself from Felix's grip making the older whine. </p><p>The familiar song started and Y/n couldn't help but sing along. She was standing up and mimicking some of the choreography, too. Their stage looked flawless and amazingly professional. As expected. She watched as they ended the stage and the cameraman zoomed in on Taehyung. For some reason, they always ended with him.  </p><p>She let out a happy squeal and clapped her hands, oblivious to the glares the other boys sent her. The stylists could only laugh at this. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Once everyone was fixed up again and they hung out for a bit, they were called in the waiting rooms again. When they arrived, Seungmin remembered something. </p><p>"Oh, Y/n-ah!" the girl turned around, "Taehyung-seunbaenim asked for you earlier, I forgot to tell you." </p><p>"Oh my God!" Hyunjin gasped, "He wanted to see you after practice, but we forgot to tell you! I'm sorry."</p><p>"No, no, its okay..." she assured them. "He wanted to see me?" </p><p>Y/n tucked her hair behind her ear, a habit of hers, but quickly fixed it again because she knew she didn't look good like that. </p><p>"Yes, but you were sleeping." Jisung added. </p><p>The girl's cheeks were flaming when she realized that she was sleeping and the man saw her like that. </p><p>"Do you think I can go to them and ask why he wanted to see me? Is it too late? Omg, will he be annoyed??" she started panicking and her breathing quickened as her heart rate picked up. </p><p>"Hey, calm down. I'm sure it's fine, let's go ask him now. We'll wait outside if you feel better." Seungmin told the girl, placing his ands on her shoulders.</p><p>Y/n nodded and latched onto his arm as they walked towards their room. She told them that she could go with just two of them, so they wouldn't attract too much attention. Hence, she was heading towards Taehyung with Seungmin and Changbin. They stopped in front of it and could see inside through the glass. The boys seemed to noticed them as well, at least Jungkook and Hoseok, wo were watching them now. </p><p>Y/n turned around making a distressed sound and taking a deep breath. Changbin pecked her forehead ad Seungmin patted her head, before she knocked. They heard an approval and the girl opened the door. </p><p>"Hello," she bowed to a 90 degree angle. The boys replied in a chorus, also bowing slightly. She turned towards Taehyung to ask him about what he wanted to talk abut, but the scenario she had planned in her head flew out the window. </p><p>"Oh, Y/n-ssi! Did your friends send you?" he asked standing up. She looked into his kind eyes and smiled shyly. </p><p>"They told me you were looking for me, but I was..." she started slowly. </p><p>"Sleeping, yes. " he interrupted her with a grin. </p><p>"Yes, I'm sorry." she looked away and played with her rings. </p><p>"Don't be sorry, oh my god! You were sleeping, it's nothing to be sorry about. You didn't know I was looking for you." he said quickly waving his arms around. </p><p>"I guess? I'm sorry I came so late, though." she added with an apologetic smile. "Why did you look for me, Taehyung-ssi?" </p><p>"Oh, right!" he exclaimed and rushed back to his seat, scrambling through his bag. Y/n stood there, anxiety eating her up from inside out. She cast a glance towards the glass wall and saw the two boys talking among themselves, while discreetly peeking into the room. Y/n and Seungmin made eye contact and the older sent her an encouraging smile and a wink, causing Y/n to grin widely and suppress the urge to giggle. </p><p>"Ah, here it is!" Taehyung yelled out, holding an object in the air. He came back towards the girl handing her over a small rectangular box. </p><p>"I kind of ruined your juul pod when I bumped into you, so I wanted to give you this to say sorry..." he said, shying away from Y/n's eyes a bit. </p><p>"Oh, Taehyung-ssi... Thank you, you shouldn't have. These are yours, right?" she felt not only her heart swell at the gesture, but also her eyes tearing up. She noticed it was an unopened pack, which meant four pods.</p><p>"Yes, mango flavored! I hope you like it!" he smiled cutely at her. </p><p>"Oh, mango? I always wanted to try mango! That's so cool, thank you!" she paused, "But this is an unopened pack..."</p><p>She didn't know how to ask if she was supposed to take the entire pack or not. Taehyung hummed, tilting his head a bit as if asking her <em>what about it?</em> </p><p>"A pack has four pods..." she continued hoping for him to understand and spare her the embrrassment. He nodded again. "You only broke one pod of mine." She finally said it.</p><p>"I know, but you can have the entire thing! I have more anyways!" he brushed her off. Y/n's eyes widened. </p><p>"A-at least allow me to repay you for it!" she said with big eyes as she kept glancing between the box and the man in front of her. </p><p>Taehyung giggled, "You don't have to! It's really fine." he said taking her hands in his. Y/n blushed and looked down. </p><p>"A-are you sure?" she looked up and saw him nodded, "O-okay. Thank you again." She bowed to him. </p><p>"It's my pleasure, Y/n-ah." Taehyung's eyes widening a little when he noticed the informal form of addressing. </p><p>"Y/n-ssi?" Jungkook called from his spot. </p><p>"Yes?" she answered turning towards him. </p><p>"That's a pretty name." Namjoon added from his seat. The girl mumbled a small <em>thank you</em> and bowed her head. </p><p>"Hyung, let me finish~" the maknae whined. </p><p>"Sorry, sorry, Jungkook-ah." the leader apologized. Y/n looked back at Jungkook, a lump in her throat and anxiety claws grabbing at her heart. </p><p>"You're friends with Stray Kids?" Y/n nodded, "Are you the person Yugyeom asked us to save a ticket for?" </p><p>Y/n froze and looked at him. She didn't know they called in favors through Yugyeom and that he personally asked BTS about it. She figured that the GOT7 maknae was the <em>favor</em> they called in when they mentioned the gift. </p><p>"I-I think so, yes." she replied in a small, scared voice.</p><p>Yoongi could tell she was getting more and more anxious by the way she kept glancing at her friends, how she kept playing with her rings and how her voice seemed unstable. He didn't fail to noticed her glossy eyes either. </p><p>"That means we'll meet again soon, right?" he added. </p><p>Y/n turned towards the eldest rapper who sported a kind smile on his lips. </p><p>"Yes, that's right." she smiled back at him. </p><p>"Then, I look forward to seeing you again." he said. </p><p>"M-me too." her eyes closed as she smiled wider than before. "Well, I'll leave now. Thank you again, Taehyung-ssi..." </p><p>"Again, no problem Y/ni- Y/n-ssi" he corrected. </p><p>Y/n bowed deeply and left the room. Seungmin immediately grabbed her hand, hooking it around his. The girl gladly clung onto him as Changbin slipped an arm around her waist. With her heels, the two were the same height which made it more comfortable to hug and hold hands. </p><p>The BTS members watched their interaction through the window, raising a questioning brow at their closeness. </p><p>"They seem close." Seokjin said following them with his eyes.</p><p>"They seem happy." Yoongi added leaning back in his armchair.</p><p>"She is very shy." Namjoon pointed out. </p><p>"She is." Jimin agreed, "But it was adorable." </p><p>"Did you see how cute she smiled? Also her cheeks look like mochis! Jiminie you might be replaced for that title." Hoseok cooed. </p><p>"Finally." the boy grumbled. </p><p>"She seems very kind." Jungkook said, "She was also so polite wow, even after Taehyung was informal to her..." </p><p>"Yah!" the aforementioned boy whined, "It's only because we met before..."</p><p>"Just that? You don't usually forget this stuff..." Yoongi teased. </p><p>"W-well, she was pretty and maybe I forgot for a second we were technically strangers." he confessed. </p><p>"Oh, by the way. How old is she?" Namjoon asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask that too." Seokjin said, his interest peaking.</p><p>"I don't know." Taehyung shrugged. </p><p>"She seemed pretty young... I don't even know if I'd give her legal age." the leader thought out loud. </p><p>"But juuls aren't allowed for minors, right?" Seokjin questioned. Taehyung shook his head.</p><p>"But when has this mattered anyways." Yoongi said, "This generation is different from ours. These kids are drinking and smoking before they're of legal age and nobody really cares. Plus, either they start now or later, it's not a really big deal." </p><p>"You're right, but I was thinking about how Taehyung, an adult, provided Y/n, a possible minor, with nicotine." he explained. </p><p>"Well, she had it anyways. If it wasn't Taehyung she would've gotten some anyways." Jimin pointed out. </p><p>"Yes. that's right." Seokjin said, "Joonie, you worry too much. Let her be, she can do whatever she wants! Who knows, maybe we are wrong and she is old enough anyways." </p><p>Namjoon mumbled under his breath but gave in to his hyung and stopped thinking about it. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"How was it?" Felix asked as soon as they opened the door. </p><p>Y/n stopped and let out a small shriek and spun around the room. </p><p>"I take it that it went well?" Chan smirked. </p><p>"Yes!" she stopped moving, "He wanted to apologize for accidentally smashing my juul pod, so he gave me his pack! Then Jungkook-ssi asked if I was the person Yugyeom asked the fansign ticket for and I said yes. Then Yoongi-ssi said he is looking forward to meeting me!" </p><p>"Woah, that's nice!" Jisung yelled out, "Free juul pods!" </p><p>"Oh, oppa... You should've seen how handsome they are! Taehyung-ssi is breathtaking up close in real life! I almost passed out looking into his eyes." she swooned. </p><p>"Yeah, Taehyung-sunbaenim seemed pretty pleased to see you too." Changbin said. </p><p>"Yeah," Seungmin agreed, "And I swear Namjoon-sunbaenim was staring so much at you, I'm surprised he didn't burn a hole through your skull."</p><p>"Excuse me? Did you see Jungkoook-sunbaenim? He looked like a puppy! He was looking at her like he found his soulmate!" Changbin argued. </p><p>Y/n looked at them for any signs of joking but remained mute as she saw none. </p><p>"Are you for real? You guys are imagining things!" she scoffed. </p><p>"No, we are NOT! Also, Yoongi-sunbaenim stared at you for a while, but his face didn't give out too much..." Changbin complained. </p><p>"Ermm, it did. You're just too dense to notice human emotions." Seungmin fought. "He looked..careful. As if he was a bit worried that Y/n was there." </p><p>She suddenly felt small. She sighed and sat down, trying out her new juul pod. She took a long drag and enjoyed the way it burned her lungs. The sweet mango taste was just to her liking. </p><p>"Let's just chill before you guys go in. How long until it starts?" she turned to Seojun. </p><p>"It starts in an hour and we're going in, " he looked at the clipboard, "50 minutes after the start."</p><p>"Damn, that's basically two hours. What are you doing do long?" </p><p>As if on cue the filming crew came in saying that it's time for a few more shots for SKZ-TALKER. </p><p>"Alright, Y/n-ah, how about we go out for a bit. Another coffee?" he suggested. She knew she couldn't be there during filming but was more than willing to go for another coffee. </p><p>She linked her arm with Seojun's and they walked out of the room, bowing to the rest. </p><p>"Have fun! Don't be too weird in front of the camera please!" she called out earning a few protests and chuckles. </p><p>They went to the cafe again and sat down with their coffee cups. </p><p>"You sure you can drink another coffee?" the man asked carefully, he ordered a tea for himself. </p><p>Y/n started laughing out loud. </p><p>"Oppa, I drink at least three coffees a day! I'm totally fine. Plus, I slept like four hours today, and five the night before. Not to mention the jetlag!" she groaned a bit.</p><p>"Okay then...But you know it's bad for your health right?" he raised an eyebrow as he sipped his tea. </p><p>"It's not worse than <em>other</em> stuff. Plus it's not that bad. I drink cappuccinos, not strong black coffee, it's fine." she shrugged. </p><p>Seojun chuckled and looked at the register for a bit. He noticed they had a few pastries and he suddenly craved one.</p><p>"Hey, what do you say about something to eat?" he turned back to the girl. </p><p>Y/n felt her stomach churn in discomfort and felt a bit scared at the thought of eating. </p><p>"Oh, no thank you. Just coffee is fine, for me." she smiled. </p><p>"You sure? It's on the company~~" he sang making the girl giggle. </p><p>"I'm sure, I'm not even hungry, oppa. But thank you." she insisted. </p><p>"Suit yourself." he shrugged and walked over to the counter. </p><p>Y/n knew she hadn't eaten that day and she was feeling good about her self control. She also knew that the boys will probably try and stuff her with food again tonight when they went out to eat. She was planning on using the <em>nauseous </em>card. </p><p>Seojun came back and placed a plate with a croissant and muffin on the table. </p><p>"That looks nice, oppa." Y/n said taking a sip of her coffee. </p><p>"I hope it's good too. You sure you don't want some?" he repeated looking at the girl in front of him. He saw as she smiled amused at him as she reassured him that she's fine. </p><p>The two sat mostly in silence. Seojun was eating and Y/n already finished her coffee. The man said they could buy another one for the way back and the girl agreed, thanking him. </p><p>"Oh," Seojun exclaimed when his phone dinged. "We can come back now, they finished filming." </p><p>He stood up and grabbed his cup of unfinished tea and handed Y/n the card, telling her she could order herself another coffee if she wanted to. The girl accepted the card smiling shyly. </p><p>"W-wait, can I call the guys and aske them if anyone wants anything else?" she asked.</p><p>"Oh, yes! Yes! That's a great idea actually!" he exclaimed, "Aish, Y/nie, so thoughtful and cute," he ruffled her hair, earning a whine from the girl. </p><p>Y/n grabbed her phone and dialed Chan's number. </p><p>"Hello!" he picked up cheerfully. </p><p>"Hi, oppa. We are getting ready to leave the coffee shop, do you guys want anything?" she asked the leader. </p><p>"Oh, wait let me ask the guys. I don't want anything but maybe they do." he paused a bit and Y/n waited as he talked to various members. "Wait, I'll hand you over to Felix." The girl hummed. </p><p>"Y/nie?" the young aussie called. </p><p>"Yes, Lixie, I'm here. What do you want me to get you?" Y/n questioned softly. </p><p>"I want boba! Do they have any winter offers or so?" he inquired. </p><p>"Ermm, let me see." she said and looked around the shop. "Oh, yes! Something with chocolate fudge, gingerbread, vanilla and marshmallows, lemon something.. ew, what, peppermint and candy cane??? What the fuck?" The last two flavors appalled her awfully. She has never seen this time of flavors before, for boba at least. </p><p>"Oh, vanilla and marshmallows please!" Y/n could hear the excitement in his voice, "Do they have anything to eat?"</p><p>"Yes, they have croissants, cupcakes..or are they muffins? Anyways, cookies, some cakes, cheesecake, ask Jisung if he wants cheesecake! They also have some sandwiches and waffles." </p><p>"Oh damn, a full feast. I want a croissant! And wait a sec, JISUNGIEE" Y/n flinched at the loud voice, "DO YOU WANT CHEESECAKE FROM THE COFFEE SHOP?" there was a pause, "What kind do they have?"</p><p>"They have oreo, peanut butter, classc aaand salted caramel." she responded.</p><p>She listened as Felix shouted the option to Jisung. "Okay he wants an oreo cheesecake." </p><p>"Okay, is that all?" she asked writing it down in her notes app. </p><p>"Yes, that's all manager-nim." he teased. Y/n giggled ad hung up. </p><p>She went up and the cashier, a nice boy, maybe around her age, seemed to recognize her. Maybe he did, seeing as he served her twice today already.</p><p>"Hello, again." she bowed smiling at the boy.</p><p>"Hello!" he replied joyfully, "another cappuccino?" His tone was on the verge between joking and polite. </p><p>"Yes," Y/n giggled. "And also a vanilla and marshmallow boba, a croissant and an oreo cheesecake, please!" she added. </p><p>"Okay, that's going to be 12.000₩." he said giving her the receipt. As Y/n handed him the card, she sneaked a bit of cash out of her pocket and placed it in the tip jar when he wasn't looking. </p><p>"I take it you really like cappuccino, miss." he joked and Y/n laughed wholeheartedly. </p><p>"Yes, I do. It's my favorite drink, actually. Well, caffeinated drink, at least." she replied as the man placed the cheesecake and croissant in a bag. </p><p>"Oh, I have to agree with you, it's the best drink." he smiled and went to prepare the beverages. </p><p>"Yeah. Sometimes, when I feel a bit sad I like to add vanilla or hazelnut syrup." she supplied pointlessly. </p><p>"Oh, really? Why only when you're sad?" he asked a bit surprised. </p><p>"I like sweet thing when I'm sad." she shrugged, "I'm sorry, that's kind of a TMI isn't it." She looked at he counter feeling embarrassed by the oversharing, something she did when she felt nervous. </p><p>"It's okay, don't worry." he laughed and placed the cappuccino on the counter, "Here, I'll tell you one in return." He leaned on the counter and stared at Y/n who looked at him expectantly, "When I am sad, I like to eat french fries and chocolate milkshake." </p><p>Y/n cooed,"That's the sweetest thing! Adorable..." she whispered at the end, making the boy's ear red. </p><p>"Aish, I'm <em>not</em> adorable! I'm handsome." he straightened his back and crossed his arms. </p><p>Y/n giggled at him, "Yes, but you can be both!" </p><p>"So, I <em>am</em> handsome?" he teased. Y/n blushed.</p><p>"D-don't you have a boba to make?" she stuttered looking away. The boy chuckled and mock saluted before going back to work. </p><p>"So, what's your name, miss." he asked with his back turned. </p><p>"Oh, my name is Y/n. And don't call me miss, I'm probably younger than you.." she chuckled. "What's your name?"</p><p>"I'm Minwoo! And I'm 20 years old." he replied. Y/n thought back to the time Seungmin used the same name as a pseudonym. </p><p>"Korean age, right?" the boy nodded," Oh, then you're older than me Minwoo-ssi. I'm 18 years old, in Korean age." she added.</p><p>"Ooh, so are from here or are you visiting?" he placed the tea on the counter. </p><p>"Oh, I'm visiting for two weeks. But I hope I can move here with uni next year!" she confessed grinning widely.</p><p> "Well, I hope you do! If you get in, stop by here and let me know, okay?" he smiled.</p><p>"Of course, Minwoo-ssi." she agreed, " But I can come before that, too, right?" </p><p>"Of course, Y/n-ssi." he repeated, "I can't wait already."  </p><p>"Me too," she giggled and grabbed the bag and drinks. "Maybe I'll see you these days then!"</p><p>"Maybe, you will. Goodbye!" he winked. </p><p>"Goodbye," Y/n bowed and walked to Seojun who had been watching the display with an amused look on his face. </p><p>"What?" Y/n snapped when she saw him raising an eyebrow at her, smirking too. </p><p>"Nothing," he shrugged innocently. </p><p>"Here, carry this, please." she handed him the bag of food with an eye roll when he grinned. </p><p>"So, what's his name?" he questioned. </p><p>"Minwoo." she replied courtly. </p><p>"And?" </p><p>"And what?" she sighed annoyed. </p><p>"Nothing, nothing." the manager gave up. </p><p>He had snapped a quick picture and sent it to the boys and captioned it <em>seems like you got competition boys... </em></p><p>They walked in silence back to the building. Annoyed as she was, she still held his arm as they walked through the streets. </p><p>"After you, milady" he dramatically bowed as he opened the door for her. Y/n rolled her eyes but thanked him anyways. While they were walking up the stairs, someone opened the door right in their face, thankfully the drinks were safe, but Y/n was just a bit startled when she was met, once again, with Kim Taehyung. </p><p>"Oh, Taehyung-ssi." she giggled, " We meet again."</p><p>"It seems we do." he chuckled, "Is that <em>another</em> coffee?" he pointed to the cup in her hand as he made room for them to walk passed him through the door. </p><p>"Yeah, it is." she answered, not really expecting that random question. </p><p>"Isn't it the second one already?" he raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"It's the third one actually." she smirked. </p><p>"Third?" his eyebrows disappeared under his bangs. "How can you drink that <em>thing</em> so often."</p><p>"I like it." she shrugged. </p><p>"Well, whatever you like I guess. Just don't Overdose on caffeine." he joked. </p><p>"Yes, sir." she saluted. <em>'Why did I do that?"</em> she mentally punched herself. </p><p>Taehyung let out a genuine laugh and left with a bow. </p><p>"Third time's a charm, I guess." Seojun said. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Well, you met him for the third time while having you third coffee. Magic number three." he continued. </p><p>"You're weird, oppa." she threw him a weird look and walked in the boys' room. She handed Felix his boba and told them that the food was with Seojun. </p><p>She sat down scrolling through instagram, juuling and drinking coffee. </p><p>"So, Y/n." Chan started, "How are you?" </p><p>"I'm fine, oppa. You?" she never raised her eyes from the meme she was just reading. </p><p>"How was the coffee shop?" he continued.</p><p>"Nice and cozy." she replied shortly.</p><p>"Soo, any cute cashiers?" Felix finally asked, his patience snapping. </p><p>Y/n started laughing. "I <em>knew</em> you were going to tell them!" She pointed at Seojun, an accusatory glint in her eyes, earning a simple shrug from the man. </p><p>"Spill the tea, sis!" her soulmate exclaimed plopping down on the couch next to her.</p><p>"Well, he is cute. His name is Minwoo and is 20 years old. He already memorized my order because I asked for the same thing thrice today." she complied.</p><p>"Oooh, cute, aye? Minwoo, you said? Wasn't that Minnie's fake name?" Y/n hummed, "Cute. And he memorized your order? What even is your order?"</p><p>"Cappuccino, no sugar." she answered. </p><p>"Oh, can I try?" Y/n handed him her cup. "Here, you can try my boba!" he handed her his own cup and they both sipped each other's drink, both grimacing. </p><p>"It's so sweet, the fuck?"</p><p>"ITS SO BITTER EW", they said simultaneously, making the people around them laugh at that. </p><p>"Do you KNOW how much sugar this has????" Y/n shrieked.</p><p>"Do you know how LITTLE sugar your has???"the boy retorted. They swapped their drink back and drank from their own bevarage contently.</p><p>"So <em>that's</em> how you're soulmates, got it!" Jeongin said. </p><p>"I'm strongly judging you right now."</p><p>"I'm strongly judging you right now."</p><p>The soulmates told each other at the same time causing everyone to lose their shit. </p><p>"Just one more hour to go!" Seojun announced, looking at his watch.</p><p>This seemed to make the guys a bit anxious. Y/n noticed and suggested the play a game of cards. They looked eager to distract themselves so they agreed. The pinkette whipped out a deck of cards from her purse and started shuffling them. </p><p>"You carry a pack of cards in that small thing?" Jisung judged. </p><p>"Yes, I only pack essentials." she shrugged.</p><p>"And that includes a deck of cards, makeup and a juul, but NO water." Chan commented. </p><p>"Exactly. And <em>makeup</em> is just gloss and mascara. I also need my power bank and earphones. I prioritize my things." she said back.  </p><p>"Wait, did you drink water today? All you had today was coffee..." Seungmin worried. </p><p>"Oh, right. I drank a cup of water earlier." she answered. </p><p>"BITCH, drink water!" Felix yelled. </p><p>"Hoe, shut up." she playfully retorted. Y/n went to grab a cup from the dispenser and drank some water. "There, happy?"</p><p>"Very." Chan smiled. </p><p>"Okay, let's play now." she resumed to shuffling the cards, down on the carpeted floor, and distributed them. </p><p>"Damn, it never fails to amaze me how nice you shuffle the cards." Felix awed. </p><p>"Well, I have experience." the girl shrugged, "I usually am the card dealer at parties. Also, Fun fact! I win at Blackjack 90% of the time." she bragged, brushing her hair back.</p><p>"Why is your generation acting so old?" Minho questioned, picking his cards up. </p><p>"We grew up too fast. Plus we like being like this, it's fun and stress relieving." she picked up her own cards, "Plus, we do what everyone else does, just a few years earlier." </p><p>"Yeah, but somehow only the bad parts." Changbin furrowed his eyebrows. </p><p>"That's not true. At all." Y/n snapped at him, feeling actually offended. "We also learn good stuff way too early. Like taking care of our younger siblings because our parents are never home. Defending ourselves because nobody else will. Raising awareness to global problems. Our generation organized most protests for abortion, climate change, equality and others! Our generation will be what makes this world right again, BECAUSE we were forced to grow up early." </p><p>The boys stared at her, not knowing what to say. They have never seen such a look in their girl friend's <strong>(wink)</strong> eyes before. Most importantly, she was making a point. Their generation has indeed been through a lot of shit, causing them to grow up too early, learning to take care of themselves and others alone, to educate themselves on everything important because nobody would teach them. They really took matters into their own hands. </p><p>"Of course we have bad stuff too, like drugs, alcohol, bullying, gambling and others. But these are consequences from the poor education and leadership the generation before us gave us. Because nobody cared for us, we learned to care for ourselves and become independent." she continued. </p><p>"You're right. Your generation is amazing and deserves only praises." Chan agreed. </p><p>"Not to mention best humor." Felix supplied, making them laugh. </p><p>"True." Y/n snorted, "Anyways, let's play. I'm too tired for a speech and debate." </p><p>She placed a card down and the game started. </p><p>
  <strong>( feel free to imagine whatever game. Ik card games differ from people to people, country etc. so just use whatever you love! I'd also love to hear in the comments what ur fave card game is!) </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Okay! As much as I hate to interrupt your fun, we need to get moving to the stage. We're up in ten minutes. Go let the stylist check you again, then we are heading to sound check, to get your mics and everything!" Seojun announced loudly. </p><p>Everyone got up and headed to the stylists. Y/n stayed behind to gather the cards and soon, followed them as well. The noonas came up, to check on them quickly, with a small emergency pouch on them. After the noonas gave them an <em>okay</em> they headed to the stage.</p><p>Y/n could hear how each of the guys was either vocalizing, sighing or mumbling lyrics. She gave them a small encouraging speech on their way, reassuring them that they were going to be just fine. </p><p>The girl sat in silence as they got equipped with various stuff for their performance. They watched silently as the girl group before them bowed and exited the stage. </p><p>"You will be fine, I know it. I love you guys and I'm so proud of you." she told them, hugging each of them shortly. They chorused a small <em>thanks</em> and walked on the stage. </p><p>Y/n watched the performance mesmerized. They were 10 times better than the practice. She watched as they execute each move powerfully, how each not held so much emotion and how their facial expressions killed her. Her mouth was hanging open and her heart stopped beating as she took the entire show in. All too soon, it came to an end and the boys returned to her. </p><p>"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK&gt; WHAT THE HELL WHAT THAT? IT WAS AMAZING" she yelled out. "H-HOW?"</p><p>The boys watched amused as she malfunctioned and tried to find the right words. </p><p>"You were amazing! I am incredibly proud of you, boys." Seojun clapped for them, "Also, this poor girl was drooling throughout the stage." </p><p>"Was not!" she slapped his arm. "But honestly, that was... wow."</p><p>"Thank you, Y/n-ah. It means a lot." Hyunjin smiled softly and grabbed her hand.</p><p>"No, no, no. Don't you dare." she glared at him. </p><p>The tall boy tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>"You cannot turn into a soft, cute boy now AFTER YOU WERE A LITERAL DEMON ON STAGE" she exclaimed. </p><p>Everyone laughed at that. Hyunjin muttered a <em>sorry</em> half-heartedly and grabbed her hand, walking with her back to the waiting room. Y/n looked behind her and saw Jeongin quietly trailing after them. She called him and grabbed his hand, pulling him next to her causing him to giggle. </p><p>"You were amazing, oppa." she whispered, leaning into him, "When did you turn so hot on stage? Are you <em>trying </em>to kill Stays?"</p><p>"Thank you, Y/n-ah." he whispered back, leaning down a bit," And, I'm not trying to kill Stays. Just you." He finished with a peck on her head. </p><p>"Aish, what are these hyungs teaching you." she whined cheeks flaming. The two laughed comfortably. </p><p>They rounded a corner and saw BTS members exiting their own room. </p><p>"Oh, hello, sunbaenim." the Kids greeted, bowing deeply. Y/n simply followed the movement, caught between the two boys. </p><p>"Hello," the seniors greeted back a bit awkwardly. </p><p>"Good luck later!" Y/n cheered. </p><p>"Thank you, Y/n-ah." Taehyung winked, earning a jab from Jimin. </p><p>"You did well today. I really like your song." Yoongi told his junior group. </p><p>"Oh, thank you, sunbaenim. Your song is more amazing, though" Chan replied, earning a small jab from Y/n. Somehow their positions got mixed during the greeting. Jimin followed the movement and smirked at the girl playfully. Y/n met his stare and mirrored it with her own smirk. </p><p>"Hwaiting, sunbaenim!" Minho cheered. </p><p>"Ah, Minho-yah! Thank you." Hoseok replied, a glint of recognition in his eyes. </p><p>The two groups parted ways and Stray Kids finally entered their room. They sat down on the couches with a big sigh, immediately greeted by a few staff members holding water bottles for each of them. While the boys were gulping down the water, cheers and screams from the TV caught their attention. </p><p>As the senior group started their performance, every single pair of eyes was glued to them. As expected, they did an amazing job. Their facial expressions, the way they comfortably performed, their performance as a whole, their ability to steal your heart, it all showed what professionals they are. They did a lot better than the practice, which Y/n didn't think was possible, neither did the boys, but here they were, jaws on the floor, pulse rate up. </p><p>"Wow," Y/n finally whispered into the silence. The boys could only nod.  </p><p> </p><p>They waited for a bit more and soon, it was time for the show winners to be announced. </p><p>"Go guys! Whatever the outcome is, know I'm proud of you and you were my favorites!" she encouraged, giving them each a kiss on the cheek, careful not to ruin their makeup. The boys soon disappeared into the swarm of people on the stage, waiting for the announcement. </p><p>Seojun, Y/n and Hyunwoo, were waiting in the backstage for the results as well, amongst other managers and staff that came to support their groups. </p><p>"So, finally the public's favorite top 5 are: Cravity, Dreamcatcher, Stray Kids, WEi and...BTS!" there was a round of applause after the male MCs announcement and the five groups took a step forward. </p><p>"Yes, that's right. How about we take a look at the chart numbers for a second?" the female MC suggested and soon on the screen various numbers, which Y/n didn't understand the meaning to, appeared. </p><p>"Oh, it looks like the two battling groups are Stray Kids and BTS!" the third MCs pointed out, followed by a <em>woaaaaa</em> in the audience. </p><p>"Let's see," the first MCs paused, "Who is the winner tonight?" </p><p>The public shouted as they were waiting for an answer. </p><p>"BANGTAN SONYEONDAN, congratulations!" he finally cheered, the female MCs holding the trophy out. </p><p>Y/n let out a strangled sound and banged her head against Seojun's shoulder. </p><p>"There, there, it's okay" he patted her head.</p><p>She didn't even realize she was crying until Hyunwoo handed her a tissue. She mumbled a thank you and listened to Namjoon's speech. </p><p>"As always, thank you Army, we couldn't have done this without you, you got us here. Through all the hard times, all our struggles, you were there to cheer for us and we are forever thankful." all of the dark times flashed in front of Y/n's eyes and a few more tears slipped out. </p><p>She will always be grateful for BTS and show her support, because those boys deserved it. Nobody deserves something more or less, but these boys went through so much and she knew it, she was there for it. </p><p>"This is for you, Army. We love you!" he finished. Y/n let out a quiet sob and wiped her tears carefully. </p><p>"We purple you!" Taehyung added cutely. She watched them all throw heart to the cameras and be their usual charming selves. </p><p>Y/n was holding in her sobs and tried hard to not ruing her makeup. She also let out a lot of tears, because she knew how stressed her own boys were for this show, she knew they deserved so much more, too. She then looked at Sua and remembered their conversation in the bathroom. The older girl smiled and hugged her members, whispering amongst themselves. Then, another sob escaped her and was crying even more. She empathized with the older girl and being a fan didn't help her heart.</p><p>Seojun noticed the crying girl shaking a bit as she looked around the screen. His chest hurt at the sight and he pulled her into a hug. She let out a strangled whine, complaining that she will ruin his shirt. </p><p>"It's okay, I have a washing machine." he joked. He felt the girl let out a chuckle before quietly letting her tears fall. Hyunwoo noticed them and patted the girl's back softly. </p><p>They knew she was both happy and sad, they also knew she had a long tiring day. </p><p>"Awwwwww, Y/nie!" Felix whined and pulled her out of Seojun's arms into his own. "Why are you crying, baby?" </p><p>The groups exited the stage and were walking through the backstage, either to their managers or into their rooms. </p><p>"I-I don't knowww" she cried. </p><p>Y/n tried to compose herself, but seeing the boys in front of her awoke a feeling of reality, nostalgia, excitement and nervousness. It also didn't help that she saw a glimpse of the winners in the far back of the corridor. </p><p>"Sweetheart," Chan cooed and hugged her from behind. "It's okay." </p><p>Y/n suddenly felt suffocated and embarrassed, so she broke free from the hug. </p><p>"S-sorry," she gasped a bit, "C-couldn't breathe." she let out an airy laugh encouraging them to laugh with her. </p><p>She glanced over at Seojun and noticed glitter on his shirt. </p><p>"O-oppa! I ruined your shirt~" she pouted and patted the stain on his shirt, which happened to be on his chest. </p><p>"I told you, Y/n-ah, it's okay." he grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. He smiled and pressed a warm kiss to her knuckles before letting her go.</p><p>She looked at her reflection in the, currently black, TV screen and wiped the mascara from her cheeks. She then turned around throwing a peace sign at the boys. </p><p>"Don't I look gorgeous" she joked. </p><p>"The prettiest." Hyunjin answered pulling her into a side hug and kissing her head. </p><p>Y/n chuckled and looked sideways to avoid their eyes, only to see the BTS members pass them. </p><p>"Oh, c-congratulations!" Y/n exclaimed and bowed towards them. The men stopped to look at them.</p><p>"Congratulations, sunbaenim" their juniors chorused behind Y/n. </p><p>"Thank you, thank you. You did amazing yourselves." the leader, polite as ever, responded. </p><p>Chan thanked him quickly and bowed.</p><p>"Everyone was incredible, really. It was amazing to watch." Y/n sighed dreamily. </p><p>Namjoon turned towards her and was startled to see her face, "Oh, omo. Did you cry?" </p><p>Y/n, flustered, giggled in response. "Yeah, do I look that bad?" </p><p>"No, no, no." Hoseok quickly added, "Namjoonie was just worried." His signature eye smile ever so present. </p><p>"Especially since we competed with your boy-friend. Friends." Seokjin quickly corrected himself after a jab he received from Jimin. </p><p>Y/n narrowed her eyes at him, noticing his slip-up. The eldest had the audacity to smile timidly at her. </p><p>"Well, it's fine. I know my boyfriends did well." she retorted, noticing Seokjin, Namjoon and Jungkook flush furiously.</p><p>"I'm kidding. Relax." she laughed. "We're best friends."</p><p>"For now..." Minho mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Ow," Y/n elbowed his stomach and glared at him warningly. "Sorry." </p><p>"Yeah, wel-" Felix started but shut up as soon as Y/n looked his way. </p><p>"Namjoon-ssi," Seojun suddenly addressed the leader, "Y/n-ah actually cried of happiness <em>and</em> saddness a bit. Your speech had her weeping like a baby." </p><p>Y/n gasped and went to slap him, but two other boys caught her. </p><p>"Seojun-ssi, you better sleep with one eye open tonight." she whisper-yelled at him, making Yoongi snort. </p><p>"Awww, Y/n-ssi, I didn't know you are an Army." the leader changed the subject.</p><p>"I-I am. Have been for two years now..." she shyly looked down.</p><p>"Aww, don't cry, don't cry." the leader panicked and rushed forward to the girl. </p><p>"I-I'm not?" only then had she realized her eyes had once again glossed over, "Oh? Whoops, sorry." she blinked the tears away and smiled at the man. </p><p>"Thank you." a voice suddenly spoke. It was Yoongi.</p><p>Y/n widened her eyes shocked. "F-for what?"</p><p>"For being with us." he gave her the best gummy smile and Y/n could melt.</p><p>"N-no, don't thank me. <em>I</em> should thank you! For everything you did! If we had time I would probably thank you for an hour." she chuckled, " You guys saved me, thank you."</p><p>Yoongi noticed her suddenly darker expression and sad eyes. He knew exactly what she meant. They all did. </p><p>"Y/n-ssi?" Namjoon started. </p><p>"Just Y-Y/n is fine..." she mumbled.</p><p>"Y/n-ah.." the leader restarted, "Can I hug you?"</p><p>Y/n eyes grew wider as saucers and nodded frantically, not trusting her voice. Namjoon quietly leaned down and wrapped his arms around her. The girl felt a tear slip from her eye again. His hug felt so warm and full of emotion. She bit her lower lip in attempt to muffle any sounds she may make. </p><p>When they let go Minho snorted. </p><p>"Told you she would pick them over us." he told his band members.</p><p>"Hey, that's not true!" Y/n defended herself.</p><p>"Isn't it?" Hyunjin teased, "You chose their fansign over ours."</p><p>"Firstly, you bought me the tickets and u guys are my friends. Secondly, you're just jealous." she smirked at him. </p><p>"Oooh, Hyunjin-ssi is jealous? That's some gossip I'd love to hear." Jimin chuckled. </p><p>"Oh, there's a lot of gossip Jimin-ssi." Y/n played along, "And not just him." she winked. </p><p>Felix gasped dramatically, "Y/nie, are you really exposing us to our sunbaenims? Our competition?"</p><p>"You guys are basically exposing yourselves at this point, sweetie." she giggled and patted his arm. </p><p>"Ah, Chan-ssi, you have a bunch of children here, I don't know how you do it." Namjoon laughed. </p><p>"The secret is that they are scared of me, sunbaenim." he winked. </p><p>"Nooo," Y/n interrupted, "The secret is that they are scared of <em>me</em>. You're the soft parent, babe, I'm the one they listen to." </p><p>She didn't fail to notice his ear flame up at the pet name she used in front of his seniors. </p><p>"That basically sounds like Namjoon-hyung and Jin-hyung!" Jungkook piped up. Immediately after, Seokjin's familiar windshield laugh echoed through their ears, accompanied by Y/n's own laugh.</p><p>"I feel flattered that I'm compared to Seokjin-ssi." she said between laughs. </p><p>"Hey! Are you implying I'm the soft parent." Namjoon exclaimed. </p><p>"Yes," Y/n and Jin replied with a smirk. </p><p>"Ah, Y/n-ssi, we need to talk again some time! I could use a break from these guys." The eldest smiled. </p><p>"Hey, don't forget I'm the reason you even know her!" Taehyung reminded them. </p><p>"Indeed, I'd love to, Seokjin-ssi." she blushed. </p><p>"Well, this was entertaining to watch, " Sejin suddenly said. </p><p>"But we have our own plans now, let's go." Hyunwoo continued. "It was nice catching up Sejin-hyung."</p><p>"We should get together again soon, Hyunwoo-yah." the older smiled. </p><p>"And bring the kids too!" Hyunwoo replied with a smile. </p><p>"Yes, with the kids, too!" Taehyung repeated excited. </p><p>"Okay, we'll set a playdate for you guys then. Byee~" the older manager bowed. </p><p>"Goodbye, sunbaenim!" the <em>kids</em> chorused (Y/n included, but stopping at sunbaenim) and bowed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello guys~<br/>sorry it took me so long... I have been going through a hard time mentally. I havebeen stressed with school.. just now as i write this (14/11/20, 12:55am) i received a google classroom email saying i got a 5 (/10) in history and the teachers left a mean private comment.... I have been really struggling these past few weeks si the next updates may take a while. No longer than two weeks though.<br/>I love you all&lt;3</p><p>Q: fave card game?<br/>Q: bts cameo opinion? bts x y/n ships? 👀👀</p><p>Have a great day and week and life everyone.<br/>Love,<br/>Isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. t w e n t y  t h r e e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its been long, Im sorry.<br/>Its been SO hard to do anything these weeks, Im sorry.<br/>The chapter is not my best one and it's short, sorry. Its all I could do...<br/>!! small TW// panic attack, I'll add some "!!!"</p><p>(my IG: @minholythighs_o.o_</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>After the show ended, the boys got changed while Sangmi pulled Y/n aside to redo her makeup. The young girl protested, saying it's okay she didn't need to bother, but the woman brushed her off and sat her down. After everyone was ready, they went to a restaurant to have a celebratory meal. </p><p>The group walked into the restaurant and sat at a table on the left. The place seemed pretty full, but the staff assured them that it was safe since it was a place dedicated for famous people to have privacy here. Y/n sat down at the big table, on the couch side, smushed between Chan and Changbin. </p><p>
  <strong><a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/71/d9/00/71d90034a60d32d4cacbf80f4a9717ef.jpg">like this</a> </strong>
</p><p>The managers and staff took a table nearby to themselves and told them to come over if they needed anything. The kids looked through the menu and decided what they would eat and drink. Y/n legally couldn't order alcohol but she didn't miss the wink Minho threw her was as her ordered two soju bottles. The girl quietly giggled and ordered a lemonade. They discussed  bit more about the food and called the waitress back. Y/n settled for some <em>kimbap</em> with side dishes, while the guys ordered a bunch of stuff. </p><p>"So, how are you guys feeling?" Y/n asked trying to make some conversation.</p><p>"We're fine. Personally, I'm not upset we didn't win, because we competed with strong sunbaenim and it's an honor to have been their competition." Chan confessed and several hums of agreement  were heard across the table. </p><p>The waitress arrived with their drinks faster than Y/n would've expected. She thanked the woman and sipped the lemonade making a satisfied noise. She just tasted it, she wouldn't drink it all before the food came, she knew better than that. </p><p>"So, Y/n-ah." Minho started, "Do you think you'll visit us again after these two weeks?" </p><p>"Of course." she answered immediately without thinking twice about it. She definitely would, even if she couldn't get into college here.</p><p>The boys smiled at her softly promising that they will make time for her if she announces them. </p><p>"Did you apply to universities yet?" Chan, ever so thoughtful, asked. </p><p>"Yes, I did." Y/n smiled. The waitress came with some side dishes and the girl made some room for her. </p><p>"Did you hear back yet?" he asked picking up a random pickled radish and plopped it into his mouth. Y/n giggled at his behavior. </p><p>"Not yet. I will start hearing from them around March most probably." she took a sip of water the waitress has brought her. "If I get into any of them I'll have to go to the next stage." </p><p>"What's the next stage?" Jisung asked leaning forward so he can crane his neck and look at the girl better. </p><p>"Interviews." she shuddered and Chan placed a comforting hand on her back. </p><p>"Ugh, I remember those. Good luck, it will go relatively well." Seungmin attempted to encourage the girl.</p><p>"Yeah, as scared as I am of them I can't wait to see if I get into any uni.." she admitted. She was wringing her hands underneath the table and Changbin noticed, so he took her hand in his. She shot hm a grateful smile.</p><p>"I'm sure you can get in." Jeongin told her gently. </p><p>She let out a snort, "Yeah, I'm not so sure..." She bit her lip nervously feeling dread creeping up on her. </p><p>"Why not?" Hyunjin tilted his head looking like a confused puppy. </p><p>"Well, I'm not the best student and..." she paused to lick her lips wich had gone dry, "I-I'm worried it will be hard to get in as a foreigner... I've heard foreigners aren't prioritized so it's harder to get in." </p><p>"Hey, stop criticizing your academic work, Y/n-ah. School is bullshit and those grades are equal to zero once you're out. They reflect nothing." Jisung scoffed crossing his arms. </p><p>"Yeah, I know. It's not that though..." she sighed, "I'm generally lacking focus, attention and some basic intelligence. I lack motivation and I procrastinate...I'm not student material. I'm scared I won't be able to keep up at college." </p><p>"Okay, that's not true at all. Load of crap!" Felix exclaimed attracting some attention to themselves. </p><p>"Shh, watch it." Changbin scolded. </p><p>"He's right. Y/n when you put your mind to it you can do anything. We've seen it." Seungmin argues. </p><p>"Yes, you are speaking Korean fluently, almost as good as a native speaker! You've only been studying for two years!" Minho added, "It's impressive." </p><p>"Not to mention your dancing! I've seen you dance so well! You are good at things that just are not taught in school. You shine in your own way." Hyunjin said. </p><p>"That's true. How many hours have you spent dancing and learning Korean. You even started studying for college to be prepared!" Felix shrieked. </p><p>"I may have to write and entrance exam, oppa.... I'd like to be prepared. Besides, the material is so interesting!" she retorted. </p><p>"What are you even studying? Where did you apply?" Chan questioned. </p><p>Y/n noticed the waitress approaching with some orders already so she leaned back in her seat making room on the table. </p><p>"I applied for different things at different universities but.. mainly psychology." Y/n answered. The woman placed some plates with beef for them to grill. Some stews and <em>a lot</em> of meat. </p><p>"Which universities did you apply to?" Jisung asked curiously glancing at her while turning the grill on. </p><p>"I applied to KNU, SNU, Hongik, Yonsei, Hanyang, KU, Sungkyunkwan and... Seoul Institute of the Arts and others." she confessed. She looked around and saw them look at her with wide eyes. </p><p>
  <strong>!!!!</strong>
</p><p>"L-look," she hurried, "I-I <em>know</em> I have such slim chances to get in. I <em>know</em> I applied to some big universities too, where I can't have a chance of getting into. But I really wanted to try. I have nothing to lose if I try." she felt herself panic as she thought about the future, "I-It would be nice if I get in, b-but I.. I don't know. I really fell in love with some of them a-and the fact that there are almost zero chances I get in is real-really depressing and frustrating. I wish I would've studied more a-" </p><p>"Y/n, Y/n. I'll stop you right there. Chan placed an arm around her shoulders and the other one cupped her cheek. "Breathe. Slowly and deeply." he instructed, "follow me." </p><p>Y/n didn't even realize she was having a panic attack she felt herself grow stiff and tremble. "Hey, hey. Listen to me, to my breathing." </p><p>Y/n looked around panicked as she saw the boys watching her. She felt immensely embarrassed noticing that she was making a fool of herself. She felt her anxiety take over and she panicked even more, feeling like a deer in headlights. She quickly scrambled over Chan and rushed to the bathroom , which she miraculously found. </p><p>She barged in and locked herself in a stall and sat down on the floor. If she wasn't panicking she would've admired how clean and pretty the bathroom was. Completely different from the ones back home. </p><p>She felt so much fear in that moment. Of what? That was easy, the future, university. Four years ago she was in the same situation while being forced to choose a good high school. She didn't think, her mind was blank. She could only feel her chest grow tighter and tighter, the lack of air making her head hurt horribly. She was shaking so much, you could hear the way her heels tremored against the tiles.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"What-What happened?" Jeongin asked looking shockd by Y/n's outburst. </p><p>"She's having a panic attack." </p><p>"Panic attack." </p><p>Four boys said at the same time. Chan, Felix, Jisung and Seungmin were well aware of the manifestation. </p><p>"W-Why?" Hyunjin was as pale as a sheet. </p><p>"I'm going after her. Stay here and when we get back don't ask too many questions. I'll tell you if it's okay." the leader instructed and left the table. </p><p>"What happened here?" Hyunwoo asked coming to their table. </p><p>"Y-Y/n-ah is having a panic attack, hyung..." Felix mumbled sadly.</p><p>"What? Why? What did you say? Did something happen?" the manager inquired, concerned for the girl. </p><p>"We were talking aout universities, I think that's what set her off." Seungmin said. "We've talked about them and...I think reality is crashing down on her." </p><p>Everyone's look softened at that. </p><p> </p><p>Chan followed her and saw a female staff member telling her why he needs to go into the women's room. Of course, he left some personal details out, only saying that his friend needed help. </p><p>He walked into the room, it was empty with the exception of a stall. He approaced and could here clicking on the tiles, most probably the heels of the shaking girl. </p><p>He knocked, "Y/n-ah?" he heard a sniffle in response, "Can I come in?" </p><p>Y/n debated for a while but ended up unlocking the door and stepping around it. Her knees felt weak, she couldn't stand. Chan sensed to noticed this and wrapped his arm strongly around her waist. </p><p>"It's okay. I'm here now. You can let go." he whispered in her ear. Y/n only held tighter onto him, balling her fists around his shirt. </p><p>"Do you want to sit down?" he asked carefully. The girl nodded. </p><p>Chan lowered them both on the floor and held the girl on his lap, cradling her small form in his arms. </p><p>"Can you hear me?" she nodded, "Breathe like me. Listen to my heart. Here. Follow me." he placed her head against his chest and took deep breathed, guiding her.</p><p>Y/n tried hard to follow him. She managed to loosen the big knot in her chest and could breathe a bit better than before. But she was still in a panic state, she didn't focus on anything else beside the soft thump underneath her ear. </p><p>"Y/n-ah? Are you with me?" she nodded again, "Can you speak?"</p><p>"Yes" she croaked out. It was painful, her throat felt like it was ripping itself apart. </p><p>"Good. You're doing so good sweetie. So good." he stroked her head and placed his cheeks on her head, giving her occasional kisses. "So well." </p><p>The praise did something to her heart, made it feel warm, relieving the tightness. </p><p>"Can you do something for me, baby? For oppa?" he asked gently. </p><p>"Y-yes."</p><p>"Good. Can you tell me five things you can see?" he continued. </p><p>Y/n opened her eyes. "Black." </p><p>Chan chuckled, "Maybe raise your head for a bit." Y/n shakily raised her head from his chest. Chan readjusted them so that she could lean back on him. "Tell oppa what you can see, honey." </p><p>"D-door." she started. Her head felt heavy and her chest ached, she wanted back in his arms. </p><p>"Good, very well. Another one?" </p><p>"T-tiles, T-toilet..." she said as she looked around. Chan gave her a kiss on the back of her neck muttering encourging words. </p><p>"Sink, mirror." She let out a long breath and went limp into the older's arms. </p><p>"Amazing. Can you tell me three colors now?" he questioned. </p><p>"White." came the answer immediately. It was the predominant color of the bathroom. "B-blue." the doors, "G-grey." </p><p>"What's grey, Y/nie?" the nickname made her feel more familiar. </p><p>"T-the faucets." </p><p>"Perfect. How are you feeling." he asked gently rubbing circles with his thumb on her waist. </p><p>She took a moment to acknoledge herself, "I- b-better. I can b-breathe." </p><p>"Good, good. One last thing, tell me two things you can smell." he said. </p><p>"C-chlorine... I think?" the bathroom had a clean smell. </p><p>"Okay, can you do one more?" he asked gently. </p><p>Y/n's head hurt, she laid her head on his chest nuzzling her face into his chest. "C-cinamon and Vanilla." </p><p>Chan smiled, "That was perfect."</p><p>They stayed like that for another few moments. </p><p>"Can you stand up?" Chan questioned the girl. </p><p>"I-I think so. Yeah." she crawled off his lap and the boy raised to his feet. He extended a hand for Y/n and pulled her with him. </p><p>"Do you want to go back?" he asked her, looking deep into her eyes. </p><p>"Yes, of c-course." she replied. "Ju-just, give me a second." She gestured towards the stall and the leader chuckled telling her he will be right outside. </p><p>While she was washing her hands she splashed cold water onto her face and with the help of paper towel, she wiped any running mascara. She looked good as new, but she felt tired. She gave herself a small slap on the cheek and snapped the rubber band on her wrist a few times before going out. </p><p>Chan was leaning against the wall, looking at his phone. When he heard the door close he glanced up and held a hand out for Y/n. </p><p>"Better?""the girl nodded, "Let's go then." </p><p>She took a hold of his hand and walked back to the table. The food had arrived meanwhile.</p><p>She scooted into her seat and saw the worried, pitiful looks the boys threw her. </p><p>"Sorry I freaked out like that..." she looked down, "I was overdue a mental breakdown regarding college." She chuckled lightly at the end. </p><p>"No, no, don't apologize!" Felix leaned over the table and grabbed her hands. "Are you feeling better now?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes. Tons!" she reassured with a smile on her face. "Don't walk on eggshells around me now, okay? Please.." </p><p>"Egg-shells?" Jeongin repeated in English, confused. Chan went to answer but Y/n interrupted him. </p><p>"Don't be too cautious around me. Just be normal! Don't treat me like I'm.. fragile. Does it make sense?" </p><p>"Yes, it does. Okay, we won't.." he looked thoughtful, "But you can tell us if you're not okay, right?" </p><p>The youngest boy looked uncertainly in her eyes, searching for any sign of distress. Y/n grabbed his hand and smiled softly at him. </p><p>"Of course." she rubbed his hand, "But I'm fine now. Well, " she chuckled, "I'm kind of... very...  embarrassed. I didn't mean to fall apart like that."</p><p>She looked down at their hands and played with Jeongin['s rings. </p><p>"Don't be embarrassed! You couldn't control it. It's normal to freak out about things like this once in a while." Seungmin jumped in. </p><p>"Yeah, I guess it is." she paused a bit before inhaling sharply, "A few months ago... My parents got together with me in the living room. We talked and fought <em>a lot</em> about my university choices... my majoring choices, the job I want. It ended with a fight between both me and them and them among themselves. I ran to my room and had a panic attack." </p><p>"Oh, sweetie..." Changbin side-hugged her and placed his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry your parents are like that." </p><p>Sensing the pity and worry coming off them, so she tried to ease the air. </p><p>"Thank you." she put her head over his and placed a kiss on top of it. "It's fine though. I'll get rid of them. I'm escaping to Korea." </p><p>The boys let out a few giggles and seemed to relax. </p><p>"So what is you majoring again?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>"Well, depends on my college, again. But mainly psychology. Even though I applied to some universities without psych major... Which is why they got mad." she nervously scratched her neck. </p><p>"Oh, what was it?" Minho questioned, curiosity in his voice. </p><p>"Well, the ones they didn't approve of are mostly just unis I applied to so I can have a chance to get here, in Seoul." she smiled a bit, "I applied to some Performing Arts universities." </p><p>"WOW NO WAY" Felix exclaimed, "What major?"</p><p>"Well, all of them are with dance major, some are also with photography majoring or minoring and one or two with music composition minor." she admitted blushing.</p><p>"Music composition?" Jisung seemed a bit shocked and happy at this.</p><p>"Yeah, I've been studying online for a while.. I'm nowhere near good and I don't have a good app or anything. I watch a lot of tutorials and stuff... I don't know why I'm doing this but it's fun." she confessed, "But I doubt I'll get in. They are mostly safety schools." </p><p>"Wait, but what app do you use?" Chan asked, turning towards her. </p><p>"Oh, I don't know the name. It's the only free app I could find to download on my laptop." she looked through her phone for a picture and showed Chan. </p><p>"It's not much but I deal with it. It's just a hobby anyways, I don't want to pursue this." she shrugged. </p><p>"Oh, if you want to I can teach you a few things!" the leader offered. </p><p>"No, no, it's okay, oppa." she shook her head, "You have work, don't worry about me." </p><p>"No, it's okay." he insisted, "You can come to work with me one day and I can give you like a..." he thought a bit, "a walkthrough, show you my though process."</p><p>"You sure?" the girl looked up at him. </p><p>"Positive." he smiled. </p><p>"Okay...Thank you, oppa." she sent him a grateful smile. </p><p>"No worries!" he grinned, dimples on full display, making the girl's heart melt. </p><p>"So, what university do you want to get into? Like, your dream school." Jisung asked. </p><p>"SNU" Y/n, Felix and Seungmin answered simultaneously. They shared a look and laughed together.</p><p>"Wow, SNU..." Minho mused. </p><p>Changbin let out a low whistle and looked at the pink haired girl on his left. </p><p>"SNU... That's an amazing school." Hyunjin remarked. </p><p>"I know.. Slim chances of getting in." Y/n sighed, "In times like this I wish I was a better student."</p><p>"But you are a good student! You work so hard and you understand the important classes." Seungmin argued. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm <em>okay</em>. But I need excellence for SNU... It's fine though, it was just a dream." she tried to dismiss the problem. </p><p>"I'm sure you're just fine. I hope you get in, Y/n-ah." Hyunjin smiled warmly.</p><p>"Thank you, Hyunjin-oppa." she returned the smile.</p><p>"I have a highschool friend who is in SNU right now. He says it's pretty hard, but he is an engineering and architecture student, soo...." Jeongin joked, trying to lighten the mood. </p><p>"Wow, then I wish him the best of luck! And... Tell him I can welcome him in therapy once I get my degree." Y/n replied making everyone laugh. </p><p>"Alright kids, let's dig in!" Minho announced as he finished grilling the last piece of meat. </p><p>"Thank you, we'll eat well!" everyone chorused and proceeded to pile different foods on their plate.</p><p>Y/n placed some beef, <em>kimbap</em>, kimchi and some vegetables on her plate and poured herself a bit of stew in a bowl. She looked at her plate and involuntarily, more or less, counted the calories in her head. She grimaced a bit. </p><p>"Oh, Y/n want to try some <em>naengmyeon?</em> " Chan asked holding some noodles with his chopsticks. </p><p>Y/n looked wary as she eyed the food but before she could protest, the older fed her the noodles. The girl let out a strangled noise and covered her mouth with her hand while she chewed. </p><p>"Good?" the leader raised an eyebrow amused. Y/n nodded slightly. She wasn't lying. But it was a bit much for a first meal that day. </p><p>Chan turned back to his food and Y/n drank a bit of her lemonade to cut the weird feeling in her stomach. She went to lift her spoon for her stew, but Changbin beat her to it, adamant that he fed her. </p><p>"I can feed myself!" she protested but the rapper shushed her and guided the spoonful of stew to her lips. The girl sighed but opened her mouth. </p><p>"Aww, cute!" he poked her cheek and returned to her meal. </p><p>Y/n was flustered and confused at their sudden change of behavior. She stood frozen for a second before gulping down her soup. </p><p>"Nobody else dare feed me." she threatened. The boys nodded frightened. Except for Jeongin who pouted. "Jeonginnie-oppa?"</p><p>"Ohh, Y-/n-ah, just one time!" his pout deepened. She cooed at him and nodded. Who could say no to that boy? </p><p>The maknae cheered and fed Y/n some ramen he made for himself. It was really good and he gave her a very cheesy part. Y/n's eyes widened at the amazing taste and hummed around his chopsticks. The boys around were startled at the sound and Jeongin blushed furiously.</p><p>She pulled away and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "That's so good! Thank you, oppa." </p><p>"Y-yea, no problem, Y/nie." he averted his eyes and stuffed his mouth with the remaining ramen. </p><p>She giggled and picked up her own <em>kimbap</em> slice and popped it into her mouth. <em>Kimbap</em> was a good food especially for her diet because it didn't have many calories. The only thing that was concerning was the rice, but it wasn't much, so she stuck safely to her dish. </p><p>"So, what do you guys have planned these days?" Y/n tried to initiate conversation. </p><p>"Nothing much, just work." Felix answered, mouth full of meat. </p><p>"Are you planning on visiting these days?" Seungmin asked her. </p><p>"Yes, actually! My mom and I will go to Namsan Tower tomorrow, then if we have time I want to go to Dongdaemun to look around!" she explained gesticulating excited. </p><p>"Ohh, Namsan... See if our locks are still there!" Hyunjin said.</p><p>"I doubt I'll see them. It's been like three years, I'm sure they are covered by now." she mumbled. </p><p>"Yeah, I visited with Hyunjin a year ago, hard to be seen anymore..." Changbin agreed. </p><p>"I'll place it nearby tho! I don't know what I'll write though." she hummed thoughtfully. "Anyways, what places do you recommend we visit?"</p><p>Chan and Felix looked at each other before nodding.</p><p>"The Cheonggyecheon Stream." the said in unison. </p><p>Y/n giggled, "Aww, the one from you vlog? I definitely will, it looks very beautiful!" </p><p>"Go at night, it has the best view!" Felix suggested. Chan nodded in agreement. </p><p>"Oh, okay! Maybe I can ask my friend to take me there! We promised we would meet if I ever came in Seoul." Y/n said.</p><p>They continued eating and chatting amongts themselves. After a while Y/n stood up. </p><p>"I need a juul break, can I use it here or do I need to go outside?" she asked the boys. </p><p>"You can use it here, only smoking isn't allowed inside." Chan cleared up. </p><p>"Oh, okay." Y/n sat back down nd took her juul out.</p><p>She sat back down sipping her lemonade and juuling subtly for a while, she tried to not disturb anyone. </p><p>"So, you didn't tell me. What plans do you have for New Year's?" she asked the boys. </p><p>"Well, there is this thing we thought of.. do you want to join us?" Chan suggested. </p><p>"Oh, omg yes! Of course!" she squealed. "But what are we doing?"</p><p>"It's a surprise... for now." he winked. </p><p>Y/n let out a giggle and stayed silent. She loved surprises. </p><p>The doorbell jingled, drawing the group's attention to it. </p><p>In the restaurant a group of boys walked in, face covered with masks. Y/n, like the dedicated fan she is, still recognized them. </p><p>"I-is that?" she stuttered. Her voice gave out a while ago. </p><p>The boys looked at the direction she pointed to, only to see around 10 people walking towards a table. </p><p>"Oh, they look familiar.." Chan mused. </p><p>"Aren't they.." she paused to lower her voice, "DKB??" </p><p>"Oh, yes! They are!" Hyunjin whispered back.</p><p>"Oh my G-" she gasped. </p><p>Her heart rate seemed to pick up, her anxiety rising abruptly. She took a long drag from the juul... or more drags. She was really nervous, okay? In her defense, DKB were in her top 5 groups. She watched as they sat down at a table and removed their masks. She assumed the 10th person was their manager. </p><p>"Wait, isn't this the group Hyunwoo-hyung said you <em>adored</em> ?" Changbin questioned. </p><p>Y/n looked at him then turned towards the staff's table and glared at the man. Hyunwoo just raised an eyebrow, but a small smirk played on his lips. Y/n noticed and narrowed her eyes before turning back to her drink. </p><p>They continued eating for a bit and Y/n got bored of her seat so she talked to Changbin to switch with her. She was now sat between him and Minho.</p><p>"So, Minho-oppa." she sang. Y/n leaned her head into her left palm and looked to her right and caught his eyes. </p><p>"Yes, baby?" he grinned at her. Y/n batted her eyelashes at him and he felt himself grow warmer. The girl glanced a bit at the soju bottles in front of him and the man chuckled. </p><p>"Do you want a drink, sweetheart?" Y/n tried hard not show that the pet names affected her. She loved them really, but they made her very shy. </p><p>"I-if you want to..." she pouted a bit. </p><p>"Anything for you." he winked and uncapped the bottle. </p><p>He handed Y/n a glass and laid one for him too. He filled her glass and went to fill his own, but Y/n grabbed his hand. </p><p>"Let me..." she whispered and took the soju to pour him a glass. Minho thanked her silently and watched her small hands hold the green bottle. </p><p>They clinked their glasses together and downed the drink at once. </p><p>The two repeated this three more times before taking a break. </p><p>"Whoo, this was good." Minho said. </p><p>"Yes, thanks again..." she smiled shyly. </p><p>"Awww, anytime baby." he pulled her towards him in a side hug and placed a kiss on top of her head. </p><p>Y/n whined and rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand. </p><p>"You guys are acting like a married couple!" Jisung cooed. </p><p>"Disgusting" </p><p>"Ew"</p><p>The other two September babies said at the same time. </p><p>"Oh, shut up..." the girl mumbled.</p><p>"Stop upsetting my baby!" Changbin defended her and also wrapped an arm around her waist. </p><p>Y/n smiled smugly and snuggled into the boys' embrace. </p><p>"Fine, fine, sorry." Felix held his hands up in the air. </p><p>"She was our baby first though." Seungmin argued back.</p><p>"Okay, but I'm <em>all of you</em><em>r' s </em>baby now." the girl tried to calm them down. </p><p>"You are?" Hyunjin asked wide eyed. </p><p>Y/n froze, "I-I'm not?" </p><p>"No, no, no! What do you mean?" Jisung said quickly. </p><p>"Oh, okay." she looked down. She was always scared that the boys may not like her and that her coming on so strong would scare them away. Jisung's and Hyunjin's words just confirmed her worries.</p><p>The arms around her tightened. Minho pulled her in his lap and hugged her.</p><p>"What this idiot meant was <em>yes, you are.</em> " he reassured her. </p><p>Y/n kept her head in his shoulder and arms around his neck. </p><p>"Yes, I meant <em>no, you are our baby.</em> I don't know what came out, I'm sorry, Y/nie." the squirrel boy pouted. </p><p>The girl let go of Minho and turned around to look at him. She saw sincerity in his eyes and her chest tightened in an unfamiliar feeling. Y/n reached over to him and placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on top of his. </p><p>"Really?" Jisung's heart broke at her sad eyes.</p><p>"Yes, yes, of course!" he sighed and reached to pull her into his own lap. </p><p>Y/n looked startled but made herself comfortable and looked at his necklace, feeling too small and nervous at the moment. </p><p>Jisung held his right hand on her lower back, to support her. The other hand he brought up to her cheek, making her raise her head and look him in the eyes. </p><p>"I didn't know you doubted our friendship, our feelings. I hope the way I act around you didn't make you think I don't care about you." he glanced from one eye to the other, admiring their beauty. "Look, I'm an idiot and I didn't think it through before saying this." </p><p>This made Y/n chuckle shakily. She had teared up a bit and looked up to try to keep the tears in. </p><p>"You <em>are</em> an idiot." she smiled and looked him back in the eyes, "But you're <em>my  </em>idiot." </p><p>She also placed her hands on his face. The two were standing close to each other smiling cheesy. </p><p>"Only yours." he grinned. His thumb caressed her cheek making Y/n giggle. She placed her forehead on his and they stayed like that for a bit, ignoring the cheers and coos of the other boys. Y/n pulled back and kissed his cheek making his smile grow. </p><p>He pulled her flush against him and started peppering her face with small kisses. </p><p>"Such-" *kiss* "a cute-" *kiss* "baby!" *kiss* *kiss* "Never think we don't love you, okay?" he turned serious. "And yes you are our baby." *kiss* </p><p>Y/n was giggling continuously and nodded. She hid her face in the crook of his neck to avoid another attack (not that she minded it). </p><p>"Okay, enough with the PDA now. Y/n go back to your seat before all of us try and steal you away." Chan ordered jokingly. </p><p>"Yes, sir!" she mock saluted and crawled back to her seat over Minho's lap, who ruffled her hair (she immediately slapped his hand away, of course). </p><p>They bickered a bit more while eating. At some point Felix and Y/n had a small drinking contest, which Chan shut down after four glasses. The game resulted in Felix begging Y/n to try to do an australian accent. The girl was strongly against it, she couldn't imitate any English accent besides her american one.</p><p>"Come on~~" the freckled boy whined, "Pleaseeee, I'll say something in any language you want! Even Romanian! German? I can try French!" </p><p>Y/n chuckled, "I'll think about it Lixie..." she sighed and stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom."</p><p>She went to the bathroom, did her business, washed her hands and dabbed a cold, wet towel on her face to wake herself up a bit. She dried herself and walked out of the room. </p><p>When she passed the table occupied by the DKB members, she glanced at them quickly and blushed when she made eye contact with one of them, Heechan. She quickened her pace but stumbled back, when one of them suddenly stood up, which caused his chair to stumble backwards, into Y/n. She let out a small yelp as she fell on her backside. She heard multiple gasps from the table and small exclamations.</p><p>"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" the culprit turned around and held a hand out for the girl on the floor. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Y/n looked up and was met with an apologetic looking Junsu. She glanced back at her own table and saw her boys' eyes glued to her. She also noticed the frown they wore, except for Felix and Seungmin who smirked at her and sent her a wink. Y/n blushed ad turned back to Junsu.</p><p>"I-It's fine..." she grabbed his hand and let herself be held up, "I'm fine, thank you." She bowed to them and gave them a small smile before going to rush back to her table. </p><p>"Wait!" a voice called. She recognized him as Harry-June.</p><p>"Yes?" she turned back to them. </p><p>"You look familiar... Are you on SNS?" he asked. </p><p>Y/n froze a bit and smiled a bit. </p><p>"I am, but I doubt you know me. I have a small account. TikTok and Instagram." she answered. </p><p>"Oh, yes!! Isa, right?" he exclaimed excitedly. </p><p>"Oh- yes, wow! I can't believe you know me, Harry-June-ssi!!" she gasped. </p><p>"Oh, you know me too?" he looked shocked. </p><p>"Y-yes, I do. All of you actually, sorry if it's weird..." she looked down at the floor. </p><p>"Oh, you're a BB?" she nodded, "Then it's not weird!" the maknae smiled. </p><p>She couldn't help but return the gesture. </p><p>"It was nice meeting you guys, but I have to return to my friends now." she motioned to her table. </p><p>"Oh, we understa- wait is that Stray Kids sunbaenim?" Changmin asked surprised. </p><p>"Yes, they are." she confirmed proudly.</p><p>"Well, they look like they are about to murder us, so you better hurry back." the other leader, Dongil, pointed out with a smirk. Y/n looked at them and noticed that they were indeed glaring in their direction. </p><p>"Yeah, sorry about that." she chuckled nervously, "they tend to get jealous easily. But don't tell them I told you that." she winked at them. </p><p>"Don't worry, secret's fine with us." Gwanghyun grinned.</p><p>"Thank you." she blushed. GK was her bias, you can't blame her for being shy. "Bye.." </p><p>She bowed one final time and hurried back to her table and plopped down between Jisung and Minho with a small groan. She grabbed her head in her hands and closed her eyes.</p><p>"So, what did you talk about?" Jisung inquired smirking. </p><p>"Really Jisung?" Seungmin snapped at him. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>Seungmin sighed and reached for Y/n's hands, "Did you fall hard?"</p><p>Y/n could laugh at this. The fall was the last thing on her mind at the moment. </p><p>"No, it's fine..." she shook her head and looked him in the eyes. "I embarrassed myself in front of them..." </p><p>"No, you didn't. It was fine. They should be embarrassed for making a girl fall." Changbin said. </p><p>"Yeah, what's the guy's name anyways?" Minho asked darkly.</p><p>"Weren't you guys friends with them?" Y/n questioned.</p><p>"Not all of us, Just Jinnie and Jeongin because they were classmates. Also, Chan and Changbin know the leader." Jisung cleared up. </p><p>"Oh, Changmin? Because he went on SMTM?" she asked. </p><p>"Yes, but Chan-hyung knew him before, too. He knows everyone somehow." Changbin explained. </p><p>"True," Y/n laughed. </p><p>"So, the guy that pushed you..?" Minho repeated. </p><p>"Junsu, my bias, so you will leave him alone, oppa." she threatened him, pointing a finger in his face. </p><p>Minho narrowed his eyes before smirking a bit. He leaned forward and bit her finger.</p><p>"Ow!" Y/n screeched, "Yah, Lee Minho-ssi!!!" She pulled her finger and started throwing her hands at him. </p><p>Minho didn't seem concerned by her attack at all, actually, he seemed amused. </p><p>"Children, stop fighting!" Chan commanded. </p><p>"Oh, fuck off Christopher." Y/n growled. Chan sighed and motioned for Changbin and Jisung to separate them. </p><p>"I got Y/n! I got Y/n!" Jisung yelled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. Y/n stopped with a small gasp and turned towards him with a big smile. The <em>Modern Family </em>reference not going unnoticed.</p><p>"Oppa, you- you.. I LOVE YOU" she threw herself on him and started kissing his cheeks. Jisung sent a proud smirk towards his friends over Y/n's shoulder.</p><p>"Yah, Y/n-ah... I think you had enough drinks." Felix joked. </p><p>"Yah, Yongbok-ah, I think I had enough jealous boys for today..." she replied with a grin. </p><p>"Jealous? Us?" he asked startled. The rest of the guys had the decency to look embarrassed.</p><p>"Lixie, baby... how long have we known each other? How <em>well</em> do we know each other?" she smiled at him.</p><p>He grumbled unter his breath and crossed his arms. He was looking at his empty plate with a frown. Y/n actually feels bad, because she knows he can't help it. She gestured to Jisung to move so she could get out. She walked over to him and hugged him from behind. </p><p>"I love you, oppa." she whispered and pressed a kiss on his head and then resting her cheek on it. </p><p>"I know... me too." he replied and reached to his chest to hold her hands. </p><p>She let go a bit so she can stand in front of him. She grabbed his face in her hands and patted his cheek. </p><p>"Stop pouting." she commanded. </p><p>"Yes, ma'am." he saluted. Y/n giggled and turned around to talk back to the bench seats. </p><p>She yelped when she felt herself being pulled back and fall in Felix's lap. </p><p>"Yes, you're not leaving anymore. I deserve my share of Y/nie today." he stated. </p><p>Y/n blushed an awful lot but didn't protest. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>** time skip one hour**</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, everyone. Time to go home, gather your things." Hyunwoo announced. Y/n peeled herself from her soulmate to go grab her jacket and purse. </p><p>During the last hour the 9 friends had more drinks and played some games, like never have I ever and 21 questions. They had fun and enjoyed the evening, but it had to come to an end. </p><p>As they headed back to the car Y/n told them she would be riding in the other van with the boys in the back. Which meant she would be riding with Minho, Seungmin, Jisung and Hyunjin. Shouldn't be too bad. The guys from the other van had hugged her goodbye before she got in the car. </p><p>"You sure you don't want to ride in the front?" Hyunwoo asked. </p><p>"I'm fine, manager-nim, thank you. I don't get 100% of the time sick. Plus, I wanna spend time with my boysss." she answered with a wink.</p><p>The man relented and let her ride in the back. The boys were fighting over who should sit with her. She rolled her eyes and stepped in the middle of their small circle. </p><p>"I'll sit with Hyunjin and Seungmin." she said firmly. "Stop fighting. I sat with you two at dinner." </p><p>"Okay, mom..." Jisung whispered. </p><p>"I can still hear well, Jisung-ssi." </p><p>"Nothing!" he squeaked and jumped in the car. She shook her head and grabbed Seungmin's hand and told him to get in first so she would sit in the middle. </p><p>The trio took the last row of seats, Seungmin at the window seat, Hyunjin in the door seat. </p><p>"Okay, everyone settled in?" several hums were heard, "Okay. Let's go then. The other cars are going home, we will drop Y/n off first." </p><p>"Thank you... and sorry again." she mumbled.</p><p>"Yah, what are you sorry for? Stop it, Y/n-ah." Hyunwoo scolded her. </p><p>"I just feel like I'm burdening you..." her lips turned downwards as he looked into her lap. </p><p>"You aren't. Now how about you play us some music?" he suggested. Y/n's mood changed quickly and with a smile on her face she played her playlist on shuffle and gave Minho her phone so he could connect it to the AUX chord. </p><p>The car ride was uneventful and pretty silent. Everyone was already tired from that day. Y/n felt the alcohol buzzing through her skin, tingling. The two boys next to her were a welcomed comfort for her. Seungmin held her left hand, while Hyunjin had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. </p><p>She sighed happily and leaned into the tall boy's frame cuddling into his side slightly. Hyunjin let out a small coo and reached with both his arms to place her in his lap sideways. Y/n was too tired to protest, she just accepted it and laid her head on his shoulder and hugged his torso. The boy caressed her back and rested his head against hers.  </p><p>Everyone was relaxed, Jisung even falling asleep against the window. Y/n was also feeling tired, but she didn't fall asleep. </p><p>The car came to a halt and the manager announced their arrival. </p><p>"Thank you for inviting me today." she smiled, "I hope we can meet again, when you're not busy." </p><p>"It was our pleasure, Y/nie." Seungmin said in his signature soft voice, "We will hang out again soon, don't worry." </p><p>Y/n removed herself from Hyunjin so she could hug Seungmin and <em>awkwardly</em> hug the boys in the front row. </p><p>"Bye, Y/nie. Sleep well." Minho whispered. </p><p>"What-" Jisung woke up with a jump, "Y/nie's leaving? Oh, byeee!" He lurched towards her and weirdly hugged her arm. She laughed and patter his cheek with her free hand. </p><p>"Bye, oppa." </p><p>Hyunjin got out of the car so she could get out and held her bag out for her. They hugged each other for a while. </p><p>"Bye, drive safe! Love you!" she waved at them as the doors closed. </p><p>"Love you too!" she heard them yell from inside the car. </p><p>They stayed and watched to make sure she got in the building safely then drove away. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n placed her keys on the living room table and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After she was done she went to her mom's room to quickly tell her she arrived. Mary answered with a sleepy <em>okay</em> and Y/n retreated into her own room.</p><p>She plopped on her bed and opened her phone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Crackheads</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u">Y/nie</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>hey guys</p><p>did you get home yet?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>we did yes</p><p>a while ago</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>us too</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>oki then</p><p>thanks again for today</p><p>and you guys were amazing</p><p>surreal</p><p>i love you guys</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>we love you too</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>I LOVE YOU TOO</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minho</span>
</p><p>we love you too</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>Y/NIE ILYSMMM</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>he is a bit drunk yea</p><p>but we love you too</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>&lt;333</p><p>godnight guys</p><p>go to sleep too, okay? </p><p>you have w o r k tomorrow</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>why r u  s p e l l i n g  it out</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>cuz i feel like it?</p><p>you got g r o w n u p work to do</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>hey we arent old</p><p>if tahts what ur implying</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>took you long enough</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>HEY!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>hey</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>hey</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>i hate yall</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>nighty night! &lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone!<br/>Sorry, it's been a long time. I've been having a very hard time these days, mentally and a bit physically. I am in the middle of exams and a lot of tests and dance thingys and korean lessons. I also had some problems with friends and family. I have been struggling with my mental health a lot these days and it drove me into a writer's block of sorts... But luckily I have some notes laid out from a while ago for this fic in case I get lost.<br/>I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart for this shitty chapter and I promise that I will do better. I love you guys and you mean the world to me&lt;3<br/>Also, I've had the pleasant surprise to see some of you dm ing me in my instagram AND YOU DONT KNOW HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME. </p><p>Q: from a scale to 1-10 how much do you hate me rn<br/>Q: from a scale from eggplant to spinach how shitty was this chapter? (no offense to the people whol like those, I personally love spinach but NOT eggplant 🤢)<br/>HAve a great day everyone! Stay safe, healthy and strong&lt;3</p><p>Love,<br/>Isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. t w e n t y  f o u r</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,<br/>i tried to update sooner! another filler kinds..sorry. <br/>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Y/n and her mom visited Namsan Tower the next day around noon, just as they said they would. They each bought lockets and hung them. Her mom wished she would go on to live a fulfilled life and Y/n... she wished she would be happy in the future. After that, they visited a store there and looked around. With some persuasion the girl managed to convince her mother to let her buy an album. After that they got churros and just walked a bit around. They left after two hours and headed to the apartment.</p><p>Mary said that it was too dark to visit more places, which -of course- bummed Y/n a bit. When they got home, the pinkette managed to talk her mom into taking a stroll in the Han River Park, since it was so close to their place. The park was really beautiful, even though it was dark and cold, it all just gave the surroundings a dreamy, magical look. A picture perfect sight. </p><p>Back home she opened her phone to check if her friend replied to her messages from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Crackheads</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>hey guys!!</p><p>
  <em>**sent 4 pictures**</em>
</p><p>I just left namsan!!</p><p>we r heading home ;'(</p><p>OH WE R GOING TO HANG RIVER PARK</p><p>
  <em>**sent 6 pictures**</em>
</p><p>ITS SO PRETTY wow</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>OMG ITS SO PRETTYYY</p><p>ooo is that an album??</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>oh worm?</p><p>what album👀👀👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>if its not skz ur exiled</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>dont be ridiculos changbin-ah</p><p>of course it's stray kids</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>yall-</p><p>it is actually DKB thanks for asking</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>wow y/nie those are such great pictures!!!!</p><p>you take nice pics!</p><p>are they edited??</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">y/nie</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>thank you oppa!!</p><p>and not yet!</p><p>im editing some as we speak</p><p>here</p><p>
  <em>**sent 3 pictures**</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">jeongin</span>
</p><p>wow there are so good y/n-ah</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>OMG THESE ARE SO COOL</p><p>UR EDITING IS SO NICE</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>thank you!!!!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">minho</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>wow they r rlly good y/nie</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>thats right</p><p>you can make a living out of this y/n-an</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>ahahahha thx guys</p><p>but no</p><p>thye r good but not <em>photography major</em> good</p><p>plus i already know what i wanna do for a living</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>ofc</p><p>a dancer</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>yes</p><p>a ✨s t r i p p e r ✨</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>HUWEHJDCH</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Jisung</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>UDJS I CHOED</p><p>CHOEKD</p><p>AHSHUJDCJBHAHAHA</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>... oh so THAT kind of dancer</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>Y/N-AH</p><p>DONT JOKE ABT THIS</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>sorry dad...</p><p>just saying i could drop out and become a stripper,,it pays well🤷♀️</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>well I support you</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>me too</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>we'll even come to your shows to show support</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>thank you(❁´◡`❁)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>thats why i have grey hairs...</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">y/nie</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>okay chan-oppa im done</p><p>how was your day guys</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>good</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>boring</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>okay</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>nice</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>damn boys not all at once</p><p>keep your enthusiasm in check</p><p>by all means, dont talk my ears off</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>well</p><p>we had work</p><p>dance team danced</p><p>vocal team sang</p><p>3racha produced</p><p>the usual</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>and Jeongin had school?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>oh yea</p><p>it was boring really</p><p>most teachers let us off early idk why</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>maybe its the ✨christmas spirit✨</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>you r awfully jolly today</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>you could say its the ✨christmas spirit✨</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>yes lixie u got it!!</p><p>oh anyways guys</p><p>i need to ask u sth</p><p>we wanna order take out and we thought chicken</p><p>any recommendations? </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>yes</p><p>our usual place is the best</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>ooo whats it called</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>i can send u a phone number and their menu list</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>yes that would be amazing, thank you🥺🥰</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>here</p><p>
  <em>************</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**sent a picture**</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>thank you oppa!!!</p><p>I'll go ahead and call now</p><p>wish me luck &gt;.&lt;</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>good luck baby!!</p><p>you can do it</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>hwaiting!!!'</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>go y/nie</p><p>dont stutter</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>... ill try</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>hyung is such a dad istg</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>skjdlshs</p><p>leader hyung yes</p><p>more like-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>dont even.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>daddy hyung 😌😌</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>why do i even try</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>dont fight it hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>just embrace it hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>i mean at least its a compliment</p><p>they r calling me lazy hyung</p><p>pig hyung</p><p>YOOH-hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>oh yeah</p><p>gotta give them credit for the creativity tho</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>thank u:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>thx thx its hard being a genuis😌</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>genius*</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>genius*</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>....</p><p>HBWAHAH</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>MAMAASNSHSHHASAH</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>i love my kids sometimes</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>eYE-o</p><p>omg shut up &gt;:(((</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>sorry its hard being a genius sometimes...</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>facts</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>when did u two form a club</p><p>and why aminot in it</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>thats why</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>thats why</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>:((</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>sorry bby</p><p>also i just called and we ordered </p><p>should arrive in thirty mins</p><p>which is surprinsingly fast</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>surprisingly* </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>yea u dont get to do that</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>:(</p><p>WHY</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>yea u know she makes typos when shes excited</p><p>also she has the wife priviliges </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>exactly😌😌</p><p>;))</p><p>wait</p><p>whose wife</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>whoever you want</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>oh worm?👀</p><p>is that so..</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>dad what r u doing</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>hyung ur playing a dangerous game</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>well </p><p>obviously she will choose me</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>i choose....</p><p>you, pikachu!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>oh, wait guys thats me, scram</p><p>bye</p><p>hey wifey</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>that memes dead y/n-ah</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>i know....</p><p>forgive me </p><p>i am tired and hungry</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>aww baby</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>hyunjin where were u until now??</p><p>hM?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>i was showering</p><p>i got it last because SOMEONE cheated at rock paper scissors</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>i admit nothing</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>oh well</p><p>its good ur home</p><p>did you have dinner?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>our food is on the way</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>you guys eat too much takeout </p><p>dont you have leftovers or something??</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>leftovers? in this house? never</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>yea sadly</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>o damn</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>awww</p><p>u care🥰🥰🥰</p><p>wifey behavior </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>oppa what the fuck</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>hyung what the fuck</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>hyung emojis??</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>oh good you see it too</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>eSXcUsE Me?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>sorry i was washing MY EYES WITH SOAP</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>sigh</p><p>this is why i never do new things</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>aw babe its fine dont mind them</p><p>and me..</p><p>it was adorable</p><p>continue</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>.... i dont need your permission</p><p>we will see if i will continue</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>oh i see</p><p>okay</p><p>sorry</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>I WAS JOKING DONT BE MAD</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>im not mad???</p><p>tf</p><p>u do u channie</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>oooooooooo</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>oooooooo</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>lemme grab the popcorn</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>i have the camera</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>Yah, Y/n-ah</p><p>don't forget your honorifics, young lady</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>sorry, ahjussi</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>OH NO</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>SHE DIDNT</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>ooOOOOO </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>IM CACKLING</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>y/n-ah?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>christopher?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>private chat?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>okay</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>WHAT</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>YNO</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>YOURE TAKING OUR SHOW AWAY</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>hey, what did i miss</p><p>....</p><p>OH</p><p>NO COME BACK </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>...someone's in troubleee~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Private chat- Chan, y/nie</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>okay </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>is it enough show for today?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>yea we can leave them to freak out</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>oki</p><p>sooo oppa how was ur day?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>meh boring</p><p>worked on some new tracks</p><p>i have 3 so far</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>wow thats very impressive</p><p>do u think any could be on ur next album?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>i already released Any</p><p>u loved it</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>... chan</p><p>dont even-</p><p>answer the question</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>hmmm tough call</p><p>i dont know</p><p>maybe not</p><p>I also spent some time rearranging some older tracks </p><p>so maybe those r good candidates</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>ooo thats so cool</p><p>so u had a productive day</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>i guess?</p><p>not very productive tho</p><p>i usually do more</p><p>but we have like 4 months until we start discussing our next album</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>oh so you have a long time till then</p><p>u can tak;e it easy and catch up on sleep</p><p>take*</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>yea haha</p><p>sure</p><p>sleep</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>you know</p><p>if your room arrangements were different</p><p>maybe YOU THREE NIGHT OWLS would start sleeping earlier than 5AM</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>what are you? my mom?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>i thought we already established that Im your wife</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>oh, you said yes?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>yes</p><p>and as ur wife i worry </p><p>and also have the authority to make u do stuff</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>hmph</p><p>not fair</p><p>i also have the authority to make YOU do stuff</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>oh i know😏😏</p><p>;))</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>oh- our food is here</p><p>byee</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>oki byeee</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Crackheads</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>hey guys did ur food arrive?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>YOURE BACK</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>not yet</p><p>why</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>hmmm <em>@chad</em> ?</p><p>he said it did...</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>oH -</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>did he now?</p><p>why?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>oh it didnt?</p><p>i thought i heard the door</p><p>hehe whoops</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>:))))</p><p>okay oppa</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>wait no now im confused</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>me too</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p><em>**sent a</em> picture**</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>HA JOKES ON YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE ALSO EXPOSING YOURSELF</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>yea sweetheart i dont think they will care abt me too much;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>damn hyung</p><p>you've gotten rusty</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>what a dumb exuse lmao</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>hyung your game got weak</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>hyung did that FLUSTER you?</p><p>come on ur more alpha than this</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>... am i supposed to be reading this?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>ur old enough innie</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>ah no i know</p><p>i mean its just too embarrassing for Chan-hyung... idk if i should be seeing such a sensitive moment</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>OH  MYG GSIGXU DGCHJX</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>JEONGING I CANTBRETAHEEECGHD</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>DAMN THE BABY GOT FIRE</p><p>JEONGIN TOO</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">suengmin</span>
</p><p>wow smooth hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>chan-oppa take notes from my main husband</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>everyone here is just trying to live up to my name</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>you kinda raised the bar oppa...</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>HEY</p><p>IF ANYONE RAISED THE BAR ITS ME</p><p>I AM THE SOULMATE, REMEMBER?</p><p>YALL ARE JUST WANNABES</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Chad</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>I dont have to sit here and be slandered like this</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>you're right oppa</p><p>sorry🥺</p><p>forgive me?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>of course baby</p><p>its them i wont forgive</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>🥺</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>okay everyone but the two maknaes</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>AYEEE JEONGINNIE OPPA ITS JUST US </p><p>LETS PARTY</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>YAY</p><p>I AM ON THE GOOD SIDE</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>oy, Chris, mate, come on...</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>idk lixie</p><p>i mean... u kinda backstabbed me</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>hey i just went with the crowd</p><p>you knwo how influenceable i am</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>..fine</p><p>nobody else</p><p>dont even try</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>its fine</p><p>we'll make our own party</p><p>we dont need you guys</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>YEa</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>THATS RIGHT</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>huh</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>...</p><p>okay maybe ONE person</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>:)</p><p>tsk</p><p>still got it💁♀️💁♀️</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>i know</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>?? what do you know</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>we gotta protect y/nie from THOSE guys</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>dsjhsdhj lmao guys</p><p>okay this is getting a little too much even for me</p><p>if yall wanna roleplay wait for me to get there irl</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>we'll wait</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>okay</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>oh worm?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>EYE</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>dont.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>...</p><p>okay</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>oh, our food actually came this time!</p><p>bye Y/n-ah!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeongin</span>
</p><p>noooo</p><p>:(</p><p>im not leaving yet</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>oppa go eat, you cant eat and type</p><p>u can text me before you go to bed</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">jeongin</span>
</p><p>okay...</p><p>later y/nie!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>bye guys!!</p><p>enjoy ur food!</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">s e e n</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyy everyone,<br/>ssorry again.  I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN DRAFTS and..it's gonna be pretty important (u cant expect it tho) <br/>idk the lenght yet though, all I can say is that I hope to be done in a week... if not. Im sorry.<br/>I started exams last week, had my math  exam last week and the german one today and had a 20 minute breakdown. <br/>Also, i still am not feeling too good, but I'm trying to get over it and hide it, so i can function normally.</p><p>!!!!I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!<br/>SO, THIS WONDERFUL PERSON JUST STARTED THEIR OWN SKZ X READER FIC, AND ITS AMAZING! HER @ IS RHOSEY, PLS CHECK HER OUT!!!!</p><p>Also, a LOT of you guys dmed me since last chapter and showed your support for me and my fic and I wanted to thank you. Your love and support is the only motivation I need, whenever I read them I instantly feel better, so thank you❤❤❤💞💞</p><p>I love you guys and thank you. <br/>Have a great week, enjoy WINTER! and take care!!</p><p>Love,<br/>Isa &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. t w e n t y  f i v e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SORRY!!!!<br/>Happy (late)  New Year!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The next day Y/n woke up relatively early, at 11am. She was meeting a friend who moved to Seoul a long time ago. As she fixed her <a href="https://www.fashionactivation.com/timeless-and-comfy-jean-outfits-for-travelling/">outfit</a> and makeup she listened to her happy playlist, humming along the lyrics and occasionally stopping to make an entire performance. With a finishing touch to her pink <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/27/e5/5d/27e55d8201584b4df881d88670799db5.jpg">hair</a>, she was good to go. </p><p>"Okay mom, I'm leaving!!" she yelled out as she put her boots on. </p><p>"Oh, okay! Call me when you get home." Mary told her, emerging fully dressed and arranged from her room.</p><p>"Are you going somewhere?" Y/n asked suspiciously.</p><p>"I'm meeting the mother-in-law?" she smirked and Y/n choked on air.</p><p>"S-sorry?" </p><p>"Relax." she laughed, "I'm meeting with Mrs. Han, Jisung's mom." </p><p>"Ooh, okay. Wait what? Mother-in- MOM" the teenager whined.</p><p>"Oh, hush now. Bye, have fun!" she shooed her out of the apartment. </p><p>"Okay, bye. You too!" Y/n grabbed her keys and backpack and rushed down the stairs.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Y/n walked towards the agreed-upon spot, where she could already see her friend. </p><p>"Hi!! Emma?" Y/n exclaimed and started running towards the girl.</p><p>"Y/n!!! HEYYY" the blonde girl yelled back, equally excited. </p><p>The two friends hugged each other hard and stayed like that for a while. </p><p>"How have you been? How is home? How is Seoul so far? Did you find your way okay? I can pick you up next time!" Emma rambled on.</p><p>"Wait, wait..." she giggled, "I have been not so great but I'm getting better lately. Home is the same... Seoul has been very nice and I'm a big independent girl, I can find my way around a big city! I have Google Maps, too. I'm fine." </p><p>Y/n smiled when her friend looked embarrassed at the ground.</p><p>"How have <em>you </em>been? I see your Romanian accent is still good." the pinkette teased.</p><p>"Oh, <em>hahaha</em>, Y/n." she rolled her eyes, but held no malice in her gesture, "I've been great! Uni is a lot of work but I love it! I made many friends and I know the town pretty good by now."I sure hope so. I'm leaving my life and safety in your hands today." Y/n joked.</p><p>"It's been three years, I think I am okay. If anything, Google Maps to the rescue!" Emma cheered. </p><p>"Okay, okay. So," the younger clapped once, "Where are you taking me first?" </p><p>"I am taking you to the mall first! Well, we will be going to the underground market, they have the best things there!" she announced, "Then, I'm showing you this amazing food place that's near my uni! And after that  just walk around!" </p><p>"Okay, that sounds fun! Let's go...unnie" she said in Korean with a small smile.</p><p>"Awww, my dongsaeng is so cute. You are different when you switch to your Seoul/Korea persona." she observed.</p><p>"Nah, I just changed a lot in the last three years, unnie." she shrugged, "Stuff home got worse and then better and I discovered that I am actually a naturally cute, funny but also serious person. I used to be very restricted and shy... you know" she had switched back to her mother tongue meanwhile.</p><p>"Yeah, I get it." Emma smiled sadly, "I'm glad you found yourself. I always felt so guilty for leaving you there..." </p><p> </p><p>Emma and Y/n befriended each other when they were kids, in Y/n's old neighborhood. Emma is four years older than the other girl, in spite of that, the two grew very close together. Emma knew about Y/n's family problems and did whatever she could to help. Back when she didn't move away yet, Y/n would text Emma after a fight with her parents and the older girl would run from her house over to Y/n's apartment building to pick her up. They would walk around and, finally, go to the blonde's home. Emma's parents have taken a liking into the small girl immediately and always welcomed her with open arms. </p><p>Emma was like a big sister to Y/n even after she moved to a different neighborhood. Truth was, the two were scared they would grow apart. They didn't go to the same school and had big age gap. The neighborhood was the only thing keeping them connected. </p><p>Emma was different from Y/n, she was naturally sociable, she was extroverted and always leaned into more artistic, dreamier things. This lead to her going to Seoul to University, to major in Art. She was an amazing painter and...draw-er? Yeah, she was mad talented. </p><p>They managed to keep in touch even with the small distance difference, since they lived in the same city. However, when Emma moved to Korea? Y/n was devastated. She cried a lot the day Emma dropped the news. She was very happy for her friend, but she was heartbroken because her big sister, her anchor would be leaving her alone. </p><p>That's when the twins came along, as if God -or whatever greater force there is- planned for her to not be alone. Emma instantly asked questions about the girls, she wouldn't admit it but she was jealous. Okay, even though she was jealous, she was actually very relieved Y/n would have someone there for her, so close too.</p><p>They kept in touch almost daily for the past three years and when Y/n told her she would be in Seoul for two weeks, Emma cried of happiness. They both did.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't." Y/n said sternly. "Never." </p><p>She hugged her best friend tightly and then looked her in the eyes. </p><p>"If you didn't leave, who would wait here for me next year, huh?" </p><p>Emma chuckled, "I guess you're right. You better fucking come here and join me in this crazy game of life."</p><p>"I promise to try my best." they pinky promised on it. </p><p>"Hey, unnie?" Emma hummed, "What if next year, instead of living in the dorms, we rent an apartment together?" </p><p>"Oh, I've thought about it actually. I would love to!" she answered.</p><p>"We should ask our parents." Y/n concluded.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right. We'll see." she smiled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Two hours later, the two best friends were sitting in a booth at a pub, surrounded by shopping bags. </p><p>"Mom will kill me." Y/n groaned and banged her forehead on the table. </p><p>"Now, now... You can always blame me!" Emma supplied.</p><p>"I know, what did you think I was gonna do?" the dongsaeng replied with a smirk.</p><p>"Yah- this dongsaeng... tch" the blonde sighed and flicked her friend's forehead, earning a small <em>ouch</em> from the smaller girl.</p><p>"Well, <em>unnie</em>, are you treating your favorite dongsaeng today? You know, since you influenced me to buy <em>all this.</em>" Y/n teased.</p><p>"When did you get so manipulative?" Emma looked shocked at her friend's behavior. </p><p>"I've always been like this, but I'm bolder now" the pinkette winked. </p><p>"Aish... yes I'm treating you. But not because of what you said!" she added defensively, "Because I'm the best unnie ever and I love my little sister." </p><p>"Awww, Emma-unnie...." Y/n whined, "Why are you so sweet."</p><p>The younger threw herself at her unnie around the table and mumbled and <em>i love you too</em> in her neck. Emma pretended to be annoyed but silently enjoyed the girl's company once again. </p><p>"I missed you, Y/nie..." </p><p>"Me too, Emma." </p><p>The sweet moment was interrupted when a waitress came over and cleared her throat. She took their orders and left swiftly. The two quietly talked about things like school, uni, friends. </p><p>"So, Y/nie... How are those twins doing? What were their names...hmm.. Ana and Alex?" Emma teased.</p><p>"Ha ha ha, Emma. You know it's Sarah and Hannah. You're just jealous that they took your place." she retorted. </p><p>"As if, " the older scoffed. </p><p>"You know they can't replace you right?" Y/n turned serious and grabbed her hand.</p><p>"I know, I know...." she sighed, "I just feel like I don't exist in your life anymore..." </p><p>"Unnie... does it mean that you feel like <em>I</em> don't exist in you life anymore? Because it's a two way street." the pinkette said sadly.</p><p>"No, no, NO. I just am worried that, you know, now that you're with them you won't need me anymore..." her unnie confessed.</p><p>"Unnie..." Y/n sighed, "We talked about this, I'll always need you." </p><p>"I guess..."</p><p>"Unnie.. Who do you think I'll need most when I move here? Whose shoulder can I cry on when I'm having one of my many famous breakdowns? Who will come shopping with me and introduce me to new people? Teach me how Seoul works? Go to a club with me when I turn legal..." she encouraged, successfully managing to make her friend chuckle.</p><p>"See? Who will be there for my next heartbreak?" she joked further.</p><p>"Don't even joke about that." Emma scolded her, "It was tough enough to get you up on your feet last time..."</p><p>"Sorry," Y/n grimaced. </p><p>"It's fine, wasn't your fault. That asshole was to blame." she growled. </p><p>"Yeah.. he's kinda okay now though..." the younger trailed off in a high voice.</p><p>"Uh-oh... Y/n what did you do?" Emma asked alarmed. </p><p>"Weeeell..." she started high pitched. "We kinda made out a party, nothing big. We haven't even talked since. Just small talk... he is nicer now." </p><p>"Oh, so he's still single? Even after cheating on you with that skank?" Emma scowled.</p><p>"Weeell..." Y/n shrugged.</p><p>"No, no, you didn't... Y/n!!!" she yelled.</p><p>"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing! Besides, <em>he </em>came on to <em>me</em>. I remember questioning him about why he is doing this, but then I blanked and the next thing I know we're making out." the girl explained with a sigh.</p><p>"Well, did he explain anything later on?" Emma inquired exasperatedly. </p><p>"Well... no." </p><p>"Y/n-ah... How- how are you feeling about this? What did the twins say?" the unnie asked carefully.</p><p>Y/n shrugged, "I don't know, this is the first time I told anyone this. It happened like...3-4 months ago, at beginning of school  party. And another time at another party..."</p><p>"Another??? Y/n this isn't good. You know he is toxic, you need to stop this." Emma scolded her.</p><p>"Yes, unnie. I did stop it. I have new boy interests now, they like to party real goood." Y/n smirked.</p><p>"Y/n, pause. Time out. You need to talk about Logan, you can't sweep it under the rug. Your rug has a lot of clumps." the blonde pointed out.</p><p>"I don't want to." the youngest groaned, "There is nothing to talk about. It's over."</p><p>"No, Y/n, it's not." Emma sighed, "This guy used you, he cheated on you and he influenced you in so many ways. Y/n... good or bad he was a big part of your life." </p><p>"Yeah, well, I cut him off." Y/n said decisively. </p><p>"You sure?" the older looked wary. </p><p>"Positive. We haven't talked in three months. Don't worry." she reassured her.</p><p>"Okay... So, what are you doing here?" Emma questioned brightly. "You never told me." </p><p>"Well, some friends and my mom made me a Christmas present a trip here and.. a BTS fansigning event." Y/n answered.</p><p>"Oh My GOD, no way!!! How long are you here for? Also, what friends could afford that?" she gasped. </p><p>"Well, its more friends, eight. And they split the costs with my mom, so... Oh, also they are from here." the pinkette explained.</p><p>"You got friends here?? I thought I was your only one!" the blonde exclaimed offended. </p><p>"You are my childhood best friend, unnie. These guys have been my best friends for almost a year now, but we get along very well. I really love them." she paused and lowered her voice, "I found my soulmate, too." </p><p>"No way!" Emma whisper yelled. "Your soulmate? Platonic?"</p><p>Y/n shrugged and played with her phone a bit. </p><p>"Here you go. Have a nice meal!" the waitress came back with their food and drinks. </p><p>"Thank you. We'll eat well!" the two girls bowed politely and picked up their chopsticks.</p><p>Emma started grilling some beef and Y/n piled some kimbap pieces on her plate. It was her favorite food after all, hehe.</p><p>"So, how long did you say you are staying for?" </p><p>"Two weeks, I think" Y/n replied munching on a slice of kimbap.</p><p> "Oooh, so you're here for New Year's??" Emma asked excitedly. </p><p>"Yes, but.. I was invited somewhere." her friend answered sheepishly. </p><p>"Oh, really? Where? By who?" </p><p>"Well, by my friends and I don't know yet where.. they said it's a surprise." Y/n said apologetically. </p><p>"Awwh man! I wanted to party with youuu" the older pouted, "It's not fair. Ditch your friends." </p><p>"Emma-unnie... I'm sorry, I can't." the pinkette sighed, "Is there another party maybe? I don't know.. I can't ditch my friends, I already promised." </p><p>The blonde muttered under her breath, "<em>I</em> am your friend.." she cleared her throat. "Fine.. as long as you're still my roommate next year."</p><p>"Promise." Y/n smiled. </p><p>The two friends enjoyed their meal and left the restaurat after paying their tab. </p><p>Emma took Y/n on a walk towards her University so she could know where to visit her next year. The campus was big, nothing <em>wow</em> but it was pretty. There were three buildings and the yard was spacious. </p><p>"This is my campus!" the blonde announced. </p><p>"Waa, it's so big..." Y/n awed. She looked around and saw many buildings round a big green fields, which had trees and some benches and resting spots. It looked very welcoming and relaxing. </p><p>"It is! Let he show you my dorm, you can meet my roommate!" Emma grabbed her friend's hand and they started walking towards one of the buildings. </p><p>After walking up some flights of stairs, they arrived at the room. The older girl opened the door and peeked inside, lettig out a sigh. </p><p>"Looks like Amara isn't here now..." her shoulders slumped as she dropped her bags on the floor.</p><p>"Awh, that's alright." Y/n sat down on a randomly placed chair, "Maybe I can meet her another time during these next few days!" </p><p>"Yeah, I might have to convince someone to throw another party before new years... So that you can meet my friends." Emma said. </p><p>"That would be great." the younger smiled. "So, what are we going to do now?" </p><p>Emma shrugged, "I could show you around my college! So that you'll know where to find me when you'll come to pick me up from school." </p><p>Y/n chuckled, "Lovely. Let's go!" she pushed a bag into the blonde's hands, "Now that your hands are free, help me." The other didn't protest and simply walked out with her.</p><p>The two walked through the halls of the university, Emma pointing to various doors and rooms, explaining what classes were held there. She showed Y/n the cafeteria, which left the younger shocked. <em>"Wow, I always thought cafeterias were a myth.."</em> was her answer. The tour ended pretty quick, but Y/n understood most of it. She still felt a bit lost, but she was sure she would visit the college pretty often, since her best friend was studying here. </p><p>"Okay, now I'm taking you to the cafe all students go to. We can meet up there when you move in." Emma said and guided Y/n out of the campus and down a street. </p><p>"Oh, I loved the cafes in Seoul so far!!" the girl exclaimed. </p><p>"Honey, you love any place that serves caffeine." the blonde stated flatly. </p><p>"That's not true! I love the coffee shop aesthetic!" Y/n argued and Emma simply rolled her eyes playfully.</p><p>The girls entered a small cafe, which Y/n recognized. </p><p>"Wait, I've been here before!" </p><p>"When? You've been here for like 3 days." Emma frowned as they walked up to the counter.</p><p>"When I met my friends yesterday..." the younger replied. It was the same shop she came to with Seojun to pick up coffee for the boys at the award show. </p><p>"Hey Noona! Your usual?" the barista asked, waking Y/n up from her reverie. She hurried next to her unnie and looked around her bag for her wallet. </p><p>"Hi, Minwoo! Yes, please." the blonde replied. Y/n's head snapped up and looked at the person behind the counter. It was the same guy from yesterday. </p><p>"Alright..." he muttered as he typed in the info and handled the money. </p><p>Emma scooted to the left to wait for her drink and to let Y/n order, too. </p><p>"Hello..." she said shyly, bowing her head. </p><p>"Hello- oh! Y/n-ssi?" Minwoo asked perplexed. </p><p>"Oh, Yes... Hello again Minwoo-ssi." Y/n greeted.</p><p>"I didn't expect to see you again so soon!" he smiled brightly.</p><p>"Me neither." the girl chuckled, "It's a nice surprise." </p><p>"It is, indeed." he shot her a bright grin. "Your usual as well?" </p><p>Y/n nodded with a big smile. "Yes, thank you." </p><p>"Coming right up!" The boy started working on her drink. "So, you and Emma-noona know each other?" </p><p>"Yes, we have been friends for 10 years now." the pinkette replied. </p><p>"Oh, wow, that's a long time." he said. </p><p>"Yes, it is." the girl agreed. </p><p>"Wait... How do you two know each other?" Emma interrupted. </p><p>"Oh, Y/n-ssi is slowly becoming a regular." he smirked, making Y/n giggle. </p><p>"Oh, really? How so?" the blonde continued. </p><p>"Yesterday she came and ordered a cappuccino three times." he answered and placed the coffee cup on the counter. </p><p>"Oh, well you'll see her more often in the future. She promised to visit me in college next year!" she exclaimed. "Oh, also I invited her to a party! I hope I can convince enough students to hold one though... especially right before New Year's." </p><p>"Why aren't you coming to the New Year's Eve party?" Minwoo asked Y/n. </p><p>"I have plans already. Some other already invited me to spend it with them." the girl explained. </p><p>"Oh, that's a shame..." the boy sighed, "I'll see you at another one though! It's party season anyways." </p><p>"Yeah, I'll be looking for you." she smiled. </p><p>"Alright, we have to go now! She is staying all the way in Mapo and it's dark outside already." Emma gasped looking at the time. It was 9pm already.</p><p>"Okay, okay. Be safe!" Minwoo said, waving at them. </p><p>"Bye, Minwoo-ssi!!" Y/n squeaked, while being dragged by her friend. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Y/n plopped on her bed with a sigh. She just got out of the shower and finished her night routine. When she got home showed her mom her purchases and spent some time with her talking about her meeting with Mrs. Han. All the information she got was: <em>"She is really nice. We simply talked over coffee."</em>  Which meant that Y/n would have to ask Jisung about it, too. </p><p>She opened her phone and clicked on the groupchat, which was unusually silent. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Crackheads</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"></span>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>hey guys</p><p>how are you</p><p>its quiet here</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>we had w o r k</p><p>yea we were unusually busy today</p><p>minho is still doing his vlive</p><p>hyuninmin are doing homework</p><p>chan prolly working </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">jisung</span>
</p><p>Y/N</p><p>OMG</p><p>OUR MOMS MET</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>I KNOW</p><p>WHAT HAPPENED</p><p>MOM REFUSES TO TELL ME</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">jisung</span>
</p><p>SAME</p><p>SHE JUST SAID 'she is nice, we had a good time' </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>MOM SAID THE SAME</p><p>also felix did you just refer to seungmin hyunjin and jeongin as: hyuninmin?</p><p>i stan one gen z man</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>😌😌😌</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">jisung</span>
</p><p>AHEM</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>ok maybe more</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">jisung</span>
</p><p>😌😌</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>Y/n!</p><p>hey</p><p>how was your day?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>SEUNGMIN-OPPAAAAAAAA</p><p>It was so nice!!!</p><p>I hung out with my childhood best friend!</p><p>She showed me around Seoul and made me buy a bunch of useless stuff...</p><p>we went to the mall</p><p>we ate and she treated me cuz im a lovely dongsaeng🥰🥰</p><p>then she showed me around her school</p><p>and then we went to the cafe neart campus</p><p>which is the one wehre Minwoo works at!!!</p><p>we met again and he is friends with Emma!</p><p>how crazy is that</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">jisung</span>
</p><p>who is minwoo</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>it sounds like you had fun!</p><p>what did you get</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>^</p><p>also what major is she</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>arts!</p><p>and minwoo is the barista from yesterday</p><p>also i got... some kpop merch for some reason? like a mug with Yoongi.. A pop funko with Taehyung</p><p>i got some stickers and three keychains</p><p>i got two nice shirts (non kpop) </p><p>and a new bandana for my collection </p><p>oh i also got a keychain with you guys!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p>THATS WHAT IM TALKING BOUT</p><p>WEAR THAT SKZ MERCH</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>sigh</p><p>im glad you had fun kid</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">jeongin</span>
</p><p>which keychain?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>Y/NIEEE</p><p>HIII</p><p>omg UNBOXING</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>well wait i have pics</p><p>
  <em>**sent 7 pictures**</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>the keychain is with... Chan-hyung?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>omg</p><p>OMG</p><p>ME</p><p>HAHA</p><p>why me</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>they didnt have Minho </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>DAMN YOU I LAUGHED ON MY LIVE</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>:) </p><p>im glad ima watch that</p><p>also wait i got one more thing!</p><p>
  <em>**sent a picture**</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>no way</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>.... I RESIGN</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>am i a joke to you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>YOU are complaining???</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>you got... </p><p>a pin with bts and skz logo</p><p>and a pin with seungmin's face on it</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>yes!!!</p><p>they didnt have many left</p><p>i chose based on like,,,</p><p>the prettiest pic?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>its okay they know im your favorite</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>oh okay, phew</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>BITCH</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>BITCH I ENDED MY LIVE AND SEE THIS?</p><p>EXCUSE ME?</p><p>HUSBAND PRIVIELEGS </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>privileges* </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>privileges*</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>look</p><p>id love more skz merch</p><p>but i have you guys:)</p><p>if you want me to parade your merch just send me some</p><p>im sure you have some items laying around👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>...</p><p>IM MAKING YOU A PACKAGE RIGHT NOW</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">jeongin</span>
</p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>why r u smiling</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>^</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">jeongin</span>
</p><p>oh no reason</p><p>just </p><p>i mean... we all know Im actually Y/n's favorite</p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>...fuck he got us there</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>oppa!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>what</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">mino</span>
</p><p>what</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>yes?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>ARE YOU GOING TO DO THIS <em>EVERY</em> SINGLE TIME?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Changbin</span>
</p><p>yes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>affirmative</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>positive</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>sigh</p><p>anywaysss</p><p>what are you up to tomorrow? </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>well we are working tomorrow</p><p>but the day after tomorrow we are taking you to the Christmas Market!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>oh Y/n</p><p>mom wants to meet you and your mom tomorrow</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>just call her mary</p><p>also</p><p>WHAT???</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>yeah she said she wanted to meet you</p><p>and ur mom</p><p>so is tomorrow ok?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>yes it is</p><p>erm where do we meet? </p><p>what are we doing</p><p>omg im so nervous</p><p>i cant wait to meet her </p><p>but im so nervous</p><p>wait</p><p>SHE KNOWS ABOTU ME</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>y/nie</p><p>calm down</p><p>it will be ok</p><p>also all our parents know</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>she is meeting you at Han River Park </p><p>I texted mary her number</p><p>also it will be fine dont worry</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>ok...</p><p>what time?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>at 2pm</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>okay</p><p>then Im gonna sleep now</p><p>shit</p><p>okay im tired</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>every normal person is tired at 12am</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>shut up u go to sleep at 5am bitch</p><p>gonna have a talk abt that</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>BET🤪🤪</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chan</span>
</p><p>goodnight Y/n-ah</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>goodnight guys!</p><p>I love you&lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello everyone,<br/>i sorry... i havent updated in over a month and im so ashamed and im so sorry. I havent been doing too well actually. I was quarantined bcs someone in my family presented covid symptoms (they r fine now) and my mental health was very bad again... no news hehe. I also had my gadgets confiscated for a while bcs my insomnia was back and mom though it would help (it did more or less, but it just made my mood worse). <br/>I had some fights with friends and personal issues... BUT NOW IM GETTING BETTER</p><p>How was everyone's Christmas and New Year's? Have you been doung well? Thank you for waiting and supporting me! <br/>I wnat to send my love to all US citizens and please take care!!! Im sorry you're going thorugh so much again... I hope you can stay safe and get through this. </p><p>I wish everyone a good new year and I hope 2021 treats everyone better!<br/>Love, <br/>Isa&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. t w e n t y  s i x</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I'm back~~ Im so sorry for the long wait. Please, enjoy&lt;3</p><p>*when i say tsking, I mean like, doing that disappointing 'tsk' sound. <br/>**imo- is korean for like... aunty<br/>***eommoni- mother in korean</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n woke up to the clattering of kitchen utensils, TV noise and chatter. The girl grunted and rolled on her side to check the time on her phone. 12:27pm. Who the hell makes so much noise this early? </p><p>The pinkette felt her head throb and her eyes couldn't stay open. She heard her mom knock on her door and call her name before opening it. She poked her head in and saw Y/n half sitting and greeted her cheerfully. The daughter grunted and waved her hand, a motion she often does in the morning, meaning she is awake and/or she should leave her alone. Mary chuckled and closed the door, disappearing into the living room. </p><p>Y/n knew they would meet Mrs. Kim soon, so she took a deep breath and stood up in a sitting position at the end of her bed. She still didn't open her eyes so she stood up and walked to the bathroom on auto-pilot. She stumbled over her own feet a few times and walked into a chair or a wall occasionally as she walked up to the door. </p><p>She was lucky that her room was right next to the bathroom, so she just had to go right two steps and she would be in the room. She peed (of course, because she is still human, I won't  <em>not</em> write that) , brushed her teeth and washed her face. She left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to drink some cold water. </p><p>"Y/n, you awake?" her mom called from the living room, which was connected to the kitchen, so a simple grunt would suffice. </p><p>You see, Y/n was <em>not</em> a morning person. She needed an hour to wake up and form a proper sentence, then she needed another hour to start functioning. Of course, over the years she has learned to adjust and get ready in 10-15 minutes without as much as opening her eyes. She was doing everything subconsciously, like a zombie.</p><p>"Come to the living room, please!" Mary yelled out and the girl whined. She poured herself some cold water and walked to her mother. </p><p>She entered the living room, eyes half open and saw two figures in the respective room. Y/n shook her head and forced her eyes open, to notice Seungmin standing in front of her. </p><p>"Mor-ning." her voice cracked right away from the lack of use and dry throat. She took a sip of water and coughed lightly. </p><p>"Hi, Y/n-ah." he replied softly. "Did you sleep well?" </p><p>Y/n groaned and plopped down in an armchair. "What... are you doing here?" </p><p>"He called me this morning and said he will join us, too! I invited him over so that we could leave together." her mom explained. "We live close to the park anyways." </p><p>"Oh-" her voice cracked again so she cleared her throat. "That's great, but-" a yawn interrupted her idea, "why so early?" </p><p>"It's 12pm, Y/n." Seungmin stated flatly. </p><p>"Why are you so tired? Didn't you go to sleep at 12am yesterday?" Mary questioned. </p><p>Y/n froze a bit and nodded, "Yeah, around then." </p><p> </p><p>You see, after closing her chat with the boys last night, Y/n tried to fall asleep, but failed. An hour passed and she was tired as fuck, but her body refused to feel comfortable in her bed and couldn't fall asleep. She groaned and got out of bed, grabbing her phone, earphones and mask and walked out of the apartment. </p><p>She walked out of the building and strolled down the street until she found a nice secluded place with a bench to sit on. She sat there, chill music blasting in her ears. She took off her mask and breathed in the cold winter air feeling herself relax. She took out her juul and took a few long drags, keeping the vapors in her lungs for a while before exhaling it. </p><p>She sat there for half an hour then started walking around and found a small 24/7 convenience store. She walked in and bought a new water bottle and some tea, which she prepared there. She sat at a table sipping at the hot beverage, listening to music and looking through her Instagram feed at memes. She saw a message from the groupchat with the twins and they chatted for a while. They even called and talked some more, Y/n telling them about what she bought and what she visited. In return they talked about their own vacation and shopping sprees. After another hour, they ended the call and Y/n definitely felt better and content. She threw away her cup and bid the worker goodbye and bowing before exiting the store. </p><p>She walked back to the apartment and entered the code, hoping her mom wouldn't hear. She ended up back in her bed at 3am and fell asleep one hour later around 4am. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm still jetlagged probably." she shrugged and finished her water. "So, if we're going out are you sure you can go?" </p><p>"Yes, we are going to a small restaurant, it's pretty private so we'll be good." he replied smiling. </p><p>"Y/n doesn't he have just a really pretty English accent? Look how good he is!" Mary exclaimed. </p><p>"Yes, mom, I know." the girl smiled, "We have been talking for 9 months and I've been hearing his English for like three years."</p><p>"Three years?" Seungmin frowned, "Oh, yeah. I forget you are a Stay sometimes." </p><p>Y/n chuckled, "That's okay, I sometimes forget you're idols too." </p><p>"Well, I didn't. How are Changbin and Jeongin?" the woman in the room interrupted. </p><p>"Mom!" the sleepy girl groaned, "You're fangirling again..." </p><p>Mary pouted and leaned back. </p><p>Seungmin chuckled, "Oh, I remembered you're a fan of Changbin-hyung and Jeongin!" He picked up his jacket and looked through the pockets. </p><p>The boy walked over to Y/n's mom and handed her an envelope. </p><p>"Oh, what is this?" the woman asked.</p><p>"Well, I didn't have much time to bring anything today when you invited me over, but I remembered what Y/n said about you being a fan... so I got you this." he said a bit shy. </p><p>Mary took the envelope and opened it. Y/n eyes Seungmin carefully and locked eyes with him. They were interrupted by the squealing of the woman between them. </p><p>"Oh my God! Thank you so much! I love this! You didn't have to, though! Oh-" she sighed happy. "Thank you." </p><p>"What did he get you?" Y/n asked carefully.</p><p>Mary showed her two photocards, one with each of her biases, <em>signed</em> by the two members. The girl gasped and looked at her friend, who just shrugged. </p><p>"I'm glad you like them." Seungmin smiled. </p><p>"I do, thank you! Ahhh, let me go put one in my phone case!" she rushed to her room, leaving the younger two alone. </p><p>Y/n stared at Seungmin intensely until he looked at her. "What?" </p><p>"You got her <em>signed</em> photocards?" she raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Yeah, I thought she would like them." he shrugged. </p><p>"What about me?" she smirked. </p><p>"Well, I already brought something you like. Me." Seungmin grinned. </p><p>Y/n spluttered and blushed. She swallowed a smile and crossed her legs, "Fair enough, Kim Seungmin." </p><p>The girl looked away, still a bit flustered. She was aware that the boy was looking at her. "What?"</p><p>"You look cute when you've just woken up." he said in a teasing tone. </p><p>Y/n froze, remembering she was still in pyjamas and had bed hair. She immediately brought her hands to her head and started patting her hair down ,trying to style it.</p><p>Seungmin laughed at this, "Don't bother, it's cute." </p><p>Y/n glared at him and stood up, "I'm going to change." The girl walked into her room and opened her closet frustrated and embarrassed. She picked an <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/31/a7/ca/31a7cada9a085c1d761fcbabecbb1733.jpg">outfit</a>, <em>fit</em> for the day. <strong>(im so funny )  </strong>She did her makeup quickly and tried her best to look both pretty and polite. She settled for a modest eyeliner (which she could do meanwhile) and natural <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/01/e8/ac/01e8ac4163ddd510a92914393a377dbd.jpg">makeup</a>, finishing with a glittery lip gloss. Everything only took about half an hour. She packed her small blue <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/87/45/8b/87458b6823ce25ca36d7c2725b2370a8.jpg">handbag</a> and walked back to the living room. </p><p>"I'm back." she announced as she sat in the same chair and saw cups of tea in front of her. </p><p>"Oh that was quick." her mom said. </p><p>"Yeah, I didn't want to keep you waiting too long." Y/n replied. "Besides, we have to leave soon, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, in about 15 minutes, the park isn't far from here, just a few minutes by foot." Seungmin answered. </p><p>"Oh, okay. I can't wait, I'm so excited!" the girl exclaimed. </p><p>"So, Mary... How was it with Jisung's mom yesterday? Jisung hasn't told me anything yet." Seungmin asked the woman. </p><p>"It was fine, just chatting, you know? Talking about our kids, you guys..." she trailed off smirking. </p><p>"What exactly?" Y/n eyed her mom suspiciously. </p><p>"Nothing~ Childhood stories, how whipped you are for each other.." the woman said.</p><p>"How what?!" Y/n screeched. "I regret teaching you Gen Z slang..." </p><p>Seungmin only chuckled and smiled politely at Mary, "Well then, I think you will get along just fine with my mom too." </p><p>"Oh, I can't wait to meet your mom, Seungmin!" Y/n's mom exclaimed. "Let's leave now, I don't wanna be late." </p><p>"But we have 15 minutes, mom." </p><p>"You never know what can happen!" she already grabbed her bag and put her shoes on. "Come on, kids, move!" </p><p>Y/n sighed, "I'm sorry, oppa..." </p><p>"Yah, don't apologize for your mom!" Mary scolded. </p><p>"You understood?" Seungmin asked.</p><p>"Of course, I did. I've been watching k-dramas for two years now, I catch on quickly." she grabbed her keys, "Let's gooo~"</p><p>The <em>children</em> also got dressed and left the apartment. </p><p>"Oh, Seungmin didn't you have a bag?" the pinkette asked. </p><p>"No, I don't need one." he shrugged. </p><p>"But... where do you keep your stuff?" the girl continued, visibly confused. </p><p>"What stuff? My phone and wallet? In my pockets. I even have my small power bank and charger with me." he said patting his pockets. </p><p>"Ugh, boys and their big pockets..." Y/n grumbled, earning a laugh from the older. </p><p>They exited the building with their masks on (which they had to wear every time they went out with an idol) and headed to the park. Y/n's mom was walking so fast, a passersby would think she is running. </p><p>"Mom~ walk slower!" Y/n called. "I can't run!" </p><p>"We aren't running, we are walking a bit fast." she said. "Look, Seungmin doesn't even complain." </p><p>"Yeah, but he has long legs! My legs are like 3cm long... I can't keep up." her daughter whined.</p><p>"Ugh, fine! Only because I know you're knees still hurt..." Mary sighed defeated and slowed her pace. </p><p>Y/n muttered a <em>thanks</em> and let out a deep breath. Seungmin walked closer to his friend and subtly slipped his hand in hers. The pinkette smiled and blushed at the gesture, she loved these small comforting and affectionate gestures. Unbeknownst to her, the boy was also smiling under his mask. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They arrived at their meeting point... 20 minutes early. Y/n made sure to complain to her mom about it, which the woman brushed off with expertise at this point. Mary took out her phone and answered some emails from work quickly. Even if y/n was on vacation, didn't mean the mom also took one. She still had to do <em>some</em> work while staying in Seoul, which is why she didn't mind staying in the apartment  to catch up on work.</p><p>Seungmin and Y/n were looking at tiktoks and laughing, sometimes checking the groupchat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Crackheads</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>you two</p><p>minsa</p><p>have fun!</p><p>tell us how it goes pls</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>yeah have fun!</p><p>also whats minsa?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>our ship name</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>our couple name</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>yep exactly</p><p>i cant wait to see what mrs kim says abt y/n</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/nie</span>
</p><p>geez lix please do make me more nervous than i already am</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin put his phone down and turned to Y/n. </p><p>"You don't need to be nervous, Y/n-ah. My mom can't wait to meet you!" he reassured the girl. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, right. But I'm still nervous as fuck." the girl gasped out. </p><p>"You don't have to! Why are you nervous? Don't worry, I'm here and I'm an excellent conversation maker." Mary chimed in. </p><p>"Yeah... you creep people out mom, that's also one of my worries. Don't talk about your cult please?" Y/n sighed. </p><p>"It's NOT a cult, stop calling it that! It's an organization that takes care of the people's physical and spiritual diseases through communication with your subconscious and your ancestors." she explained. </p><p>"Right. A cult. Just don't talk about it." Y/n stated. </p><p>"Fine," she huffed, "But I get to tell childhood stories." </p><p>"Great! I love how you brag about me and what an amazing kid I am." the pinkette smiled. </p><p>"Oh, there is my mom!" Seungmin announced and stood up. </p><p> </p><p>The three stood up and bowed to the approaching woman. </p><p>"Hello!" they all greeted in Koran. Yes, even the mom knew a basic greeting. </p><p>"Oh, hello!" Mrs. Kim bowed back. "You must be Y/n and Mary! It's so nice to meet you!" The woman shook hands with them both. </p><p>"It's good to meet you too, Mrs. Kim." Y/n replied with a smile "I'm both happy and flustered that you wanted to meet me." </p><p>"Oh, please, honey! Pleasure was all mine! Please, call me Harin. We're almost family anyways." Kim Harin chuckled. </p><p>"O-oh, thank you Harin-ssi." Y/n stuttered. </p><p>"Aish, kid! <em>You</em> can call me <em>imo </em>!" she laughed and turned to her son, "You were right, she <em>is</em> polite." </p><p>"Yes, I told you." he chuckled. "This, is Mary, Y/nie's mom. She doesn't speak Korean, only English." </p><p>"Ooh, I see. It's nice to meet you Mary. Please, call me Harin as well." Mrs. Kim smiled. </p><p>"Nice to meet you, Harin. Thank you for the invite today! I've been dying to go out a bit more." Mary sighed. </p><p>"We literally went out yesterday, mom." Y/n pointed out. </p><p>"So, shall we walk to the restaurant?" Mrs. Kim suggested.</p><p>"Yes, let's go." Mary agreed. "So, tell me about little Seungmin." </p><p>The kids looked at each other with a grin an shook their heads. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They arrived at the restaurant and sat down at a secluded table. The restaurant looked friendly and welcoming; the atmosphere was warm and pleasant. </p><p>"This place is so nice!" Y/n gasped as she sat in  her chair. </p><p>"It is, isn't it?" the woman smiled. "They have the best Korean food, trust me. Not better than mine, but it's good." </p><p>The L/ns laughed. </p><p>"I have been craving Korean food for years now. I plan on getting fat these weeks." Y/n announced. </p><p>"Very good. You're too skinny, my dear." Harin placed her hand on the pinkette's cheek. "You should eat some more." </p><p>"Yes, <em>imo</em>." she giggled. </p><p>"Hello, my name is Yeri. I'm your waitress today." a girl said and gave them their menus. "I'll come back when you're ready to order." </p><p>"Thank you, Yeri-ssi." Seungmin's mom smiled. </p><p>The waitress bowed and left them alone. </p><p>Y/n picked up a menu and looked through the dishes. Mary was getting help from Harin, understanding the names. </p><p>"Don't order anything expensive, okay?" Mary told her daughter in their native tongue. </p><p>"Yes, mom. I won't." she reassured her. </p><p>"Oh, today is on me! Please order anything you'd like, don't worry about the price, okay?'' Harin said smiling. </p><p>The two foreigner looked a bit taken aback but smiled politely. </p><p>"My mom learned how to say <em>expensive </em>and <em>cheap</em> in your language. She wanted to make sure you don't care about the money." Seungmin explained from next to her.</p><p>Y/n cooed accidentally and smiled at the older woman.</p><p>"Harin, no, it's okay. You don't have to pay for us." Mary denied strictly. </p><p>"Oh, please Mary, I want to treat you! It's my way of welcoming you to Korea." the Korean woman smiled. </p><p>Y/n shot a meaningful look to her mom and she sighed, "Alright, thank you." </p><p>"It's my pleasure!" Harin exclaimed. "Now, let's pick!" </p><p> </p><p>After a while, they ordered food and waited for the waitress to come back with the main dishes. They ordered some beef <em>bulgogi</em>,<em> kimchi jjiggae</em>, <em>ramen</em>, <em>jajangmyeon</em>, <em>naengmyeon</em>, <em>bokkeumbap</em> and <em>bibimbap</em>. The side dishes came already and they had ordered some drinks as well. Harin ordered some soju as well and promised it's okay if Y/n drank with them, since she was almost 18 anyways. </p><p>"So, Y/n," Harin started, "I heard you're planning to move here to go to college!" </p><p>"Yes, I hope I can get in." the girl chuckled nervously and looked down shyly. </p><p>"I'm sure you can get in. What universities did you apply to?" she asked. </p><p>"Well, I applied to more of them, depending on the major as well. My dream college is SNU, I hope i get in there. But I also applied to more reasonable colleges!" Y/n added hurriedly. "Like Hongik, Sungkyunkwan, Hanyang, Chung-ang,KU, SIA and others." </p><p>"Wow, SNU and Sungkyunkwan? Also, did you mean Seoul Institute of Arts?" Harin questioned. </p><p>"Yes, I applied to multiple Arts universities as well..." she admitted. </p><p>"It's just for fun, though. She won't actually go there, she will go to another college." Mary interrupted. </p><p>"Why shouldn't she go? I think it's great! Liberal Arts are a respectable major here." Mrs. Kim argued. "And if Y/nie wants to go there, she should go there." </p><p>"Thank you, <em>imo</em>." the girl blushed. </p><p>"If that's what you want, dear, go for it!" she cheered. </p><p> </p><p>"I will." Y/n smiled. "But I really want to go to SNU to study Psychology, so I hope to get in there."</p><p>"Oh, Psychology? That's so interesting! How did you decide that?" Harin leaned forward, showing that she was genuinely interested. </p><p>"Well, I love helping people and listening to their troubles. Actually, a few years back I wanted to be a doctor because I wanted to help people who were hurting. Later though... I realized that the mind and soul also need healing." Y/n paused and looked away. "I also saw some therapists for a while, but they weren't good and didn't manage to help me. I decided a year later that I wanted to help other people in the way I wish somebody would've helped me." </p><p>Harin looked at the pinkette wide eyed, "That's so beautiful, Y/n-ah. You have such a kind soul." </p><p>"I think all of us have kind souls, <em>imo</em>." she giggled. </p><p>"Aigoo~" she cooed, "Seungmin-ah, why can't you be so sentimental as well!" she whined to her son. </p><p>"<em>Eomma~ </em>I'm sentimental enough..." the boy mumbled. </p><p>"Yes, yes son, I know you are." she cooed and patted his hand. </p><p>Yeri came with the food and they thanked her. Everyone waited for Seungmin's mom to life her utensils before reaching for their own.</p><p>"So, what is your major if you go to an Arts University?" Harin further questioned. </p><p>"Dance major and Photography minor." Y/n answered with a big smile. "I've always loved taking photos and I would love to take dancing further. Even if I won't major in dance if I get into psych, I will go join a dance academy on the side." </p><p>"That's wonderful! I didn't know you could dance! Seungmin-ah how could you not tell me? " Mrs. Kim gasped and shot her son an offended look, "How long have you been dancing for? Oh, do you have videos?" </p><p>The pinkette giggled behind her spoon of soup. "I've been dancing for two years now and I do have a few videos from a competition and also some kpop dance covers, if you would like to see." </p><p>"Oooh, do you have any Stray Kids covers?" she grinned suggestively and wiggled her eyebrows. </p><p>"I do, but I don't have them saved, they are on my Instagram account." Y/n sighed. "Here, I'll show you what I have." she handed Harin her phone opened in a video folder, "Pick any video from this folder." </p><p>The woman took the device and started looking at the videos with Y/n's mom. </p><p> </p><p>"So, this is going good so far." Seungmin stated inching closer to Y/n's side. </p><p>"It is. Your mom is <em>so</em> nice." the girl whispered in awe. "I love her. She is so sweet and adorable... You totally took after her."</p><p>The boy chuckled, "Thank you." </p><p>"So, have the guys said anything else?" Y/n asked as she stole a beef slice from Seungmin's plate. He didn't say anything, he didn't mind it.</p><p>"Just asking for updates. I told them about how my mom loves you and now is watching your videos." </p><p>"Okay, okay." she nodded and turned back to her meal. </p><p> </p><p>"Y/n-ah, you should really train for dance professionally and become Stray Kids' backup dancer. That would be so cool!" Harin exclaimed. </p><p>"Ah, I couldn't... they only have male dancers and I'm sure they can't hire me. Besides, I want to study psychology first to have a stable ground first, after that I will go and try my luck out with dance. And I doubt it will be for a backup dancer." Y/n replied a bit disappointedly.</p><p>"But you always said your dream is to be a backup dancer for a kpop group." Mary interjected once again. </p><p>"How do you know that?" the daughter asked.</p><p>"The twins and I talk after your sleepovers while you're still sleeping." she shrugged. </p><p>"See? It's your dream! Why wouldn't you pursue it?" Harin exclaimed. </p><p>"Because I probably won't be accepted anyways! I'm a girl and white and nobody hires female, Caucasian backup dancers. Only pretty Asian Girls who have an amazing body. I don't fit the standards. I could become a choreographer at most, but I don't really want that..." she complained. </p><p>"Why not try? You could go to a small company, I'm sure they would take you." Seungmin offered. </p><p>"Yeah, I could..." Y/n sighed. "I'll try. It's still a long time from now." </p><p>"Yes, of course. Just focus on getting into college for now." Mary agreed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After lots of chatting and exchanging stories about school and work (the moms' conversation) they decided to go out to the park soon. But the women all wanted to get some dessert before, much to Seungmin's displeasure. </p><p>"Why are you complaining anyways? It's dessert!" Y/n asked her friend. </p><p>"That means another hour of chatting and we will never get out of this restaurant~" he whined. </p><p>"Ah, you big baby. This is what women do, get used to it." she tsked. "And don't complain to your mom about small stuff like that, you're a grown man now. You can handle yourself." She smacked the back of his head slightly. "Now sit down and don't whine anymore. You'll enjoy your dessert and chat with us." </p><p>"Alright..." Seungmin grumbled defeatedly. His ears reddened during due to being scolded in front of his mom. </p><p>Harin started laughing, "Y/n-ah you're good to keep around! You will make an amazing daughter-in-law and wife some day." </p><p>"Thank you." the young girl replied blushing. </p><p>"You have a younger brother, right?" the woman asked. </p><p>"Yes, I do." </p><p>"I could tell, you seem very responsabile. You take care of him a lot?" she continued. </p><p>Y/n nodded awkwardly and munched on her meat. </p><p>"Actually, after Tyler turned four, both me and her father and to work a lot so she took care of him almost all of the time. That went like this until he was ten years old." Mary confessed. </p><p>"But, how old were you back then?" Harin inquired wide eyed. </p><p>"I was 9 years old back then. There is a five year difference between us." she said. </p><p>"Wow, you were a child yourself! How did you manage? Why didn't you just hire a babysitter?" Mrs. Kim asked Mary perplexed. </p><p>"They are too expensive, why call one when Y/n could take care of him? She did a great job!" she argued. </p><p>"Yeah, but it shouldn't be a child's job! She should be treated like a kid herself, she had to grow up so early to take care of another human being!" Harin exclaimed </p><p>"It wasn't such a big deal, Harin. She just stayed home with him and warmed up food." the woman rolled her eyes. </p><p>"And educated him on basic shit you failed to." Y/n pointed out. "I pretty much raised him, thank you for the credit mom, by the way." </p><p>Mary shut up and glared at her daughter. </p><p>"Stop the glaring, Mary. It's in the past, it shaped me into the lovely independent young lady that I am today." she stopped and giggled a bit, "Actually, <em>so</em> independent, I am going to move to Korea to live by myself when I turn 18! It helped me know how to take care of other AND myself all alone, so it's easy for me to say living here will be a piece of cake." </p><p>"Don't even joke about that." Mary threatened. </p><p>"Joke about what? Moving to Seoul? You know I will do it, you said you're gonna help me." Y/n furrowed her eyebrows. </p><p>"Yes, but you won't have it easy. You can't just disconnect from your family and be okay. You'll always need my help and I want to give it to you." her mother complained. </p><p>"Mom, when I need help I will call you. And I'm not disconnecting, stop being a drama queen. I'm going to call. And I have friends here, it makes everything easier, don't you think?" the pinkette answered.</p><p>"Yes, but you always need your mom!" she fought back. </p><p>"Mary, Y/n isn't a child anymore and she will be independent soon." Harin interrupted. "She won't cut off ties with you, but she had to live on her own in the future and she will eventually starte her own family. She won't need you that much anymore, you have to relax and accept that. Besides, if you're worried about her in college, I'll be her mom here in Korea." </p><p>"Thank you, <em>imo.</em>" Y/n cooed and split into a big grin. </p><p>"Aigoo, Y/n-ah, you're so cute~ Call me <em>eommoni </em>now." Mrs. Kim ordered. </p><p>"F-for real?" the girl's eyes widened comically.</p><p>"Yes, dear. I like you and you're good friends with my Minnie, call me <em>eommoni</em>." she smiled.</p><p>"Alright, thank you <em>eommoni</em>." she blushed and bowed her head. </p><p>The conversation resumed to more casual subjects after that. Mostly, Harin was reassuring Mary that Y/n will be okay during college. She talked about how she felt when Seungmin moved into the JYP dorms. Meanwhile they got their desert as well, Y/n just ordered some pancakes while the ladies got some Korean sweets.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, mom gave you the ultimate approval." Seungmin smirked.</p><p>"It seems so. I'm so happy!" she whispered excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Crackheads</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>so mom tol,d Y/n to call her eommoni</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>NO WAY</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>OMG THATS SO GOOD</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>so fast?? It took us way longer</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>yeah well youre not me</p><p>adults love me</p><p>parents like me immediately bcs i have a good girl image</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Felix</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>IMAGE</p><p>if they truly knew you</p><p>they wouldnt like u so quick</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>:(((</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>now now lix no need to be so rude</p><p>y/ns personality is lovely and nothing will change that</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">changbin</span>
</p><p>damn congrats Y/nie</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>thank youchangbinnie-oppa</p><p>and channie-oppa</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">jeongin</span>
</p><p>i agree </p><p>everyone just loves y/n instantly</p><p>even v sunbaenim </p><p>and hyunwoo ad seojun manager-nims</p><p>makeup noonas...</p><p>stylist noonas...</p><p>us..</p><p>now our parents</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">y/nie</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>i love you jeonginnie-oppa</p><p>thank u</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>fuck</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>he has a point</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>ofc he deos idiots</p><p>go y/n WOO</p><p>gotta go back to work bby</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>okay.. baby?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jisung</span>
</p><p>baby???</p><p>oh-</p><p>okay finr im owning it now</p><p>bye baby</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>smart</p><p>oki guys bye i gotta go to the bathroom</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n closed her phone and look at Seungmin.</p><p>"I don't have to go but I wanted out of that mess." she grinned. </p><p>"I get it. Too much chaos." he sighed. </p><p>The bell rang and a group of people came in. The two friends turned their heads and saw a group of boys walk in. </p><p>"Is that... Bangtan sunbaenim?" Seungmin whispered toward the girl. </p><p>Y/n took a closer look and gasped, "Yes, they are! No way they also came here. What are the chance?"</p><p>"Well... a lot of celebrities come here. The restaurant is very respectful and private." Seungmin explained. "See those two over there?" </p><p>Y/n followed his gaze and hummed. </p><p>"Those are popular actors." </p><p>"Oh, really? I don't watch k-dramas that much anymore. Unless it's Netflix." she mumbled. </p><p>"Yeah, well they are big." he nodded toward another direction. "Those are models and next to them are some famous variety show MCs." </p><p>"Oooh, I had no idea I was surrounded by celebrities." she muttered. "That's cool." </p><p>She looked back at the BTS members that just came in and met Hoseok's gaze, who subtly nudged Taehyung with his elbow. Y/n saw Taehyung turn as well and send her a smile and wave. The girl blushed and smiled back, eyes disappearing in crescent moons, and slightly bowed her head. The men chuckled and returned the nod. Y/n turned back to her table flustered.</p><p>"See, everyone likes you." Seungmin smirked. </p><p>"Shut up." she elbowed him picked up her water to gulp it down. </p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Kim gasped suddenly and turned towards Y/n.</p><p>"Oh, Y/n-ah let me pour you a shot of Soju!" Harin exclaimed. "I totally forgot." </p><p>"Alright,<em> eommoni</em>." Y/n held out her glass with both her hands and waited for Harin to pour her drink. Then she took the bottle and poured her a glass in return. </p><p>"Cheers!" </p><p>The two downed their glass. Y/n was already used to drinking, but she still felt a bit uncomfortable drinking with adults. </p><p>"You drink well. Did you drink before?" Harin asked smiling wide. </p><p>"In general? Well, European teens drink a bit more than others. It's our thing." She joked causing everyone at the table to laugh.</p><p>"I meant Soju!" Harin said through laughter. </p><p>Y/n shot Seungmin a look, not knowing what to say. </p><p>"Yes, we let her try when she came over to the dorms. Like good older brothers." Seungmin answered. </p><p>"Aah, trying to be a good <em>oppa, </em>I see. Who are you trying to impress, Seungmin-ah?" his mother winked. </p><p>"Mom~" he whined. </p><p>"I'm just kidding." she giggled. "Let me pour you another one, Y/n-ah." </p><p>The ladies drank another glass and their faces gained a pink tint. </p><p> </p><p>"Mary would you like some?" Harin asked her new friend. </p><p>"No, thank you. I don't drink." she denied. </p><p>"Yes, she better not drink. She gets drunk after two sips of wine. Such a lightweight." Y/n exposed her mom.</p><p>"No, that's not true!" Harin gasped. "Is it?" </p><p>"It is, unfortunately." Mary confessed. "Fortunately, Y/n got her father's tolerance." </p><p>"Oh? You really were serious about Europeans!" Harin exclaimed. "You let them drink?" </p><p>"Yes, we do. Most of us make wine at home or beer so children taste alcohol early. My ex-husband had a wine family business, so Y/n drank wine at 6 years for the first time. Just a sip. She liked it ever since." the girl's mom shared. </p><p>"Indeed I do. I like a lot of drinks, but wine is my favorite." she confessed. </p><p>"What else did you try?" Harin asked. </p><p>Y/n panicked a bit and spluttered for an appropriate answer. </p><p>"N-not much. Beer and some gin." she coughed at the end nervously. </p><p>Harin laughed, "Don't worry, Y/n-ah! You can talk freely to me, I won't judge you." </p><p>Y/n hung her head and flushed, "Okay, thank you, <em>eommoni</em>. That's all though!" </p><p>"No, no. You had vodka for you birthday." Mary added with a smirk. </p><p>"O-oh yeah, I forgot." she chuckled nervously. "I liked it." </p><p>"Wow, vodka? I never tried it... I heard it's strong." Mrs. Kim said.</p><p>"Well, it's 40% alcohol, it's strong." Y/n confirmed. "But it's not that bad. I like it. But it tasted better in cocktails." </p><p>"Oh, really? I'd like to try a cocktail once." she mumbled. </p><p>"I could make you one some day." the pinkette offered. </p><p>"You know how?" she exclaimed.</p><p>"Yes, I watch a lot of videos and I love playing bartender at our parties." she giggled. </p><p>"Then you have to make me one before you leave! I'll call you and we'll set a date." she decided. </p><p>"Okay, <em>eommoni.</em> I can't wait." Y/n smiled. </p><p>She took a sip of water and stood up. "Now I really have to use the bathroom. Please excuse me." </p><p>Y/n stood up and stumbled a bit over the chair but played it off casually. She adjusted her sweater subtly as she walked towards the bathroom. </p><p>She stood in front of the mirror after washing her hands and adjusted her makeup a bit, she reapplied mascara and lip gloss, popped a mint and tamed her hair. She sprayed on some perfume and exited the bathroom. </p><p>She sneaked through the tables, careful not to bother any customers or staff. She looked towards the Bangtan table and saw Jungkook smiling in her direction. She smiled back and nodded her head. Immediately after, she tripped over her loose shoelaces. She tried to stay still but her shoelace was dragging her down and she landed on her knees. She let out a yelp as soon as she landed. Y/n stuck the lace inside the shoes while she quickly stood up. </p><p>"Y/n-ssi, are you okay?" Seokjin asked from their table. Their table was pretty far so he had to raise his voice. </p><p>"Y-yes." she said and bowed. The pinkette flushed embarrassed and ran to her seat, nearly tripping again. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Harin asked as soon as she sat down.</p><p>"Shoelaces?" Mary asked. </p><p>"Yes and yes." she groaned and hid her face in her hands. </p><p>"I keep telling you not to wear these Converse anymore until you change the laces." her mother tsked. </p><p>"I didn't find any new laces and the shoes are pretty, it's worth tripping a few times." Y/n mumbled. </p><p>"If you say so..." Mary sighed. </p><p>"You trip very often." Seungmin stated. </p><p>"No, I don't." she frowned. </p><p>"You do.  Since we met you've tripped at least six times." he countered. </p><p>"Yeah, but I only fell twice!" the girl whined. </p><p>"Actually, three times." </p><p>"Nuh-uh! That time wasn't my fault! He pushed his chair into me!" she referred to the Junseo incident. </p><p>"Still counts." he shrugged. </p><p>"You're mean." she pouted. </p><p>"Awh, don't pout Y/nie~ Here have a pancake." Seungmin held up a fork with a piece of pancake in it. </p><p>Y/n grunted but took it anyways.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that night, Y/n laid in bed thinking about the events that happened that day. She really embarrassed herself in front of BTS and Seungmin's m- no- <em>Harin.</em> She groaned and tossed in her bed. She stood up and took her juul out from charging. She grabbed a coat, her phone and the keys and walked out of the apartment. </p><p>She headed towards Han River as music blasted through her ears. She wasn't necessarily stressed or anxious about that day. She just needed some time for herself and to unwind. A walk by the river should help her. She took a long drag from her juul and exhaled a puff of vapors. </p><p>The girl arrived shortly at the Han Riverside. She walked up close to the water and walked alongside the stream. Just juuling and walking in the relaxing night. She saw some bushes forming a pretty welcoming place to lay down, so she walked over there and sat down on the grass cross legged. She took out one ear bud and enjoyed the sound of the Seoul city at night. Distant traffic, water stream, wind blowing through the trees. A downright story-like atmosphere. </p><p>She took a deep breath of fresh air and enjoyed the new, calm feeling it brought upon her. She smiled as a soft r&amp;b tune filled her ears... well, <em>one</em> ear. She stayed there for a while before she saw someone stumble across her hiding spot. She looked up and met eyes with the intruder. </p><p>"Oh- hi." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey lovelies....</p><p>Im so sorry it took me so long. I really tried to write as often as I could, but so much has been happening in my life. I swear I havent been so stressed and mentally unstable in a long time. I was also physically ill twice in the past two months (i get sick super easily). <br/>I hope everyone had a great few months and please dont hate me too much for not posting:(  Everyday when I woke up I had it on my consciousness and felt so bad for not being able to write. I have a plan for the next chapters, but some of the stories i wirte as i go so I stray from my plan sometimes, but I swear I am not giving up, I'm just dragging it along a bit. </p><p>Everyone, I loved your comments and messages I enjoy talking to you and hearing about your day. It was the last comment in the previous chapter that made me struggle a bit today and finish this chapter. (thank you skzoo, oop- just as i was writing u posted another one, thank u&lt;3) </p><p>Have a great day/week/month and take care of yourselves&lt;3<br/>See you next time~<br/>Love, <br/>Isa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. t w e n t y  s e v e n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hii~~<br/>I'm sorry for the long wait! Thank you for sticking around, I hope this chapter is good enough too make up for my absence &gt;.&lt;<br/>Enjoy!<br/>Oh, i attached pics for the food and jewelry as well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Last Chapter: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl arrived shortly at the Han Riverside. She walked up close to the water and walked alongside the stream. Just juuling and walking in the relaxing night. She saw some bushes forming a pretty welcoming place to lay down, so she walked over there and sat down on the grass cross legged. She took out one ear bud and enjoyed the sound of the Seoul city at night. Distant traffic, water stream, wind blowing through the trees. A downright story-like atmosphere. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She took a deep breath of fresh air and enjoyed the new, calm feeling it brought upon her. She smiled as a soft r&amp;b tune filled her ears... well, one ear. She stayed there for a while before she saw someone stumble across her hiding spot. She looked up and met eyes with the intruder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh- hi." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *** </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hello", Y/n immediately removed her earphones and bowed her head. </p><p>Although the man wasn't wearing a mask, only a hat, the pinkette couldn't see his face clearly due to the darkness. </p><p>"I'm sorry to bothe-" the man said. </p><p>"You can stay her-" Y/n said at the same time.</p><p>The two people were just staring at each other until Y/n finally recognized the person in front of her. </p><p>"Namjoon-ssi?" she whispered and tilted her head to look at him better. </p><p>"Oh," he seemed a bit surprised and looked her over once again. "Oh, you're Stray Kids' friend!" </p><p>Y/n giggled, "Yeah." </p><p>"I'm so sorry I forgot your name!" he apologized sincerely. </p><p>"It's okay, Namjoon-ssi. I'm Y/n." she smiled and bowed her head. "Nice to meet you again." she extended a hand playfully.</p><p>"Nice to meet you again, too." he shook her hand. "What are you doing here?" </p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't sleep so I took a walk. I like going outside during the night, especially here in Seoul. It's so pretty." she sighed. </p><p>"We do have a pretty nice nighttime." he chuckled. "Aren't you... scared though?" </p><p>"Not really. I mean... a bit, yeah. But I got used to it. I just hold my keys in my hand and hope for the best." she shrugged. </p><p>"It's hard being a girl, isn't it?" Namjoon asked quietly. </p><p>"Yeah, it's pretty damn hard. The sad thing is that we are used to it." the girl sighs. "What about you, though. What are you doing out at this hour, Namjoon-ssi?"</p><p>"Ah, I-" he scratched the back of his head. "I wasn't feeling too well, either. I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about too many things. I needed to clear my head." </p><p>"I see." Y/n hesitated a bit before saying something. "If you don't mind me asking. Is it... <em>safe</em> for you to walk around <em>alone</em>... at <em>night</em>?" </p><p>Namjoon chuckled and looked at her, "I guess it isn't very safe. But I'm used to it." </p><p>"I guess we have <em>that</em> in common then." the girl joked. "But, for real now, Namjoon-ssi. Does your manager at least know your out? Or... anyone? What if a," she lowered her voice, "<em> sasaeng</em> sees you and follows you home. Aren't you worried?" </p><p>"It's pretty risky, yeah... But I'm not going to give up my right to freedom because of crazy stalkers." he looked at her reassuringly and continued. "Besides, I'm careful every time I go outside." </p><p>"You have a point about freedom. But," she sighed frustrated. "It <em>sucks</em> that there are so many crazy fans out there that can't let you enjoy yourself!" </p><p>The idol sighed as well, "It does suck. But I always feel better knowing that there are <em>so</em> many good fans too. Don't worry too much, Y/n-ssi." </p><p>The girl nodded and looked down, "I'm sorry. I-I will leave you alone now, Namjoon-ssi. You came out here to relax, I will-" </p><p>"No, no, no! It's okay, you were here first!" Namjoon hurriedly interrupted her. </p><p> </p><p>The two looked at each other silently. Y/n sent him a small smile and sat down on the grass, patting the ground next to her. The man smiled back and sat down on her left. </p><p>"Namjoon-ssi, if you're uncomfortable, please let me know. I will leave in an instant. You don't have to entertain me because I'm an Army." Y/n said seriously. </p><p>"Thank you, Y/n-ssi. That's very kind and thoughtful of you." he looked at her smiling, dimples on display. "But your presence doesn't make me uncomfortable." </p><p>"A-are you sure? I won't be offended or anything." she stuttered and looked down at her hands. </p><p>"I'm 100% sure. " he glanced at her hands. "You don't have to feel so nervous around me, Y/n-ssi." </p><p>At that, the girl looked up at him and saw his kind expression. She smiled and nodded. </p><p>"Thank you, Namjoon-ssi." </p><p>They sat quietly for a while, watching the stars and nature around them. </p><p>"So, do you come here often?" Y/n asked him. </p><p>"I do, actually. This spot you found is my favorite in the whole park." he glanced at her sideways. "I like it because it's peaceful, secluded and you can see the sky still." </p><p>The pinkette hummed, "Like you're still a part of the world, but somehow separated. Protected. Like a child in hid mother's embrace." </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon looked at her with a sort of impressed look, "That's very nicely said. And exactly how it feels." </p><p>Y/n giggled, "Thank you. I like writing a lot and analyzing old poetry and such." </p><p>"What grade are you in?" he asked her. </p><p>"12th. I'm a senior in high school." she replied. </p><p>"And what are you thinking about college?" he now turned his body towards her more. </p><p>Y/n adjusted her position to be able to face him as well. </p><p>"I applied at psychology here in Seoul. Actually, I want to double-major in Psych and Dance and minor in business administration or management." she answered. </p><p>"Wow, that's a lot!" he said raising his eyebrows. "I think you'd fit in psychology." </p><p>"Thank you, I think so too." she smiled. </p><p>"You dance?" Namjoon continued questioning.</p><p>"Yes, I've been dancing for over three years now. But I'm really not that good." she mumbled. "I like it, though! I never want to stop actually. That's why I want to study it further. Maybe I can make something out of it..." she sighed and placed her face in her hands. "It's silly, I know." </p><p>"No, not at all! Why would you say that?" the man exclaimed. </p><p>"I don't know... Everyone says that I won't be able to do anything with it. It kind of brings me down." the girls replied sadly. </p><p>"Do your parents support your dream?" he asked gently. </p><p>"My dad? No. He doesn't even know about it. My mom? Not really, no." she answered a bit harshly. </p><p>"I'm sorry. It's difficult to do what you want when the people closest to you don't support you." Namjoon empathized with her. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n didn't answer. She remained silent, while mulling over what the man just said. </p><p>"They do actually." </p><p>"What?" he looked at her confused. </p><p>"The people closest to me, they do support me." she realized out loud. </p><p>Namjoon looked at her with a certain unclarity in his eyes. </p><p>"My friends, my best friends. They support me. They are the people dearest to me." Y/n smiled. </p><p>"That's great! At least you have your friends' support! That's always welcome." he said. </p><p>"Can I confess something, Namjoon-ssi?" she looked at him and saw him nod in approval. "My family and I don't get along. We have a toxic relationship and... we've had a lot of hard times in the past... <em>and</em> present. But my friends, <em>they </em>are my family. They are the most important people to me. " </p><p>"I'm sorry to hear about your family, Y/n-ssi." he paused a bit before looking at her sadly, "If it's not rude of me to ask, what happened between you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well... I'm embarrassed to tell this to the person I admire most, honestly." she chuckled a bit shakily and looked to the ground. "When I was a child my father... he abused me. Both physically and mentally. My mother too, not too often though. She wasn't home that much, so all she did was emotionally abuse me."  She heard Namjoon suck air between his teeth sharply at some point.</p><p>She took a deep breath and grasped at some grass on the ground, "When I grew older I started smoking and doing other things as a coping mechanism. It's funny actually, because my biggest/most used coping mechanism is humor." she giggled a bit. "Not long after that, things got worse because I had to take a high school entry exam and the abuse mixed with stress and I broke down completely. My mother took me to a therapist and I had sessions with my parents as well and.... things got better." </p><p>"Y/n-ah-ssi," Namjoon quickly corrected himself. "That sound horrible, I'm so sorry." He grabbed her hand and gave her a comforting squeeze. </p><p>"Namjoon-ssi, I'm pouring my heart out to you, you can just call me Y/n, it's fine." she laughed. </p><p>"Thank you, Y/n-ah. You can address me informally too then." he smiled. </p><p>"Soo, Namjoon-<em>oppa?</em>" she inquired.</p><p>"Yes." he smiled widely. "If you don't want to continue your story you don't have to." </p><p>"Oh, it's fine. I just don't want to burden you with... all that." she looked away at some trees. </p><p>"You're not burdening me." he reassured her. </p><p>Y/n looked at him and continued: </p><p>"So after that my mom realized her behavior was awful and she also realized she didn't love my dad and she said she wanted to divorce him. He didn't take it so well and they fought everyday. It took three years for the divorce to be finalized, because I didn't want the evidence of abuse being exposed. Funny, because <em>after</em> the divorce my dad broke into our apartment and knocked me out. Luckily, I was on the phone with Changbin-oppa and Hyunjin-oppa and they called my friends. My mother wasn't abusing physically anymore, but she wasn't the best mom either. She never took me to the doctor when I was sick, she never knew how to cook for us and she was never <em>there</em>, you know? But during these hard times my friends were there for me. They took care of me when I was sick, when I was hurting. They also support my dreams."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you weren't alone during that time. It sounds awful. It must have been very hard for you to grow up like that." Namjoon added. </p><p>"It was. I- uh- I wanted to-erm- give up. Many times." Y/n retracted her hand. "But, after I discovered... kpop, it got easier for me to handle the outside world." </p><p>Y/n looked at Namjoon with teary eyes, "I don't want to sound cheesy or shit, but... Erm- You guys saved me. I literally wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. II always wanted to t-thank you for s-saving me." She hid behind her hair and quickly brushed some tears that escaped. </p><p>"Y/n-ah..." the idol gasped. "I'm so happy we could help you. I'm happy you didn't give up and that you're still here." Namjoon moved forward and embraced the small girl in a hug. "Thank you for being brave and telling me about your hardships. Thank you for being our fan, too. Thank you for being alive." </p><p>"Namjoon-ssi~" she whined. "You're so sweet." </p><p>"Yah! What did I tell you?" he pulled back and raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Oh, sorry <em>oppa</em>." she smiled. "I'm also sorry for oversharing so much, tonight. You came out here to clear your head and I just burdened you with my past." </p><p>"Stop saying that! You didn't burden me. I feel glad that we-<em>I </em>could help you." he sighed. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n analyzed his face, "Oppa?" He hummed in response. "What was on your mind this evening?" </p><p>The man leaned back on his hands with a sigh, "Just... life, you know? The usual: <em>Am I good enough? What should I do next? Should I join the army? Should I improve myself? What if tomorrow we get cancelled? Am I a good leader?</em> " he sighs again. "Stuff like that." </p><p>"Wow, oppa, that's <em>a lot</em> going through your mind." she said wide eyed. "Your 148 IQ brain never gets tired does it?" </p><p>The man chuckled  at that. </p><p>"Look, Namjoon-oppa. The enlistment has been in talks for years now. Well, I may not understand what you're going through, but here is what I can say: Do whatever makes you happy and trust your gut. If you feel like you want to enlist and serve your country, go for it. If you want to skip the enlistment and stay here to focus on your career or do whatever, do it. You shouldn't take a decision based on what <em>other</em> believe is right. Take it if it <em>feels</em> right... <em>to you. </em>You have been given the golden pass, the get out of jail free card. You have the <em>Order of Merit</em> not just anyone gets that. You <em>earned</em> it. But if you don't enlist, people will get mad, right? You shouldn't try to please anyone or avoid any scandal. If you choose to skip the army, true fans and kind people will be by your side, fuck the haters, they will have to get used to it. If you choose the army, your fans will wait for you." she finished rambling. </p><p>Namjoon just stared at her. </p><p>"As for the other questions lingering in your mind: You <em>are</em> good enough. You should do whatever you like next. You are constantly improving yourself even if you can't realize it. You won't get cancelled and if you did it will get solved by your loyal fans and staff. And I wouldn't know personally, but from what I've seen you have always been a good leader. You're strong, determined, intelligent, caring, mature. But, I think you should ask your own members about this, to get some <em>actual</em> validation." she smiled and reached over to squeeze his hand. "Please stop beating yourself up so much, oppa. You're an amazing person and you deserve only the best in life. Try to enjoy yourself and stop worrying so much about what others think. At the end of the day, it's just you and your own thoughts. You can be your biggest hater, but also your biggest <em>cheerleader</em>." </p><p>The man just continued staring at her and then averted his eyes to the grass. He squeezed back and looked at her again with a small smile on his face.</p><p>"You're right. You are very right. Thank you, Y/n-ah." he let out a breath and got comfortable. "I feel better already." </p><p>"I'm glad I could help, oppa. I hope it made sense and I didn't cross too many boundaries." she giggled. </p><p>"You didn't." he shook his head. </p><p>"Should I explain again, then?" she joked. </p><p>Namjoon laughed at that and mumbled something about telling Seokjin-hyung later.</p><p>"You know, Y/n-ah..." he started. "You're too smart for your age." </p><p>Y/n made a satisfied squeaky sound, "Thank you, I know." She smiled widely. </p><p> </p><p>They stared at the sky for a while until Namjoon broke the silence.</p><p>"So, how did you befriend Stray Kids?" </p><p>"Oh, well... Technically I should be telling you the official story, but I feel like we bonded too much for me to lie to you." she sighed dramatically and turned her whole body towards him in a cross legged position. "But you have to keep this a secret." </p><p>"Promise." he smiled and mirrored her position. </p><p>"Me and Felix became internet friends first. We talked for a while, then I met Seungmin online. Then Minho. And after some time them all. But, they were all using fake names. Until one day, they decided to reveal themselves to me. I <em>died</em> that day. I think I spent an entire hour cringing over my posts and all my fangirl moments!" she groaned and covered her face. "We were talking on my <em>fanaccount, </em>can you imagine my embarrassment?" </p><p>Namjoon laughed loudly at that, "I'm sure it was okay, Y/n-ah." </p><p>The girl stared at him blankly, "No, it wasn't. It still isn't." </p><p>"Awwh, come on, why is it so bad?" he nudged her arm. </p><p>"Oppa, who is your favorite celebrity or celebrity crush?" she asked. </p><p>"Erm, can I not say?" he asked. </p><p>Y/n squinted at him accusatorily but agreed, "Fine. But imagine you are tweeting about them, fanboying over them, thirsting over them and they read it. And told you to your face that they did. How would you feel?"</p><p>"Okay, I get your point as a fan. But as an artist, we actually feel pretty flattered. If I read a post of yours about me I wouldn't feel any different." Namjoon said. </p><p> </p><p>The girl took her phone out and showed her a post, with a rather thirsty tweet. "Okay, don't you feel awkward now? Because I sure do." </p><p>"Then why would you show it to me?" he chuckled. "And although it's rather... explicit. I feel shy rather than creeped out."</p><p>"Shy? Why do you feel shy?" she asked. </p><p>"Well, because we have been talking like normal people and in that tweet you said you want my hands around your throat and-" Y/n interrupted him with a loud and quick: "Bap, bap. bap!" </p><p>Namjoon smirked at the girls flushed cheeks, "I have read tons of tweets like this. Even worse. I'm just immune to them now. Don't worry." </p><p>"Okay, well. Yeah, where was I? After that we talked for months, on facetime and messages and stuff. I played games with them on call, that's how they caught that fight with my dad and called the twins quickly. Oh, by the way, my best friends are twins and live next door, just in case I mention them again. We even had a sleepover on facetime with the twins and all of them. It was fun." she smiled.</p><p>"It sound really nice." he nodded. "So, did you come here to meet them?" </p><p>"Partly? They bought me plane tickets and that ticket to your fansign as a Christmas gift. Im staying until after New Years. It's mostly an excuse for us to see each other." she replied. </p><p>"Oh, I forgot about the fansign!" Namjoon exclaimed. "I look forward to seeing you again there."</p><p>"Me too." she giggled. "It's crazy, I'm living such a Y/n life right now." </p><p>"Y/n life?" he asked. </p><p>"Oh, you know fanfiction, right? I mean the life that Y/n always has in them. Y/n stand for Your Name and is the main character in a Reader x Celebrity fanfic." she explained. </p><p>"Oh, right, yes! You are indeed living that Y/n life then." he agreed. </p><p>"I am very lucky." she sighed. "You know, I sometimes forget they are celebrities and everything with them feels so... right and natural, you know?" </p><p>"I know what you mean." he looked at her amused, "Kind of like right now?" </p><p>The two chuckled, "Yeah, like now." </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon spoke up, "So what's the oficial story then?" </p><p>"Oh, it's that I was Felix's friend a few years ago and we meet up whenever I'm in town." she shrugged. "Oh, also I'm the nephew of Hyunwoo-ssi, their manager. That's how me and Felix reconnected."</p><p>"Oh, that actually sound very realistic. Who made it up?" he asked. </p><p>"Seojun-oppa, Their other manager. He is very cool." she smiled. </p><p>"Oh, is he the young one? The handsome guy from the waiting room?" Namjoon remembered a man sitting with them that day. </p><p>"Yep! He <em>is</em> very handsome. He could be an idol with those looks." Y/n giggled. </p><p>"I have seen him often. He is very good looking." he agreed. </p><p>"The boys get jealous every time we hang out alone and get along well." she told him. </p><p>"Really now? Jealous? Why is that?" the idol questioned with a mischievous grin on his face. </p><p>"I wouldn't know. That's just how they are. They love me too much to share." the girl said smugly. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure there isn't more to it?" Namjoon wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. </p><p>Y/n blushed and rolled her eyes, "Yes, oppa. We're best friends." </p><p>"Really? Because they seemed pretty posesive of you back at the show. <em>And</em> very touchy." he pointed out. </p><p>"That's just how they are." she brushed him off. "What are you insinuating, oppa?"</p><p>"That maybe... they like you." he said simply. </p><p>"Nah, they could never." she shook her head and looked down. </p><p>"But what about you?" he inquired. </p><p>Y/n looked at him with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>"Do <em>you</em> like them?" </p><p>"I like them as my friends and that's it." she replied firmly. </p><p>"Mhmm, whatever you say, Y/n-ah." he sent her a wink and looked back. </p><p>"You're acting worse than my best friends." she stated. </p><p>"That's just how comfortable I am with you already." he teased her. </p><p>The girl blushed. "I'm comfortable with you too, oppa." </p><p>They smiled softly at each other before Y/n's phone rang. </p><p> </p><p>She looked at the caller ID and saw her mom's name. She gulped and put a finger to her lips, asking Namjoon to be quiet. </p><p>"Hi, mom." she replied in her mother tongue. </p><p>"Y/n where are you?" the woman asked urgently. </p><p>"I woke up because of a nightmare and went out for a walk. I went to that grocery store to drink some tea and call the twins." she lied smoothly. </p><p>"Please come home soon, it's too late to be out alone." Mary said sternly. </p><p>"I'm old enough mom and I'm only a few minutes away from home." she argued. </p><p>"It's dangerous and late. I was worried. Please wake me up when you get home, so I know you're safe." the mother sighed. </p><p>"Okay, mom. Goodnight." she hung up after that. </p><p> </p><p>"Your mom?" Namjoon inquired and Y/n nodded. "What language was that?"</p><p>"Romanian and a bit of German. We're bilingual. Well, I'm multilingual but yeah..." she said. </p><p>"Are you in trouble?" the man asked concerned. </p><p>"No, she is just worried. Asked me to wake her up when I get home." she shrugged. </p><p>"Oh, that's nice." he hummed. "So, you're multilingual. That's cool. Where are you from?" </p><p>"Romania." she answered. "But my mom and I speak German lot because she raised with it, so it's kinda my mother tongue as well. My dad only speaks Romanian though." </p><p>"That's so cool! It's going to help you  lot when you're looking for a job later." the man said. </p><p>"Yes, I know." Y/n giggled, "That's what I've been told my entire life. <em>Y/n you speak 5 languages, you will have so many job opportunities!</em> Ugh, I literally get sick when my family tells me this. As if I will give up psychology in Korea for a desk job in Germany. That's what <em>they </em>want." </p><p>"Ah, yes family members all have this vision of you in the future. Maybe even projecting their own. It's good that you're so focused on your own path, though. You're strong-willed." Namjoon praises. </p><p>"Thank you, oppa. I also hate my family enough to do the exact opposite of what they want." she joked. </p><p>Namjoon laughed and they spent the next few minutes talking about each other's families and random stories. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit, it's already so late." Namjoon exclaimed after he looked at his phone. It was already 4:30am. </p><p>"Wow, I didn't even notice how time flew by." Y/n got cut off by a yawn. "And I even got tired! Thank you for keeping me company, oppa." </p><p>"You don't have to thank me, Y/n-ah. I enjoyed your company. I feel very good now. I look forward to meeting you again." he smiled and stood up. He held a hand out for Y/n. </p><p>The girl grabbed his hand and stood up. "I look forward to it too." </p><p>"How far away is your apartment?" he asked. </p><p>"It's a 15 minute walk from here." she replied.</p><p>"Oh, then I'll walk you home. If you don't mind, of course." the man offered. </p><p>"I don't mind, oppa. But is it okay for you?" </p><p>"Of course, it is. Even if it was 30 minutes in the opposite direction of my place, I'd still walk you home. It's late and scary. Also I noticed you keep shivering so I though you could wear my jacket for a while to warm up." he grinned and took of his jacket. </p><p>"Oh, oppa, you don't have to! Now you'll get cold!" she complained. </p><p>"I'm wearing a lot of layers, Y/n-ah. You're only in Pyjamas and a thin coat. Please wear this for a while." he hung the jacket over her shoulders and the girl slipped her arms through the sleeves. </p><p>"Alright, thank you." she mumbled. "But as soon as you get cold you take it back, okay!" </p><p>"Okay, I promise." he smiled. "Shall we go?" he offered her his arm. </p><p>"Let's go." she curled her palm around his arm and they started walking out of the park. </p><p> </p><p>"So, you're staying until after New Years." Namjoon said. </p><p>"Yep." Y/n nodded. </p><p>"What do you plan to do on New Years?" he asked. </p><p>"Oh, the boys invited me to spend it with them. They told me it's a surprise, so I'm pretty excited." she giggled behind her hand. </p><p>Namjoon hummed and fell silent. </p><p>"What about you oppa?" Y/n asked him. </p><p>"Oh, just hanging out with the guys at this party." he shrugged. </p><p>"That sounds nice." she hummed. "I hope you have fun." </p><p>"You too." he smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Soon they arrive in front of the apartment building and Y/n gave Namjoon his jacket back. </p><p>"I had a nice evening, oppa. Thank you." she smiled.</p><p>"Me too, Y/n-ah. Thank you too. I look forward to seeing you again." he smiled. </p><p>"Me too." she looked away for a second. </p><p>"Hey, Y/n-ah," Namjoon started, "Could you maybe give me your number?" </p><p>The girl looked up in surprise, "Y-yeah, of course. A-are you sure? Isn't it like... illegal?" she whispered a bit dramatically. </p><p>Namjoon couldn't help but laugh. "It's very legal, as long as it's consensual." </p><p>"Then, yes I will give you my number, oppa." she extended her hand and took his phone. She typed in her number and typed in her contact name. "Feel free to add anything that will remind you of who I am, oppa. Can't have you forgetting me again." </p><p>"I swear," he chuckled, "You and Jin-hyung would get along amazingly well."</p><p>"I know right!" she exclaimed. "Sadly, our last interaction is him seeing me fall at the restaurant yesterday." </p><p>Namjoon let out a small laugh, "He actually was very concerned about you, he kept checking on you after that." </p><p>"Oh, I'm so embarrassed." she groaned. </p><p>"Don't worry, it's cool." he reassured her. "You should go inside." </p><p>"Yeah, I should." Y/n smiled at him one last time. "Goodnight, Namjoon-oppa." </p><p>"Goodnight, Y/n-ah." Namjoon replied. </p><p>Y/n motioned to go inside but stopped for a second. </p><p>"What is it?" the idol asked concerned. </p><p>"Erm, i-it's nothing." she met his eyes shyly and bowed. </p><p>"I think we're past the point of shying away, Y/n-ah." Namjoon pressed. </p><p>The girl blushed and turned around completely. She looked up at him pressed her lips together trying to get the courage to ask him. </p><p>"What's wrong?" he asked carefully after seeing that the girl's eyes became glossy. </p><p>"N-nothing!" she said quickly. "I was just... erm- wondering if... I could hug you?" She finished shyly and took a quick glance at the man in front of her. </p><p>Namjoon chuckled fondly and opened his arms, "Of course you can! Y/nie you're too cute, I swear to God." </p><p>The girl blushed and wrapped her arms around his torso. She buried her face in his chest and she felt warm as he held her close. They pulled away and with one last 'goodnight' they both went their separate ways.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Y/n woke up at 12pm, because she and the boys were visiting the Christmas Market. Some moms were going to join them, so that they can hang out together with Mary. </p><p>Y/n saw her mom ready and working on her laptop in the living room. They greeted each other and Y/n went into the bathroom to get ready. After a long shower and morning care routine, she went into her room to find an outfit.  She knew it was very cold that day and that they would be outside for a long time, which is why she kept her <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/30/bf/45/30bf4581e2555e3f9693c87b0d3388dc.jpg">outfit</a> simple and makeup light. </p><p>It was 2pm. She opened her phone to play some music and then clicked on the groupchat. She took her juul out and locked her door so she could use the vape pen comfortably. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Crackheads</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>morninggg guys</p><p>how are you</p><p>when are you picking us up</p><p>also </p><p>im excited!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Felix</span>
</p><p>morning sunshinee</p><p>we will arrive at 3:30pm! </p><p>we'll give you a call, okay? </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>okey doke</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>dont u mean</p><p>okey dokey?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>nope</p><p>i say oki dok</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">seungmin</span>
</p><p>yeah thats true</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">minho</span>
</p><p>ive heard it too</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chad</span>
</p><p>oookay then</p><p>see you soon!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">y/nie</span>
</p><p>oh wait! </p><p>i have sth really exciting to tell you when we meet</p><p>its like SUPER amazing</p><p>for me:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">jeongin</span>
</p><p>okay </p><p>i cant wait to hear it</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n closed her phone and opened her laptop to continue writing her fanfiction. This time, she opened her BTS fanfic draft and continued her chapter there. Time flew by very quickly and soon her phone rang, asking her and Mary to come downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom, come on the guys arrived!!" she yelled while picking up her keys and water bottle. She was taking her <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b7/a5/3f/b7a53f8c06bed649f2c7b0d02ad19a51.jpg">Vans backpack</a> today because she was dressed in casual wear and also, they were going shopping and will need the extra space. </p><p>"Coming!" Mary yelled back as she was looking for her jacket. </p><p>"It's on the chair in your room, mother." her daughter deadpanned. "Move, move, move!" </p><p>"Stop rushing me!" the woman complained. </p><p>"You're the one that's usually rushing to get to places. Why are you so slow now? Come on!!" Y/n whined. </p><p>Finally, within 2 minutes, they were out the door. </p><p>"So, the moms are coming too. Don't worry, Harin-<em>eommoni </em>and Mrs. Han will be there too, I don't know who else is coming, but they can translate if needed be." the pinkette explained.</p><p>"Alright, don't you worry about me. Go have fun with your boyfriends." the woman teased. </p><p>"Mom, please don't say stuff like that in front of them please!" Y/n whined.</p><p>"Why, not? Wouldn't it be so fun to see their reactions?" Mary continued. </p><p>"Well y- No! No! I won't let you corrupt me! Please don't embarrass me today." the girl begged. </p><p>"Fine, fine." her om sighed. </p><p> </p><p>They exited the building and saw Seojun and one of the mothers, each standing outside of a car. </p><p>"Hello!" the mother and daughter greeted with a bow. </p><p>"Hi, Y/n-ah. Long time no see." Seojun joked. </p><p>"Long time indeed, oppa." she giggled.</p><p>"Oh, Y/n-ssi? You're prettier than in the pictures!" the woman exclaimed, pushing Seojun away.</p><p>"Thank you, <em>ahjumma.</em>" the pinkette smiled. </p><p>"I'm Jisung's mom. It's so nice to meet you!" she introduced herself in English.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Han." Y/n replied. "I heard you and my mom already met." </p><p>"We did. It was very pleasant. And please, you can call me Jaehee in English." Mrs. Han answered with a grin on her face. </p><p>"Thank you, Jaehee." the girl said. "Who else is coming today?" </p><p>"Oh, well Harin and Bomin, Changbin's mom." Jaehee replied.</p><p>"Oh, Mrs. Seo is coming mom!" Y/n wiggled her eyebrows towards her mother. </p><p>"Oh, I can't wait to meet her!" Mary exclaimed. "Let's get going!" </p><p>"Okay. I'll see you soon, Jaehee-ssi." Y/n bowed one last time and turned around to see Seojun open the car door for her. </p><p>"Oh, oppa, such a gentleman." she giggled. "Thank you." </p><p>"Only the best for you, Y/n-ah." he winked and closed the door.</p><p>"Well, that's new." Jaehee whispered to Mary. </p><p>"I'm still getting used to everything." the mom sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"Morning everyone!" Y/n greeted cheerfully. </p><p>"Morning!" Jisung replied. "I knew you'd choose this car." </p><p>"Erm, yeah, because Seojun-oppa was waiting for me." she pointed out. </p><p>"You're welcome, by the way, Jisung." the manager smirked. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever." the squirrel lookalike mumbled. </p><p>The pinkette turned to look at the people in the car, who were Jisung, Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin.</p><p>"Oh, so this is the Maknae car?" she asked. </p><p>"Yep. The hyungs wanted to ride like this." Jeongin said. </p><p>"That's alright. So, how far is the Christmas Market?" the girl asked the driver. </p><p>"Just about 40 minutes. You can take a nap if you want. How did you sleep?" Seojun asked softly. </p><p>"Oh, I'm good! I had the best night ever! I slept 6 hours and I feel so happy!" she squealed. "I can't wait to tell you why!" </p><p>"Tell us now!" Felix yelled. </p><p>"Ouch, Felix tone it down." the girl frowned, "I'll tell you all later, somewhere private." </p><p>"We are going to a Christmas Market. That's very public." Seungmin deadpanned. </p><p>"We'll go somewhere to eat, guys. You can tell us in a restaurant, Y/n-ah." Seojun jumped in. </p><p>"Oh, perfect! Thanks, oppa." she smiled. </p><p>"Us?" Seungmin raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Yes, because I wanna know too." he smirked. "Am I not part of the gang?"</p><p>"No, you're our manager. You're like our mom." Jisung jumped in. </p><p>Seojun gasped, "How dare you?"</p><p>Everyone laughed, "I'll tell you all over dinner then. Now let's play some music." </p><p>The ride was pretty chill, everyone was either on their phones or just chilling, listening to music. The car came to a stop and everyone put on their masks and stepped out. Y/n saw the other members in front of them and she ran up to them to greet them and give them a hug. </p><p>"Where are the moms?" she asked, noticing the women weren't around. </p><p>"They took a different exit, to not be seen with us. We're going to be shopping separately." Hyunwoo announced coming out of the car as well. </p><p>"Oh, okay. Mom will complain, but she's not my problem anymore. Let's go!" Y/n exclaimed and grabbed Felix's hand. </p><p> </p><p>They entered the large market and Y/n gasped at the pretty decorations. She saw a stand that sold some themed sweets and she rushed over there with a small squeal. </p><p>"Oppa, look how cute this reindeer is!" she cooed, pointing at a cupcake. "Omg, candy canes! I'm going to buy one." </p><p>Felix giggled at her adorable reaction and watched adoringly as his friend handed the cashier the money. She looked so small and cute as she shyly followed the man's moves. He handed her a bag with many candy canes in it. </p><p>"Wow, Y/n. That's a lot of candy canes." he smiled. </p><p>"Yeah, well... I wanted us to share them." she admitted shyly. </p><p>"Awww, you're so cute! You bought one for each of us?" he cooed. </p><p>"Yes... I bought some for the moms and managers too." she replied. "They are very good with hot chocolate!"</p><p>"Wow, that's a lot! That's so thoughtful." he ruffled her hair. "Now, let oppa treat you to some Korean Christmas sweets!" </p><p>"Oooh, <em>oppa</em> is treating me?" Y/n teased. "Alright." </p><p>"Hey, what did yo buy, Y/n-ah?" Chan asked as the pair rejoined the group. </p><p>"Candy canes for everyone!" she replied. </p><p>"Everyone?" the leader gasped. "Adorable." </p><p>"Now, let's go find some <em><a href="https://www.maangchi.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/baesuk1-504x590.jpg">baesuk</a> </em>and <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/cf/b0/d9/cfb0d9ec1e2dbe3c0d318f924de954f4.jpg"><em>sujeonggwa</em></a>!" Felix grabbed her hand and looked around for a place that sold them. </p><p>"Oh, look there's some<a href="https://www.maangchi.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/img-5168-590x590.jpg"><em> gotgamssam</em></a>!" Hyunjin yelled and grabbed Y/n from Felix. "Let's get some!" </p><p>"O-okay." the girl stuttered. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin payed for the sweets and handed Y/n some. </p><p>"What do you think?" he asked. </p><p>"They are good. But not my favorite... I don't really like nuts. But these are pretty good." the pinkette answered honestly. </p><p>"Well, you'll love the <em>baesuk, </em>Y/n." Felix interrupted them and stole Y/n again. </p><p>"Oh, Y/n-ah! Want to try some of my <a href="https://www.maangchi.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/maataangplate1-590x431.jpg"><em>matang</em></a>?" Jeongig offered her a piece. </p><p>"Yeah, sure." she hummed and picked up a piece of sweet potato. "It's good."</p><p> "do you <em>love</em> it?" Felix asked. </p><p>" I don't <em>love</em> it, but i like it." she replied.</p><p>"Well, you'll <em>love</em> <em>baesuk</em>." he insisted. "Now, come with me." </p><p>"Okay, I actually <em>really</em> wanna try it." she admitted and followed him.</p><p>"Ah, there it is!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "Two <em>baesuks,</em> please!" He handed the man the money and they waited for the pears. </p><p>"Thank you!" Y/n bowed and grabbed one of the pears. </p><p>"Now, try it!" Felix ordered. </p><p>Y/n sighed and used the small spoon to taste the pear. Her eyes blew wide opened as soon as her tongue tasted the sweet. </p><p>"Holy shit, this is amazing!" she gasped. "I'm in love." </p><p>"I knew it!" Felix threw a triumphant punch in the air, "I'll buy you more if you want!"</p><p>"No, no, it's okay! This is enough for now." she said quickly. "Actually... Maybe I'll get another one later."</p><p>The aussie giggled, "Okay. Let's find the rest of the guys." </p><p>They walked around, looking around the market and admiring some handmade things. </p><p> </p><p>They finally found the guys, gathered around a standing table, snacking on their food. </p><p>"Hey, everyone." they greeted and joined their huddle. "What'd you do?"</p><p>"We bought some tteokbokki." Chan said, gesturing between him and Minho. </p><p>"Aren't we eating dinner right after though?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"Yeah, but we were hungry <em>now</em>." Minho mumbled between bites. </p><p>"Alright~ What about you guys?" Felix turned to the rest of the guys. </p><p>"We ate pancakes and we also watched a violin performance!" Jeongin exclaimed cheerfully. </p><p>"Did you get the <em>baesuk</em> ?" Hyunjin asked sarcastically.</p><p>"We did." Felix nodded. "Y/n why don't you tell them how it was?"</p><p>"It was..." she paused for dramatic effect, "AMAZING! It's the best thing ever! I am in LOVE~"</p><p>Seungmin giggled, "I'm glad you liked it." </p><p>"Oh, Y/n-ah!" Changbin called. "My mom wants to meet you~" </p><p>"Oh, where is she?" the girl asked flustered.</p><p>"She is at this handmade jewelry stand. Let's go!" he said and grabbed her hand. "Bye, idiots!"</p><p> </p><p>The two pushed through the crowd until they found a group of women admiring jewelry at a stand. </p><p>"Hello," the two children bowed. </p><p>"Oh, Y/nie! Hello, again!" Harin exclaimed and rushed forward to hug the girl.</p><p>"Hello, <em>eommoni.</em> I'm happy to see you again, too!" the pinkette smiled and hugged the woman back, "Are you having fun?"</p><p>"The most! Your mom was just telling us some Christmas stories from back home! I also translated some childhood stories for Bomin-ah." she winked. </p><p>"Speaking of," Changbin interrupted and brought over his mom, "<em>Eomma</em>, this is Y/nie. Y/n, this is my mom."</p><p>"Hello, ma'am. It's nice to finally meet you!" she greeted and bowed deeply. </p><p>"Hello, hello, child. You're so much prettier than Binnie said!" she cooed. "It's lovely to meet you." </p><p>"Ah, thank you <em>ahjumma</em>." the girl blushed. "I must say, I see where Changbin got his good looks from." </p><p>The women all burst out laughing and Y/n watched as Jaehee translated for Mary. </p><p>"You're right!" Bomin giggled and turned to her boy. "Son, you better thank me." </p><p>"Yes, thank you, <em>eomma</em>." he said sheepishly. </p><p>"I can't take all the credit, though. His father is also very handsome." Mrs. Seo smiled fondly. </p><p>"I'm sure you two make a wonderful pair, <em>ahjumma</em>." Y/n smiled. </p><p>"Thank you, thank you, dear." the woman smiled. </p><p>"So, Y/n. Did you buy anything?" Jaehee asked. </p><p>"Actually, Y/n bought candy canes for us all. Including you, moms." Changbin said smirking. </p><p>The women cooes, "You did?"</p><p>"Y-yes. I know it's not much, but they are a symbol of Christmas and it's my first Christmas here so... I wanted to get everyone involved a candy cane." she admitted shyly and fished out some canes from her bag.</p><p>"That's so sweet of you, Y/n-ah..." Harin awed and wrapped an arm around her. "Isn't she so adorable, ladies?"</p><p>"So, adorable, indeed." Bomin smiled. </p><p>"And thoughtful." Jaehee added. </p><p>Y/n bowed her head in thanks and handed them their wrapped candy cane. "I hope you like it. I forgot to think about the possibility of you not liking candy canes..." </p><p>Jaehee laughed out loud, "That's so cute, Y/n, but don't worry. We like them." </p><p>The girl sighed, "I'm glad." </p><p>Harin gasped, "Y/n-ah, I saw the most beautiful earrings, let me show you!" </p><p>Y/n was swiftly pulled away by her hand, towards the stand's shop. Mrs. Kim proceeded to show her many beautiful handmade earrings. A pair that caught her eyes was a<a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/56/63/77/56637704fba820eacea10b21d9289d44.jpg"> beautiful hoop earrings with turquoise beads</a>. </p><p>"Woah, these are gorgeous..." she gasped and picked them up. </p><p>"They're very pretty, Y/n-ah. They'd suit you well, too. Pink hair and all." Harin smiled. </p><p>"Yeah, they would." the girl smiled. </p><p>"They would've matched your outfit yesterday. Very blue." the woman winked. "Do you want to buy them?"</p><p>Y/n stopped to think for a second, her eyes scanned the price on the table: 12.000₩. She did the math really quick in her head. </p><p>"I don't think so... I'd have to ask my mom and she will probably say no." she placed the pair back down. </p><p>"I won't tell her, if you won't." Harin whispered and picked them back up and walked up to the worker.</p><p>"What are you doing?" the young girl gasped and followed the woman.</p><p>"Hello, I'd like to buy this pair, please." she handed the earrings to the man and turned to Y/n. "Spoiling my cute kid on Christmas."</p><p>"Your k-kid?" Y/n stuttered. "<em>Eommoni</em>... You don't have to!" </p><p>"Yes, I think of you as my kid now. And," she retrieved a small bag with the jewelry inside. "I want to give you a Christmas gift. As a welcome, to the family." </p><p>Y/n's eyes welled up with tears as she received the present. "<em>Eommoni,</em> can I hug you?"</p><p>"Of course, sweetheart!" she cooed and wrapped the girl up in her arms.  Y/n felt herself melt into a puddle of warmth and affection.</p><p>"Thank you, <em>eommoni.</em>" Y/n whispered into the woman's neck. </p><p>"You're welcome, baby." Harin stroked her back gently. "Now, I promised Jaehee she can show you some crystal necklaces." </p><p>The girl giggled and pulled back, "Alright. I'll go to Jaehee-ssi, then." </p><p> </p><p>Jaehee heard Harin call her, so she grabbed Y/n and interlocked their arms together, to go towards the necklaces. </p><p>"I heard from your mom that you already have an amethyst necklace." she said pointing to the purple stone. </p><p>"Yes, I do. I've wanted to buy a pink quartz one, though." Y/n smiled. </p><p>"Oh, to attract unconditional love and affection?" Jaehee asked with a smirk. "I saw one earlier. It's very beautful too."</p><p>Mrs. Han picked <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bb/d0/96/bbd0963d2e0d82b5323748ab80d64238.jpg">a beautifufl necklace, with a silver moon and a stone in the middle.</a></p><p>"Woah, this is gorgeous!" Y/n gasped. "I have never seen something like this before." </p><p>"It's amazing, right? I heard you also like stargazing, so this could be simbolic for that, too." the woman smiled and handed her the necklace. "It's yours if you want it. I want to buy it for you." </p><p>"Jaehee-ssi, this is too much... I can't ask you for this." Y/n shook her head as soon as she saw the price tag: 20.000₩. </p><p>"Please, Y/n. Even if you say no, now, I will buy it and force Jisung to hide it in your bag at dinner." the woman said and walked over to the cashier. </p><p>"J-Jaehee-ssi... You're too kind to me." Y/n whispered. "Can I pay you back somehow?"</p><p>"Just continue to make my son happy, dear." she smiled and told the cashier they won't be needing a bag. "Now, let me help you with the lock." </p><p>Y/n turned around and lifted her hair up, allowing the mother to put the necklace around her neck. "Thank you." </p><p>"You're welcome, honey." Jaehee smiled and pulled her in a hug. "You're a good kid, you deserve it."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, well, well..." Mary came up behind them. "I see these women have taken you on a shopping spree." </p><p>"Oh, yes..." her daughter smiled shyly. </p><p>"It was our pleasure, Mary!" Jaehee continued. "She tried to refuse but we wouldn't let her." </p><p>"Ah, you shouldn't have, Jaehee!" the woman whined. </p><p>"Yes, we should have." Harin jumped in. "We really like, Y/n." </p><p>"Yes, and I believe it's my turn to spoil my future in-law, now." Bomin cut in and grabbed Y/n's hand. </p><p>"In-what?" the girl yelped and followed the woman, away from the crowd. </p><p>"So, Y/n, I see you have a lot of jewelry, but not many bracelets." she smirked and reached into her purse.</p><p>"Well, I only have this charm bracelet." she raised her left wrist. "I haven't bought others." </p><p>"Well, that's about to change." She smiled and pulled out a small bag, "I saw this bracelet, that I immediately thought would be perfect for you." </p><p>Bomin handed Y/n a small gift bag. Inside was <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c4/ac/61/c4ac61f440b64d55b3d8197424f86edb.jpg">a pretty flower chain, silver bracelet.</a></p><p>"<em>A-ahjumma</em>, it's so pretty!" the girl cooed and held up the bracelet. "Thank you so much!" </p><p>"I'm glad you like it." the woman smiled. "When I saw you, you looked so cute and fragile. From what I've heard, you're also very cheerful and sensitive. Which is why I thought this would fit you." </p><p>"It's perfect. I love it. Thank you!" Y/n bowed her head and held her right wrist out. "Can you help me, please?"</p><p>"Of course, honey!" Bomin grabbed the bracelet and locked it. "There!" </p><p>"Thank you." the pinkette smiled. "I hope I can repay you for your kindness one day." </p><p>"Don't you worry about it, dear. Oh-" she gasped in realization. "I heard you made some good chocolate banana bread the other day." </p><p>"Did Changbin-oppa tell you?" she giggled, "I'm glad he liked it."</p><p>"Yes, he loved it." Bomind winked. "Maybe one day you can teach me how to bake it." </p><p>Y/n gasped, "Of course! I'd love to, <em>ahjumma</em>!"</p><p>"Ah, <em>ahjumma</em> make me feel too old!" Mrs. Seo groaned, "Call me Bomin."</p><p>"Okay, Bomin-ssi, I will." she smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, mom, sorry to interrupt." Changbin showed up. "But I will be needing my... friend back. We also want to spend some time with her." </p><p>"Ah, of course, son." Bomin nodded, "I'm sorry to have kept you busy for so long, Y/n-ah." </p><p>"Don't worry, Bomin-ssi. I loved talking to you." the girl giggled.</p><p>"Ah, Y/nie is leaving?" Harin whined. </p><p>"She is?" Jaehee approached them as well. </p><p>"Yes, unfortunately." the girl sighed. "These oppas already miss me. I can't stay away for too long or they will get sad." </p><p>The mothers chuckled, while Changbin blushed.</p><p>"That's true." Bomin said, "Go have fun, kids." </p><p>"Thank you, bye!" the pair bowed and walked towards their friends. </p><p> </p><p>"So," Changbin started, "My mom likes you." </p><p>"I like her, too." Y/n smiled. </p><p>"And you got free jewelry." he smirked.</p><p>"I feel so embarrassed right now, oppa!" she whined. "I'm not good at receiving gifts without giving anything in return!"</p><p>"Well, get used to it." he chuckled. "Besides, you gave them candy canes!" </p><p>"Candy canes are nothing compared to jewelry..." the girl sighed, "What do I do?"</p><p>"You sit down with us and show us what our mom bought you." the biy said as they approached the group.</p><p>"What? Our moms bought you something?" Jisung asked, having heard the conversation. </p><p>"Yep." Changbin smiled, "Show them, Y/n-ah." </p><p>The girl timidly pointed to her necklace, "This was from Jaehee-ssi. It's a pink quartz stone, it's supposed to attract love."</p><p>"Well, it's working already." Felix winked. </p><p>"Wow, my mom bought you this?" Jisung whistled. "She has good taste."</p><p>"Yeah, she also told me you told her about my passion for astronomy." she smiled. </p><p>"I did. We talked about you a lot." the brunet admitted. </p><p>"What else did you get?" Chan asked. </p><p>"Well, I got this bracelet from Changbin's mom." she raised her right hand and revealed the silver flowery chain. </p><p>"It's so cute! It's perfect for you." Minho cooed. </p><p>"She said she picked it for me. She thought it fit with me." Y/n smiled. </p><p>"Isn't my mom the best?" Changbin sighed. </p><p>"Did my mom also get you something?" Seungmin asked. </p><p>"She did! Actually, she started this whole 'presents for Y/n' thing." she answered. </p><p>Y/n reached into her backpack and pulled out the beautfil pair of earrings. </p><p>"These are gorgeous!" Felix gapsed. </p><p>"I know right! Amazing. I love them." Y/n smiled. </p><p>"And my mom started this?" Seungmin raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Yes. First she took me to the shop to show me earrings, then I saw this pair and said it looked pretty. The she asked if I was going to buy it, but I looked at the price and said that I probably won't, because I needed to ask my mom." the pinkette huffed, "Then she went ahead and bought them for me! I felt so betrayed but then... I felt so warm and giddy. Your moms were really nice to me." </p><p>"We're so happy you got along well." Chan smiled. "Now, come with me-"</p><p>"Nuh-uh, hyung!" Hyunjin interrupted, "Jeongin and I are taking Y/n, ring shopping."</p><p>Y/n gasped, "Are you... proposing?"</p><p>"Why yes, we are." the tall boy smirked. "Are you accepting?"</p><p>"Of course! Yes, a thousand times yes!" the girl exclaimed dramatically and fanned her face. </p><p>"Alright, but then we're going to that cute plushie stand." Chan huffed.  </p><p> </p><p>The two boys grabbed Y/n's hands and walked over to the ring stand, where they searched for something that would usit the girl. You see, the pinkette already had a lot of rings, which she wore every day, so the options were pretty limited. </p><p>"Oh, what about this one!" Jeongin exclaimed and picked up a <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d9/88/7b/d9887b5156bfcb52a87ced5340a8441a.jpg">pretty silver flower ring.</a>  </p><p>"It's so cute, oh my God!" the girl exclaimed and grabbed it to try it on. "Oh, no... it's too small." </p><p>She deflated and put the ring back. </p><p>"Y/n L/n, will you accept this ring?" Hyunjin asked dramatically, holding out a <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ef/a0/4f/efa04fb2fcf01e1bab0d1e9098761eec.jpg">simple ring with a stone.</a> </p><p>"I do." she held her hand out as  the boy slipped the ring on her finger. She pulled her hand back to examine the ring, but it fell right off her finger. "Too big..."</p><p>"That's what she said." Hyunjin mumbled and put the ring back. </p><p>"Oh, this one is pretty..." Y/n hummed and picked up a<a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/cb/47/d6/cb47d698394b5c6359a1846e95d7b439.jpg"> unique ring,</a> with a moon and a star. "It's gorgeous." </p><p>"Does it fit?" Jeongin asked. </p><p>The girl slipped the ring on er left index finger and was pleased to see it was a perfect fit. "Yes, it does!" </p><p>"Great, we'll take this one then!" Hyunjin exclaimed. </p><p>"Wait, hyung." Jeongin stopped him. "I want to get her one too." Hyunjin simply nodded and went to pay for the ring, then stuck around another area, to eye some necklaces for himself.</p><p>"Oppa, two rings?? I'm not letting you buy me so much stuff!" Y/n gasped. </p><p>"Please, please, please!" the maknae pouted. "For me?"</p><p>The pinkette glared at him but failed to feel anything but warmth towards him, "Fine, oppa."</p><p>The boy smiled and the pair resumed to find Y/n another ring. </p><p>"Excuse me," the woman who worked there interrupted, "If you're looking for a second ring, I have something I think you'd like. It matches your other choice." </p><p>The friends shared a glanced and smiled before turnng towards the woman. </p><p>The lady pulled out a box and showed them a beautiful <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/46/6a/9c/466a9c7da7379f3afd1c87d5bc521661.jpg">star ring</a> through the glass. "I'll let you try it on." She took it out and handed it to Y/n. </p><p>"Thank you." she bowed and accepted the ring. She put it on her middle finger, but it was too small. Then she tried the ring finger and it was a perfect fit.  She looked wide eyed at Jeongin and the cute boy nodded with a smile. </p><p>"It's beautiful." the pair said in unison. </p><p>"Would you like to buy it?" the lady asked politely. </p><p>"Yes, ma'am, we'll take it." Jeongin replied and handed her his card with a dimpled smile. </p><p>Y/n examined her left hand, which was very pretty and delicate now, thanks to her cute new rings. One thing that flustered her a bit more than it should, is the fact that the ring only fit her left ring finger. Normally, she wouldn't wear a ring on it until she was married, but... this was an exception, since it paired so well with her other ring and it was an amazing gift from her friends. </p><p>"Your girlfriend looks very happy, you two make an adorable couple." the old woman said eyeing the two. </p><p>"O-oh, thank you." Jeongin stuttered, taken aback. </p><p>"I'll make you a small discount on the ring, since you remind me of me and my husband, But shh." she winked at him and handed him his card back.</p><p>"Thank you, miss. Have a great day!" the boy exclaimed and bowed deeply, followed by Y/n. </p><p>They picked up Hyunjin and returned to the group. </p><p>"So, you didn't correct the lady when she called you his girlfriend." Hyunjin smirked and nudged her with his elbow. </p><p>"She was sweet and gave us a discount, I didn't think it was necessary to bring it up." the girl blushed. "Besides, Jeongin-oppa didn't deny it either."</p><p>The taller just hummed and continued his walk. </p><p> </p><p>During the remainder of the afternoon, Y/n was spoiled with street food, plushies, clothes, drinks and small gifts here and there, like mugs, earrings and decorative things for her room. She still couldn't believe that her oppas were spoiling her so much. As a thanks, she paid for everyone's tteokbokki, which they ate on a break from shopping. </p><p>They continued to look around the Market for another hour after they ate, then simply grabbed some hot chocolate and sat down on a bench in fornt of a Christmas tree, listening to Holiday Songs. </p><p>Y/n sat between Chan and Felix, who were telling her stories about Christmas in Australia. In return, Y/n told them some stories from Romania. They talked about some traditional food, music and gifts. </p><p>"Hey, everyone!" Hyunwoo and Seojun greeted them. </p><p>"Oh, Hyunwoo-ssi! I didn't get a chance to say hello today!" Y/n exclaimed and stood up to bow to the man. "Hello." </p><p>The man laughed out loud, "Aren't you adorable! Hello, Y/n-ah. Are you having fun?" </p><p>"Tons! These oppas have kept me entertained all afternoon!" she leaned in and whispered.</p><p>"I' happy to hear that. Boys, have you been treating her nicely?" the manager asked his boys.</p><p>"Yes, manager-nim." Chan replied. </p><p>"Hyung, don't you see how much stuff we're carrying?" Changbin huffed, "These are hers." </p><p>"I'm glad you didn't hold back." the man nodded. "Now, it's time to go to the restaurant. Come to the cars." </p><p> </p><p>Everyone paired up and followed the two managers to the paring lot and into the cars. Y/n picked the hyungs' car this time, since the makna's had a ton of shopping bags and she also promised Hyunjin she's stay with him. </p><p>Y/n sat in the back next to Hyunjin, behind them Minho and Changbin and in the passenger seat sat Chan. </p><p>"That's a very pretty ring you got there, Y/n-ah." Minho teased from behind her. </p><p>"Thank you oppa, it's from Jeonginnie-oppa." she replied shyly. "It's so pretty..." </p><p>"Did you know, the lady working there called them a coupld and these two didn't deny it!" Hyunjin said with a grin. </p><p>"Yah, Hyunjin-ssi..." Y/n threatened. </p><p>"Aww, that's so cute!" Chan cooed from the front. "I totally see it. You two make an adorable couple." </p><p>The girl whined, "Stoop~" </p><p>"I agree, stop." Minho scoffed. "ME and Y/n make the best couple. We have that <em>will they, won't they</em> vibe."</p><p>"I'm surprised you know about that, oppa." the girl teased.</p><p>"Why, because I'm Korean?" he asked. </p><p>"No, because you're old." </p><p>Everyone in the car, including Hyunwoo and except Minho, were laughin loud at this. </p><p>"If I remember correctly," the boy started, "You love older guys, don't you?"</p><p>"Hmm, that's correct." the girl nodded. </p><p>"Case closed." he huffed and leaned back. </p><p>"Y/n-ah!" Hyunwoo chimed in.</p><p>"Yes, manager-nim?" the girl answered. </p><p>"Would you like to play some music?" he asked.</p><p>"Hmm, not really. Someone else can put some on." she shrugged.</p><p>"Alright, alright, I'll put some!" Hyunjin exclaimed and pulled out his phone and picked an rnb song. </p><p>"Of course you'd pick rnb." Y/n smiled. </p><p>"Got a problem?" he challenged. </p><p>"No, sir." she held her palms up defensively. "I like it." </p><p>"Good." the tall boy hummed and scrolled through his phone. </p><p>The next song was Sofa by Crush and Y/n immediately perked up and started lip syncing. Chan turned up the song and Y/n and Hyunjin started singing to the song emotionally. </p><p>"Since when are you guys vocalists?" Changbin asked sarcastically. </p><p>Y/n blushed embarrassed and Hyunjin stuck his tongue out. </p><p>"Don't mind him, Y/n-ah. He is just jealous because we are better than him." he smirked. </p><p>The duo continued singing along to the playlist. </p><p>"Oppa!" Y/n gasped, "Let's go to a <em>norebang</em>!" </p><p>The talll boy gasped as well, "Yes, let's go!!" </p><p>"That actually sounds fun!" Chan piped in. "We could go tomorrow!" </p><p>"Oppa, it's Christmas, people go home to be with thei families, nothing is open." Y/n pointed out. </p><p>The car stopped and Hyunwoo unlocked the doors. "We're here. Also, Y/n is right, nothing is open then." </p><p>Everyone stepped out with their masks and hats on. Y/n and Hyunjin locked arms together and wlked into the restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>It was a very cozy restaurant, low lightning and mellow music. Y/n noticed that she didn't see tables anywhere, but she saw multiple doors, which she assumed were private dining rooms. </p><p>"Hello, welcome. Let me take you to your table." A nice waitress greeted them. </p><p>The group bowed and followed the woman to a set of sliding doors. She opened them and inside Seojun and the maknae line were witing on them. </p><p>"I'll return later to take your orders." she bowed. </p><p>"Thank you." they bowed back and smiled at her. </p><p>"Manager-nim, you're sitting with us? I'm so happy." Y/n smiled and sat down.  </p><p>(<a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/cc/7d/5d/cc7d5d1c61b5cc4ca167b0acc9f27594.jpg">seating arrangement</a>) </p><p>"Of course." he replied. "I'm scared to sit with the adults." </p><p>"Why? They are so nice!" the pinkette asked him with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>"Of course you'd think that." Minho scoffed. "All parents love you apparetly." </p><p>"It's just because I'm a nice likeable person." she smiled sweetly. </p><p>"No, you're not." Felix poked his tongue at her and Y/n stabbed him with her nail. "Ouch!" </p><p>"You aren't either." she bit back. </p><p>"Why do you even have nails?" he whines. </p><p>"To defend myself and also other purpose." the girl winked at him. </p><p>"Ooh, what would these purposes be?" her soulmate teased. </p><p>"Wouldn't <em>you</em> like to know." she raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Enough flirting, you guys!" Seojun whined. " feel like a third wheel." </p><p>"Sorry, oppa." Y/n smiled and looked at him. "How was your day?"</p><p>"It was fine thank you. I refrained from eating too much, so I can eat now. I bought a mug too, it's very pretty! Look." he pulled out his phone and showed Y/n his photo. </p><p>"It's really pretty, Seojun." she said. "Oh-?" </p><p>The man exited the album and the girl noticed the 'hidden photos' section, which had 23 photos. Seojun immediately clocked his screen.</p><p>"Oppa? What do you have there?" Y/n smirked. </p><p>"Nothing." he said poker faed, but had red cheeks. </p><p>"What, what happened?" Feli asked impatiently.</p><p>"He has 23 hidden photos." the girl answered, earning a rich reaction from the boys. "So, what's there, Seojun-ssi?"</p><p>"None of your business." he scoffed. </p><p>"That's code for nudes." Y/n deadpanned. </p><p>The man stayed silent. </p><p>"Hyung!" Jeongin gasped. </p><p>"Who are they even for?" Changbin asked. </p><p>"None of your business." he mumbled red faced. </p><p>"You said you're single, that you don't have a girlfriend." Felix said. </p><p>"I don't. That doesn't mean I don't... go out sometimes." Seojun replied. </p><p>"Damn, Seojun is a playerrr." Y/n whistled. </p><p>"Shut up!" he pouted. </p><p>"No, no, mister! You can't do aegyo when you have nudes in your phone." the pinkette tutted. </p><p>The manager smirked and laid back in his chair with a shrug. </p><p>"Anyways, what are we ordering?" Chan asked. </p><p>"I'm pretty full, so just soup for me." Y/n said. "Maybe <em>kimchi jjigae </em>?" </p><p>"Hmm, no, let me pick for you." Felix interrupted. </p><p>"Okay, but no tofu and not very spicy, okay?" she said. "Also, no beans. They are nasty."</p><p>"I know right!" Jeongin exclaimed from next to her. </p><p>"It's like you're a kid." Felix complained as he scanned the menu. </p><p>The girl stuck her tongue at him but the older simply mirrored her. </p><p> </p><p>After the waitress took their order everyone pretty much just chatted or looked at their phone. Y/n and Felix were sharing the girl's earphone to watch a youtube video. They were watching DisguisedToast old among us videos. Y/n was team Toast and Sykuuno, while Felix was team Rae and Leslie, which led to some fights between the soulmates. </p><p>"No, no, Sykkuno kill her, kill her NOW!" Y/n whisper-yelled. </p><p>"No, Rae go to the alarm button!" Felix protested. </p><p>Sykkuno managed to kill Rae. </p><p>"YES!!"</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>Felix whipped his head away from he screen and accidentally pulled the earphones wire, causin the phone to fall face down on the floor. The two looked up from the floor and at each other. </p><p>"Lee Felix, so help me God, if it's <em>cracked </em>I will kill you." the girl threatened.  </p><p>The aussie gulped and nodded. Y/n bent down and picked up the phone carefully, faced towards her. She let out a gasp. </p><p>"What? Is it cracked? I'm so sorry, I will pay for the repair!" Felix rambled. </p><p>Y/n looked at him angry, but burst out laughing. She showed him her phone and revealed an intact screen. </p><p>"I always drop it, it's very strong." she paused. "Maybe internally damaged, but that's fine." </p><p>"Thank God, I felt so bad." he sighed. </p><p>"Nah, don't feel bad. I wouldn't have let you pay anyways." Y/n reassured him with a pat on his arm. "Besides, what mine is yours, you can literally break my phone I wouldn't hold it against you. Just act comfortably with my stuff, don't worry too much."</p><p>"Awww, that's so sweet, Y/n-ah." he cooed, "But I already was acting like it."</p><p>"Yeah, I can tell, dumbass," she scoffed fondly. "Now let's finish this." </p><p>Felix grabbed the other earbud and Y/n played the video. They watched about 10 seconds before Felix pressed pause again. </p><p>"Y/n-ah..." he started unsure. </p><p>"What's wrong, Lix?" she asked concerned. </p><p>"This bud doesn't work anymore... I'm sorry." he handed her the right earbud back and Y/n tested it herself. </p><p>"Oh..." Y/n pouted, "It's okay, don't worry. I'll get new ones at home." </p><p>Felix nodded sadly, because he saw that her expression was sad and dissapointed. He remembered the last time Y/n broke her earphones and she was devastated. She used to call him to pass time, or just play music on speaker and hold the phone up to her ear. </p><p>"I'm really sorry, Y/n. I know how much you love listening to music." he apologized again.</p><p>"Lixie, don't worry. I still have one earbud left. I won't go completely crazy until I leave." she joked. "But I will steal your airpods so we can watch this video." </p><p>"Yes, of course!" he exclaimed and fished out his airpods. </p><p>The pair continued watching their video peacefully on Felix's phone until the food arrived. </p><p> </p><p>When the waitress came with their food, everyone started fussing over their dishes. </p><p>"Here you go, a portion of <em>s</em><em>eolleongtang</em> !" Felix announced and placed the bowl in front of Y/n. </p><p>"Oh my God it looks amazing! We actually have something similar in Romania." she sighed and smelled the amazing beef bone soup. </p><p>"Then I'm sure you'll love it." he smiled. "Go ahead and try it!" </p><p>Y/n nodded and glanced at Seojun, who sent her a wink before picking up his utensils. The girl picked up her spoon and took a sip of the soup. Her eyes widened at the sweet and delicious tatse. </p><p>"Felix, this is amazing. I love you." she said seriously, facing him.</p><p>"I'm glad." he chuckled. "You're easily pleased. All it takes is good food."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I'm a foodie. I love food." she giggled. "I'm a very simple girl, feed me, I'm happy. Give me affection, I'm happy. If I have food, affection and sleep, then I love you." </p><p>Everyone at the table heard tht and chuckled. </p><p>"Good to know." Changbin mumbled. </p><p>"So, Y/n?" Seungmin started. "You said you have news for us, right?" </p><p>"Oh, yes I do!" she cleared her throat and sat straighter in her chair. "Last night I couldn't sleep and as always, I went outside for a walk." </p><p>"Wait, you went in the middle of the night <em>alone</em> in a foreign city??" Chan exclaimed worried. </p><p>"Yes, twice." she replied. "Anyways, I went to the Han River Park and found myself a cozy place. I sat down and started juuling to clear my head."</p><p>"What time was it?" Seojun asked. </p><p>"Around 3 am I think." the girl replied. "Anyways, guess whom I met there." </p><p>The guys looked at her expectantly. </p><p>"Oh, come on, you won't guess?" she sighed. "Fine. It was Namjoon-oppa!" </p><p>"What? Namjoon-sunbaenim?" Chan asked at the same time Minho said:"Oppa?"</p><p>"Yeah, him. And he told me to call him oppa" she addressed Minho. "We talked until 4:30 am and then he walked me home and he asked for my number!" </p><p>"He what??" </p><p>"How?"</p><p>"That's nice of him..."</p><p>"And did you give it to him?" Seojun interrupted the comments. </p><p>"Yes, of course. He hasn't texted me yet, though." she added sadly. "But it's okay. I didn't have much hope anyways... Even though he said we should meet again." </p><p>"Don't worry, I'm sure he will text you. Maybe he just forgot! Sunbaenim is clumsy, you know." Jeongin said. </p><p>"Yeah, he is." she giggled. "Anyways, I only need <em>you</em> guys." </p><p>"Awww, that's so cheesy." Felix teased. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Y/n's phone dinged, "Oh!" She looked at the screen but was dissapoointed to only see a twitter notification.</p><p>"Hoping your loverboy texted you?" Seojun teased. </p><p>"Shut up..." she muttered. </p><p>"Hey, what's that?" Felix asked, pointing to an older notification. "Is this from.. ao3?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah." the girl nervously giggled and locked her screen. </p><p>"That was your nervous giggle. Oh, no. What's the fanfic about? I didn't even know you kept writing!" Felix gasped. </p><p>"It's just my BTS oneshot book.. and also my vampire AU." she confessed. </p><p>Chan gasped, "Is the vampire AU about us?"</p><p>"No, it's still BTS. But you guys are secondary characters! Felix is Y/n's cousin." Y/n admitted. </p><p>"Oh, yay that's cool." the leader hummed. </p><p>"Soo, what type of oneshots do you write?" Hyunjin asked with a smirked. </p><p>"Just... all kinds." she shrugged blushing. </p><p>"Even... smut?" Felix added with a cheshire grin. </p><p>The pinkette groaned and held her head in her palms. </p><p>"I wonder how it goes..." Hyunjin pondered. </p><p>"Perhaps something like: <em>Hoseok hovered over Y/n's body and wrapped his ha-</em>" Felix started. </p><p>"Stop! Stop!" Y/n yelled. "Please, stop!" </p><p>"Never. We know your kinks so I bet your fanfic is smutty af." he smirked. </p><p>"Not really, I'm not good enough for explicit smut. I keep it pretty simple..." she mumbled. </p><p>The freckled boy scoffed, "I've read your imagines, don't lie to me." </p><p>The two stared blankly at each other. </p><p>"What do you mean you know my kinks? I never told you." Y/n realized. </p><p>"It's because we are soulmates." Felix stated proudly. </p><p>"Okay pal, sure. Can we drop this now? It's not really dinner talk." the girl pleaded. </p><p>"Fine." he obliged. </p><p> </p><p>"So, Y/n." Seojun started in english. </p><p>"Yes, Seojun?" Y/n smiled, dropping the honorifics due to the language change. </p><p>"I see you have some new jewelry. Did the guys spoil you?" he asked. </p><p>"They did." she said shyly. "But so did their moms." </p><p>"The moms?" the manager raised his eyebrows surprised. </p><p>"Yeah. See this?" she held out her hand to show off her bracelet. "It's from Mrs. Seo." </p><p>"It's very pretty, Y/n-ah." he hummed. "What about the necklace. It has one of those stones." </p><p>"Ah, yes! It's from Jaehee! I love it so much... I've been looking for a necklace like this for so long!" she exclaimed.  </p><p>"Oh, yeah, mom told me each stone has different powers, right?" Jisung said. </p><p>"Yes, that's right!" Y/n nodded. "I already have the amethyst crystal, which healing properties are connected to your headspace, and work to sooth your mind of any worries, stress, or tension. It helps with anxiety and unwanted negative energy." </p><p>"Really?" Minho judged. </p><p>"Yeah, really." the girl squinted her eyes at him. </p><p>"And this is rose quartz, right?" Jisung interrupted. </p><p>"Yes, it is." she confirmed. </p><p>"What propreties does it have?" Seojun asked. </p><p>"Well, it's for unconditional love, affenction and attraction." the girl replied. </p><p>"But you're already attractive." the young manager smoothly said, staring at her with a grin. </p><p>Y/n froze as she processed what happened. She let out a small laugh and thanked him before placing her hands on her cheeks and looking away from him. </p><p>"Damn, hyung that was smooth." Minho whistled. </p><p>"I have to say, I think Stays would appreciate that pickup line." Chan said between laughter. </p><p>"I do appreciate it, thank you." Y/n cleared her throat. "I am a legend of pickup lines among Stays." </p><p>"Oh, really?" Chan raised an eyebrow and the girl simply hummed. </p><p>"Anyways, Seojun." she turned back to him and winked. "You're very attractive as well." </p><p>"Thank you." he chuckled. "So, what else did you get?"</p><p>"Well, Harin got me these gorgeous earrings, but they are in the car with the other gifts." she sighed.</p><p>"What about... these." he leaned forward and grabbed her hand.</p><p>"Oh, these are from Hyunjin and Jeongin." she smiled shyly. </p><p>"They are very pretty." he admired </p><p>"Yeah, they are." she whispered. </p><p>Seojun looked at the rings and let his thumb trail over the one on her ring finger. He looked up with a raised eyebrow and Y/n simply rolled her eyes at him. </p><p>"Well, it seems like you were spoiled." he concluded. </p><p>"Yep. It seems like I have eight sugar daddies now." the pinkette joked. </p><p>Jeongin and Chan choked on their ramen, blushing furiously. </p><p>"I'm jokiing, of course. Calm down, boys." she chuckled. "Altough I did think about getting a sugar daddy for college." </p><p>"Why?" Seungmi frowned. "Your mom will pay your tuition." </p><p>"Yeah, but I won't get much pocket money, because we'll be broke after paying for college. And when we do go broke I will get a sugar daddy. I think. Or a rich boyfriend." she thought out loud. </p><p>"Or, non of those, because you have us?" Seungmin said a bit confused. </p><p>"Yeah, or you guys. But I won't be broke. I promise!" Y/n rushed to say. </p><p>"Good. Don't get a sugar daddy, you have us." Minho added gruffly. </p><p>Y/n flushed and simply nodded before eating a spoonful of soup. </p><p>"So, what are we doing on New Year's? You still haven't told me." she changed the subject. </p><p>"That's because it's a surprise." Felix giggled giddy. </p><p>"Awh, but how will I know how to dress?" she whined. "I need a theme!" </p><p>"Don't worry. We'll take you shopping the day before." Chan reassured her. </p><p>"One day before?? Everything will be closed." the girl said. </p><p>"Not where we're going." Minho grinned. </p><p>"Now I'm worried." she paused. </p><p>"Don't be. You'll love it." Hyunjin said.</p><p>"I hope." Jeongin added.</p><p>Y/n softened and grabbed the maknae's hand. "As long as I'm with you, I'll love it." </p><p>"Great, then that's settled." Changin clapped. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n's phone dinged again and the girl saw a green icon on the notification screen. She grabbed the device and saw a message from an unknown number. She squeaked and opened the app. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Unknown</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hi~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>this is Namjoon!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The girl saved his number and replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Namjoon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hi! I was begining to think I creeped you out and you deleted my number</em>
</p><p>
  <em>or u forgot abt me again:)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>nono, I'm sorry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I slept until afternoon and only now remembered</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you could never creep me out</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>not even my tweet..?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>nah its good:)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hehe phew </em>
</p><p>
  <em>i feel better now</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Whatcha doin' there?" Chan questioned amused. </p><p>"Namjoon-oppa texted me!" she squealed. </p><p>"Oh, great." Hyunjin mumbled. </p><p>"What did he say?" Changbin asked.</p><p>"Oh, nothing. Just told me hi." she shrugged. </p><p>"Tell him we say hi." Minho smirked. </p><p>"No, I won't do that." she scoffed.</p><p>"Why not?" Felix continued. </p><p>"Cuz, it's weird." she added.</p><p>"No, it's not. Just tell him." Chan said. </p><p>"Hmph, fine." she huffed and texted the reply. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My friends (stray kids) say hi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>they snooped in my phone as always bcs privacy is dead</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ahhaha that's cute</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i say hi as well</em>
</p><p>
  <em>so you're together?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>we're at a restaurant rn</em>
</p><p>
  <em>we went to the christmas market and i got a bunch of things</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and ate new food, it was great</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>im happy you had fun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>im glad you like our city so far:)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>at what restaurant are you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>erm i have no clue? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>im still not from here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>also i love seoul</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i will move here so you'll be seeing me more often :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>well, not rlly cuz ur a celebrity but you get my point</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>oh really you want to move here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yeah! next year for college. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>i told you already -_-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>oh right</em>
</p><p>
  <em>im forgetful sorry</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ive noticed:))))</em>
</p><p>
  <em>anyways, im sorry but i have to go now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to eat and stuff</em>
</p><p>
  <em>thank you for texting me!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>yeah no problem!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enjoy your meal!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>thank you!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He also say hi. And I said bye. No texting during dinner." Y/n said and put her phone away. </p><p>"Yeah, that's correct." her soulmate mumbled, while texting. </p><p>"Who are you talking to?" she tried to peak at his screen but he moved away. Y/n gasped, "Lee Felix!" </p><p>"Sorry, it's a friend. You'll see." he smirked. </p><p>"I'll see? What will I see?" she asked confused. </p><p>The very next second there was a knock at the door before it was slid open.</p><p>"Hello, Stray Kids!" three cheery males chanted. All too familiar males. </p><p>"Hello, dreamies." her friends replied. </p><p>Y/n awkwardly bowed and smiled at the three guys in front of her: Jaemin, Mark and Haechan. </p><p>"Thanks for the restaurant reccomandation, Felix. I like it here!" Jaemin told the aussie. </p><p>"Anytime, Nana." he winked. </p><p>"Who is this? Is this the friend you've been talking about?" Mark asked curiously.</p><p>"Yes, she is. Say hi, Y/n." Felix leaned back and gestured for her to speak. </p><p>"Hi." she said shyly and bowed her head. "Nice to meet you." </p><p>"Nice to meet you, too!" Jaemin exclaimed. "I love your hair!"</p><p>"T-thank you. I love yours too." she smiled and touched her pink hair subconsciously. </p><p>"Thank you." he replied. </p><p>"How many of you are here?" Jisung asked. </p><p>"Oh it's us, YangYang, Lucas, Yuta and Sicheng-hyung." Haechan replied. </p><p>"What's the occasion?" Changbin piped in. </p><p>"Oh, nothing special. Felix gave us the idea to go the the Market and then to this restaurant." Jaemin answered. "Great suggestion, by the way." </p><p>"You're welcome." he laughed. </p><p>"YangYang is the one who speaks german right?" Seojun asked. </p><p>"Yes." the trio and Y/n (accidentally) answered. The girl froze and looked at her food and the dreamies laughed. </p><p>"Y/n don't you also speak german?" the manager continued. </p><p>The pinkette raised her eyes to meet Seojun and hummed in response. </p><p>"Oh, maybe you two can talk! Let me call him." Mark said and turned around. </p><p>"No!" Y/n spat out, causing him to stop and turn back to them. "Don't bother him." </p><p>Mark's gaze fell on her hands, which were fidgeting anxiously with the rings. </p><p>"Oh, you're nervous. I'm sorry!" he apologized. </p><p>"No, no, it's okay! You don't have to apologize." she shook her head. </p><p>"You seem very sweet." Jaemin added. </p><p>"T-thank you." she chuckled. </p><p>"So, how do you know the boys?" Haechan interrupted. </p><p>"Oh, well," she stopped and looked at Felix. "I actually met Felix first and he introduce me to these guys." </p><p>"And how did you meet?" Mark persisted. </p><p>"Erm, why don't you tell them, Lix?" she passed the task to her soulmate worriedly. </p><p>"It's fine, Y/n-ah." he told her, "We met online a year ago. She didn't even know it was me for a lot of months." </p><p>"Oh, that's so cute! And now you finally met? Adorable." Jaemin gushed. </p><p>"Well, I think we should go to our own table now." Haechan said. </p><p>"Yeah, right. Bye, everyone!" Jaemin waved and left with the other two. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n let out a breath of relief and slumped into her chair. </p><p>"I have never seen you so nervous." Minho stated. </p><p>"Yeah, and you bumped into Taehyung-sunbaenim." Changbin added. </p><p>"It's adorable how frozen you were." Hyunjin cooed. </p><p>"Fuck off. It was so horrible!" she whined. "I totally tanked it. I don't know why I just froze. I hate this." </p><p>"Nah, it's cool. You're going to have a chance to make it up." Felix comforted her. </p><p>"I don't knoww, ugh. Just forget it." she sighed. </p><p>"Okay, okay." he nodded. "Let me try your soup." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Y/n and her mom got home at around 9pm. Mary went to bed immediately after her shower and Y/n went to her room to work on her fanfic and finish wrapping up the gifts for the boys. She didn't buy much stuff, because she didn't have the money, but she tried her best. She and her mom planned to wake up at 7am to start cooking and baking food for the Christmas meal the next day. They were preparing a Romanian dishe and traditional a sweet bread. Y/n's mom went shopping one day for the ingredients, so they could surprise the boys. </p><p>Harin was coming the next day to pick them up at 2pm, she was going to drop Y/n off at the guys' and go with Mary to a lunch with the other moms. The girl was very excited for Christmas, but also nervouse, because she felt like her gifts didn't even compare with their gift for her. </p><p>The pinkette laid in her bed with a sigh and fell asleep with difficulty due to the butterflies in her stomach. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, thank you if you made it this far&lt;333<br/>Im SO sorry. I have been so busy these past few months. I had tests and a lot of family meetings. I also had a lot of dance training for our national championship and I spent a lot of time training for it. Unfortunately I injured myself a day before (i still danced at the championship). I couldn't go to the competition a week later though, because my doctor told me I sprained my foot pretty bad and Im on 2 weeks bed rest. Sadly, it's exam season so I have to study a lot, because I've been slacking off. <br/>Also, we may return to school physically and I'm NOT ready. <br/>Anyways, I hope this chapter was okay and I'm sorry for non-armys T.T, I hope you could still enjoy the interaction. In summer I will update more often, I promise&lt;333<br/>Thank you to all the nice people who left me supportive comments, I couldn't make it without you, you're my motivation💞💞<br/>Bye everyone, take care of yourselves and stay safe&lt;3<br/>Love, <br/>Isa</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835246">Their Starry Muse || Stray Kids x Reader</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhosey/pseuds/Rhosey">Rhosey</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>